Till Eternity's End
by The-Silent-Muse
Summary: Forged from the twisted science of Midgar, and tempered by the shadows of Sephiroth, Uzumaki Naruto was power incarnated. Now, before the gates of Konoha, will this fallen angel find his absolution, or will his past haunt him until eternity's end?
1. Overview

**OVERVIEW**

**Please, feel free to skip over this chapter if you have a reasonable amount of comprehension of Final Fantasy VII. **

**AN: Updated again. Minor Character Section removed because the list is getting far too long. **

**Credit goes to GameFaqs and Wikipedia. **

**XXXXXX**

**Table of Contents**

**Section 1: Character Setup**

1. A Major Character

**Section 2: Final Fantasy VII**

2. A General Knowledge

2. B Jenova Era

2. C Modern Era

**Section 3: Concepts**

3. AMagic and Summoning

3. B Channeling of Mana

XXXXXX 

**Section 1: Characters Setup**

**1. A** Major Characters (Credit of Materia set up goes to SBishop of GameFaqs)

**Naruto Uzumaki**

General Information:

**Age: **12

**Birthday: **October 10

**Blood Type: **B

**Hair color: **Blonde

**Eye color: **Light blue

**Status: **Active

**Role: **Main Character

**Equipment:**

**Weapon: **Muramasa (Nodachi type)

**Clothing: **Robe of Advent (Organization XIII like robe, reduce all elemental attack)

**Accessory: **Ribbon (Right bicep, hidden under the cloak)

**Materia Arrangement: **

**Weapon: (8-slot) **Master Command, Slash All, Mp Absorb-Master Summon, Mp Turbo-Ultima, Master Magic, W Magic

**Armor: (6-slot) **W Summon, Mega All, Hp Plus, Mp Plus, Final Attack-Phoenix

Note: Dash between Materias denotes a special paring.

**Special Effect: **

Mp Absorb-Master Summon: Absorb a certain amount of Mana in addition to damaging one's foe.

Mp Turbo-Ultima: Using more than the required amount of Mana to further increase the power of the Ultima spell, making it literally an unstoppable force.

Final Attack-Phoenix: Should Naruto fall in battle, the summon spirit Phoenix is automatically called into battle, reviving its master.

Slash All: At the final stage of Slash All material, the user obtain the skill 'Flash', which allows the user to attack enemies groups, dealing massive damage, or even instant kills. In the duration of the attack, the user move at such a blinding speed that only a flash of light could be observed, thus its name.

**Note: **As you can see, Naruto's arsenal has been updated considerably since his arrival in Konoha.

**Note 2: **Despite the fact that Naruto has Master Summon in his possession, he still cannot summon Bahamut Zero/Neo or Knights of the Round, since he has not established a contract with the said summons.

**Cloud Strife**

General Information

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **Unknown

**Blood Type: **AB+

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color: **Light Blue

**Status: **Incapacitated

**Role: **Support, Secondary Main Character

**Equipment: (Currently removed by Hojo)**

**Weapon: **None

**Armor: **None

**Accessory: **None

**Materia Arrangement: (Currently removed by Hojo)**

**Weapon: **None

**Armor: **None

**Sephiroth**

General Information

**Age: **26

**Birthday: **Unknown

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Hair Color: **Silver

**Eye Color: **Dark Green

**Status: **Missing/Unknown

**Role: **Main Villain

**Equipment: **

**Weapon: **Masamune (Nodachi)

**Armor: **Golden Armlet

**Accessory: **Unknown

**Materia Arrangement: **

**Weapon: (8-slot) **Fire-All, Lightning-All, Ice-all, Earth-All

**Armor: **Final Attack-Revive, Slash All, Hp Plus, Double Cut-Added Cut,

**Special Effect:**

(Element)-All: The Materia attached to 'All' now affects every target in range, instead of just one.

Final Attack-Revive: Should Sephiroth fall, the spell 'Revive' is automatically cast on him.

Double Cut-Added Cut: Enable Sephiroth to perform five swings with his sword in the space of one normal attack.

Zack 

General Information

**Age: **19

**Birthday: **Unknown

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Black/Brown

**Status: **Incapacitated

**Role: **Main Support

**Equipment: (Currently removed by Hojo)**

**Weapon: **None

**Armor: **None

**Accessory: **None

**Materia Arrangement: (Currently removed by Hojo)**

**Weapon: **None

**Armor: **None

**XXXXXX**

Section 2: Final Fantasy VII 

**This is not created to give a complete overview of VII, but as a guideline of sort so that readers unfamiliar with that game will not be totally lost.**

**2. A: **General Knowledge

**Life Stream**: A 'river' of green ethereal energy (Spirit Energy) housed within the planet. The Lifestream provides life to the planet and all those that dwell upon it. The Life Stream is made up of the souls who died in the past and the memories they held contributes the growth of the Life Stream.

**Mako**: The spirit energy condensed in liquid form via Mako Reactors, Mako is used in many ways, most notably to provide energy to Midgar and Gaia as a whole. However, Mako extraction and usage is considered very harmful to the environment.

**Materia**: The result of further condensation of Mako, these sphere-like objects provides a link between its wielder and the Life Stream, allowing the physical manifestation of the memories within the Materia, creating what is known as 'magic'. Materias are artificially manufactured within Mako Reactors, but they can also be formed naturally. (See Magic Section for Details)

**Mako Poisoning**: Contact with Mako is considered potentially dangerous for normal humans, thus the need for Jenova cells during the creation of SOLDIER. In most cases, the victim suffers the inability to perceive their own identity, but instead is lost within the memories of the dead inside Mako energy. An example of this would be Cloud's Mako Poisoning to the point where he adopted another's personality for his own.

Due to Kyuubi's inhabitation of Naruto, he is immune from the effects of Mako Poisoning, and does not require the further introduction of Jenova cells.

**2. B: **Jenova Era

2000 years before the main game, an extraterrestrial life form known as the 'calamity from the skies' arrived in Gaia.

**Cetra**: Also known as the Ancients, The Cetra are a people who possess the ability to communicate with the land and guide its energy. However, the Cetras were drove to near extinction upon Jenova's arrival, though they ultimately defeated the creature at Northern Cave. Also, Cetras believe in a place called the 'Promised Land', where the souls of the Ancients will travel to upon their death.

Note: Evidence have shown the Promise Land to be the Life Stream

Jenova: The alien life known as the 'Calamity from the Sky'/'Heaven's Dark Harbinger', Jenova is said to have been the cause of the destructions of many a planets before it reached Gaia. Upon its arrival, the Cetras made war upon Jenova, and managed to seal it away. Northern Crater: The wound in the planet caused by the arrival of Jenova, it is also the place where Jenova was sealed. 

**2. C**: Modern Era

**AVALANCHE**: A rebel and eco-terrorist group that vehemently oppose Shin-Ra, AVALANCHE sees Shin-Ra as evil due to their extraction of Mako – the life of the planet itself. Cloud was involved with AVALANCHE during the course of Final Fantasy VII. Furthermore, it is interesting to note that prior to the main game, AVALANCHE had almost wiped out the entire human race by summoning a creature called "Zironidae", and they have attempted to done so to remove all threat to Gaia.

**Jenova Project**: The excavation and experimentation of the life form known as Jenova in order to produce an individual with powers of a Cetra – namely, Sephiroth. The Jenova Project also served as grounds for the creation of SOLDIERS as well.

**Midgar**: A city founded by Shin-Ra, also serves as Shin-Ra's headquarters.

**Nibelheim**: Hometown of Cloud and Tifa, the research site of the Jenova Project.

**Nibelheim Incident**: During an investigation of the town's Mako Reactor, Sephiroth manage to access the Research Site of Jenova project. After learning his origins, the SOLDIER commander went insane, burned down the town and slaughtered its residents.

**Shin-Ra Electric Company**: Once a small Weapon Development Company, Shin-Ra grew in power and size after their discovery and subsequent monopolization of Mako Energy. Eventually, the dependency people had on Mako and Materias allowed Shin-Ra to become a de facto World Government of sorts.

**SOLDIER**: Shin-Ra's enforcers created during the international War, SOLDIER are special warriors who were injected with Mako and Jenova cells. With the two alien factors, SOLDIER possesses attributes far exceeding normal humans. As a side note, the Jenova cell injection is to prevent a case of Mako poisoning from happening.

See also Mako Poisoning.

**Turk**: The other branch of Shin-Ra military, Turk specializes in covert operations such as assassination and sabotage, as well as scouting potential SOLDIER candidates. Occasionally, they also serve as bodyguards to the higher ups of Shin-Ra.

**Wutai**: A country occupying an island off the western most continent of Gaia. Wutai's leader Godo led the country in a struggle for dominance against Shin-Ra but lost. Afterwards, Wutai was stripped of its military powers and all Materias, and was turned into a place of tourism by Shin-Ra.

**XXXXXX**

**Section 3: Concepts**

**3. A**: Magic and Summoning

**Conception of Magic**:As stated previously, Magic is the physical manifestation of the memories of the dead within Materias. It is important to realize that Materia in itself does not enable the user to cast spell, but instead it acts as a conduit between the Life Stream and the user. By taking up a portion of the user's Mana, a Materia can cause a resonance within the Life Stream, thereby creating the so-called 'Magic'.

The greater the quantity of Mana used, the greater the resonance, and the more powerful the spell.

**Concept of Summons**: Summons are similar to Magic in that they both are the manifestations of memories, but unlike Magic, Summons are able to take on physical forms and linger in the material world for a far longer duration. While the exact nature of Summons is unknown, it has been hypothesized that Summons are the result of extremely powerful memories being drawn forth. These memories are of such intensity that they could actually exist outside the Life Stream for a longer period.

**Limitations of Magic and Summons**: Magic is restricted to those without Materias, mostly because without a Materia to aid them, humans cannot achieve the same harmony with the planet as they could with a Materia, thereby unable to cause the necessary resonance needed to activate a spell.

However, Naruto is capable of casting without the aid of a Materia, because under Hojo's Mako experimentations, Naruto has accumulated a far greater quantity of Mako in his body than that of a normal SOLDIER, giving him certain qualities of a Materia. As such, Naruto is capable of establish contact with the Life Stream regardless of distance, and Materia.

**3. B**: Channeling of Mana

**Mana Control**: One of the most important reasons for which Naruto could not use High-Level spells is due to Mana control. Materia, while acting as a conduit, also acts as a controller, allowing only a certain amount of Mana to flow through at one time. Such a control is especially important in the usage of spells like Flare. If Naruto attempts to use Ultima spell without Materia, the amount of Mana that he draws upon would completely destroy his body's internal working. So in order to cast High-Level magic, Naruto still require the use of Materia.

Furthermore, due to the amount of Mana needed for such spells, even the best Chakra control would have little avail.

**Condensation of Mana**: Theoretically, with proper Mana control, it is possible to condense any spell, thereby increasing its power. Although this will reduce the range of the spell, its strength is increased exponentially.

For example, while normally an Ultima spell is capable of annihilating an area with a radius of several hundred meters, if that range is condensed to about four meters, the spell would boost enough power destroy subatomic particles, thereby creating a literal vacuum in space.

XXXXXX 

**And that's all, folks. If you have any comments or questions, feel free to speak them in the review section. If I missed anything, tell me. Thanks.**

**Review and don't flame!**

**The-Silent-Muse out.**

**XXXXXX**


	2. Prologue

'**Till Eternity's End**

Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi Attack, the sacrificed child was never delivered to the hands of the third Hokage. Another man had found and claimed the child, a man not of this world. And so, a young Naruto grew, under the guidance of none other than the SOLDIER commander himself – the One Winged Angel Sephiroth. Naruto x Harem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.  
**

**Note: The Prologue chapter takes place about 16 years before the main game, and one year before the start of Wutai/Midgar war. Sephiroth is at age 14, Zack at 7, Cloud at 5.**

**Note 2: The age of the characters will very slightly deviate from their official age for the sake of this story. The difference will be a year at the most.**

**This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice, and no flames.**

**XXXXXX**

Prologue: Descend of Darkness

_**Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth**_

He stalked through the war torn streets; his Mako infused green eyes reflecting the cackling fires that burned around him. It was as if the entire village had become logs caught in some gigantic bon fire, great bellowing infernos claiming everything in their raging path. No one paid attention to the dark haired man as he silently moved towards the source of the disturbance, of this glorious destruction. Occasionally, men and women, dressed in strange garbs, charged towards their target – a titanic, nine tailed fox that practically oozed in malice and hatred as it came thundering towards the settlement that now seemed puny by comparison.

Despite the fear exuded by those around him, the swordsman was not frightened in the least. He had dealt with much worse foe, after all. And even if his Materias no longer functioned, he was still more than a match for the over grown beast. If they ever come face to face, his broad sword would severe the beast from head to its nine furry tails. Of course, he had hoped that this day would not end in bloodshed. Right now, until he could get his baring, the last thing he need is unnecessary attention.

In all honesty, he had no idea why he was here, in this backwater and primitive area in the first place. It lacked the sophistication and the technological precision of the upper plate Midgar, and the smell of burnt flesh did not help matters. Why was he here, when he should have been fighting against the Wutai soldiers?

He remembered distinctively that one of the high ranked Wutai warriors had charged some sort of an attack towards him. Of course, he had deflected the beam with careless ease, before running the unfortunate man through with his blade. Then his memories drew blank, and he could not remember anything afterwards, until he was wakened by the earth-shattering howl of the Kyuubi.

_A spell that manipulated time and space it self…_ The swordsman mused over the nature of the spell the Wutai warrior had used. _No meager feat, if I must say so._

He was rather impressed. It was true that Wutai, a place almost devoid of technology, could not hope to match Midgar or Shin-Ra in terms of firepower. However, they made up for it with innovation. This is why even now; Shin-Ra is still so hesitant in their war plan.

However, he was jarred out of his reverie as one of the warriors in the village patted him on the back roughly. The man was bleeding from several scars, and seemed to have lost right eye a moment ago.

"I don't think I've seen you around before, stranger." The shinobi said in a low growl, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. "But you look like a fighter to me, and hell, we need all the help we could get."

The swordsman looked slightly annoyed for a moment, but nodded nonetheless. "Very well." He agreed as he tightened his grip up the hilt of the knight saber that was strapped to his waist.

The ninja returned the nod and began to speed towards the site of the Kyuubi. Before he could get a few feet however, the swordsman called out to him.

"Here, I think this will help." With that, the man extended his right hand, glowing with a soft aura. A soothing green light washed over the injured shinobi, and almost instantly, the bleeding stopped and most of the wounds began to heal at a visible rate.

The shinobi looked startled as he examined his body. "You a medic?" he asked in shock.

The raven-haired warrior simply shook his head.

"No, I'm with SOLDIER."

With that, the SOLDIER walked passed the stunned shinobi, his eyes glowing with supernatural in the scorching winds of despair.

**XXXXXX**

_**Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth**_

The tail of the Kyuubi slammed down heavily against the earth, causing several stone spike to shoot upward, impaling half a dozen Chunin who were caught unaware. Some of them died instantly, the sharp rocks piercing their vital organs. They were the lucky ones.

"**_Bawhahahaha!_**" The great demon fox roared as he scooped up a handful of ninjas with one paw, and tossed them carelessly into the sky above. "**_Behold humans! The instrument of thy destruction has arrived! Suffer and burn in my flames of hatred, and wallow in thy miseries for all of eternity!_**"

So spoke the fox as fire shot out from his throat, consuming a dozen Jonins in its blistering heat.

"Hold your positions until the Hokage can get here!" One of the Jonins screamed as several more shinobis were flung back by the fox's immense powers.

It was utter carnage throughout, and the swordsman watched it all from afar with mild interest.

It was pitiful to say the least. These shinobis – at least that is what he thought they were called – are absolutely the worst warriors he had ever seen. Their techniques, which seemed to be performed with some sort of hand movement, are a disgrace. Even mid leveled magic packs more punch than that!

He saw with a shake of his head as one of the ninjas breathed fire from its mouth, forming a dragon of blazing flames that streaked towards the fox, only to singe its fur. Pathetic. A Fira spell could do far more damage.

If this is the full extent of the strength that these people possessed, then they deserved whatever end coming to them. The world is cruel and unsympathetic, its mercies reserved only for the strong. Such was natural selection at its most brutal.

He had heard some one in the crowd call the great creature a demon. A demon? What of it? If they cower in fear just because their opponent happened to prove the stronger, then they are pitiful indeed. For only in conflict does one grow stronger, and only in death can one defy fate. SOLDIERs understood the concept, and thrived in carnage.

Right now, however, he had matters that are more important at hand than to teach those shinobis the true meaning of strength. He had almost found a way back to his world – for whatever this place is it was definitely not the same place he had come. For one thing, the Materias are useless here, an impossibility since the life stream from which the Materias drew power circles the entire planet. For the Materias to be totally cut off from the life stream, there was only one explanation.

Looks like he's not in Kansas anymore.

**XXXXXX**

_**Sors immanis  
Et inanis  
Sors immanis  
Et inanis**_

The fourth Hokage swore as he dodged another falling tree branch. The entire forest was on fire, hungry embers licking at the dried leaves and grasses. Damn it all! He was not going to make it on time!

He had been on some special S ranked mission when he received the urgent summoning from one of his ANBU subordinates. He knew that the ANBU would not have asked for his attention unless something dramatic had taken place, but nothing had prepared him for this. How could anyone expect the demon fox to just drop in and say hi?

He was not going to make it on time. The chakra around Konoha is wild, unpredictable, fluctuating in their intensity. In all this chaos, Yondaime could not even begin to locate the seal he had placed in Konoha in order to perform his Hiraishin no Jutsu. The Flying Thunder God Technique had taken him as far as the edge of the forest that surrounded Konoha, but no more. The rest of the way must be made on foot.

They had been far too lax after the Iwa-Konoha war. Peace is fine, but it dulls the senses and clouds the mind – a dangerous thing for a shinobi. They were totally unprepared for the fox's invasion, and now they are paying the price.

He could hear the screams of the dying as he sped through the woods, his eyes narrowed in barely suppressed anger, Yondaime tried to block out the sound from his ears. A shinobi must remain emotionless at all times while confronting an opponent stronger than he is, the Fourth reminded himself coldly, and his enemy would be none other than the nine tailed fox himself.

It was a battle that he had little chance of winning, but still, he had to try. On the day he became Hokage, he had made a silent promise beneath the Hokage Monument. He will protect Konoha with his life, if there is even one person left to save.

**XXXXXX**

_**Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth**_

The swordsman looked up in slight surprise as he felt a spike in the energy level of the place. Granted, it was a minor spike, almost infinitesimal compared to the relatively massive Mana that the fox generated.

However, he had taken notice of it, when the others would not. After all, he was not a First Classed SOLDIER for nothing.

_So, another piece is added to the playing field._ The swordsman mused with interest as he regarded the scene of complete pandemonium around him. _I wonder how this will alter the game at hand._

That man, for the Mana signature the new comer radiated is human in nature, would never make it on time. He is fast, for someone outside of the SOLDIER, that is. This much the swordsman was willing to admit. However, without any teleportation spell to aid him, he would never reach this village before it is burned to the ground.

Should he help the man, then? The warrior wondered. True, he did not want to involve himself in such pitiful battle, but…

At this, the pale swordsman grinned darkly. He did want to see how this fight would reach its conclusion. "For your sake." He muttered silently as his being began to fade away. "You had better put on one hell of a show for me."

**XXXXXX**

_**Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias**_

Yondaime looked up in surprise at the figure that blocked his path. The man was in his thirties, tall and rather handsome, in a cold and emotionless way. Short black hair rose in spikes on his head. His features were sharp, though slightly pale.

The man wore what seemed to be a blue combat uniform, with twin brown straps extending out from the belt, over both shoulders, and secured in place at the other end of the belt. Twin metallic shoulder guards were set up his suit, though they seemed to serve as decoration more than anything. Gloves of a strange material encased the stranger's hands, giving off an unearthly glow beneath the moon light. A single broadsword was secured at the stranger's waist, one that could no doubt deal out much destruction.

But the most unsettling thing about the stranger was still his eyes. Though green eyes were not unusual amongst the populace of Konoha, eyes that shined an eerie light on the other hand, were.

"Who are you?" The Yondaime asked uncertainly. "Friend or foe?" Even as he waited for the answer, his hand reached towards one of the kunais strapped behind his belt.

The swordsman held up a hand in response. "That depends. Who are you?"

The Fourth Hokage grabbed the hilt of the small throwing dagger. "I am the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, and I suggest you move away. As you surely can see, my village is under assault from that demonic beast. Do not get in my way, or I WILL kill you!"

The figure laughed, an unsettling sound, cruel and dark. "In that case, put away that toy of a knife that you call weapon. I am here to lend you my aid. You will never reach your precious village otherwise."

The Yondaime loosened his grip in surprise. "What? But why?"

The swordsman chuckled again, a condescending, mocking sound.

"My motive is my own, Hokage." He smirked as he began to draw upon the Mana that surrounded them both. "Though I would suggest that you do not turn down help when it is being offered, especially in such… critical time."

"_Damn! It's almost breached our defenses! It cannot reach the village!_" From the distant came the loud cry.

"I think your men do not have much time to waste." The swordsman observed casually.

The young Hokage nodded.

"Very good." The swordsman smiled in self-satisfaction. "Let us get going then." With a quick gesture, both he and the Yondaime disappeared from the forest clearing, leaving only his parting words hanging silently in the night air.

"By the way, my name is Zeon."

**XXXXXX**

_**Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias**_

Yondaime cursed again as he narrowly dodged the fox's attack. Nothing was working on the demon! Even his most prized Rasengan could barely leave a mark on the beast's fiery furs. Damn it all.

The stranger who had called himself Zeon was nowhere to be found. The Yondaime had the oddest feeling that if Zeon had wanted to, he could have defeated the demon. Then again, even if he could, the Yondaime would not burden another with his own battle.

This is his village, this is his fight, even if it means to the death.

But how can one fight against an opponent that could not be beaten? The Yondaime's brain worked furiously as he sought the answers, and in came in the form of a memory.

It was his predecessor, the Sandaime Hokage, who had showed it to him.

"_Remember, Yondaime (1)." The old man had said as he drew opened the weathered scroll, dust and god knows what else filled the ancient chamber, wherein contained the deepest secrets of Konohagakure. "Of all the forbidden techniques that I have showed to you, of all the powers held by we, the Hokages, this Jutsu is the most terrible and cruel by far. Swear to me now that you will never attempt this unless nothing short of absolute doom has befallen our village."_

_Sarutobi's eyes grew deadly serious as he gazed into Yondaime's own. There was no laughter within those eyes, nor the optimism and a slight lecherous air that had always been present in the old Hokage's eyes. There was only a great sadness._

"_Why?" The newly installed Yondaime had asked. The technique, now that he had glimpsed at it, seemed unrealistically powerful, supposedly able to seal away any and all living things. Such a seal does not come without a price, thought Yondaime, whose own sensei, Jiraiya had been a master of the sealing art._

"_Because," The Sandaime began in a grave tone. "To use this technique requires the ultimate sacrifice."_

_The Yondaime nodded, he had expected this. The stronger the Jutsu, the heavier the price, such is the way of things, always had been._

"_What kind of price?"_

"_A human life." From the old man came the shocking response. _

_Yondaime had not been prepared for that answer. A human life?! What kind of monstrous Jutsu would require a living sacrifice! How could something so vile be part of Konoha's history?_

_There have been techniques that required living sacrifices before, but those were practiced by the most despicable kinds of villains and low life. But the Fourth could not understand why such a hateful practice would be found here of all places._

_Seeing his successor's shocked expression, the smile – if one could call it that – on Sarutobi's face grew more pained. "This is called the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. It allows the user to summon the Death God Shinigami, at the cost of his own soul. However, the scroll you now see is an extension of this technique, one that is more atrocious by far."_

_He continued, ignoring the look of disbelief the Fourth shot him. Something even worse than human sacrifice? "This Jutsu does not require just any human life… it requires the life of the most innocent of all, a being upon whom no sin, no evil could leave its mark… making the act of this sealing the greatest crime of all."_

_The old Hokage's next words seemed to the Fourth, as if they had been spoken by the devil himself._

"_It also requires the sacrifice of a new born child."_

**XXXXXX**

_**Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)  
Ne me mori facias (Generosa)  
Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)  
Ne me mori facias (Generosa)**_

"I am so sorry…" The Yondaime spoke softly, unaware of the chaos all around him as he stared into the child lying asleep in his hands. "Forgive me, spirits of the heaven and earth… forgive me, child… for what I am about to do…. There is no other way."

Allowing a single tear to fall free from his eyes, the Hokage began the forbidden ritual.

Above him, Zeon took it all in with cold detachment. So, the man was willing to pay any price necessary in order for victory. Good for him. Zeon knew only too well the feeling. In war, the good of the many always comes first.

Once he too had been carefree and cheerful, as all children had been. Then when he joined SOLDIER, when he made his first choice in battle, his childhood had died inside of him, and the warrior took its place.

Emotions were for the weak. And so Zeon stripped himself of it. He had forged his mind into a chisel, removing mercilessly anything that weakened him. He had become the ultimate swordsman, and in exchange, he had given up his humanity.

It was a difficult price to pay, no doubt. But if he were offered the choice again, he would have taken it still. There some things that cannot be changed… the nature of men being one of them.

Below him, the Fourth had nearly finished the preparation. Strange arcane symbols were painted all around the screaming child, and six low burning candles – the only source of light and heat in the small room – encircled him.

With the final brush stroke that finished the sealing, the Yondaime begin to chant in an alien tone. Only those of the Kage level would have recognized the words for what they are – the incantation necessary for summoning one of the most powerful deity in the astral plane. Yondaime was going to summon the Shinigami, and imprison the spirit of the fox, forever.

As the last syllable left his lips, a whoosh of dark fire roared to life from the candles, as a phantom figure appeared above the now sleeping child. Wisps of ghostly flames burned around the translucent god, giving him an unearthly aura.

"**_Who hath summoned this one to the mortal planes?_**" The death god demanded as his (?) hollow eyes searched the premise of the room, coming to rest upon the kneeling figure of the Yondaime, who had spent much of his chakra in the summoning attempt.

"I, great one." Came the shuddering response as the Hokage tried to regain his energy. "I have called thee forth to aid me in the sealing of a great evil."

The Shinigami remained unimpressed as he waited to hear the rest of the story. Good and evil are moral applications not associated with those who dealt with death. "**_What is it that thou wish this one to seal?_**"

The Yondaime gave one last look at the doomed child and steeled his voice. "_The nine tailed fox – Kyuubi._"

At this, the Shinigami looked surprised. "**_The demon fox's power is formidable; even I could not contain the soul of one such as that._**"

The Yondaime nodded. He had expected as such. The fox was an immortal by all accounts, and a soul with an endless life does not depart so readily. However… he had come prepared. "I understand… if thou cannot devour the soul of the fox, then seal it into this child…"

The Shinigami looked from man to child, and waved one of his arms, causing wisps of ghostly flame to flare up around him.

"**_Done. When I return, thy soul I keep._**"

And with that, he was gone in a swirl of astral energies.

"Forgive me… Uzumaki Naruto, for the sin I forced you to bear." With that, the Fourth rushed out to join the battle, not realizing that hovering above the small structure, a figure watched it all with something akin to interest in his glowing green eyes.

**XXXXXX**

_**Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)  
Ne me mori facias (Generosa)  
Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)  
Ne me mori facias (Generosa)**_

_So, the child's name is Naruto._ Thought Zeon as he watched the scene playing out from afar. He had been relatively surprised when the Yondaime had managed to summon the Shinigami. The creature's strength was impressive, and would make a dangerous opponent, if they were to confront one another. Fortunately, for him, it did not come to that. He had cloaked his essence from the Shinigami. And when Zeon wanted to hide, no force on earth could have sought him out.

The newborn is strange. Zeon mused as he observed the child. And for some reason, he saw a familiarity between the child and himself, a rare occurrence indeed. From what he could gather after listening to the exchange below him, the child would become the vessel to a great power.

He was again reminded of himself, after all – Zeon too had housed an alien strength within himself. The Mako energy of the planet flowed through his veins, just as the power of the Kyuubi would soon flow through the child's.

_He could be great, as great as you are_. A voice in his head spoke softly, a voice that rarely chose to make itself known, but a voice that Zeon almost always listened to, when it did speak up.

Zeon stroked his chin absentmindedly as he landed softly before the child. Yes,… he could almost sense the potential of this puny life form before him, and only a child, too.

"Just imagine what Shin-Ra could do with one such as you…" The SOLDIER commander spoke aloud, his voice reverberating in the small room. "You could become one of the greatest warriors my world has ever seen… and who know…"

A strange smile graced his lips as an idea dawned upon him. The boy, if left to his fate, would have nothing but the hatred of his village. Human mind is truly a pathetic thing – so easily overwhelmed by fear and hate, and logic so readily abandoned. And after this night of death, it is doubtful that the survivors could see the child in any other light.

Of course, Zeon did not care at all what the village's reaction is to be. He is far above such trivial matters. He would save the boy from this fate, for his personal agenda.

For although Zeon would never admit it, he was bored beyond belief. He was all but unstoppable in the world of Gaia (2), and in time, such strength without challenge also bred boredom.

However, here was a new challenge to be sought, and one that he had never before dealt with. To raise a mere child to become one of the strongest in the world, now that would sufficiently divert his attention from more tedious tasks that he had spent his time later on.

Besides, that bastard of a scientist, Hojo has been pestering him forever for a new subject to his 'experimentations.'

"Come child; let us see what fate holds for you in her hands."

**XXXXXX**

_**Sephiroth**_

_**Sephiroth**_

A black light surrounded the child as the Fourth looked on with nervous anticipation. Screams of fury rose from the ashen soul of the Kyuubi as it struggled against its jailor's will. But it was not to be. For even the strength of the nine-tailed demon lord could not match up to that of the Shinigami. And soon, there came a deafening silence as the mist retreated, leaving the boy as he had been before the sealing had begun.

Well, not exactly. Several whiskers like markings had developed on the boy's cheek, probably the after effect of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"**_It is done._**" The Shinigami spoke without feeling. "**_Now thy soul I shall take from thee._**"

The Yondaime nodded, and with one last sorrowful look at the sleeping child, fell to the ground, dead. His soul now apart of the Shinigami, for all of eternity.

"Be strong… Naruto…" He whispered as he fell. "Be strong… my… legacy…"

Then, everything stood still for a single moment, before the shadow over took the light.

Zeon appeared before the child yet again, moments later. His face strangely subdued. However foolish that sacrifice had been, it was nevertheless a noble act. Zeon had always held those with courage in the highest esteem.

"Come, child." He said as he scooped up the babe in one hand. "It is time to leave behind this place."

Slowly, a green glow began to envelope the SOLDIER, until there was nothing left of the commander. Zeon had vanished from this world, and with him, a newly born Uzumaki Naruto.

**XXXXXX**

_**Sephiroth**_

_**Sephiroth**_

When the third Hokage arrived in the sealing chamber, all that greeted him was the still form of the Fourth, and an empty sealing platform.

There was nothing to indicate what had taken place here, though the Third had thought it was obvious. He was quite sad that his successor had sacrificed his life for the village, but there was nothing he could do to help.

And so, as ANBUs carried the fallen Hokage to his final resting place, the Third informed all those that had gathered that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune had suffered its defeat and subsequent death at the hand of their fourth Hokage, who had given up his life to save the village he had loved so much.

Yet in their euphoria at their victory, and their sadness of the Yondaime's passing, none of the inhabitants of Konoha could ever guess the true fate of the boy that had been sacrificed for their sake, or the strength he could obtain at the hands of the One Winged Angel Sephiroth.

A new legend is about to begin.

**XXXXXX**

(1) I am currently under the impression that the Yondaime has no official name, and that the name Arashi, found in many fan fictions, is a fan name. However, if you have any evidence of otherwise (manga pages, episode number, ect.), please inform me ASAP.

(2) This is the probable name of Cloud and Sephiroth's planet. The clearest evidence being the location 'Gaea's Cliff' found in FFVII. Gaea can also be translated to Gaia.

**XXXXXX**

**Preview: **

**8 years have passed since Zeon's arrival in the 'other' world. Now, a man by the name of Sephiroth has taken the post of the SOLDIER commander. But when Sephiroth is summoned to Hojo's lab, what dark secrets await him? And just who is this Uzumaki Naruto?**

**XXXXXX**

**And now, a reminder for you guys to read and review. Feedback will be appreciated greatly.**


	3. Chapter 1

'**Till Eternity's End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.  
**

**AN: Great site, Wikipedia. And also, this is a Harem fic, so consider yourselves warned. **

**R & R, but don't flame, please**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 1: The Angel of Blight

_6 years later, Shin-Ra Corporation._

A single figure stood impatiently at the door of the laboratory, his glowing emerald eyes carefully surveying all that the room held. There was no telling what kind of dangerous artifacts and creatures the bastard Hojo kept here, though his superhuman senses had assured him that it is safe to venture within… for now.

He was handsome, though a little too cold. Long white hairs cascaded down his back, and twin bangs hang before his sharply chiseled face, casting his unnatural eyes into shadows.

The man wore a long black trench coat, and upon it was set two metallic shoulder guards, though they were only there for show. Beneath the coat, the warrior wore black leather pants and boots, and no shirt. The ebony coat seemed to be secured in place via several straps. A single Nodachi of ridiculous length hung loosely from the man's waist, a giant of a sword that seemed to be around six feet in length, perhaps more.

His name is Sephiroth, and he is the commander of the SOLDIER, an organization of genetically enhanced super humans that acted as enforcers and executioners for Shin-Ra.

Though only 20 of age, the name of Sephiroth has attained legendary status, thanks to his exploits in the Wutai/Midgar war, in which he had won many a battle almost, single handedly. Already, he has replaced his mentor, the late Zeon, as the number one swordsman in the world.

However, that was all in the past. Right now, Sephiroth felt more than a little annoyance at the late Hojo, who still had not shown up. In fact, if not for the fact that Hojo is still an important member of Shin-Ra, Sephiroth would have been more than willing to severe the scientist in two.

"Ah, commander Sephiroth." The voice sounded behind him, a voice full of treachery and deceit. It was like dealing with a slippery snake. "It is a pleasure to see you."

At this, the commander turned to face the scientist, a dangerous glint in his eyes. The man before him is somewhat short, and slightly repulsive to look up. It was not because Hojo is particularly ugly, but rather the way he moved, the way he spoke, and the way he generally carried himself made many people feel rather uncomfortable around the deranged scientist.

Sephiroth counted himself one of those people, though he could hide his displeasures with ease. It was one of the things he had picked up on the battle field – a soldier with emotion is a dead soldier.

"Skip the pleasantries." The silver haired swordsman growled, the malice in his voice made even Hojo a little afraid. After all, this was a man who had decimated entire squadrons with careless grace. "I wanted to know why you have asked for my presence. Keep in mind you have only two minutes to explain yourself before I loose my patience."

Hojo nodded. He kept forgetting that dealing with Sephiroth is not at all like dealing with the other, less powerful members of Shin-Ra. If he had wanted to, the SOLDIER commander could have taken Hojo's own head without much repercussion. Besides, there are always the ambitious individuals who would have applauded at the scientist's unfortunate demise.

"This way, commander." He said, showing a level of respect he had rarely needed to call upon. "This concern an 'experiment' entrusted to me by your teacher, the previous SOLDIER commander six years ago, one year before this foolhardy war had started."

At this, Sephiroth raised an ivory eyebrow. A legacy of his late mentor? This is indeed unusual. Zeon had never mentioned anything of this sort to him when he had entrusted Sephiroth with his position…

"Yes." Hojo continued, unaware of the questions in Sephiroth's mind. "And if I do say so my self… it is one of the most successful projects I have had the pleasure of overseeing. In fact, the… specimen displays an excellence in battle rivaled perhaps only by yourself."

This statement caught Sephiroth's full attention. Now here is something interesting indeed. An experiment that produced a creature with his level of combat ability? Perhaps Hojo is not as useless as he first had thought.

"Really…" Sephiroth's face betrayed none of the emotions he had felt. "Are you quite certain?"

Hojo shrugged as he led Sephiroth deeper into his laboratory. "To be honest, I am not sure. Most of the trials the specimen underwent during our testing are mere computer simulations. However, the data suggest that if there are no overt complications, the specimen should perform as we expected it to."

Pausing a while to draw breath, the scientist continued.

"Of course, the specimen's battle ability is severely hampered by his age, and his strength, although with time, we should be able to overcome these difficulties."

"His age?" Sephiroth frowned at this new revelation.

Hojo smirked as he turned to the SOLDIER commander.

"Did I forget to mention?" He asked with feigned innocence. "This specimen of mine just turned six this year."

**XXXXXX**

Sephiroth watched the scene unfolding before him with a mixture of anticipation and surprise. The child, for what else could he call the boy within the test tube, is a genius of a fighter, that much was for sure.

Never once in the simulation battle that he had witnessed, did the child show any sigh of irritation, fear, excitement, or any other emotion that could disrupt one's judgment. The boy fought with the precision and calculating pace of a First Classed SOLDIER, and the mercilessness of a killer born.

Each of his blows was designed to cause the maxim harm to the opponent, or to give himself the greatest advantage. Never once in the battle did the child give in to the battle lust Sephiroth had known so well. This is not just a killer, Sephiroth realized; this is a machine of war. An emotionless, unfeeling creature bred for destruction.

"What do you think of my most brilliant creation?" Hojo asked a superior smile upon his features.

Sephiroth could not help but agree. The man may be a slimy bastard, but his brilliance is not to be denied.

"Very impressive." He nodded. "Give him a few years, and he may become one of the most powerful SOLDIER in history."

His Mako infused eyes bore into Hojo's own. "Provided, of course, that you have subjected him to the same treatment as the rest of us."

The scientist chuckled. "Very observant, commander Sephiroth. Of course, the boy had been injected with Mako. I would not have my specimen at any form of disadvantage."

Sephiroth stood up and walked over to the container that now held the sleeping form of the child.

"Did you just call him a… boy? How strange that you show such… sympathy to your own experimentations?" He asked, staring intently at the soft features of the future SOLDIER. "Or have you gone soft these past few years?"

Hojo's chuckled turned into full blown laughter, a sinister and chilling laugh. "I do not deny that I have some sort of attachment to this particular specimen." He admitted. "It is the longest project I have worked on since leaving professor Gast."

As he said that, he punched in a few keys on the control panel before him, causing several screens to change the data they displayed.

"But I hardly regard _it_ as anything more than an experiment. An interesting experiment, mind, but an experiment still."

Sephiroth said nothing as he regarded Hojo with those Mako infused eyes, eyes that seemed to be able to pierce a man's very soul.

"Enough of this foolish debate, Hojo." He spoke slowly, a hint of impatience marring his normally calm and collected voice. "Tell me why you have brought me here. I am quite certain it is not to gloat your work in front of me."

The mad scientist laughed again, his voice all the more deranged as he then spoke.

"Certainly not, commander. You know me too well for that." He admitted. Well, it was fun while it lasted. "You see, this experiment is not yet perfected. The specimen performed outstandingly in the battle simulations we ran, but I have no idea how he… it will react in the real world."

Adjusting his glasses, Hojo continued.

"So I ask you this favor… take the boy under your wing and train him. Consider it as the final step of this project." At this, he smiled an even more unsettling smile. "Besides, I am rather eager to see how the boy will perform against the Wutai soldiers that have troubled Shin-Ra for so long."

Sephiroth's grip on his blade tightened as he came face to face with Hojo. There was killer intent in his eyes, and for a moment, Hojo had though his life would have been forfeited. One does not ask such trivial matter of the SOLDIER commander himself, even if the said matter is quite important in Hojo's opinion.

The Sephiroth spoke, and the unnatural silence between them shattered.

"Very well, Hojo." He growled. "Consider this a favor rendered."

With that, the commander stalked out of the metallic sliding door, his trench coat billowing behind him.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto said nothing as he followed the silver haired man. The curiosity and the cheerfulness of a normal six years old not at all present upon his childish face. Then again, when you have slaughtered thousands of enemies, such things are stripped of you.

Naruto knew his purpose, as it had been made clear by Hojo, the scientist charged with 'overseeing' his conditions. He was not a child to be loved or to be pampered, like some of the children he had seen on the television that Hojo sometimes allowed him to watch.

They were soft, weak, and useless. They could not last a day outside their parents care. They were pathetic, wasteful and ultimately just another link in the food chain. He was… is a machine born of destruction, and designed to kill. The Mako injections that he had received regularly have already dulled his emotions to the point where fear and anger, pain and joy are abstract concepts for the young specimen.

More than once the specimen had wondered, what did happiness feel like? Why did those children smile, when he saw nothing to smile about?

Then again, it took a human to answer those questions. Naruto was quite sure, after a few of Hojo's rumblings, that he was no longer human. Not by a long shot.

And so, he followed Sephiroth without complain, without question, when the silver haired warrior informed him of the transaction that took place.

If he could grow stronger under Sephiroth, then so be it. After all, this is his purpose. This is the fate of those who are denied life.

They passed winding halls and dimly lit chambers, until finally, Sephiroth stopped in front of what seemed to be the entrance of a forgery. Not just any forgery, mind you. Within this forge, is Shin-Ra technology at its finest. Everything from bio-metallic weapons to thermo-denote explosives could be found in this little shop of wonders and horrors.

Not that Sephiroth or Naruto cared. In this regard, they are quite similar, both are willing to achieve a goal through whatever means necessary. Nothing mattered before that.

"Hello, commander!" A large man looked surprised as he came out of the forge. He was an imposing looking man, a large beard that reached the base of his neck, hair combed in a military fashion, and a scar near his right eyes. The man carried himself with an air of self importance, and looked like he had been a formidable warrior in his youth. Though judging from the berth of the man, it seems that he had not been in active combat for quite some time.

Sephiroth returned the greeting with a curt nod. He did not like wasting any more time than he could. He had come to the forgery for one thing only, and that is that.

"Greetings, Heidegger." He replied coolly. "Step aside, please. I have come on business. I am certain that we can catch up on the pleasantries of the day later, when I have relieved my self of my duty."

"Eh?" Heidegger, the head of Shin-Ra's public safety maintenance department asked. He knew Sephiroth, by reputation if by nothing else, and was not surprised by the cold greeting he had received. Most SOLDIER are like that, completely emotionless… robotic, almost. Mako may have given them super human powers, but it also took away the feelings that made a person human in the first place. "Duty? Ah! I see."

His attention was finally drawn to the boy that followed Sephiroth silently. One look at the boy's eyes, however, and Heidegger could not help but shiver a little. Unlike Sephiroth, the boy is complete and utterly inhuman. There is no trace of anything even remotely akin to emotion within those eyes, and that is saying a lot.

As the head of Shin-Ra's military branch of power, Heidegger prided himself on seeing underneath the underneath. He could read most people like a blank sheet of paper, just by making eye contact with them. Most people had assumed, when they first saw the large and some what crude man, that Heidegger is another one of those people who is, as they say, 'all brawn and no brains.' Most people were sadly mistaken.

Hell, Heidegger could even extract bits and pieces of Sephiroth if he tried really hard.

But not this boy. In the child – could this really be given the title of a child? – Heidegger could see no more than two empty voids, threatening to consume the larger man if he stayed there any longer.

"What the hell is wrong with the boy?" He asked, thoroughly unnerved by those feeling-less eyes.

Sephiroth looked at the man and smirked, enjoying the fear that danced in Heidegger's eyes.

"Hojo's experimentation, I would presume. Though to what extent is anyone's guess."

An understanding dawned upon the head of security's face. He should have known. After all, Hojo is the only one brilliant enough, and the only scientist with a complete and utter disregard for morality in all its forms, to have attempted something like this.

"I see. Well, carry on." He said with a nod as he walked away, leaving the SOLDIER and the specimen to their respective silence once again.

**XXXXXX**

Sephiroth looked somewhat surprised as the boy held the Nodachi in his hands. It was shorter than his Masamune, but wider, about five or six feet in length. Judging from its size, it should be rather heavy, though the child seems to be able to wield the blade in one hand with relative ease.

True, using the sword and holding the sword was two completely different things, but Sephiroth did not doubt that in two years time, the boy could become a master swordsman with the weapon. Though would the boy succeed him, is another matter entirely.

"Is this the weapon you want?" He asked in a voice of indifference. Granted, it made his teaching easier, since the weapon is so similar to his own. But not by much, since Sephiroth had made a point to master other fighting style as well.

The boy only nodded.

"Why?" This is an important question. For most SOLDIER, a weapon is far more than a tool of killing. The weapon defined their style, their speed, their strength, and their Materia arrangements. It could almost be said that it is the weapon that made the SOLDIER.

Besides, for a SOLDIER, the weapon also becomes his trademark. When engaged with a SOLDIER, one could almost always tell his or her identity just from the weapon they used.

"Speed, strength, accuracy." Came the simple reply. The boy's voice was soft, and showed no sign of disuse.

Sephiroth nodded to himself. It was a good answer, and way beyond what some one of his age should know. Indeed, the sword in the boy's hands seemed a perfect balance of all three, once the child's strength has fully developed.

"Very well." He said with a nonchalant shrug. "If this is the type of weapon you wish to wield, then we shall find a proper smith and forge you one."

His only response is silence. The boy knew that these weapons served only as models, and the real weapons of the SOLDIER were forged and customized individually, according to their strength and weakness.

It was a shame that he could not wield his chosen blade at this moment, but he supposed it was a small loss compared to the quality of the weapon he would soon receive. And so, wordlessly, Naruto followed Sephiroth as they existed the room, the metallic door closing with hiss behind them.

**XXXXXX**

**Preview:**

**2 years have passed since Naruto came under Sephiroth care, and already, countless men have died by his hands. But after an encounter with a SOLDIER recruit named Zack, the emotionless mask begins to crack. **

**XXXXXX**

**Right, guys, please read and review my story! Also, if you are interested, take a look at my other story as well.**


	4. Chapter 2

'**Till Eternity's End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.  
**

**R & R, but don't flame, please**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 2: The Revelation of Angels

_2 Years later, unnamed battlefield._

Naruto watched the watch with calculating eyes. No fear or hesitation wormed its way into the boy's eyes as he scanned the area all around him. So far, he could detect at least two different groups moving about his location, one of them Shin-Ra's troops, but the second…

With a soundless leap, Naruto sailed over the tree branches and landed next to one of the Shin-Ra soldier. While the boy had not yet mastered the art of flight like his mentor, he could glide a good distance when he set his mind to it.

"Na...Naruto sir!" The Shin-Ra troop gave an estranged yelp, which was ended when Naruto placed a hand over the man's mouth. He would not have been able to do this, if not for the fact the man was currently in a crouching position.

The man recognized Naruto at once. After all, many are the time when he or another Shin-Ra soldier had seen the blonde child in the company of Sephiroth. Aft first, the men had speculated among themselves whether or not their esteemed commander had certain… unique taste, of course, that soon ended when they saw the eight year old youth calmly and emotionlessly wipe out an entire squadron of soldiers with a single spell.

Then they realized that Sephiroth had taken Naruto under his wing, not because of anything unmentionable, but for the simple fact that the child is very much like the SOLDIER commander – a monster born.

"Silence." The voice of Naruto may sound childish, but his tone is able to still the most fearless of men. "There is another squad of Wutai nearby. Gather your men and take them out. I trust you will be able to handle these soldiers without much problem."

The man nodded, still not daring to utter a sound. Sephiroth may be a monster, but at least he is one with feeling. The child on the other hand… it seems almost as if the boy is not even human.

Soundlessly, Naruto left the man, who had no idea how close to the truth he had gotten.

'**_You could have eliminated the Wutais yourself.' _**From the back of his mind, a voice just as cold as his own, replied.

Naruto smiled, and shook his head before he addressed the demon fox sealed within his soul. Not a happy smile, but a smile that promised much pain and suffering.

"I am not powerful enough, physically. Even with the strength you provided, I could barely able to swing my blade, Muramasa." He replied out loud to his fox companion, since there is no one to over hear them. "I would have been defeated. If I use magic, it would be sufficient to eliminate the group, but will also draw needless attention."

Since the age of five, Naruto had known about the existence of another entity within the chamber of his mind.

Yet like Naruto, the fox had changed as well by the Mako contamination. Much of his blood thirsty and evil nature had been worn aware, resulting in a persona very much like that of Naruto's own, complete and utterly impassive to all things. The only difference between them is that Kyuubi seems to show a greater preference to violence than his host, though not by much.

Of course, there are advantages to have a thousand years old demon within your soul as well. For one thing, Kyuubi has a much sharp sense than Naruto, and could provide the boy with accurate information on enemy locations, distance, and more. Also, despite the fact that the great demon is just as alien to the world of Gaia as Naruto, he could still prove to be a valuable source of advice. Besides, he kept Naruto company during many of the missions.

True, the Mako-infested fox is not a great talker by anyone's standard, but it was better than nothing.

'**_I must concur with this observation.'_** Kyuubi admitted. **_'Your judgment exceeds my own.'_**

Unlike his previous self, this Kyuubi has no reorganization of such things as pride or humility. Truth is truth, and nothing more. If someone else had seen the truth, then he would simply accept it, and learn from it. This is how Kyuubi and Naruto operated. Two machines in human skin.

'**_However, you could make use of my other persona.'_** The fox piped up again as the Wutai squad moved closer for the kill, not realizing that they have already been discovered.

Naruto shook his head. It seems that when his body was subjected to Mako, the powerful poisonous effect of the energy source not only dulled the fox's emotions, but also actually created a second persona within the fox's mind, one that could be called upon any time for Naruto, or the Kyuubi to use. However, there are draw back.

The fox's second persona, deemed by both Naruto and the Kyuubi as the Dark Kyuubi, is the manifestation of all the fox's negative feelings, such as anger and hatred, only intensified a hundred times, making it a literal berserker.

When it is summoned into battle, Naruto is granted strength, speed, and stamina far exceeding what most human, save for a selected few, is capable of (keep in mind he is eight years old), but more importantly, he is granted a regeneration rate that made all but the strongest curaga a joke by comparison. If the wound is not fatal within the first second, his regeneration ability can heal it beyond a trace.

Of course, such powers come with a price. Should Naruto call upon the aid of the Dark Kyuubi, he will turn into a mindless god of destruction, recognizing neither friend or foe, until every single living thing within a kilometer's radius have been wiped out from the surface of the planet. With his augmented powers and near unlimited Mana supply, Naruto could very well accomplish that feat.

The last time he had called upon the dark demon, it was not until Sephiroth himself had arrived on the scene that his mindless rampage ceased. Since then, Naruto had managed to keep the creature at bay.

"If I do that," he told Kyuubi, "it would attract far more attention than if I use a spell."

'**_Agreed.' _**The Kyuubi nodded sagely in the confines of Naruto's mind. He knew better than anyone what his dark side is capable of. **_'Very well, then let us observe this battle as it plays out.'_**

And so the two watched, as below them, two opposing sides got ready to fight.

**XXXXXX**

Zack swore as he dodged the shuriken thrown at him. Granted, the thing would not have done too much damage even if it does hit, but that is a mute point since Zack did not _want_ to get hit. It ruined his reputation, and besides, shuriken scars are hell to fix.

With a well-placed swing of his enormous Buster sword, Zack shattered the offending shuriken. As the piece fell scattered to the ground, Zack turned back to face his opponent, a superior smirk upon his handsome features.

"Oops, did I hit too hard?" He taunted as he leaned the sword against his shoulder. "Well, that cheap piece of junk couldn't have cost too much, right?"

His enemy, on the other hand, was livid. The man before him had not only insulted his weapon, he had insulted the Wutai warrior's pride. The SOLDIER well not live to tell the tale, the Wutai warrior decided darkly as he watched his foe, like the graceful hawk, stalking its prey.

"Tell me, boy." He growled as he begins to work a series of hand gestures. Normally, a spell is cast via an incantation, but through trials and error, the people of Wutai had discovered a different way of spell casting, mainly thorough rapid hand movements. While this method takes much longer, it does give them an element of surprise, something that had again and again given the Wutai soldiers the upper edge in battle.

After all, no one can defend against something that they cannot see coming.

"What is your name?" The warrior asked, stalling for time.

Zack smirked as he noticed the warrior's action. Did the man take him to be a fool? Zack and the other combatants have been thoroughly warned of Wutai's ability to cast silent spells, and Zack did not get to where he is today by disregarding orders. True, his rebellious nature and his carefree, almost flirty persona had often set him against his mentors, but when it comes down to it; Zack is still a brilliant soldier. Because unlike other people, Zack know when to follow his orders.

"Name's Zack." He grinned cockily. "SOLDIER, third class."

With that he charged at the surprised Wutai, kneeing the man in the stomach. The hand seals broke mid way through, and an explosion erupted from where the Wutai ninja stood. Zack was able to foresee this, and raised up his Buster sword like a shield, defending himself from the torrent of raging flame. For a failed fire spell, this one packs a lot of punch.

The user of this spell, however, is not quite so luck, caught in the origin of the burning inferno; the man had been burned to a crisp.

Normally, Zack would have found this rather humorous, if not for the fact that he had discovered that at this moment in time, he, Zack the third class SOLDIER, is in very deep doo-doo.

The spell was a firaga, and although it was far from being completed, the resulting fire still managed to set half the woods aflame. Now everything within half a kilometer radius burned like the deepest pits of hell. He was royally screwed, thought a dejected Zack. His body may surpass that of a normal human, but in this kind of magic enhanced fire, he could last twenty minutes, tops. And from the look of things, he'd be hard passed for time if he made a run for it. Why oh why did he not learn any magic? Zack mourned, as he got ready to run, his Buster sword abandoned. He didn't want to leave his best buddy behind, but there was no choice.

Hell, if he make it out of this alive, Zack would make a point to learn every water spell in existence… unless he was drowning, which means he'd have to learn earth spell… but then if he was caught in an earthquake… gah!

Deciding that planning is not his forte, Zack gritted his teeth and was just about to take his first step, when a cold voice sounded above him.

"Watera."

A sudden torrential rainstorm gathered above Zack head, dousing everything within its reach with a torrential down pour. Though to Zack, it seemed like the storm had been a god sent.

"Thanks!" Zack yelled to the trees, for that is where he had sensed the presence of the one that had used the water spell.

His cheer stopped when he felt the point of a blade pressing against his back, and the same impassive voice sounded near his ears. "Are you really a SOLDIER, to allow your guard down after a possible foe had revealed himself to you?"

The voice held just the barest hint of annoyance, though Zack was not paying the closest attention to it at the moment.

"So… you are my enemy?" He asked, trying to see who it was that held him hostage. From the way the voice sounded, who ever it was, they did not hit puberty. He could just die if his fear came true. God, he'd be the laughing stock of every SOLDIER he had ever known, and most of those who he had yet to make acquaintance with.

Unfortunately, the Gods above took no pity in the poor SOLDIER, and he soon found himself face to face with a boy of about eight. In the boy's right hand was a sword of six feet in length, and one that looked awfully familiar.

Of course, Zack is far too concerned with other matters… such as his permanently ruined reputation as a warrior. Heavens above, no girl would ever want to go out with him when word gets out about this!

The boy spoke again, this time his words caught Zack's complete and undivided attention, all matters of the fairer sex temporarily forgotten.

"I have no time to waste with a rookie like you." The boy sighed as he drew back his sword. "Commander Sephiroth is expecting me soon."

Both of Zack's eyebrows shot up as far as they would go, and his eyes widened to the size of two saucers.

"You… you know Sephiroth?!" He exclaimed in a state of shock. Hell, he would have been less surprised if Darth Vader himself had dropped in and announced that Zack is in reality his biological son. Of course, Zack's reaction is not unexpected, since he had practically worshipped the ground Sephiroth walked on for God only knows how long. One might even say that our third classed SOLDIER harbors an unhealthy obsession towards the SOLDIER commander.

Nothing dirty, mind, so get your head out of the gutter.

The boy nodded, not at all surprised at seeing the reaction. Most people seemed to acted like that when Sephiroth's name is mentioned. It was only natural, Naruto supposed. In this world, people worshiped power, and by all terms and definition, Sephiroth is power incarnated.

Naruto had seen with his own eyes when Sephiroth had sliced apart entire buildings in his wake, and in that moment, he knew, he could never defeat Sephiroth. No matter what Hojo tried to do to convince his young specimen of otherwise.

So when Zack had raised his question, Naruto nodded absentmindedly, his mind elsewhere at the moment.

Zack's face changed from utter depression to exuberance in a second. Naruto was quite surprised to see that he had not injured his muscle from the speed of the movement. "Can… can I…" The fifteen years old teen stuttered a few moments before gathering himself. "Can I come with you? To see Sephiroth, I mean."

Naruto shrugged.

"As you wish." The boy replied in differently. "Hold on tight."

And at the next instance, both he and Zack vanished from sight.

**XXXXXX**

Zack landed panting and shivering on the forest floor. Teleportation is not meant for normal human, he decided. The technique is still in 'beta' for god sake! It does not matter what Naruto had said, teleportation sucks… a lot.

He felt as if he had just drank eight barrels of beer, minus the drunken stupor. So now he is left sick to the stomach, and if not for the fact that he had wanted to leave a good impression, would have hurled the entire content of his stomach.

"Go ahead, if you wish." Naruto observed the pale boy, and a rare look of bemusement flashed across his face, and vanished again just as fast. On the battlefield, he had picked up a few emotions. Not very strong, but emotions nonetheless. Now, he supposed, he is experiencing something called happiness.

'**_Not quite, from what I can gather.' _**In his mind, the Kyuubi made himself known. **_'It seems this temporary lit in your mood is brought on by his misfortune. Such humor stems from mockery, not the true happiness defined by your kind._**

Naruto nodded at this. The demon fox seems to be correct in this regard. Still, one emotion is as good as another, for him, at any rate.

So he finished his sentence, enjoying the look of dismay he elicited from Zack.

"Commander Sephiroth will not arrive yet for an hour's time."

Zack looked incredulous.

"But that means…" A preverbal light bulb went off over his head. "I could have walked here and still made it on time."

Naruto allowed himself a secret smile before confirming the youth's suspicion. The specimen had never laughed before in his life. A smile is all that displayed his elated mood, and nothing more.

"Yes."

An ear-piercing scream of "DAMN YOU!" could soon be heard reverberating all through the woodland.

Elsewhere, Sephiroth looked up from the middle of the battle he is currently engaged in. "I could sworn I have detected a noise not too far off." The SOLDIER commander muttered to himself, before ignoring the sound and went back to the slaughter.

**XXXXXX**

Their swords clashed, and Naruto felt himself being pushed back. He was right. Physically, the fifteen year old boy is stronger, but he is raw, unpolished, and is no match for Naruto skill-wise. Which, incidentally, is why they are locked in a stalemate at this moment, with neither side gaining an advantage over the other.

Zack had, after being bored shitless from waiting for Sephiroth, had decided to challenge his idol's pupil to a duel. He had wanted to see just how strong the kid was, training under the greatest swordsman of all time.

He had not expected for the match to end in stalemate. Zack had not made SOLDIER by being weak, after all, and he took some pride in his own abilities in combat. But in the face of Naruto, his combat prowess is all but laughable. He knew all too well that the only reason he is tying with Naruto right now is due to the fact that at age eight, Naruto is physically weak. Each of his sword swing could do little damage, even if Zack had allowed himself to be hit.

But what Naruto lacked in strength, he made it up with his inhuman skills. Each and every blow is aimed at a vital spot, with the intention to kill. If Naruto is able to pack enough force behind each of his strike, Zack would doubtlessly have fallen a hundred times over, which happened to be the number of blow Naruto had dealt with his enormous Nodachi.

Zack had honesty no idea why the kid had allowed himself to be drawn into a match like this. From what he could read of Naruto's expression, the blonde kid knew the outcome of the match even before it begin, and as far as Zack could tell, Naruto is not the kind of person to involve himself in an event from which he could gain no benefit. The boy calculated every move with computer like precision, and reacted accordingly. Within a second's time, he could see a thousand different possibilities in a single action, and counter each one with minimum effort. It was like fighting against a machine, one that could never make a mistake.

Real machines can err, due to the fact that their program is dead, following a set path with predetermined deviations. But Naruto is a living breathing machine that adapts and changes in response to changes in the equation, and recalculates its actions according to such. Unlike a true machine, Naruto can easily accept alien factors into the new equation and react to his environment with ever changing reactions.

In other words, Naruto is hell lot more dangerous than anything Zack had ever faced.

Which brings him back to his original query – why did Naruto agree to fight?

Did the boy wish to experience the euphoria of victory? Zack doubted this very much. If Naruto wanted to win, he could have weaved one of the high-leveled spells in his arsenal and blast Zack to kingdom come. If what Naruto had said was true, then even the forbidden spell Ultima is under the blonde's command.

If it is victory Naruto wanted, then the boy would not have agreed to bar magic from this battle. But the boy did, to Zack's great puzzlement.

"Why?" He asked as Naruto glided gracefully to another tree branch. Damn it! He wanted to scream. That is cheating! It was not fair that Naruto could fly and he could not. Seriously, how could you even fight against a foe that you cannot even touch? "Why did you even bother to fight? I mean, seems to me like you already know what's gonna happen."

Naruto nodded curtly at this insightful observation. Perhaps this teen named Zack is not as hopeless as he had first thought.

"I fight to test my strength." He explained simply. "I wish to see how much my physical abilities have increased. Nothing more."

Zack swore as he dodged another blow from Naruto, who sailed down from the tree branches and zoomed towards Zack, sword in hand. "Well, how much did you improve… hey, watch it!"

Naruto turned in mid air, a feat that made Zack curse his own lack of magic. Holding the long katana in both hands, Naruto aimed the point of the blade at Zack. "My strength is growing at an impressive rate, though it is still below my expectation."

'**_Perhaps you should speak to that man Hojo.' _**At this, the Kyuubi suggested. **_'He is a deceitful individual, but he does possess the technology to improve our battle capability.'_**

Naruto nodded at the thought. He disliked Hojo, even if the man had all but created Naruto. However, he could not help but admit that the man is a genius in his own right, especially when it comes to the augment of power. Naruto had seen some of the more… immoral project Hojo had been working on, and had he any conscience, would have been horrified. Of course, since Naruto's situation is somewhat unique, he had only been impressed by the result – some of those creatures could almost be a match for him in his berserker form.

"Wait…" Zack suddenly grasped something in his mind. "Does that mean I'm just some sort of test for your power?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation. He honestly could careless how the teen SOLDIER felt.

"Well damn it." Zack mumbled something about over powered brats under his breath. "Can we stop, since you obviously found out what ever the heck you wanted to find out."

"If that is your wish." Naruto shrugged and leapt down from the top of the tree.

As soon as he landed, however, Zack charged, grabbing the hilt of his blade, the young SOLDIER brought his sword forward in a wide arc, slamming the side of the Buster sword against Naruto, who barely managed to put up his own weapon in defense, though the force of the blow still caused him to stumble back several steps.

"That was uncalled for." He observed emotionlessly.

Zack grinned a feral grin. "Well, consider that a pay back." He chuckled at the look of confusion on the boy's face. Normally, Zack fancies himself a very easygoing person, who could rarely hold a grudge against anything, particularly against boys almost half his age. But Naruto is different. Whenever he looked upon the blonde, Zack did not see a kid, but someone his equal, or even better, in both skill and intelligence. And as far as he was concerned, joking around with his equal is fine.

Besides, he was almost certain Naruto could have blocked his surprise attack, since he is the pupil of Sephiroth, after all.

"And like my teacher said," Zack continued, ignoring the annoyance glance he was receiving, "all is fair in love and war. So basically, anything goes."

"Anything… goes?" Naruto found the new concept troubling.

"Well yeah." Zack nodded and explained. "See, unlike a spar, where there are rules and things like that, in a battle, your number one priority is to survive. So when you are out there fighting a way, anything that keeps you alive is fine, since there are no rules to begin with, and even if there are, your opponent is not going to obey them, not when they want to live as well."

"I see." Naruto became deeply engrossed in this strange philosophy and soon forgot all about Zack, who simply leaned against a tree and began to snore away.

**XXXXXX**

An explosion awakened them from the distance, followed seconds later by the sudden appearance of Sephiroth. Naruto showed no sign of surprised as he got up and greeted his mentor, ignoring Zack, whose brain had temporarily forgotten for function.

"Hello, Naruto." Sephiroth acknowledged his young charge, and turned to face Zack. "Who is this?"

Before Zack had a chance to reply, Naruto saved him the effort. "His name is Zack, SOLDIER third class." He said coolly as he followed Sephiroth. "It seems he idolize you, in his own fashion."

Sephiroth nodded. He was not too surprised. Most of the boys in Gaia, excluding the parts of the world where Wutai hold influence hero-worshipped the silver haired swordsman. Why should he care if there is one more?

"Listen." He said without looking back. "There is a large gathering of Wutai near the city gate. Take care of them while I speak to the mayor."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Sephiroth seemed to have sensed his charge's puzzlement, and explained. "It seems the city is home to a rather valuable artifact, one that our employers wish to keep out of Wutai's possession."

Naruto said nothing, but sped away towards the city gates, which stood stoically in the distance. Zack, on the other hand, looked wildly about, uncertain as to where he should go.

"Follow me, if you must." A hint of impatience crept into Sephiroth's voice as he took note of the other boy. "But do not make a nuisance of yourself. If there is danger, I will not be there to cover you."

Zack puffed his chest a little. "Don't worry about me, sir. I can handle my own battle. I am a SOLDIER after all." He added with evident pride.

Sephiroth only smirked at his confidence. "Think what you will." He said as he begins to pick up speed. He did not wish to use warp, since the enemies that still gathered outside of the city may detect it. "SOLDIER are not immortals, and you would do well to keep that in mind."

"Yes sir." Zack said cheerfully. To be reprimanded by the one and only Sephiroth is almost an honor in its own right. Heh, he'd bet a million gold that no one else from his town could even met Sephiroth, let alone receive advice from the legendary warrior.

The SOLDIER commander could only shake his head, realizing that the boy did not pay a single brain cell of attention to what he had said. Well, he supposed the rookie SOLDIER just had to learn things the hard way. If only the youth was more like Naruto, Sephiroth found himself thinking, who took in everything and forgets nothing.

But then again, Naruto is a very special case, as Hojo had repeated over and over again.

Forcing back a sigh, the two SOLDIER disappeared from the clearing.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto smiled darkly as he snapped the man's neck. He watched as the Wutai soldier fell lifeless to the floor. The man had been the last scout the Wutai had sent, and without him, the siege force outside the gate is all but blind towards his presence.

Of course, he could have just cast a comet spell and sent these men into the abyss of oblivion, but Naruto had other plans in store for the Wutai warriors. The Dark Kyuubi is hungry; Naruto could sense the restless stir of the evil creature within his abdomen. The thirst of the devil could only be sated by blood, blood that Naruto is all too willing to shed.

It was better, to allow the demonic side of his prisoner to have its share of violence here and now, and instead of it taking over at the least opportune time.

When Zeon had brought back Naruto, a thorough examination was made of the sleeping babe. Of course, Hojo had discovered the presence of Kyuubi, and a study was conducted in its wake.

Zeon had been correct about the creature, of course. The fox is a powerful entity, of that Hojo had no doubt. Not the most powerful creature, granted, but it could put up a fair fight against a summon.

Hojo had hypothesized that the fox's strength is around the level of a high leveled summon spirit. The theory was never prove, seeing as how the Kyuubi had no chance of free it self. But even Kyuubi itself generally accepted it.

Of course, this is all a very round about way of saying that as of this moment in time, Naruto possesses a very dangerous ace up his sleeve. Not many people could perform a high summon, and although Naruto had established contract with a few high summon spirit, and even a sacred spirit, it was far easier just to allow an entity that is the equivalent to take over his body for a limited amount of time.

Besides, unlike most possessions, the Dark Kyuubi has absolutely no interest in taking control of the body any longer than he needed to. And all he need for the body is too deal out as much destruction as possible.

With a silent shift in power, Naruto's eyes flickered open, and a dark smile graced the normally impassive boy's face.

Eyes the color of the deepest abyss gazed back at the soldiers, twin pools of eternity, devoid of any trace of light. They were the eyes of the demon that dwelled in the eternal darkness, eyes of the shadow that trailed in the awakening of light.

"**Thundaga." **A deep, maleficent voice rose from Naruto's throat, one that promised only an apocalyptical end.

From high above the heavens, a single orb of lightning formed, casting everything around it into its dazzling radiance. For a single second, the earth stood still, as the Wutais watched in awe at the ball of thunder hanging sinisterly in the silent heaven, and then, the ball pulsed a single time, and the gates of hell burst forth.

A blinding light washed over the battlefield, consuming all in its brilliant grasp. Pillar of thunder, like the fist of some angry gods, slammed into earth, shaking the very city to its foundation. Again and again the sky rained judgment upon the earth, leaving enormous craters in its wake. Trees, grasses, and everything else were literally uprooted by the all-powerful electric field, before being instantly incinerated in the blinding heat and light of Thundaga.

It was as if the entire battlefield had become the domain of some ancient lightning deity, awakened from its eon long slumber. Hundreds of Wutais were lost within the raining thunderbolts, and thousands more met their end as electric shockwaves rippled forth from where the lightning pillars had struck land.

When the smoldering ash cleared, all that remained of the invaders were a handful of pitiful looking soldiers, who had survived the devastating spell by sheer luck. Of course, these became easy picking for the waiting form of Naruto, whose mind soon took control again as the Dark Kyuubi slid back into its shadowy retreat.

It was rather fortunate that nothing other than better held the demonic presence's interest.

**XXXXXX**

"Holy $#." Zack whispered, having seen the one sided massacre from a far. Behind him, Sephiroth allowed himself a chuckle. His reaction had been the same when he first saw the potential the boy had in magic, albeit, Sephiroth had hid his shock far better.

Most SOLDIER are either masters of magic, or physical combat, but rarely both. Each of the two disciplines required rigorous amount of training and focus. Trying to achieve a degree of proficiency in both area had proved far too difficult for most warriors to handle. Sephiroth had considered himself one of the special cases, but even then, he had favored physical combat over magic.

Naruto, on the other hand, may just be that one person, who could strike a perfect balance between the two, although at this moment, it seems that the boy had a greater degree of accomplishment with magic. That is only to be expected, since his biological structural did not allow him to reach his full potential bodily.

He remembered speaking to Hojo concerning the boy's artificial development, but for once in his entire life, Hojo actually rejected a proposal for more experimentation.

"_Boosting the growth of the specimen artificially," the scientist explained, "would severely limit the level of strength the boy would otherwise reach. And I do not intend anything but the best for this project, commander."_

That had been that. Naruto would grow strong, but in his own pace. Sephiroth understood the reason behind it, and for once, it was a good reason.

Accelerate Naruto's growth would give Naruto strength that he is not ready to handle. Growing up naturally, and Naruto would slowly settle into his ever developing power, but to reach that power all at once, it would take away the chance Naruto had to balance his skill and his strength.

Sometimes, power without discipline is much more a bane than anything else.

Still, Sephiroth thought with a satisfied smile as he bounded towards Naruto. Even now, the boy is already a name to be feared.

"Come along, boy." He said to Zack who followed closely behind him. "There is no need for us to be here."

And with that, Zack the third classed SOLDIER entered Naruto's corner of the world. The fate of the world was forever changed on that day, as the planet hurdled towards a path that would either lead to its salvation, or its final destruction at the hands of a foe it had combated so many centuries ago…

**XXXXXX**

**Preview:**

**Another two year has passed, and in that period, Zack and Naruto had become, if not friends, close associate. However, on their way to a mission in Midgar, yet another player of fate has been introduced into the game. His name, Cloud Strife.**

**XXXXXX **

Read and Review, no flames, please.


	5. Chapter 3

'**Till Eternity's End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.  
**

**AN: Thanks to all those nice people who reviewed.  
**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 3: The Devil with One Wing

_1 year later, Midgar_

Uzumaki Naruto allowed himself a soft sigh of defeat as he waited for his friend Zack to arrive. It has been fifteen minutes since the second class SOLDIER went to, as he himself described it, answer a call of nature, but the raven haired teen is still no where to be seen. The ten-year-old boy supposed that the Buster sword user is up to his old antics again. After another minute has passed, and after Naruto had absorbed another page of the book he is currently poring over, he got up slowly and made ready to drag the womanizer teen from whatever 'lady' he is now surely engaged with.

Though, as he had expected, he did not have to look very hard for the SOLDIER, as seconds later, a rather portly man flew out of the bar, followed by a drunken slur of "take that up your ---- and smoke it, biatch!"

Again the boy sighed. This was going to be a long day. A very long day, when Naruto had spotted several less savory characters got up and made towards an intoxicated Zack, knife in hand.

'**_Should we render our associate aid?' _**In his mind, Kyuubi asked. **_'His coordination appears to be hampered by the liquid substance.'_**

A rarely seen smile graced Naruto's face as he watched the scene coolly. "No. I believe our… friend can handle himself in such a situation. Intoxicated or not, he is still of the SOLDIER order. Mere rabbles such as these will not pose much of a threat to him, I think."

"However." The vessel of Kyuubi added as an after thought. "If unforeseen complications should arise, then we may be required to act on his behalf."

Inside his conscious, Kyuubi gave a growl of understanding, and faded from sight back into the chamber wherein the spirit of the nine tailed fox was housed.

It would seem that his aid is not needed, though an amused Naruto as more men were sent sprawling to the floor. It is fortunate that even in his drunken state, Zack had remembered to pull his punches, else a fate far worse than bruise and broken bones waited these men. The strength of one who could swing the Buster sword in one hand is something not to be taken lightly. Naruto had seen Zack demolish concrete walls with his bare fist.

Yet mankind is truly a foolish race, for even after the display of power, the more rowdy customers of the bar is not intimidated in the least. More and more they kept coming, despite the fact that Zack had laid them low with a single blow.

Then, Naruto saw the dangerous glint that had appeared in the SOLDIER's Mako infused eyes, and knew that now; Zack was beginning to get serious. Which would be bad, considering that most of the people here are mere civilians with no training what so ever. While Naruto cared nothing for the lives of these commoners, Sephiroth had warned him to keep out of trouble, especially since they are at the heart of Midgar.

Just when Naruto was about to step in and end the fight, a new voice sounded in the doorway. The voice is young, and still held the trace of innocence that separated men from children, though it sounded oddly muffled, as if the speaker had some sort of clothing covering his mouth.

"Enough break it up! There will be no fighting in Midgar."

Into the bar stepped a Shin-Ra guard, bright blue uniform, visors and all. In the young (for judging from the sound, he could not have been any older than fifteen) guard's hand, he carried one of those standard issued guns common to all Shin-Ra employees.

Some of the men laughed and was about to continue teaching the drunken teen a lesson, when the guard fired off several shots towards the ceiling of the establishment, effectively catching everyone's attention.

"Now, you good for nothing turds." The youth growled from beneath his mask. "I want no fighting out of you, do I make my self clear!"

The men, now thoroughly silence by the display, nodded dumbly. Drunk as they were, they still knew better than to try to rush a man with a gun in hand, especially one that didn't seem to hesitate to use it.

"You two." The Shin-Ra guard turned his attention to Naruto and Zack, who stood out from the crowd much like two herons would amongst hens. "Follow me."

Not wanting to attract any more attention to himself, Naruto nodded and pulled the still disorientated Zack out of the door, ignoring the mutter he gotten on the way.

Having walked some distance with the guard, Zack had finally recovered from his intoxication experience. "Whew that was some good beer." He muttered loudly as he stretched his limb. "Now why do I feel like I had just been in a fight?"

"Because you have." Before Naruto can speak, the young Shin-Ra guard answered for him. "And a lot of trouble you would have stirred up too, if I hadn't stepped in."

Zack regarded the youth before him for a moment, before turning towards Naruto with a quizzical look on his face. "Um… who's the blue?"

"Oh right." The Shin-Ra guard mumbled as he struggled with his facemask. "I forgot to introduce myself, although I really don't see why I should, you two being criminals and all."

Spiky, sun kissed blonde hair that defied all laws of gravity broke free of their confines, as from a handsome face, a pair of cerulean blue eyes gazed back at them.

"Name's Cloud, Cloud Strife."

**XXXXXX**

Cloud studied the two people standing before him with a cautious eye. These two, his instincts told him, are not at all like the ordinary trouble makers he had to deal with everyday since taking a position as a lousy Shin-Ra guard. The pay is good, the young blonde supposed, but the work is shitty, and there is absolutely no respect involved.

Right, back to the two offenders.

The taller of the two seemed to be around Cloud's own age, or perhaps a little older. With a mess of spiky black hair and laughing eyes, no one could possibly have taken the teen to be dangerous, or even serious for that matter. The teenager wore a simple white shirt and fade blue jeans, nothing that would have drawn attention to him. He looked like someone that had stepped out of a sit-com, if not for the gigantic Buster sword strapped to his back.

Cloud repressed a nervous swallow as he glanced at the sword. It looked like it could do some serious damage, if its wielder had put his mind to it. And judging by the numerous scars that adorned the blade, the spiky blonde would have guessed that the weapon, and its user, had seen their share of battle.

But the other boy was some one Cloud could tell right then and there, that he should not mess with. The boy had similar blonde lock to his own hairstyle, though the spikes are notably subdued. His face, though still young, is already taking on a handsome appearance, and in a few years, the boy would be quite the heartthrob.

However, it is the boy's eyes that unnerved him the most.

Twin pools of cerulean blue gazed back at the young Shin-Ra guard, twin chip of ice within which a pale blue fire danced. These were the eyes of the void, from wherein born all of creation, and to wherein the creations meet their end. These were the eyes of one to whom life held no meaning, and to whom death meant nothing more than mere words. Try as he might, Cloud could only detect the silver of humanity within those icy depth, the only indication that the _boy_ standing before him is still human…

Of course, Cloud had no idea that just a few years ago, even that hint of mortality did not exist.

"Okay, listen Mr. Cloud…" Zack, still with some slur in his voice, addressed the young guard. "I appreciate you helping us out of a jam and all, but you know, time is money and we've got to run."

His eyes flickered a little nervously to his watch, which read fifteen minutes to ten. "Ah shoot, at this rate, I am going to be late for my date!" The SOLDIER exclaimed in mock horror. "Listen, Naruto, do you mind cooperate with this nice guard while I go and take care of some… ah… business?"

"Another one?" Naruto asked in mild annoyance, though his face is still the same emotionless mask. "I have told you, do not allow your personal life interfere with our mission."

Zack rolled his eyes with exasperation. "You are too young to understand the meaning of the word love, or what a noble, beautiful concept it is. Why, in a few years, you'll be glad I had set a good example for you, my little friend!" He said with great enthusiasm as he thumped the younger boy on the back.

Naruto was about to retort, when an angry Cloud broke through their argument. "Look, you two, you can argue all you want once we get to Shin-Ra, but until then…"

Zack fixed Cloud with a curious stare. "Shin-Ra corp.? Why would we want to go there? We just came out of it."

It was Cloud's turn to be shocked. "You returned from there, how?" The surprised young man asked. One thing is for sure, if these two actually got out of Shin-Ra alive, then they are not criminals. No one could get out of that place alive, if the president wanted you dead. Which means that the duo before him is more important than he had first guessed.

Zack raised an eyebrow.

"We are SOLDIER; why else would we even go to that stuffy old building anyway?" He asked, slightly peeved that someone did not recognize his greatness, not realizing that as long as he is with Naruto, the latter would inevitably take up all the attention, leaving none for the poor Buster sword user.

Cloud felt his mouth gape. SOLDIER, these two? How could anyone so young be a SOLDIER, the semi-legendary enforcers of Shin-Ra electric company? Scratch that, how could someone so… stupid looking be a SOLDIER. Now, the blonde kid beside him Cloud believes, those merciless eyes were definitely the eyes of one who had slew thousands, but this… clown that got into bar fights for no apparent reason… why the hell did the gods make him a SOLDIER?

It offended every fiber of Cloud's being.

Naruto felt he had to step in, before the reputation of SOLDIER is ruined by Zack's tomfoolery. While he cared nothing for Zack's image, he supposed that as his only friend, Zack deserved some break.

"Do not allow appearance to deceive you." Naruto stated calmly as he stared at Cloud. "He may appear to be a fool, but he is much more." Ignoring Zack's look of indignation, he continued. "He is a second class SOLDIER, after all."

Cloud's eyes widened. "A second class?"

Zack puffed out his chest importantly. "That's right! Not bad, eh?"

Cloud turned his attention towards Naruto, who had stayed silent after his words. "And are you a SOLDIER as well?"

Zack smiled. He had so loved seeing the look on people's faces right after they find out Naruto's position. "Technically he is not a SOLDIER." He began, and Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Since he is not registered in Shin-Ra database."

"However, you, my friend, are looking at the equivalent of a SOLDIER first class." At this, Zack paused dramatically, and if he could, would have had drum roll accompanying his next announcement. "And the prized pupil of Sephiroth himself!"

Cloud felt his jaw slacken. Zack grinned broadly. Yep, that's the look he had been expecting. Now his day is complete. Naruto on the other hand simply sighed. He had wished that his energetic friend would not enjoy himself at his expense. Still, there are some things that the young swordsman could not help, Zack's personality being one of them.

"Se…Sephiroth?" Cloud stammered. He did not worship Sephiroth as much as some of the other children in his town, but that did not mean the young blonde does not look up to the legendary warrior. Heck, even someone who does not idolize Sephiroth at all would have been struck speechless by a revelation of this magnitude. Sephiroth's own protégé?

"Yeah…" Zack was just about to start bragging, when a sinister voice interrupted the three of them.

"_Well well well,_" from the shadows of one of the run down buildings, seventy or so Wutai ninjas stepped into the sunlight. "How unexpected! We had thought that we'd take out a foolish SOLDIER whose mouth is too big for his head, but to have the great Sephiroth own join us is a pleasure we have not had."

The one who had spoken, a ninja dressed in an elaborate battle costume spoke. His face contorted into a snarl as the name of Sephiroth was mentioned. It was obvious to all the depth of hatred that the ninja bore for the great commander. "The leader would surely reward us beyond our dreams!"

And then, the ninjas struck.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto smiled as he summoned his Muramasa, a very useful technique he had learned from his mentor. Carrying a Nodachi such as his needlessly waste strength, it is better to store the weapon in the nether region, and call it forth when in need.

The ninja before him opened his eyes wide as the blade flashed once in the air, severing the man in two. Another, sensing his comrade's death, gave a wild war cry as he charged towards Naruto. The young warrior's eyes darkened as he dodged the wild swing and using his free hand, gave the Wutai a painful blow to the ribs. The Wutai doubled over in pain, stumbling back. Even as he tried to recover from the blow, Naruto was upon him, his sword drawing a silver arc as it sliced through the air.

Not a single drop of blood was spilled as Naruto removed the warrior's head from his neck.

Even as he stood over his second kill, a third Wutai leapt from his hiding place, a dagger flashing in the sun as he dived for the kill. He did not even scream as Naruto whirled, slamming a fire infused fist into his gut. The fira-powered blow incinerated the man in mere seconds. Using the momentum, Naruto followed up with a wild slash, sending out shockwaves in every direction. All around him, Wutais fell like mere flies as the devastating attack made contact with flesh.

Around him, Zack is swinging his Buster blade like a maniac, blood splattering from every direction as the sword broke bones and rend flesh. Naruto shook his head. Zack still had such a messy fighting style, even after having spent a few months under Sephiroth's tutorage.

On his other side, Cloud is doing an admirable job despite having no real training. His gun doubled as a melee weapon as he kept his enemies at bay, either by rewarding those who got close with a painful blow, or a face full of lead.

Naruto frowned as he decapitated another man. These shinobis are becoming an annoyance. Though they had no hope in the world of defeating him, again and again they threw themselves at the blonde, like moths to flame.

With lightning speed, he slammed the hilt of his blade against one of the Wutai, dazing him. As the man bent over from the pain, Naruto warped his hand around the man's windpipe. Electric currents surged from his fingers, ending the man's life cleanly. Sadly, this act of power did not discourage his attackers, but rather fueled their fury as more and more Wutai began to direct their focus upon the youngest of the trio, the other two forgotten.

Naruto watched quietly as the sea of Wutai surrounded him. He needed to put an end to his quickly. He could still catch the sight of the leader of this group, and judging from the look of fear in the man's eyes, he was about to run for it. Naruto knew that Shin-Ra would want to question the man; the fact that so many Wutai could have gotten into the city is troubling indeed.

With a single bound, Naruto shot over the heads of his would be attackers, yet to their surprise, the boy did not land, but stayed afloat in the air. By now, Naruto had all but mastered the art of flight like his mentor, even if his speed still needed working. Turning to face the throng of faces, Naruto again smiled a rare smile, though a humorless one. A ball of lightning cackled in his palm as he directed it towards the assailants.

"Thunder." He whispered, and watched coldly as the sphere of thunder sailed into the crowd. An explosion resulted as the sphere made contact with the bare earth, followed by screams of pure agony that were soon drowned out by the roar of electricity as it blossomed into life.

As the occasional spark dissipated harmlessly, only the leader remained, the rest having been turned to nothing more than bits of charred flesh. With a loud curse, the man fled, his form all but a blur as he made his escape.

"Stay here." Naruto commanded in a cold tone to Cloud and Zack, before turning and took flight towards the direction in which the Wutai had fled. His form soon nothing but a spec in the distance.

**XXXXXX**

"You have nowhere to run, Wutai." Naruto said coldly as he watched the man edging back against the railing. The two of them now stood atop a hundred-story building overlooking an empty construction site. The Wutai's escapade had taken him as far as here, at the edge of Midgar, before Naruto had caught up to him. "Give up, or I shall be forced to resort to more drastic measures."

"In your dreams, freak!" The Wutai growled as he pulled out a dagger from his belt. Naruto raised his own blade as he readied himself for the fight. "I'd rather die than becoming the prisoner of Shin-Ra!" And with that, the man placed the dagger's hilt in his mouth, and jumped.

Naruto did not express his surprise, but followed a fraction of a second later. Upon reaching the railing, he threw his sword down, the sharp blade scoring against the man's shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain, though it did not dislodge the knife. With a dull thud, the sword passed the Wutai and buried itself deep into the brown earth below.

Even as it landed, Naruto had dived after the man. Pressing his arms and legs together; he dropped like a speeding bullet, overtaking the surprised Wutai with ease. The fact that Naruto had perfect mastery over the element of wind did help matter as well. Flashing the man another of his rare smile, Naruto passed the startled ninja. It was not a friendly smile; it was the smile of a predator who had just over taken a helpless prey.

At fifty feet above ground, Naruto twisted in the air, so that he now fell parallel to the earth, with his back facing the ground. Pressing his legs against his chest, the young swords man pushed off against the building, launching himself in another direction, his right hand extending forward, as though to grasp something unseen. As he sailed over the buried sword, his fingers wrapped around the hilt, pulling the blade free of its earthy confines. Ending with a graceful flip, Naruto landed harmless on the ground with sword in hand as he waited for the Wutai.

The Wutai landed with a thump, his injured shoulder causing the man to growl in pain. As he tried to escape via another route, Naruto stood before him. "You have lost." The boy spoke calmly, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

With a snarl of rage, the Wutai's hand shot up, and would have scored a heavy blow had not Naruto stepped away at the last second. Taking the dagger in his other hand, the man made a quick slash, only to realize in shock that his blow had passed through Naruto.

"An illusion?!" the man swore as he looked around for the real Naruto. But even as he was about to turn around, a voice stated icily behind him. "No, an after image."

The man barely managed to bring his dagger up and block the lightning fast slash of the Muramasa. Steel and steel met with a resounding clang, and several cracks appeared on the Wutai's weapon.

The Wutai cried in anger as he jumped back. "Damn you boy!" he roared and two fireballs appeared before him. "Die!" The twin balls of fire suddenly grew in size, turning into two gigantic fire dragons that towered above the clearing. With an earthshaking roar the dragons dived after the ten years old, burning everything in their path.

"Water." The boy, amidst the chaos the dragons have made, stated calmly, as from the earth, twin geyser shot up, extinguishing the fiery serpents with a smoky hiss. Looking at the astounded man, Naruto's eyes narrowed. He was wasting too much time. He had wanted to bring back the man unscathed… much, but it seems that he would need to incapacitate him. It may be a few months before the Wutai would be of any use to the interrogators, but that is their problem.

The boy charged at the Wutai once more, his blade whistling as it sailed through the air. Again the Wutai sought to block the powerful blow, only to discover – too late – that the strike was a feint. Even as his knife rose up to meet the non-existent danger, Naruto's knee shot upward, slamming hard into the man's gut.

"Gah!" The Wutai screamed in pain, for the blow was laced with thunder element. Yet unlike the others, the man did not pass out from the attack. With a series of hand gestures, the man cleared himself of the paralysis, and attacked once more. Leaping high above Naruto, the man dived towards the young swordsman, a coat of blue flames covering the blade of his dagger.

"Now taste the power of the Wutai!" The man roared as Mana exploded from the blade. "_Gauntlet!_" A brilliant blue vortex appeared under Naruto, which soon erupted into a single beam of radiant azure. The blast of the attack ascended the height of the heaven itself, parting the dark clouds that have gathered overhead, bathing the world in a cataclysmic indigo. When the technique faded, nothing was left of Naruto, not even atoms. Or so the Wutai had thought.

He did not expect the boy to have emerged from the catastrophic blast unscathed. Dusting off some imaginary debris from his black overcoat, Naruto addressed the man calmly. "So, a Gauntlet technique… only those of high positions in Wutai are granted the knowledge of such an attack. Even I would not have survived the intense energy of the attack, had I not know the weakness of the technique. However, this does confirm my suspicion that you hold important information on your person, one that my employer would very much like to get their hands on." His eyes glowed bright blue, as the Mako within them surfaced. "Return to Shin-Ra unharmed, or return to Shin-Ra a broken man. It is your choice."

"I rather DIE!" At the last syllable, the man tossed something to Naruto, which exploded into black smoke before the blonde boy could have caught it. With a quick Aero, the boy dispelled the suffocating smokescreen, but the Wutai is nowhere in sight.

"**_He must be a very important member of Wutai's court," _**In his mind, the Kyuubi's thoughts mirrored Naruto's own. **_"If he had to make such a pathetic attempt at escaping from us."_**

"Indeed." Naruto agreed. "If he has chosen the gateway to hell, then so be it." With that, the blonde once more took flight after the running Wutai. He had no idea, however, that this chase would ensnare yet another pawn into the game of destiny.

XXXXXX 

Ten years old Yuffie Kisaragi hummed a cheery tone as she congratulated her self on her brilliant escape from Wutai. That place was so boooooring! Father would not let her do anything fun, she thought, her lips forming a cute pout of defiance as she recalled the memories of her stern father, who had always ruled the clan and his family with an iron fist. Deep inside the young girl, she knew that her father cared very much for her safety, but other things are preoccupying the girl's attention, like the sight of Midgar. The technologically advanced city loomed before her, a far outcry from Wutai, a place that seemed to have been frozen in time.

Yet at the same time, she did not like the city. It smelt awful, a burning, acidic stench that offended her every sense. But even worse was the realization that the land it self is dying. Back in Wutai, the forest and plants, nature itself thrived, as the people of Wutai strived to keep the old ways. They were a people in harmony with nature, who took only their share from the life giver and nothing more. Yet the people of Midgar are different, they pillaged the land until there is nothing left, and they gave nothing back in return. Her father had repeated this over and over, each time the subject of Midgar, or Shin-Ra arose. And now, they are even taking the life of the planet it self.

"_The people of Midgar are fools." Godo had said roughly, reading over another report of battle. "A cluster of idiots that sought only to hasten their own end."_

It was true too, if Yuffie had been old enough to understand. Ever since Shin-Ra first began their Mako extraction program, all those years back, the planet had been dying. Monsters of the land, great fiends that preyed upon the race of men, had been increasing in number and strength. Large sections of forests withered away in mere years. The climates shifted and changed in patterns far too rapid, and Mako it self had become scarce. If Mako is the life of planet, then what could a sudden decrease in its quantity forebode?

It is a question few wished to answer. The planet is dying, because her children are suffocating it.

"Miss Yuffie, thank the heavens I found you." From behind the young princess of Wutai, a wizened looking old man appeared in swirling Mana. Behind him, several more ninjas had also made their presence known, having been dispatched by Godo to find and retrieve his only daughter and heir.

"Raijin!" She squealed in delight as she embraced the old warrior. The ancient shinobi, once the feared 'Thunder God of War', smiled at his young charge. To his enemies, he might be a dealer of death, but for the young princess, he felt nothing but a grandfatherly love. The girl was like the grandchild he had never had.

"Raijin, what's that?" Yuffie questioned with a puzzled look on her face, pointing to the outskirts of Midgar, where occasionally, a flash of light could be seen.

Raijin narrowed his eyes as he stared at the place, and then turned sharply to the ninjas behind him. "Take the young Princess and go! Now!"

The ninjas, sensing urgency in their master's words, nodded as they grabbed the hands of an unwilling Yuffie. "Let me go you big lugs!" She wailed as she tried fruitlessly to escape the iron grasp of one of the ninjas. "I will tell my daddy on you!"

The ninja who had his hold on Yuffie stared at the princess impassively. "If Lord Godo deems that my action is punishable, then so be it. But whatever happens, we cannot allow anything to harm you. Forgive my trespassing."

Yuffie may have been about to argue, or throw a temper tantrum, but no one ever found out. For that moment, a figure landed in their midst, a very familiar figure.

"Zanku?" Raijin asked in surprise as he surveyed the beaten looking man. Could this battered looking man possibly be the same Zanku that had been hailed as one of the greatest ninjas in all of Wutai? If so, then what kind of foe had the power to crush the Fire Demon himself?

"Raijin?" Zanku looked surprise, which soon turned to fear as he discovered the form of Yuffie standing a few feet away. "Princess, what are you doing here…? Never mind! Raijin, taking her and go! I will stall for time!"

Yuffie seemed confused by this. "Uncle Zanku, what… what are you talking about? What's going on…?"

She was interrupted, when a voice as cold as the frozen glaciers cut through the air. "You have no where to run, Wutai."

"GO!" Zanku roared as he pushed Raijin back, before drawing his dagger and sought to confront his pursuer. He should have known that even in his best condition, he was no match for the prowess that is Naruto, but in his current state, he could not even put up a decent fight.

He felt the sword plunging into his chest, and then he knew no more as his world faded into a bloody crimson.

The child turned as faced the remaining ninjas, his face a mask of indifference. The sword wound he had delivered was not fatal, and the man would no doubt survive. Though given what he knew of the interrogation squad of Shin-Ra, the Wutai would probably wish he hadn't.

"Who are you?" His voice sounded mechanic as he raised the question.

Before Raijin could speak, a shout of anger drew Naruto's attention away. The little girl who had stood behind the old man was now kneeling at the fallen Wutai's side, her face stained by tears. "What did you do to Uncle Zanku?" She demanded, still too young and innocent to know the concept of death.

"Uncle…" Naruto's mind processed the information, and his eyes flashed a murderous intent. "Then you are of Wutai as well. Your trespassing is a clear violation of the temporary cease-fire agreement… Such blatant disregard for the terms of the cease fire will be considered an active declaration of war on your part."

Raijin paled. He knew all too well that at this moment, Wutai stood at the brink of destruction. If they were to be brought to the point of war again, the city of ninjas will truly vanish from this earth. "No!" He cried. "There must be another way… Anything but war!"

Naruto studied the old man's face for a moment, and answered in the positive. "Very well, then you as the offenders must be put to death."

With that, he attacked.

**XXXXXX**

It was truly a massacre. The ninjas were not at all prepared for the ferocity or the power of the onslaught. Many of them were cut down before they had a chance to draw their weapon. Once the remaining shinobis realized what had just occurred, they quickly formed a protective circle around their princess.

"Hm… It seems the child is the most important member…" Naruto stated calmly as he summoned several fireballs into his hands. As if armed with minds of their own, the orbs of burning flames arced out from the blonde's out stretched fingers and slammed into several ninjas who had leapt into the air to attack him.

The ninjas were consumed by fire completely before they had landed. Nothing more than their charred clothe fluttered onto the ground.

Raijin closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the massacre of his comrades. They were like lambs to the slaughter, and the blonde boy before them was like the devil himself. Quickly, he mouthed the incantation of the teleportation spell. Gathering every drop of Mana in his body, he knew that he had to deliver the princess safely… at all cost. Wutai can do without a few ninjas. Wutai cannot do without their leader, or the one person that brought him happiness.

He was too late as he felt a burning pain in his chest. Looking down, he discovered to his horror that an enormous Nodachi had pierced his heart. As life begin to leave the old man's body, he could only gaze back one more time at the girl he had loved so before collapsing onto the earth, his soul fled to the darkness of the shades.

"I…am…sorry." His dying words never made past his quivering lips as his eyes were dulled forever by death. He had failed.

Naruto stood amidst the carnage, his eyes glowing eerily. All around him, the ground were baptized in the deep crimson of blood, though not a single drop had fouled his clothing. There were only three people left alive as Naruto began to move – the unconscious Wutai that he had been pursuing, himself, and the girl in front of him. As he raised his sword, he knew that soon, there would be only two.

Yet when Yuffie gazed at the face of the demon that had killed so many that she had loved, no fear had shown on her face. Tears ran down her cheeks, mingling with dirt and blood. Her hands too were stained with crimson as she had placed them over the fallen figure of Raijin, the man who she had called more than once 'grandfather.'

"Why… why…" She sobbed as she questioned Naruto, who found his limb frozen… not with excitement, nor fear… but an alien sensation he did not understand. Why did his chest hurt so when he gazed upon the grieving visage of the young girl? Was he injured… or did the girl possess some sort of power he had not been privy to?

For once, the Kyuubi did not make himself known.

"You _MONSTER_!" The last word was hurled like a speeding javelin towards the stock-still boy, and this time the pain was such that he actually reached up and clutched his heart, as though it was the most natural thing to do. Why did he not use a cura, the boy wondered as the pain receded from his detection. He had used it for every other injury. Yet somewhere deep within the boy's conscious, he had recognized that such a pain could never be cured by any spell.

With a deep breath, Naruto turned and sped towards the city again, leaving behind both the girl and the fainted Wutai. Though his face remained as stoic as ever, a close observer would have recognized the raging conflict that is even now, taking place within the blonde. For even as he drew his trench coat tighter about himself, his hand is shaking uncontrollably still.

Minutes later, Yuffie had been found and taken back by another search team, and Naruto had reached the heart of the city, where he once more reigned in his blossoming emotions. And as the sands of time flows once more, the gears of destiny slowly began its unstoppable grind…

**XXXXXX**

**Preview:**

**Though unknown to our courageous heroes, the seemingly innocent trip to Nibelheim would soon become so much more. For Sephiroth, it means the descent into the spiral of darkness. For Zack, it means the departure of living. For Cloud, it means the beginning of his destiny. But for Naruto, it means a farewell.**

**XXXXXX**

**Please Read and Review, don't flame!**


	6. Chapter 4

'**Till Eternity's End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy. **

**And now, onto the show!**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 4: From the Testament of Demons

Naruto observed his opponent with careful calculation, his Muramasa(1) shifting slightly in his hands. Slowly he moved, circling his foe like some predator of old, waiting for an opening with which he could launch his assault. The battle needed to be decided quickly, a single strike to the vital point. At eleven of age, Naruto is at a serious disadvantage brawn wise.

Speed must be the deciding factor.

With fluidity uncommon in the SOLDIER ranks, Naruto brought the long Nodachi behind him, allowing one side of the cold metallic surface of the sword to rest against his back. His right hand, which had been gripping the hilt of the blade, tightened. He could feel his muscle tensing as he got ready to strike, storing up energy for that one explosive moment, in which rests victory, or defeat.

The Buster sword came crashing down, missing him by a hair's breath as the young swordsman leapt away; bring his own blade forward in a diagonal slash. As his opponent tried to raise the gigantic blade to defend him, Naruto had launched a round house kick, the sole of his shoe slamming into the Buster swordsman's knuckle. The man hissed in pain as he dropped the blade, and charged at Naruto with his bare hands.

Naruto sidestepped the right hook with grace, a taunting smile hanging upon his face, which now bore an uncanny resemblance to the SOLDIER commander Sephiroth. As he had expected, the superior leer he had donned had driven his opponent wild, the man's movement becoming irregular and uncontrolled, leaving a great deal of his body exposed and open.

It was then Naruto went for the kill.

His blade, which he had once again brought behind him, streaked forward like lightning, its point pressing painfully into the Buster user's neck, drawing a trickle of blood.

"Yield." The blonde commanded his eyes unreadable. "Or die."

The Buster user gave the blonde swordsman a smirk of defiance. "You don't think I'd give up that easily, do you?" With that, the ground beneath Naruto gave away, and the boy leapt from the sinking earth. Though his face is still that maddening mask of void, surprise showed in the young man's eyes.

"Quake…" He said, recognizing the spell. "A weak one, but effectively utilized. You must have been preparing the attack the entire time we were fighting."

The Buster user nodded as he picked up his discarded blade, sparing no breath. It had been rather difficult, concentrating on two things at the same time, but he had managed, though barely. Another few second of fighting, and the magic had had been gathering would have spun out of control.

Though to be fair, the Buster user thought in slightly annoyance as he stared at the bottomless chasm that formed before him, to call the spell weak is a little insulting. Not everyone is a magic freak like Naruto, who could pull an Ultima out of his ass if needed.

"Let's get this on!" The Buster swordsman growled as he held the sword diagonally to the ground, its tip digging into the soft earth. With a shout he charged, the Buster sword dragging behind him, its point leaving a long ditch in the ground as the man ran. As Naruto's Muramasa descended down towards him, the Buster user swung his own blade upward, deflecting the otherwise deadly blow. Using the momentum to his advantage, the Buster swordsman performed a back flip, and landed a few feet away.

Even as he up righted himself, Naruto had charged, and the two fighters were soon lost in a flurry of blows, accompanied occasionally by the sound of slashing and the contact of metals. The Buster user gritted his teeth in annoyance as he tried to force back his younger foe, using his own incredible strength as an advantage. Unfortunately, he was not able to keep up with the almost eye blurring speed of the long katana, and felt several times the sword scoring against his skin.

Naruto on the other hand was not fare much better, as each time their weapons collided; the impact had sent a wave of numbness up his arms. It was only a matter of time before he would be forced to part with the taller swordsman. Again the blades met, and again Naruto felt his own sword jarring his hands painfully. This is not good.

By now, Naruto felt the slightest twinge of annoyance barrowing its slithering way into his heart. Victory is not so important to him, but this infuriating feeling of continuous suppression, a trapped and caged feeling on the other hand, is getting to him. Since he had spent his day with a certain black haired SOLDIER, Naruto had slowly broken the shell of lifelessness that had surrounded him all his life. He had begun to understand the concept of joy and sorrow, the ideas of happiness and grief. But he had also come to understand the powers of anger and hate, and frustration.

He could summon the great king of dragons, Bahamut, or he could consign this place to its destruction with a Flare spell… But that would not do. This is a friendly spar, a measurement of his achievements. This is a test of his physical capabilities, and that is the way he will have it remain.

"Let's us end this, Zack." He addressed his opponent and sparring partner calmly, breaking the stalemate exchange of blows. Zack grinned at his younger friend and nodded.

"Feeling tired, are we?" The first class SOLDIER taunted. But as he tried to step forward, he winced in sudden pain. "Damn, looks like you got me better than I thought. Well, alright, we'll take a break. Besides, I got to take a look at how our buddy Cloud is doing, so have fun doing whatever you're doing, kay?"

And with that, the two left the decimated sparring grounds.

**XXXXXX**

Cloud Strife is not having a good day. For the umpteenth time, the blonde questioned the wisdom of having Zack and Naruto for friends. True, as their companion and comrade in arms, Cloud had access to things forbidden to the common masses, and he was also able to hone his skill under some of the best SOLDIER, not to mention Sephiroth himself, when the silver haired sword master was not out on a mission. Yet having those two for friends also meant that his life was constantly hanging on a thread.

This survival training, as Zack had so graciously dubbed it, is, as far as Cloud was concerned, created by a mad man. For no one of sane mind would possibly consider put anyone in this god forsaken place. The concept of the course is simple, like most difficult things in life. All Cloud had to do was stay in that patch of artificial jungle (about three or four miles in radius) for a week, and during that time, he must fend for himself in ways of food, shelter, and the occasional dangerous foe that had wandered into his territory. The key word being _occasional_. The raven haired Buster swordsman had said absolutely nothing about a seemingly endless army of blood thirsty robots on the prowl.

Then again, with Zack, you never get the full story.

With a sigh, Cloud brought up his Defender (2) and deflected an incoming stream of bullets. The Gatling Bot before him made a clicking sound as it spent the last of its ammos, and then began to beat a hasty retreat. These things may not be alive, but they are smart.

"No you don't!" Cloud growled as Mana pulsed in his free hand. Extending his palm towards the fleeing machine, the blonde swordsman launched his spell. "Thunder!"

Blinding bolts of lightning rained mercilessly upon the machine and its surroundings, destroying all that had been caught in its brilliant path. The incredible energy of the spell fused sand to glass and turn trees to nothing more than scorched ash. The robot had received the majority of the punishment, and now little more than scrap metal had remained.

Unfortunately, Cloud had no time to celebrate his victory as three more robots, all heavily armed, stomped onto the scene, their cannons pointing warningly at him. Biting back a curse, Cloud readied himself, although he knows all too well that his sword would do little against plasma cannons such as those. But before the yellow haired swordsman could formulate a plan, he heard several slashing sounds in the back ground, and his would be attackers fell harmlessly to the earth in pieces.

A lone SOLDIER stood before him, wearing the traditional dark blue combat uniform, Buster sword in hand.

"Zack?" Cloud called, lowering his sword in relief. If Zack is here, it means that he could finally get out of this place, in one piece.

Zack turned to Cloud and flashed him an infamous smile, one that promised much trouble. "So Cloud, good to see that you made it."

Before Cloud could answer, Zack had interrupted him. "Anyway, love to stay and chat, but um… we **_really_ **have to run." And to emphasize his point, the teen jerked his right thumb back at the place from where he had come. As Cloud stared at the broken trail left by the Buster user, he thought he could detect some movements of to the distance… mechanical movements.

"You moron." Cloud groaned as he realized what Zack had done. "You just brought the whole friggin machine army on our heads."

Zack looked a little embarrassed. "Ah come on!" He said, trying to cover up his mistake. "It's not that bad! I mean, with the two of us, we could take on what ever they throw at us. Just think of this as an extension of your survival exercise."

However, he did not finish when several very well armed combat robots emerged from the destroyed trail, their mechanical eye whirling as they locked on to their two targets.

"Zack, I fucking hate you." Cloud growled as he brought his sword forth. His words were soon lost amidst the roar of guns as the robots open fired on the two swordsmen.

This is going to be a very long day.

**XXXXXX**

Atop a cliff that over looked Midgar, stood a single figure. The figure wore a black clock, held closed in the middle by a long silver zipper that ran the entire length of the wear. A hood of the same Material, connected to the collar of the cloak was pulled over the stranger's face, so that his identity remained an enigma. Twin chains hung down the cloak at the base of the hood, one on each side of the zipper. A third chain lay in between them, connecting the two end of the cloak's collar, forming an upside down arc (3). From beneath the shadow of the hood, twin glowing eyes watched the world below him.

This place was a sanctum to him, untouched by the hands of men. It is here that he could be alone with his thoughts as he ponders upon the meaning of his existence. Once perhaps, he did not question the reason for which he was brought to this world, once he had followed orders like holy rite. But as time passed, as he had come to see more of the world beyond the lab in which he had been raised, doubt grew in his mind. So far from the laboratory of his birth can give rise to strange thoughts… doubts. Doubts about the experiment that had made him what he is, doubts about his purpose, and doubts about his own existence.

Death, it seems, was the only reason for which he was created. He was born, to bring death to the world. He was the sword that Shin-Ra wielded against those that opposed them. He was not unaware of this, his purpose made clear long ago, and yet… He could not help but feel a strange emptiness, as though there should be more than that, that his existence should have a greater meaning.

"This is my life…" Naruto whispered to the silent winds as he continued to behold the city that once bore him. Although he could not explain it, the words felt hollow, and decrepit. A lie.

What life is there for one who dealt only death?

He still remembered that girl, no older than himself. Kneeling in a pool of blood, with tears streaming down her face, she had called him a _monster_. It had hurt then, and it hurt now still, whenever he recalls that memory. Why does it hurt?

Naruto did not understand. He had killed tens of thousands, his hands dyed red with blood. He had walked through carnages that should only appear in men's darkest nightmare, a carnage he himself had caused. He was called the Angel of Death, the Grim Reaper who took life with every breath. So why did that single memory stand so vivid in his mind? Those ninjas were no different than any of the others he had faced, yet the voice of that little girl pierced his very soul.

Was it because of some unknown power the girl had placed in her voice… or was it because he knew that those words spoke by that sinless voice was the truth?

A truth he did not wish to face.

Monster, Zack had told him once, is a creature born without soul. Its existence rendered meaningless, it seeks only to destroy. Was he the same? Naruto wondered as he began to walk away from the slope. Did he too lack a soul that made him human? Was he really nothing more than a monster dressed in mortal skin?

Or maybe, just maybe, the pain he had felt in his heart came from a soul he did not know he had. Was that why the voice of that girl haunted him so, because deep down, past the Mako, he was still human?

The thought brought a soft smile to his face, a temporary refute from the pain. He had learned to smile more often now, his friendship with Zack and Cloud slowly melting away the armor of ice that had encased his spirit. He still had trouble laughing, or crying, or displaying the emotions that rose from extremes, but he is learning… and improving.

"Naruto." Behind him, a sudden voice spoke up, calm and soft.

"Commander Sephiroth." Naruto turned and acknowledged his mentor. The silver haired swordsman stood a few feet away, one of his hands resting upon the hilt of his Masamune. "I did not anticipate your presence."

Sephiroth chuckled and turned away from Naruto. "I was observing your practice session with that SOLDIER, Zack. You have improved a great deal since I last saw you." Then he made a gesture of dismissal. "At any rate, I have come to tell you that you are to accompany me on a mission to check on a Mako Reactor."

"Of course, I shall get ready right away." Naruto replied coolly. "Where are we going?"

"Nibelheim." Came the soft answer. And although none of them knew it yet, that small mountain town would change their fate in ways not even the Gods could have foreseen. It is there that the destiny of the planet was passed from the Ancients to human hands. Whether destruction or salvation awaits that world, became the choice of those that dwelled upon it.

**XXXXXX**

_Several days later._

"This is awesome!" Zack shouted in the confine of the moving vehicle, pumping his fist to emphasize the point. Of course, he was the only one that seemed excited by the prospect. Sephiroth and Naruto had, like always, kept to themselves, silent and composed. Cloud, on the other hand, looked apprehensive, his hands somewhat sweaty, the Defender Sword tied to his back.

"Come on you guys!" Zack said as he turned to his less then responsive companions. "We finally got a worth while mission!" It was true, in some ways. After the war with Wutai was over, there was not much else to do for the SOLDIER but clean up the mess left behind. Being as they were a people created for conflict, such peace keeping duties did not sit well with those legendary enforcers of Shin-Ra. Turk would have been better equipped to handle such trivial matters.

But now with this mission ahead them, things are beginning to look up. Mako Reactors usually attracted monsters' attention, and where there are monsters on the prowl, there are sure to be actions.

"Calm your selves." Sephiroth spoke at last, his green eyes cold and distant. "This is not a joy ride. We have words that certain monsters and shady individuals have been prowling around the vicinity of the reactor. It may be possible that remnants of the Rising Dragon faction are behind this, so be on your guard. If you get into trouble, I will not be there to save you."

Rising Dragon Syndicate is a Wutai military group established several years before the fall of Wutai. An independent organization that reports to no higher power, the R.D.S have actively supported Godo in his fight against Shin-Ra, supplying Wutai with technology, Materia, and ultimately soldiers. However, when Wutai fell, the R.D.S. did not disband, but became a rebel group that continued to resist Shin-Ra's takeover attempts. Because of this, many Wutais saw the Rising Dragon Syndicate as heroes of sorts, and because of the high resentment that the younger generation of Wutai held for Midgar and Shin-Ra, the ranks of the R.D.S only grew after the defeat Wutai suffered at the hands of their most bitter enemies.

Although their members are mostly ordinary civilians with no real power, they have nevertheless managed to cause much grief for the average populace of Midgar and the surrounding areas. It seems that unlike AVALANCHE, the eco terrorist bent on overthrowing Shin-Ra to restore the planet, the R.D.S had no specific goal in mind, as long as it upset the order that Shin-Ra tried to maintain, it was fine with them. For the past year, they have engaged in everything ranging from large scaled demolition to sabotage and vandalism.

"Bah!" Zack shook his head with a laugh. "Those prissy? Don't make me laugh!"

Though arrogant, Zack nevertheless had a point. While the R.D.S had terrorized the masses and have become a menace to society, to the battle hardened SOLDIER who had faced death on a daily bases and whose hands are stained with the remains of the monsters that wandered the land, these rebels are nothing more than clowns. So what if they killed a few civilian or blew up some public building? In the many years of Shin-Ra's founding, human life were never very high up the list of valuables.

Sephiroth smirked at the raven haired teen's display. Even if the boy had just celebrated his 18th birth day, he is still little better than a buffoon. A powerful buffoon, but a buffoon nonetheless. A SOLDIER is supposed to be collected, impassive, and reserved. Zack, however, seemed to be rather lacking in all these areas. It was some sort of miracle – or a divine joke, as Sephiroth is vehemently convinced – that the youth even made first class, let alone one of the most powerful first class out there.

"Do not underestimate your foes." The commander of the SOLDIER began, brushing away a strand of silver hair from his face. "There are reports of several high ranked ninjas joining the syndicate, and if they were to show themselves on this mission, it could prove to be an undesirable complication."

Zack grunted and turned to Cloud, hoping for a more receptive audience. "So, Nibelheim is your home town, isn't it?"

The blonde swordsman looked a little green as he stared back at Zack, whether from motion sickness or anticipation it was hard to tell. He nodded, hoping Zack would drop the subject. Actually, he had hoped Zack would keep silent, but knowing his friend, he went for the next best thing. Unfortunately, Zack was infamous for his inability to read people, so Cloud's wish was not granted.

Somewhere out there, the spirit of the Ancient is laughing in the life streams.

"What are you going to doing eh?"

Cloud sighed and decided to answer. He didn't have to, but the Zack would just pester him until he did. It was better if he saved Zack the trouble. "I guess I'll go and see my family and friends, that's all."

Zack sweat dropped anime style. "That's rather anticlimactic."

Naruto could not help but roll his eyes. The expression of exasperation is something he picked up from Cloud, and in his dealings with the Buster user, the blonde (Naruto) had employed the expression an awful lot. "Not everyone expect parades and fireworks." He said softly, his voice cold and detached.

Zack shrugged as the coldness flew right over him. He had learned to ignore the tone of Naruto's voice for quite a while now, knowing that the blonde did not use it on purpose. The experiment that had gave him unimaginable strength also destroyed his ability to produce even the simplest of a smile. He may be learning how to have emotions, but his people skill is still non-existent. Well, one step at a time.

"Well, I don't expect fire work either, but I at least thought that he had, you know, a child hood sweet heart that he could show off to."

Naruto simply shook his head. Zack's mind seemed always to be revolving around the female gender, for reasons he could not comprehend. He remembered a few months ago, Zack had forced him to get some new 'threads', namely, the cloak he is now sporting. He had no idea why, for as far as he could see, cloth is simply something that human needed for warmth (and possibly to avoid breaking the law by running around naked). When Zack heard this, he had launched into one of his hour long speech about how clothing is important in attracting the opposite (and some of the same) sex. Thankfully, Cloud had walked in and reminded Zack that Naruto had not yet hit puberty.

Then there are the stacks of adult magazine that Zack had thought to be well hidden under his bunk, but whose location are known to every SOLDIER and Turks, most of whom would take the liberty of 'borrowing' one or two issues when they need to 'relieve themselves'.

However, what Naruto had not expected was that Cloud's face colored ever so slightly at the mention of a sweet heart. It was surprising since Cloud was usually a no-nonsense kind of person, and Naruto had fully expected him to scoff off the comment.

Zack had caught Cloud's look of embarrassment, and began to grin like a lecherous old man who had just gotten a peak at a girl's unmentionables. "Well well, Cloud you sly old dog! Out with it! Come on! I'm gonna need name, description, and phone numbers and address…Old habit, sorry. Just ignore the last part."

Cloud blush deepened somewhat, and the swordsman scratched his face. "Well, its not really a sweet heart, just this girl I made a promise to a few years back, when I first left for Midgar." At this, his eyes grew distant in remembrance, and a soft smile graced his face.

"We weren't really friends, you know." He explained, and Naruto smirked a little at Zack's look of disappointment. "But since every one was leaving Nibelheim to find jobs at other places, we started to hang out more often. Then just before I left, I sort of made a promise to her that if I ever became successful and she should be in some sort of trouble, I'd rescue her… well, something along that line."

Naruto and Sephiroth were both silent and plain uncaring as they listened to the story. Sephiroth because he had no time to waste in childish affairs such as this, and Naruto because he simply don't understand the situation.

Zack however, walked over to Cloud and clapped him on the back soundly. "Real smooth, Romeo. So tell me, is she hot, this girl of yours…"

He did not finish as the car came to a sudden stop and an earth shaking roar sounded outside.

"What the hell?" Cloud cried and was on his feet at once, the Defender sword out. Zack had also drawn his own weapon, and readied himself for an attack. Both Naruto and Sephiroth had summoned their respective swords, and listened for any sound that may indicate the problem. Seconds later, a distraught Shin-Ra guard stumbled into the back of the carriage, bleeding profusely in one arm.

"We… We are under attack! A monster!" He stammered before fainting due to blood loss. Again the roar sounded, this time closer and much more angry.

Sephiroth turned to the others. "Naruto, come with me, Zack and Cloud, go and secure the vehicle and the Materias. This may or may not be a trap, so proceed with caution."

Zack nodded seriously, knowing that the time for jokes has passed. Grabbing Cloud, the two of them leapt out of the car and headed for the driver compartment, followed a few moments later by Naruto and Sephiroth.

A dragon stood outside, bits flames erupting from its nostrils. Its emerald body towered over the truck, which looked like toy by comparison. With a blood thirsty war cry, the dragon swung his mighty tail and swatted away several Shin-Ra soldiers that had shot at its seemingly impenetrable body. Then, before the soldiers could get to their feet, the dragon opened it maw and a blast of blistering fire exploded from its throat, consuming the soldiers whole. When the flames had died down, only ashes remained.

"**_This is an odd creature. It does not seem to be native to this land. Be careful of your actions" _**Kyuubi spoke up softly. The creature at the back of his mind had been silent for quite a while after the incident with the little Wutai girl, but had gradually become vocal again.

Naruto was just about to agree and surrender his control to the Dark Kyuubi, when Sephiroth moved. The SOLDIER commander's blade flashed out like chained lightning, strike with blinding speed at the monster's vital spot. Blood exploded as his blade made contact with flesh, and the dragon screamed in pain and fury.

"Don't be fooled by his appearance." Sephiroth said as he landed; his blade untouched by the dragon's foul blood. "It is not as strong as it looks."

Naruto nodded as he once more took control of his body, Mana swirled around his katana, and soon his sword became encased in ice. To imbue one's weapon with an element is a feat only the most accomplished mages would attempt, and it is a feat Naruto had fully mastered. It seems against a creature who so favored fire, ice would be the best choice in battle.

Naruto charged at the dragon, his swords raised, its ice armor forming misty clouds around it. He jumped just as the dragon's tail swung towards him, and circled behind the great beast. With another jump, Naruto landed on the base of the dragon's tail, and plunged his sword deep into the beast's skin. The dragon screamed again and thrashed around to rid himself of this unwelcome foe. Naruto held firm, and grabbing the hilt of the sword with both hands, he began to run up the dragon's length, pulling his blade along and creating a massive gash in the monster's back.

As Naruto pulled the sword out and jumped away from the creature, the dragon gave one last anguish howl and fell to the ground. Sephiroth seized this opportunity and leapt high into the air, and then brought his sword down, and buried deep into the creature's skull, killing it instantly.

Before he could recover his sword however, several dagger whistled through the air, and landed next to the silver haired swordsman and exploded as they touched the ground, enveloping Sephiroth. On the other side of the dead dragon, Naruto swung his blade with a speed that made it invisible to human eyes. Several 'clink' could be heard, and three daggers dropped out of the air.

"Show yourselves!" From the burning fire, Sephiroth emerged unharmed, though his eyes were narrowed in barely suppressed anger.

From the shadows around them, no less than twelve men had emerged, all of them dressed in the attires of the Wutai ninjas. In their hands they carried a variety of weapons, swords, daggers, maces and staves. Slowly they approached their target, and formed a circle around the two.

"Remnants of Wutai, how pathetic." Sephiroth sneered as he swung his blade lazily, causing several of the shinobis to jump back in fright. Seeing this, Sephiroth laughed. "Such fear in your eyes as you beheld me, and still you would dare to confront me? You're either very brave, or very foolish. Or perhaps a bit of both."

One of the men gritted his teeth in anger. These two that stood before him… He would not forget their faces in a thousand years. How could he, when each night those two demons haunted his dreams. He still remembered that dark and stormy day, when those two had descended unto the battlefield, like the angel of death who had come to harvest the souls of the living. They were cut down like wheat before a farmer's scythe, and their blood covered the entire battle field. They were the demons that dwelled in the darkest pit of hell, evil given physical forms.

"Silence! It is you who shall perish this day, and atone for the thousands you have slain!" He screamed, partly in righteous fury, partly in fear.

Naruto chuckled silently, his mouth contorted slightly in his mirth. "Thousands?" The blonde asked as he watched his foe's face. Fear and anger are powerful weapons when used against your enemies. "Indeed, I have killed thousands… But where a thousand men had failed, do you think twelve could succeed?"

The same ninja roared as he drew out his weapon, twin short swords that had been strapped to his belt. "Shut up! Die!" And with that, the twelve shinobis charged.

Naruto dodged the swipe of a kunai, and slammed his fist into the attacker, who grunted as fire consumed him, whole. But Naruto did not stay and watch as a second attacker ran at him, his katana swinging wildly.

"A sword user?" Naruto thought as he dodged the initial strike, and then did something that shocked the man to his core. The blonde grabbed the blade, the sharpness of the edge cut into his skin and drew blood, but Naruto did not seem to feel the pain. "Then die by your sword, fool."

Currents of electricity ran up the sword and then through the man's body, frying his brain and organs. The man gave an unintelligent scream and fell backwards onto the ground. A simple cure later, and the wound on his hand was nowhere to be found.

Beside him, Sephiroth was cutting down the shinobis like flies, his sword a silver arc that danced between them, claiming their lives with its blazing kiss.

Only a single minute has passed before Naruto reached the last of the shinobis. Though the man had lost an arm and a leg, he was still alive, barely. His hands wrapped themselves around the man's windpipe; Naruto brought the dying ninja close to his face.

"That was rather a disappointing performance, wouldn't you agree?" Naruto asked softly. He wanted to see the despair in the man's eyes, a trait no doubt given to him by Kyuubi, or his darker side.

The man only grinned a bloody grin up at Naruto, and mouthed the words 'you fell for it'. Then his eyes rolled up to his skull and he died.

"NOW! BANISHMENT!" Screamed a voice as a man leapt through the trees and headed towards the two swordsmen. Too late did Naruto realize that the shinobis they had just killed were meant only as a distraction, long enough for this spell to be completed. Banishment is one of the most potent Time and Space spell, creating a mini black hole and sent its target to another dimension, from where there is little chance of returning.

Just as he was about to attempt an escape from the effect of the spell, Naruto felt his body froze in his track. For even as Mana swirled wildly in his hands, Naruto saw the face of the caster, and with it, the floodgates of memories opened wide.

It was the face of Zanku, twisted by hate and injuries he had received at Naruto's hands.

"_Why… why…" She sobbed as she questioned Naruto, who found his limb frozen… not with excitement, nor fear… but an alien sensation he did not understand. Why did his chest hurt so when he gazed upon the grieving visage of the young girl? Was he injured… or did the girl possess some sort of power he had not been privy to?_

_For once, the Kyuubi did not make himself known._

"_You **MONSTER**!" The last word was hurled like a speeding javelin towards the stock-still boy, and this time the pain was such that he actually reached up and clutched his heart, as though it was the most natural thing to do. Why did he not use a cura, the boy wondered as the pain receded from his detection. He had used it for every other injury. Yet somewhere deep within the boy's conscious, he had recognized that such a pain could never be cured by any spell._

Again he lived the scene, as vividly as that day. Then a voice snapped him out of his flashback, and then it was too late.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Move!"

Slowly the boy opened his eyes, and saw first Sephiroth, whose sword had skewed Zanku, then he saw the light of the Banishment spell washing over him, and he knew no more. Though as his consciousness was stripped away from him, he could not help but experience a strange sense of déjà vu, as though some time in the past, he had been in a similar situation.

Blackness…

Drifting…

_The old man smiled kindly down at the emotionless child, whose eyes are as empty as the void that existed before creation. Soft winds blew around them, gently stroking the grass and tree leaves._

_Though the child could not understand, the old man had an aura that made the child feel… comfortable…a warm safe feeling…_

"_Who are you?" The child asked, his voice, still as sweet as an angel, yet lacking in emotion._

_The old man chuckled. "That is not important. A better question is… who are you?"_

_The child pondered upon this, his eyes frowning in thought, then he looked up, and a rare confusion could be found in his gaze._

"_Who am I?" He asked._

_Again came the chuckle, not mocking, but understanding and kind._

"_You're the one who will save the world." The old man smiled and placed three small orbs into the child's hands. A green, a red and a yellow orb._

"_Take them, you will need them in the future." The old man said as he straightened up and ruffled the child's hair affectionately. _

_Then he turned and began to walk away._

**XXXXXX**

_Cosmo Canyon_

Bugenhagen turned to face his companion, a worried look on his ancient visage. "It has begun, just as you say it would, but was it wise to entrust the three Master Materia to that child?"

Beside him, another old man smiled. Had Naruto been here, he would have recognized the old man as the one from his dream, the one who gave him the three Materias. "Of course, I would entrust him with the world."

"After all." The old man chuckled. "Who better to wield them then the child of the planet himself?"

Bleakness…

Empty…

Light…

Wake…

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted with an unfamiliar sight. Standing near him, was a pretty girl of about his age, with long pink hair flowing past her shoulders, and emerald eyes full of worry.

"Where… where am I?" Naruto groaned as he slowly up righted himself. "Who are you?"

The pink haired girl smiled in relief. "Whew, when I found you in the park, I thought you were in a coma or something. Anyway, my name is Haruno Sakura, I am one of the students at the Academy."

Then she made a wide sweep with her hand, bring to Naruto's attention the ancient structures that stood about him. The place felt weird, it felt… peaceful… at ease. It was almost as though the place was part of the land it self, and Naruto could feel scent of leaves…

This may look like Wutai, but it certain isn't. This much Naruto was certain. For one thing, even Wutai was not this close to the land, and besides, after the wall, the city was devastated by the numerous assaults launched against it.

Then the words of Sakura caught his attention again.

"This place is called Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of Leaf."

Why does he get the feeling he had been here before?

**XXXXXX**

(1) Muramasa: A similar sword to the one Sephiroth wields, slightly shorter and wider, that's all.

(2) Defender: A sword somewhat larger and thicker than the Buster, used both as a shield and a sword, hence its name.

(3) The organization XIII cloak from Kingdom Heart II, if you need a visual.

**XXXXXX**

**Preview:**

**Stranded in a village he had never seen, Naruto attempts to find a way back to Midgar. Konoha is about to taste first hand the power of the SOLDIER order.**

**XXXXXX**

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy. And thanks for all the positive reviews! Ask your questions in the review section and I will answer them in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 5

'**Till Eternity's End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.  
**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 5: The Shadow of the Grim

_One year later._

Naruto stared at the village of Konoha wordlessly, though a soft smile could be observed upon his face. It was so different from the oppressing air of Midgar, where he had spent ten years or so. The air was calm and fresh; there was no suffocating scent that lingered in the air of Midgar carried. Trees, something of a rarity in the technological city, blossomed all around him, a sea of greenery that surrounded Konoha.

"Staring at Konoha again?" A voice behind him made the boy turn around. A silver haired shinobi smiled and waved, his other hand holding an orange book. A fore head protector was pulled over one of his eyes, so that only a single black eye grinned back good naturedly at the blonde.

Unlike most ninjas who had passed Naruto by on the streets, Kakashi knew that the boy could probably destroy the entire fire country if he had wanted to. Possessing a strange power called 'magic', Uzumaki Naruto had already demonstrated the power of a Kage, a very strong one at that. Perhaps even as strong as the Fourth, before his death.

When the boy was first brought before the Hokage, some misunderstanding soon lead to a conflict between the blonde and a short tempered ANBU. The battle, if one could call it that, was over before it had begun. As far as Kakashi knew, the unfortunate shinobi is still in intensive care.

After that, the Hokage had sent away the other ninjas and talked to the boy privately. Though Kakashi did not know what transpired between them, it was clear that a deal had been struck, one that seemed to be beneficial to both party.

Then the Hokage had called for him to 'test' the boy's power. Therefore, Kakashi had done so, under the assumption that Naruto was another one of those prodigies like Itachi Uchiha. Boy did he turn out to be wrong. Very wrong.

Kakashi counted that 'spar', as Naruto had called it, the closest he had ever come to stare death in the face. It had ended with him lying in a crater, most of his bone shattered to pieces, and a single katana (one that Naruto had brought out of seemingly nowhere) pointing to his throat. Kakashi was beaten completely and utterly.

At first, he was able to keep the boy at bay; Naruto was skilled no doubt, but his speed left a lot to be desired. The boy was fast, faster than some Chunin even, but next to that of a Jonin, it pales in comparison. Then an oddly colored aura flared up around the boy, and he had shouted something called 'Slow'. A blinding white dome had covered the entire area, and when it cleared, Kakashi discovered to his horror that Naruto was now moving at a speed that was all but a blur to him, which of course, resulted in a rather bloody beating at the hands of the blonde. It was no joke, either, for Naruto's strength was only a few notches below that of one of the legendary Sannin: Tsunade. The ground where the two fought is still covered in craters the last time he had checked. Even scarier was the fact that the boy had apparently used no chakra to augment his strength.

Being the infamous copycat ninja, however, Kakashi had became extremely interested in that 'slow' of his, which looked like something that would be very useful in his line of profession. So later, when the medics have finished patching him up, he had approached the boy and asked about it. Naruto had told him that 'Slow' is not a jutsu, but something called a 'spell'. It, the blonde had explained, slows down time within a limited area, causing everything caught in its field to move at a much slower rate. Of course, since those of Konoha had never ventured into the realm of time, it was rather futile for Kakashi to try to understand the principles of space and time manipulation. Nonetheless, Naruto did teach Kakashi a few useful tricks, and in exchange, the copy ninja had taught the boy chakra manipulation and control, something the boy was not familiar.

Eventually, the two became close associates in their exchange of ideas, each able to benefit in the presence of the other. As time went on, Hatake also came to know how fortunate he was during that spar, something the two of them never repeated again.

It had been a Sunday afternoon, a few days after Kakashi had gotten words that he would become a Jonin sensei again. He had found Naruto meditating in his usual spot – the top of the Hokage Monument, and like always, struck up a conversation with him. Soon the subject of strength came up, and Kakashi had explained the various ranks of ninjas, the missing-nins, the Kages and such, then he had asked casually about how Naruto compared to them. Ever since the spar, Kakashi had the feeling that the blonde haired boy never went full out during his battle with the Jonin. His doubt only strengthened after seeing the strange and powerful techniques the youth had at his disposal.

Naruto had considered for a moment, then admitted that in his 'normal' condition, he was probably at the level of a Kage, something that had not come as a surprise to the son of white fang, for he had already suspected as much. The next words Naruto spoke, however, shocked Kakashi to his core, and made the Jonin very careful around the boy for sometime.

"Though if not for certain complications, I could destroy the Fire Country." Were Naruto's words.

**XXXXXX**

"Kakashi…san" Naruto frowned as he added the honorific, something he was not used to doing back at Midgar. Still, he had best follow this land's customs, if he wishes to stay away from needless trouble.

Kakashi was one of the few ninjas Naruto had made acquaintance with, when he had landed in the Elemental Country of Fire, and he had been the one who had helped Naruto to settle in the village of the leaf, not to mention introduce him to Mana… chakra control.

While the Mana level of these ninjas is much lower than that of a SOLDIER, they were able to control their smaller quantity with unmatched precision. The timing, the release, and the distribution of the Mana were made for maximum efficiency, with almost not a single drop of Mana wasted. Furthermore, it seems because of such precise control, the shinobis of Konoha, or any other hidden village for that matter, is capable of doing things that even Naruto found difficult.

For one thing, they were actually able to increase their body's limitation by conducting raw Mana through their being, increasing their speed, strength and stamina, and unlike power up spells, this kind of augmentation will last as long as the user has enough Mana to sustain it, a permanent booster spell of sorts. Unfortunately, this means that techniques such as Dispell would be devastating when used against the ninja population. Since a shinobi continuously supply his various body parts with Mana/chakra, and since the likes of Dispell drains away all active Mana around a person, if a ninja was hit by such a move, it would continuously drain away his Mana supply until he either close off his Mana source, or until there is no Mana left in him.

Still, despite its weaknesses, if used in short bursts, this practice could still give Naruto an upper edge against a foe.

Moreover, he would need all the strength he could gather, if he were to find a way home. The only other person who had managed to return after been hit by a space distortion spell is a man by the name of Zeon, the previous SOLDIER commander. However, the spell that he had received was an incomplete one, so it still left traces of it self behind. Using these faint traces of Mana, Zeon was able to locate the position of Gaia, and open a wormhole leading to it. However, for Naruto, no such luck exists.

All traces of the Banishment was gone, and with it anyway of determining Gaia's location in the vast space. While Naruto could just rip open the fabrics of time and space then hope for the best, there are worlds out there many times worst than the one he had landed in. Sometimes it is best not to push your luck too far.

He was stranded for the time being.

**XXXXXX**

"Ryou for your thoughts?" Kakashi stood next to Naruto, and stared down at the blonde, who was deeply engrossed in thought.

"Not much as of now." Naruto admitted. "What is it you wish to consult me with, Kakashi-san?"

The boy was cold, too cold. He had reminded Kakashi of the Uchihas. No, not like Uchiha, the skilled Jonin corrected himself. They were cold in a haughty sort of way, acting cold towards others due to their arrogance and the belief of Uchiha superiority. Naruto on the other hand, is cold in a way that suggests a complete disregard of life. There was no pity in his eyes, not hate, or anger. When he fought, those eyes were like the orbs of death, twin pools of eternity that gazed back from the abyss. Even Kakashi had trouble controlling the tremor that raked through him the first time he had seen those eyes. Only a silver of humanity is hidden beneath those unnatural cerulean orbs.

"Well, just to talk, you know." The copy-nin chuckled softly and leaned against the rail of the Monument, raising the book to his eyes. "Anyway, I won't be seeing you as much, now that I have a team to look after again."

Naruto knew the concept of teams, but did not think much of it. Teamwork was important, but it held one back from gaining the true potential. As long as one relied on others for strength, he could never attain greatness. This is why in SOLDIER; there is only associate, and no teammates. Besides, judging from what Kakashi and the Hokage had told him, these Genins – junior ninjas – only partook in the most degrading missions in a so-called effort to build up 'teamwork'.

Pathetic, really.

Ninjas are killers, murderers for hire. The sooner these _children_ can understand that concept, the better. Pulling weed out of some old women's garden is never going to achieve anything other than make the Genins soft and weak. How could Konoha expect their younger generation to accept their role as dealers of death if all they did was waste their time on menial labors?

"Congratulations, I suppose." His words were soft, but he did not hide the scornful gaze in his eyes. Kakashi shook his head slowly. Naruto was not the only one who held the current training system in disdain. He himself had often wondered at the wisdom of making Genins look after stray cats when they should be learning how _not_ to freak out once they were forced to kill. Psychology seems a far more important subject for these Genins to learn. "Who are they?" Naruto's question reached his ear.

"Ah, the usual." Kakashi waved his hand dismissively, still absorbed in his book. Occasionally he allowed a perverted giggle to escape from his mask, an action that reminded Naruto surprisingly of Zack. Naruto shrugged. Kakashi was infamous for four things. One: His chronic tardiness is legendary. Two: He was considered one of the strongest Jonin in the village. Three: He was a Jonin Sensei who had failed every team he had so far. Four: He was a known pervert to whom Icha Icha Paradise meant the world.

Interestingly enough, on a later date, when Naruto introduced Kakashi to something called a Holo-Sphere (A device capable of projecting extremely realistic three-dimensional images) along with Zack's stash of adult videos, the poor Jonin had to be rushed to the Hospital for a massive blood transfusion.

However, I digress.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Maki Nazo." Kakashi continued. "Not a very promising lot, I'll say this much. Uchiha is considered a genius by most people, but he is too caught up in his revenge for his clan, you know, the Uchiha massacre."

Naruto nodded. Kakashi had told him of the massacre, of which one Itachi Uchiha had been responsible. "And the others?"

"Well, Maki Nazo is an idiot at best." Kakashi sighed. "He is the biggest prankster in the village. However, because his parents are filthy rich, he usually gets away with that kind of stuff. And I guess their arrogance must have rubbed off on him, that boy could give the Uchihas a run for their money."

"An arrogant fool… A rather dangerous combination, if truth be told." Naruto summarized. "He would do well to quickly adjust himself, or his life may end well before he accomplishes anything of recognizable importance."

Kakashi dipped his head in agreement. He liked talking to Naruto, even if the youth was many years younger. At age twelve, Uzumaki is already far more wise and observant than most adults, able to zero in on the important details and notice things most people would skim right over. Many times the boy had provided important insights on cases that had even Kakashi baffled.

"Agreed." The Cyclops ninja grinned as he flipped another page. "And then there is Haruno Sakura. Graduated with top marks, but from what I can tell, her chakra supply is down right awful. Still, with such limitations, she probably would develop an impressive chakra control, if time allows. Well, if she could get over her silly infatuation with that Uchiha boy."

Naruto shrugged. "It doesn't seem as though this team has much to offer, from what you say."

Kakashi acknowledged with a sigh. "A fool, an avenger, and a fan girl, I could not imagined a worse team if I tried. The Haruno will follow whatever the Uchiha said without so much as a second thought, Mizo and Uchiha is like oil and water, and the Uchiha is so bent on his revenge that he doesn't give a damn about his teammates. This is a K.I.A waiting to happen."

At this, Hatake Kakashi's face darkened, as though ensnared by some private memories he did not wish to share.

"Well." Naruto frowned in thought. "While what you speak of is the likely truth, there is still a chance that they might surprise you. Coal can transform into diamonds under extreme pressure, perhaps these three can do the same."

Then he smiled. Not a wide smile, but at least Kakashi could tell the boy is smiling. "Who knows, I might even observe the three of them. It should provide sufficient entertainment."

Kakashi chuckled at the boy's acid humor. "Hai, Hai." The silver haired ninja agreed. "Feel free to watch, if you like."

Naruto nodded and walked to the edge of the Monument. Kakashi was already informed of his ability of flight, but it still made the silver haired Jonin queasy to watch. Something about being able to fly without wings just doesn't sit right with the man.

"I suppose you gave them the usual speech, right down to the part about the consumption and regurgitation of nutrients?" Naruto asked as he turned to face the ninja.

Kakashi's single eye formed an upside down U. "Oh yes, I told them not to have breakfast. You know that's one of my 'traditions.'"

"They will hate you, doubtlessly." Naruto said, and leapt into the air. "Though I suppose given your rather degrading view of them, the feeling is quite neutral in your part."

**XXXXXX**

TenTen's eyes twitched dangerously as the bun haired girl's right hand came dangerously close to the concealed pouch where many of her weapons are stored. By all that is holy, if her green spandex teammate Rock Lee does not cease his meaningless screaming this instant, she will forcefully put the boy out of commission.

Beside her, one Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy/top student of his year is valiantly, but in vain, trying to block out Rock Lee's loud and moronic proclamations, a desperate attempt to save what remained of the white eyed Genin's sanity. Currently, the boy's eyes are tightly shut as he debated with his inner self, weighing the pros and cons of listening to Lee's rambles versus sealing the idiot's chakra pathway… Oh wait… the guy can't use chakra.

Damn it.

Neji found it hard to think.

"YOSH! IF I DON'T PUNCH THIS LOG FIVE HUNDRED TIMES, I WILL RUN TEN LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS!"

The energetic Genin screamed for everyone within five-mile radius to hear. Most of the people looked in a mixture of confusion and horror, before doubling their pace, wanting to get the hell away from the phantom sound, resulting in several car crashes, numerous ninja collisions, and other property damages to countless to mention.

The perpetrator on the other hand, having no idea the public disturbance he had caused, continued his practice, cracking the wooden stake before him with his powerful punches. As a boy born with the inability of using chakra and thereby ninjutsu and genjutsu of any kind, Lee had only one other choice – to become a pure taijutsu user. Since he first set this goal for himself, the boy with the massive eyebrows has pushed himself to the limit trying to reach his dream.

In fact, his sensei Gai, the self-proclaimed Green Beast of Konoha had remarked on more than one occasion that Lee was 'a genius of hard work'. While many a ninja may perceive the equally thick browed Jonin as something of a moron, to gain his recognition is not an easy feat.

Of course, having Gai for a sensei, especially with the closeness of the bond the two of them shared, it was little wonder why Lee not only inherited many of his teacher's powerful moves, but also rather abnormal behaviors that had been known to disturb even the most battle hardened shinobis.

Therefore, Lee went on his training, completely oblivious of his two teammates' intention on painfully subduing the boy. The killing intent the two Genins had emitted had completely flown over the boy with the bowl cut hair.

Of course, before their bloody plan could be carried out, a single 'poof' announced the arrival of their sensei, who had gone to the Hokage's office to get Team Nine a mission.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA HAS RETURNED AT LAST, AND WITH A C-RANKED MISSION, SO ALL THREE OF YOU MAY PROVE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS! YOSH! LET YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAME BURN BRIGHTLY!" Screamed the Jonin at the top of his lung.

TenTen's twitch increased in pace. Neji's hands made a throttle motion. As for Lee…

"GAI SENSEI, I SHALL PROVE MY FIRE OF YOUTH FOR YOU!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

On and on they went, until the exchange of emotions ended in an extremely disturbing scene of passionate embrace as the two spandex clad ninjas hug each other. Somehow, logic be damned, the background had suddenly turned into that of a sun set beach, complete with crashing waves.

Neji could actually hear the screams of agony emitted as his brain cells committed suicide in droves, the image of tight spandex pressing against each other over loading their nucleus.

TenTen, on the other hand, felt her stomach revolt and the need to hurl at the spot. Luckily, she had gotten control of this impulse and Managed by sheer will of force to push back the wave of nausea.

This should be made illegal. The thought echoed in both Team Nine members' mind. More than once they wished that this were the middle ages so that the two of them had legal excuses to burn the two green ninjas at the stake.

By the time the two of the parted, the better part of an hour, and Neji's brain cells, have passed away. Finally, Gai turned to his two remaining students, and addressed them.

"This is an easy infiltration mission. We are to head to one of the villages in the Land of Rice Fields and steal some business paper. I trust you are all up to the task my youthful students!"

TenTen inclined her head ever so slightly, Lee shouted something incoherent and pumped his fist, and Neji… was Neji.

Before they could head out, however, something walked into the clearing. Two of something, actually.

There, standing before them, was the infamous copy-nin Hatake Kakashi, and by his side stood a boy of perhaps eleven or twelve, dressed in a black cloak not unlike those worn by the ANBUs, though a great deal more elaborate in its design.

"Ohayo, Gai-san." The lazy one-eyed Jonin greeted, though his attention seemed to be focusing on a small orange book in his hand.

"KAKASHI!" Screamed the other Jonin in surprise and excitement. "HOW ARE YOU MY HIP RIVAL?"

Before he could finish, Neji spoke up.

"…Sensei, should we not proceed with our mission?"

"YOSH, YOU ARE RIGHT NEJI! WE MUST PROCEED WITH THE IMPORTANT MISSION ENTRUSTED TO US!" Screamed Gai in his usual style, before striking one of his 'good guy' pose. "BUT WHEN WE RETURN, I SHALL CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Kakashi glanced warily at the green suited Ninja. "Whatever." The copy-nin waved his hands dismissively.

"UOOO! WHAT A COOL RESPONSE FROM MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai begin to weep at his rival's 'hip' gesture.

"Excuse me, Kakashi-san, but your students will not enjoy the already four-hour long wait." From beside Kakashi, Naruto spoke up softly, drawing all attention to himself. Unlike most people however, Naruto remained as stoic as ever under those searching gazes.

"Who is this, Kakashi?" Gai asked, measuring Naruto up and down. "A student of yours?"

The Cyclops ninja shook his head as he flicked a few silver strands of hair from his eye. "Nah. Naruto-kun is a good friend, isn't that right?"

Naruto frowned. "Good associate seem a more appropriate term, since I do not agree with certain behaviors of yours."

Ignoring the shocked glances the two of them received; Kakashi and Naruto disappeared on the spot. However, Gai had noticed that no swirling of dust and leaves accompanied their teleportation. It was as though somehow, both Kakashi and the blonde haired boy had vanished into thin air. Even stranger, the Green Beast of Konoha could not even trace the charka movement…

XXXXXX 

The Uchihas had always been one of the most prominent clan in Konoha's history. Since their rise to power during the founding of the Hidden village of Leaf, the Uchihas had involved themselves heavily in areas of politics and military, going as far as to establish the Konoha Military Police force.

As a clan that specialized in fire elemental jutsus, the Uchihas have been considered by many one of the strongest clan in Konoha, if not the entire world. However, their ticket to fame lies not in their powerful techniques, but in their inheritance. For each Uchiha is born with a bloodline limit known as the Sharingan.

The Sharingan is a blood limit that lies within one's eyes. Once activated, the user can copy almost any form of jutsu and use it as his or her own. Furthermore, the Sharingan, the 'Mirror Wheel Eye' grants its wielder incredible perception, allowing him/her to track movements of great speed, and even seeing through and reverses genjutsus cast upon the user. There are even rumors of other powers that lies within a Sharingan master's grasp, though the Uchiha clan is reluctant on confirming those suspicions.

Opposition often arises when one obtained a great power, and in the Uchihas' case, it is no different. The Sharingan eyes become coveted powers, and there have been disturbing reports of various Uchiha members murdered, their eyes stolen. Furthermore, the ability of the Uchihas to 'steal' jutsus has always been viewed by other ninjas in a negative light.

Indeed, throughout time, the Uchihas have been called thieves and scoundrels, honor less robbers who pillaged the hard learned techniques of others without so much as a 'by your leave' or 'thank you'. Such shameless roguery had been the source of resentment for many ninjas, both inside and outside of the Fire Country.

As one could see, even the mighty Uchiha clan is not without its enemies, both within and without the walls of Hidden Leaf. The most significant of their opposition is non-other than the Hyuuga clan, whose bloodline limit, also a doujutsu, is just as powerful, if not more so than the Sharingan. In addition, since the head of the Hyuuga clan also sat on the council of Elders, the relationship between these two powerful houses are rather strained through out the ages.

The truly ironic thing however, is that the destruction of the Uchihas did not come from the unseen enemies that the Sharingan users have tried so hard to balk, but from one of their own.

Five years ago, one Itachi Uchiha had massacred his entire clan, in order to 'test his powers', or so the now missing-nin genius had claimed. Only one person other than the traitor Uchiha was left of the now fallen clan – Itachi's younger brother, a boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

Ever since his elder brother's betrayal of the village, Sasuke had pushed himself to the limit, trying to gain the power needed to exact his revenge. Yet no matter what he had done in the past five years, Sasuke found himself unable to escape the shadow that Itachi had cast over him.

So he pushed him self even further, until vengeance became the only thing that mattered. So hateful was he of the older Uchiha that what was once a noble and righteous goal has been twisted by the dark whisperings of the voice of wrath. A black seed was planted in the young Uchiha's mind, a seed that would one day sow his destruction…

As of now, Sasuke knew none of this, nor did the village that had raised him on a pedestal. As the last remaining Uchiha still loyal to Konoha, the people of the Hidden Leaf had practically worshipped the ground the young Uchiha had walked on. Everything was delivered to the boy on a silver platter, and everyone went out of his or her way to respect the heir of a mighty legacy.

Yet at this moment in time, the high and mighty Sasuke was getting his preverbal butt handed to him, and once again, the haughty youth was reminded of the fact that he was not Itachi.

Kakashi was toying with him. It was the one thought that drifted across the youth's mind, as he was pulled underground after performing the Grand Fireball Technique. Damn it! If he was Itachi, then the stupid Jonin won't dare humiliate the young Uchiha like this!

At the thought of Itachi, the sinister claws of envy and hatred once more ensnared Sasuke's mind.

Even more infuriating however, was the fact that Kakashi had brought along with him a boy of his own age, but one who addressed his soon to be sensei as an equal, and perhaps in some ways, a superior.

The blonde who now watched the scene with marked disinterest was cold and aloft. It was though all of creation mattered not to him. He watched the world behind those cold and dangerous blue eyes, missing nothing, but liking nothing.

The blonde reminded Sasuke of Itachi in so many ways.

With gritted teeth, Sasuke tried to pry himself from the hole. He had to get those bells; he just had to pass this stupid test! There is no way in hell he was going to fail… He is an Uchiha!

**XXXXXX**

The survival training had gone terribly. Nazo, having tried to cheat in the exam by stealing the lunches before hand, had been tied to the stake, his teammates warned not to share any food with him.

Needless to say, such an ordeal did not suit the pampered boy at all, and it was quite a long time before Nazo had Managed to calm down from his shouting, and that was only because he had ran out of saliva.

It was only by pure luck that Sasuke had, to shut the boy up, offered his own bento to the Maki, who, being the spoiled prince that he is, had accepted rather ungraciously. This action caused Kakashi to appear suddenly before the trio, a thunderstorm raging behind him, and announced in a deceptively kind voice that all three passed.

He then proceeded to explain the 'how' and 'why' of this exercise, putting great emphasis on the importance of teamwork, and the trio's own faulty traits that prevented them to move as one. During this mini-speech, Naruto had observed that of all three now Genin shinobis, only Sakura seemed to have paid attention to Kakashi's words. Sasuke had scoffed off the advice as something that would hinder him, and Nazo obviously have the attention span of a nail.

A K.I.A waiting to happen indeed. Naruto silently repeated Kakashi's words in his mind.

"Right, now go home and get some proper rest, tomorrow we'll start off with some D-rank missions." Kakashi said and dismissed the gathered Genins. Then he walked back next to Naruto. "Seem like they passed." He said in a conversational tone.

"I did not foresee this." Naruto admitted. "It seems that the idiocy of Maki truly did work in their favor, if only by serving as a source of annoyance."

Kakashi chuckled in agreement. "Well, I still have some paper work to take care of in Hokage's office, so I'll see you some times later." With that, he evaporated in a puff of smoke.

Naruto continued to stare a few moments longer at the sight where Kakashi had disappeared, and then began to walk away. Before he could get a few steps a figure emerged from the trees and jumped in front of his path, blocking his way.

It was the raven-haired boy he had seen during Kakashi's test – Uchiha Sasuke. However, the boy looked rather angry and excited, at the same time.

"May I be of assistance to you?" Naruto inquired, though the boy's expression boded nothing good.

"Fight me." Was all Sasuke said as he threw several shurikens at the surprised blonde. Even as Naruto dodged out of the way, Sasuke charged towards him, fist raised.

With lightning speed, the Uchiha jabbed at Naruto's chest with his left fist, which Naruto caught with ease. Growling, Sasuke tried to punch the blonde a few more time, each attempt was met with just as much success as his previous one. At last, feeling tired, Sasuke leapt back from Naruto, panting slightly.

"Why?" Naruto spoke, his face a blank mask.

Sasuke said nothing as he charged again, using every taijutsu he could think of against the unknown opponent before him. Yet like his punches, his prized speed and taijutsus were as child's play before the other boy, who did not even move from his spot as he countered them. Sasuke could almost see the mocking laughter dancing within Naruto's eyes, despite the fact the two never made any eye contact.

It was like Itachi all over again… only this time, 'Itachi' seemed so much stronger…

Suddenly, he was pulled back into that nightmarish world, when his brother stood amidst the flames, covered with the blood of his family. He remembered again those cold Sharingan eyes that made him relive the massacre of his clan repeatedly until he thought that he'd gone mad. Such painful memories aroused a fury within the youth Uchiha's heart, one that burned as black as the deepest canvas of the night.

With a roar of hate, Sasuke formed several seals and shouted, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

From his mouth, a massive ball of flame was exhaled, enveloping the boy before him in its blistering heat. However, almost as soon as Sasuke had used this technique, he began to regret it. He had lost control to his rage… again. He kept forgetting that he was not facing Itachi, but someone who had never done him any wrong. Yet one look in those cold and merciless eyes, and somehow, the image of his brother seemed to merge with that of the blonde, until there were no differences between the two any longer.

_He wouldn't die…_ Sasuke thought in self-comfort. He _had_ used a great deal of chakra behind the technique, but it was not truly fatal. The boy might suffer a few burns, but nothing life threatening. Besides, no one would care if some nameless boy were hurt in a sparring practice against the genius Uchiha, right?

Before he could answer that rhetorical question he himself had posed, a soft voice sounded within the burning sea of fire. "I see a black aura surrounds you, Uchiha, one that spoke of the death and destruction that would follow in your path."

From the roaring flame, Naruto emerged unscathed, his cloak whipping in a supernatural wind. His eyes, which were glowing a brilliant blue light, focused on Sasuke, who found himself staring into the darkness of creation it self. "And yet… it is but an ember compared to my own."

Slowly Naruto walked before Sasuke, who was still transfixed by those eyes. "A lesson you would do well to take to heart, Uchiha Sasuke." He whispered, his voice death. "Do not challenge powers of which you have no understanding of."

With a blur, Naruto struck Sasuke squarely in the stomach; the raven-haired boy gave a grunt of pain, his visions blacking out completely. A sickening crunching sound could be heard as an unconscious Sasuke was launched backwards, breaking a great many trees in his flight, until it was cut short by a massive boulder some fifty feet away. Luckily for Sasuke, no permanent damage was done. Naruto had pulled back a great deal of his strength, or else the genius would have been sent off with a lot more than a broken rib.

Naruto was still emotionless as he strolled away from the scene, his mind going over and analyzing all that has happened this day. The meeting with Sasuke he had not foreseen, but already his computer like mind has considered this new factor, and prescribed a new course of action.

It seem obvious to Naruto that the quickest and easiest method in dealing with the Uchiha would be to end his existence. The thoughts of vengeance have taken far too deep a root to be purged out by conventional means, and there is a definite lust of power in the boy's eyes when the two of them had fought. It may be much better if the village was without the presence of this troubled youth. A weapon Uchiha maybe, but he is a weapon that would willingly turn on his masters, as long as more profitable opportunities could be observed elsewhere.

Still, he supposed that it was fair to give the Uchiha a chance to redeem himself. The human mind is truly an amazing thing, and one whose actions could never really be predicated. Maybe Naruto was wrong, maybe Sasuke would turn out to be the savior of the shinobi village. Only time will tell.

Should the thought of betrayal arise even once within Sasuke's mind, Naruto would not hesitate a moment in eliminating this potential threat. For such is the agreement he had made with the elderly Hokage – in exchange for shelter and other necessities, Naruto would protect Konoha to the best of his abilities, until such time that he has found a way of returning.

The power of a SOLDIER is something to be fear indeed, as elemental countries will soon learn…

**XXXXXX**

**A C ranked assignment turned deadly, and Naruto found himself on the trail of Team 7, besieged by the fearsome missing-nin Zabuza. The Angel of Death and the Demon of Mist, who would emerge victorious?**

XXXXXX 

**Read and Review please! Oh, and don't flame me. Thanks for all the positive comments guys!**


	8. Chapter 6

'Till Eternity's End 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.  
**

**Well, onto the show then!**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 6: The Servant of Void

_A cliff over looking a section of Konoha forest_

Naruto watched the scene below with marked disinterest. Had it been another ninja, or even a civilian, they might have found the plight of team 7 to be humorous, but humor is an unaffordable luxury for the blonde, an artificial creation of science and magic for who even the faintest of smiles is a rare commodity. And though slowly, the frost that held his heart prisoner is loosening its frozen grasp, he still could derive little joy from the chaos that lay before him.

For the life of him, the boy with the sun kissed hair could not understand the logic, the purpose for the three Genins – future assassins and spies – to partake in so menial and derogatory task as the recovery of a domestic animal. It seem to him that such a meager retrieval mission did not rank very high on a shinobis list of duties, nor did it serve any greater purpose other than warrant needless frustration amongst the three youth.

As far as he was concerned, the sooner these 'children' learn of the brutalities that accompanied their chosen profession, the better they would prepare for whatever trials waiting a head of them.

By the time the young SOLDIER had turned nine, thousands had died by his hands. At an age when other children still nestled in the warmth of their parent's breasts, he had singled handedly stayed armies and brought down entire cities. At an age when other children still experienced a life of little horror and fear, a life of bright lights and laughter, he had assumed the mantle of an angel of death. These ninjas, though differs from him in their degree of power, serve but the same overall purpose. So why is it that the three young shinobis below him still indulged in so trivial a task?

Perhaps it was because the members of team 7 are, despite their differences, still human, and he, Uzumaki Naruto, was something else entirely. Though their dwelled in the same dimension, sharing the same plane of existence, their worlds remained eons apart.

With an inaudible sigh, the young swordsman sat down upon the rough surface of the cliff and watched in silence, not understanding why Kakashi's team would content themselves with chasing after the same feline for the seventh time in the same week, especially since from his vantage point, the cat looks perfectly happy where it is.

Maybe it is a ninja thing.

Meanwhile, Sakura prayed reverently that both the cat and its owner would have the decency of drowning themselves in a large lake, or, if failing that, die horribly in a fire. For gods' sake, her previous teacher, a Chunin by the name of Iruka, had never once in his life told them that their days as Genin would be spent doing such meager and meaningless tasks. Certainly, as the lowest ranking shinobis, she and her teammates are expected to work their way up from pitifully easy D-rank missions, but is there any reason why she would be forced to capture the same damn animal for the seventh time in the same week?

In fact, the only thing right now keeping her from skinning the cat alive out of sheer spite is the thought of the generous payment they would receive at the day's end. The task is infuriating, enough to drive any sane man mad, but she supposed the money later on would make up for it… maybe.

Biting back a curse, the pink haired kunoichi dodged the low hanging branch that, or so it seemed to her, appeared out of nowhere.

Oh sure, this exercise is supposed to improve their team work, but… at the thought, Sakura threw a sly glance at her no-so-secret crush, one Uchiha Sasuke. Although she was not the most empathetic of persons, but even she was able to tell that the handsome boy was not in the best of moods. Dark shadows clouding his refined features, his eyes burning with utter loathing, the Uchiha prodigy had the look of one who was ready to commit murder. If not for the fact that Sasuke had wanted to keep a perfect mission record, Sakura was certain that the Uchiha survivor would have had no qualm in sending the little beat to hell with a Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball technique). And for once, the little beast in context was not referring to Nazo.

_Speaking of Nazo_, Sakura thought as she ducked and dodged through the foliages, glancing around for sight of the brat, _where the hell is that… oh wait, never mind. _No doubt the poor excuse for a ninja is still in that ditch, struggling in a futile attempt to escape.

Allowing her self yet another sigh of hopelessness, Sakura turned her attention towards the supposed 'sensei' of their squad. Hatake Kakashi is a shinobi of legendary renown whose name is feared and resented far and wide by the enemies of the Leaf. The son of the White Fang, and a shinobi rumored to have penetrated and copied over a thousand jutsus, Kakashi was held by many as one of the greatest Jonins of his generation.

Unfortunately, as a teacher…

Sakura knew she really should feel grateful that some god in heaven had taking a liking to her and placed her under so powerful a ninja, but really now, could she really feel any sort of gladness under the guidance of a pervert so fixated on that… abomination?

At this moment in time, every ounce of the silver haired shinobi's attention is focused solely upon a small orange book that went by the name of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. It was a book that contained within its pages some of the most perverse content known to the race of men, and a book that Kakashi particularly worshiped.

Yet somehow illogically, impossibly, despite the fact the man is paying absolutely no attention to the terrain that stretched out before him, he is still able to avoid each and every obstacle that intruded upon his path with a grace and facile that was down right insulting to the pink haired teen.

It's almost like the man had a third (his second eye being covered up and all) eye somewhere that Sakura did not know about, and upon further reflection, did not _want_ to know about. The human body is home to so many disgusting organs.

So her attention returned to the mission at hand, and Sakura began to pick up her pace, trying to end this exercise while still retaining some of her slowly fading sanity. Even as she weaved between the towering trees, the rather pretty kunoichi could feel that at the back of her mind, her inner persona is demanding blood.

Damn that cat… damn it to hell.

**XXXXXX**

_Five days later_

"You wished to see me?" Naruto asked softly as he appeared before the Hokage, his face a blank mask of indifference. There were no telltale smoke or scattering leaves to announce his arrival, the boy had simply _appeared _amidst a wave of dissipating chakra. "I would assume that the subject in discussion is one of some importance."

Sandaime gauged the boy with his piercing gaze, a gaze that would have turned the eyes of the bravest of his ninjas, but one that did nothing against the freezing ceruleans of Naruto's own.

The boy had been a godsend for Konoha; of this much the elder Hokage was certain. His strength and skill, far surpassing what a boy of his age should retain had proved to be invaluable asset for the village of the Hidden Leaf. Although hardly a year has passed since the boy had arrived in this foreign land, and yet already he had rendered more service to the Land of Fire than most ninjas in their entire lives.

The capture of the traitor Mizuki, the execution of a number of Iwa-nins, the recover of several forbidden scrolls… These accomplishments are but the tip of the ice burg for young Naruto.

It made him feel guilty that he should call upon the youth's service yet again, disturbing the quiet and peaceful life the boy is leading, but there is no choice. The council had particularly demanded it of him. It seems that a number of those senile old fools had gotten the notion that their precious Uchiha – or would that be Sharingan – is not being provided with sufficient stimulation, stuck as the boy is with D ranked missions. So they petitioned the Hokage to allow team 7 more difficult tasks in order to unlock the full potential of the Uchiha survivor.

So, seeing no real harm in this, the Hokage relented and gave team 7 a fairly easy C ranked mission, which, incidentally, is what lead Naruto to be in the Hokage's office at this time.

The mission seemed to be a simple one on the surface – the protection of a bridge builder from occasional bandits and marauders that prowled about, until such time that the man could finish his construction project in peace. Yet having looked through the underlying political and economical situation of the Land of Waves, there seemed to the Hokage to be far sinister forces afoot than simple brigands.

For one thing, Tazuna's bridge – one that, upon its completion would connect the Land of Waves with the main land – clearly placed him at odds with a business man that went by the name of Gato, a man who had monopoly over the small island country for sometime. Obviously, if a new pathway is built, it would have robbed much of Gato's influence in the country, and that is not something the wealthy criminal mastermind could condone.

No doubt in his attempt to eliminate this threat, Gato would be willing to employ any actions necessary, including dealings with shinobis, and in particular, nukenins. Although team 7 would find little trouble defending the old man from simple low lives and scrums of society, attempting to confront other ninjas is quite another matter.

"I see." Naruto spoke at length after the Hokage lapsed into silence. "You wish me to render them assistance if such becomes needed."

The Hokage nodded. "Several agents of mine operating near the Land of Waves reported to me shinobi activities in the vicinity of that area, one of those coming from a man by the name of Momochi Zabuza, formerly one of _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_ – the Seven shinobi swordsmen of the Mist, as well as an A ranked missing-nin. If he is indeed under the service of Gato, then team 7 may well be in mortal danger…"

Naruto nodded as he stared at the file one of the ANBU handed him. Upon it is the picture of Momochi Zabuza, carrying his enormous Zanbato, and behind Zabuza is the figure of someone Naruto could not quite make out, though judging by the form, seemed to be but a child.

"So, Zabuza is it?" Out loud, Naruto chuckled softly – an action he had seen Sephiroth done many times before, not because he was pleased, but because he was interested by the subject – and whispered to himself. "I wonder… how will his Zanbato stand against the might of my Muramasa?"

Staring at Naruto's elegant and regal face, the Hokage released a bated breath. The boy seemed willing, though his face remained unreadable, the first for the senior Fire Shadow. "I would not have asked you to do this, if I could help it." He sighed. "But if I were to sent one of my shinobis to aid team 7, other nations might see this as an act of aggression on Konoha's part. And seeing as how the relations between the various villages are tense as it is, such a provocation could serve to spark conflicts anew."

"Enough." Naruto silenced the man with a wave of his hand. He was one of the few men who could speak to the Hokage in such a manner without the least consequence. "I know of such complications well. My time in your library is not ill-spent. You owe me no debt for this service, seeing as how I am already in yours in the first place. It is but simple repayment for your kindness and shelter, nothing more."

With that, Naruto vanished from the room, almost as though he had never been there in the first place.

The office once more lapsed into silence, before the Hokage reached into his robe and took out his treasured pipe. Lighting its contents, the old man took a long drag of tobaccos, before he turned to gaze at the sky outside, where he could just make out a small speck soaring into the distance.

"Well, now I could finally rest easy without those foolish elders getting on my case. With Naruto as their bodyguard, not even ten Zabuza could have give them trouble." Taking a look around at the towering paper works that still waited for his approval, Sarutobi gave a long groan. How he hated paper works.

**XXXXXX**

_Along the road to Wave_

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he surveyed that land that stretched about him. A fierce battle had taken place here; of this much he was certain. The land is scarred by craters and marred by winding fissures; countless trees were snapped in half by some unseen force and swept into the nearby sea, not to mention the wild Mana signatures that stilled lingered in the surrounding atmosphere.

Judging by the various kunais and shurikens that lay scattered about the road, the blonde felt it safe in assuming that at least one of the participants of this mortal combat is of the shinobi order, and as for the other… Tracing a finger across one of the fissures, something akin to anticipation flashed across his indigo eyes. These are sword scars, the kind left behind by some blade of gigantic size, a Buster sword, perhaps, or a Zanbato – Momochi Zabuza had been here as well!

Still, he could yet detect the Mana traces of Kakashi, which seem to suggest that team 7 had escaped from the encounter alive, if not unharmed. As for Zabuza, at this the boy's eyes glowed a ghostly azure, for he could still sense an alien presence in the air, one that was faint, but definitely present. The Demon of the Mist is alive as well, if only barely.

So now all that is left for him to do is to seek out Kakashi's team and protect them from within the advancing shadows, as was instructed to him by the Hokage. The Uchiha is a valuable asset to the village, and if at all possible, no harm should befall the only true Sharingan wielder still loyal to the Leaf.

"How very troublesome." Naruto muttered as he took flight again, towards the direction of the Wave country, hoping that before he should arrive, team 7 would not entangle themselves in any deeper complication, nor come to any further grief.

Many miles away, Shikamaru suddenly sneezed loudly, frightening away the cat that his team was supposed to capture, and earning himself a good smack over the head from a very annoyed Ino.

"Nice going, jerk." The blonde ex-friend and rival of Sakura growled in a dangerous voice as she turned to search for the missing beast. Even Choji shot his friend a daggered look before joining Ino in her search, incensed that he should be subjected to future physical activities.

The lazy Nara blinked several times and grumbled to himself.

"Troublesome women."

**XXXXXX**

Dinner at Tazuna's house was a funny affair. Having arrived bruised and battered, bleeding from scratches and wounds that covered them from head to toe; it was a testament to the shinobis' endurance that only hours later, all four members of team 7 found themselves fit enough again to gather around the supper table for a long deserved dinner.

Well, to call it dinner is a bit generous use of the term, for it was really nothing but a rather scrawny steamed whole fish and a few dishes of wild vegetation that grew around the village. Even Sakura, whose daily meals are fairly bland and tasteless, found the food difficult to swallow. To be fair, by Wave's standard, this was akin to a feast, and Tsunami – Tazuna's attractive daughter – really outdone herself in making the ingredients editable. So team 7 chocked it down without complaints. Well, almost without complaints. Nazo, in one of his many less tactful moments, would no doubt have blurted out some hurtful and offensive comments, had not Kakashi, in all his wisdom, stuffed the boy's mouth with a chopstick-ful of rice before any harm could be done.

Then the team is introduced to Inari, the ten year old grandson of the bridge builder, who, after one glance at the ninjas, proclaimed their inevitable doom at the hands of Gato. Sakura bristled, Nazo growled, and even Sasuke looked affronted, fortunately, Kakashi managed to hold back the three Genins before they inflict some painful lesson upon the boy.

It was quite a normal day for a ninja, really. Well, until soft footsteps sounded outside, at any rate. At the gentle noise, all activities ceased almost immediately, and the room lapsed into complete silence. The inhabitants waited with bated breath as Kakashi made a quick hand gesture. With a soft 'puff', the copy-nin vanished in a whirlwind of dust and leaves.

"Naruto?"

Kakshi's eyes opened wide as he recognized the hooded figure sitting atop Tazuna's modest little house. The boy opened his startlingly blue eyes and gave the silver haired Jonin a curt nod of confirmation before settling slowly back to his meditation.

"Um… What are you doing here?" Kakashi probed uncertainly. He knew as well as the Hokage that as a special independent agent of the Hidden Leaf, it was Naruto's duty to eliminate all possible threats to Konoha from within the village itself. Which means that the boy had no business what so ever doing all the way out in this god forsaken land, and Kakashi certainly did not believe that Naruto had come here for sight seeing reasons – Naruto just isn't human enough for that sort of thing.

"A mission from the Hokage." Naruto explained simply. "To over see the safety of the Uchiha."

"Ah." _Well, that certainly explains it then._ Thought the Jonin somewhat bitterly. He knew that the council practically raised the Uchiha upon pedestals of gold, but he had no idea that the depth of the council's obsession with the Sharingan was such that they would have sent one of the most powerful men in the entire world as the boy's body guard.

"You're mistaken." Naruto said suddenly, as though he could read Kakashi's thoughts like an open book. "I am merely sent here due to the underlying politics of the area."

Kakashi nodded. As a country independent of shinobis, the Wave country would remain a neutral faction should ever war arise. If, however, an agent of Konoha (Kakashi is a teacher, and so does not truly count) could be observed in the area, other nations may very well see it as an act of territorial expansion, and so may err in their assessment of Konoha's intentions. Naruto, on the other hand, is a face completely unknown to all the elemental countries, and so his presence within Wave would cause very little alarm.

"So I guess you'll be joining us then." Kakashi said at last as he looked up from his thoughts.

"No." The reply was cold, though not unfriendly.

"No?"

"It would be for the best that my presence does not come to detection until such time that it is needed. I will observe and follow your team in secret, and lend my aid when I deem appropriate." Naruto folded his arms across his chest. To his surprise, Kakashi noted that when Naruto spoke of the Genins, he did not refer to 'Uchiha', but to all three ninjas-in-training. "Please, carrying on as you would have in my absence."

With that, he vanished again, so completely this time that Kakashi could not even pick up a single Chakra trail.

"So even Naruto is in this, huh?" After a moment has passed, Kakashi looked up towards the sky, where hung the new moon, in all its pale and freezing glory. "This certainly is the best piece of news I received in days."

**XXXXXX**

The day after, Kakashi spent preparing his team for their eventual encounter with Zabuza. He led his team to the outskirts of the village, where he proceeded to demonstrate to the three amazed Genins tree-walking. Yet although the silver haired shinobi managed the feat effortlessly, the Genins found themselves hard pressed to advance even a few steps up the looming growths. To the surprise of all, it was Sakura who was able to master the exercise, well before both Sasuke and Nazo. It seems that her meager supply of Chakra had allowed her a far greater control of it, exceeding both that of Nazo's and of Sasuke's.

Unfortunately, while her control is admirable, her stamina left a lot to be desired. So after exhausting all of her Chakra, the pink haired girl instead headed towards the construction site, where she could keep an eye out for Tazuna, or any sigh of Zabuza as well.

Nazo had quit fairly early. As a boy raised in luxury, he was utterly used to the hardship that accompanied the shinobi life. About half an hour after Sakura had left for Tazuna, the boy, still unable to get but a few feet above the ground, threw a tantrum and left, leaving Sasuke to practice alone in the forest.

The days afterwards were rather like this, consisting of training and more training, as slowly and slowly, both Sasuke and Sakura managed to improve their abilities little by little, while Nazo making no progress at all. Kakashi had scolded the rich boy for his laziness and lack of determination, but all the spoiled brat did was wave his hand dismissively and claimed that he did not need the training, since he is already _so_ strong.

Also, team 7 learned of the tragic story behind Inari's inconsiderate behaviors, and despite the boy's venomous words, they – with the exception of Nazo – could not help but feel sorry for him. Even Sasuke showed some sympathy towards the child, since he of all people knew well what it meant to lose a kin folk, especially some one like your father, before your very eyes.

Yet there is something else that occurred in these days, something that not even Naruto had foreseen. It was something insignificant, perhaps, but to him, it was a turning point in his life, even if he did not realize it now.

He had spent the day meditating in the field, and consulting the Kyuubi for his advice. The fox was quite generous with his words, and although the biju could not comprehend much of human feelings, the gist of his words held great wisdoms within nonetheless. So time passed around him without his noticing, until a soft hand stirred him from his concentrations.

A beautiful girl stood before him, dressed in simple homespun dress, her hair flowing freely pass her shoulders.

"You'll catch cold, sitting here like that." Her voice was soft and melodious, like the song of a nightingale. She smiled brightly as Naruto blinked several times, adjusting to his surrounding.

Haku studied the boy before her with calculating eyes. She was a good judge of character, and just by looking at someone, she was able to piece together much about that person. The boy is extremely handsome; his face seemed to have been carved by angels themselves. His features, his movements, even the way that he carries himself held within them an air of regality and grace, as though the boy were some sort of nobility, or even in possession of a lineage of kings.

It was then she noticed his eyes, and was taken aback by the sight. His eyes were cold indigo, twin chips of ice that burned darkly in the cool air. They say eyes are windows to a man's soul, and yet in the boy's eyes, she could read nothing. They were guarded and harsh, revealing nothing of the boy's heart that lay beyond. There was only emptiness, a void, stretching before her, threatening to consume her in its freezing grasp.

Then the boy spoke up, and the spell was broken.

"My gratitude for your concern, though it is unneeded." He said as he rose to his feet, dusting off imaginary dirt from his fluttering cloak. "It is almost impossible that I would be afflicted with disease such as the one you speak of."

Haku blinked. How unusual a response! She was not expecting this at all. "Well, in any case, you're welcome."

Yet even as Naruto turned to leave, Haku caught up with him again. She did not know what came over her, she simply acted on impulse. She wanted… no… had to know more about the boy. Who is he… what is he doing here… and more importantly… why is his gaze so cold as to be annihilating?

It was as though his heart was encased in a coffin of ice, where it remains an eternal prisoner. She remembers well that nightmarish time when her own heart too had been frozen, before _he_ found her and took her in… before _he_ gave her a purpose again. Perhaps the boy was no different; perhaps that is why she ran after him… could it be that he too shared her pains?

She had to find out.

"Wait… I never did learn your name." She gasped as she finally caught up with the boy, who turned and beheld her in puzzlement. "Mine is Haku, by the way."

"White… it suits you." Naruto rolled the name around on his tongue several times before speaking, his voice still as cold as the dead winter, though Haku thought she could feel a trace of warmth buried deep underneath. "My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

**XXXXXX**

_Hours later_

"I am terribly sorry to have imposed on you." She was quiet, soft spoken, gentle and delicate, a far outcry from Sakura's assertive natures.

"There is no need." Naruto said as he plucked the medical herbs from the ground and placed it in Haku's basket. To those who associated with him before, this seemingly normal action could well be sigh that the dread apocalypse has come, and even the blonde youth knew not why he would have aided the girl squatting beside him. It felt… _right_ for some odd reason. It was as though his body acted independently of his mind, as though some greater existence is pulling his strings for him.

There is something about the girl, something strangely soothing. Naruto could not pinpoint the reason, but he felt… comfortable… around her, more so than when he stood beside Kakashi, or even Zack.

Speaking of Zack, had the SOLDIER witnessed this scene, he would have no doubt walked away, wanting to give the two young 'lovers' a chance to be alone. Sadly, Naruto, having no comprehension of the concept of love, or in his case, attraction, puzzled still over the odd sensation he experienced.

The Kyuubi was of no aid either, for as great as the fox is, even he had no knowledge of love's mysterious workings.

"So what are you doing in the middle of nowhere, at the crack of dawn anyway?" Haku asked, wanting to strike up a conversation and learn more about the enigma known only as Naruto. Normally shy and reserved, Haku would have never done anything so bold, but in the blonde's case, there are exceptions to be made.

Naruto frowned as he stared into Haku's eyes. "The same could be asked of you. Though for your information, I am meditating on certain events that have occurred in the past few days."

Haku raised an eyebrow. "Meditating? Are you some kind of ninja and samurai?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I am neither ninja nor this samurai you speak of. I am a mere wanderer, who happens to have certain associates within the ranks of the shinobis."

There was something the boy was keep hidden from her, Haku knew this, and yet so well guarded was his secrets that she could not but mark the tip of the ice burg. The more she learned about the boy with the sun kissed hair, the more she found out that she did not know him at all. Though neither a ninja nor a samurai, the boy's form radiated his power, and that cloak which he donned is anything but common. He is like a puzzle; one that Haku is no where near solving.

"So I guess you're pretty strong then, if you could be friends with people like that." She said at last, when the boy once more withdrew into his silent sanctuaries. "But are you truly strong?"

"Truly strong?" Naruto echoed her words. At age twelve, very few entities could have stood against Naruto and lived, and fewer still could match the boy's blade and magic. Yet somehow, the blonde had a feeling that this was not the strength the strange girl spoke of.

"Do you have anyone special in your life, someone you are willing to give up your life for?" At this Haku smiled, as though recalling some distant and misty memories. When Naruto gave no response, she continued. "When people are protecting something truly precious to them, they can became… as strong as they must be!"

A long moment of silence passed between the two teens, and at last Naruto finally spoke up. If before his voice is as the dead of winter, now it has become a raging blizzard. Though still the same emotionless tone, his words were chilled marrow itself. "No… I do not have someone like those you speak of."

Was it his imagination, or did Haku's eyes soften at those words?

"You have no one?" She pressed. When Naruto nodded his reply, a sad smile appeared on her face. "You know… I was that that once… before my precious person found me… So if you believe enough… someday your precious person will find you too."

And with those words, the two of them parted, Haku walking back towards the way from whence she came, and Naruto was left pondering at the words she left behind.

_What did she mean… precious person?_ _And what is this true strength that she spoke of? _He asked no one in particular as he leaned back as stared at the clear sky. Then his face once more became shrouded in ice, and whatever emotion Haku may have brought on faded like the morning dew. _Haku… what a strange individual… I have a feeling that I would encounter her once more, before long. Let us see then the truth in her words… and the truth in her strength._

**XXXXXX**

They met several times after that day, at the same spot where fate had drawn them. Always, he would wait for her, standing amidst the fallen leaves, as still and silent as a statue. Always, she would come, some time to gather more herbs and plants, and other times simply to speak with the stoic swordsman. They talked of many things, and never of themselves, or the secrets that they hid from each other. Yet no matter what become the topic, always the conversation would steer back to the subject of a 'precious person'.

'_Did you find your precious person yet?'_ Always she would ask with a smile so innocent, so pure… like freshly fallen snow.

'_No.'_ Always came the same emotionless response.

'_You'll find one soon.'_ And her reply remained the same as well.

There was something about her, something Naruto could not explain. Her eyes are so light, so serene. No murderous light could be find in that placid depth, only a strange kindness and longing. Naruto did not know why, but each time he parted from her, he felt hallow, incomplete. It was not the unbearable feeling of loneness of separation that so pained him, for he had been alone since his birth, and will remain alone till death do claim him.

Each time Haku left him, there rose a feeling of… taint. White… that was the meaning of her name, and a more fitting one could not be found. She was like the virgin snow, untouched by evil. Her smile hid no daggers, and her eyes concealed no betrayal. She was like an angel, in whose grace all sins are washed away. And with her parting, those sins, those heinous crimes returned with a vengeance, and the horrors that he once embodied, now damned him. Was this what the demons of hell felt, as they gazed upon the angels above, gazing upon those blameless faces that they could never become?

Haku had told him that all children are born sinless, and in those short moments, he wanted to believe the fragile girl. But could there be redemption, forgiveness, for Naruto, an affront and blight before God?

Somehow, the thought… _hurt _him. It was a strange sensation… a burning, twisting feeling in the chambers of his heart… It was an alien experience, and yet at the same time, it was so very familiar.

'_MONSTER!_'

A fragmented thought resurfaced from the sea of memories, a single tear stained face branded into his mind. Those words had _hurt_ then… and Haku's absence had hurt now. Why? Why did it hurt, why could he feel such agony, when no wound was inflicted upon his body? Why did he feel such torment, when he was target to no magic?

The scars of the flesh fade with time, but the wounding of the heart cuts to the very soul. Though none could see it save for the fates themselves, a single, almost invisible crack appeared upon the surface of the icy coffin within which lay the blonde boy's heart.

**XXXXXX**

"Most of your strength has returned, Zabuza-sama." Haku said in a soft whisper, as she stood beside the missing-nin of Kiri.

The Demon stared down at his dripping fingers, between which he had crushed an apple. Slowly he chucked and rose to his feet, dropping the pieces of the shattered fruit to the ground below. Grasping the hilt of his massive blade with the other hand, the man easily brought the gigantic weapon behind him.

"Excellent." He declared. "Let us get going, Haku."

"Of course." Haku answered. Yet there was something strange about the girl, something almost like hesitation. There was reluctance in her movement as she neared the door, as though she did not wish to step outside.

_That boy… Naruto_. A faint blush spread over her cheeks as she thought of the handsome youth, standing so quietly amongst the forest, his hair and cloak whipping about in the winds. Would Naruto still treat her the same… would their relationship even endure, if the blonde found out about this side of her – a merciless killer and assassin?

Haku knew it was strange that she should even have these thoughts. From the vantage point of any denizens of this world, the two of them could be barely associates, let alone more intimate. And yet… and yet Haku didn't want to look at the world from other's eyes… it pained her to do so. Though she would not admit it, Naruto had become something important… precious to her. He was the only person willing to speak to her, to listen to her dreams and her fears, to listen as she poured her heart – or what little she dared reveal. Zabuza-sama was a precious person to her, yes… but he was so far away from her, a distance that she dared not reach. Naruto was different. He is cold… as cold as the frozen north, as harsh as the arctic winds… and yet him Haku could reach… he was different from Zabuza… he was Haku's… friend.

It sounded stupid… but Naruto is the only friend Haku had in the world… the only one willing to befriend her, despite her 'curse'. The thought of loosing him would have broken Haku. What if Naruto learned of her secrets? What if Naruto learned that beneath the angelic interior, was a demon waiting to be released? What he abandon her then, as her parents did?

It was too painful even thinking about it.

"Haku?" From beside her came Zabuza's coarse voice, shattering her thoughts. There was something about the girl this day, thought the Demon of the Mist as he studied his 'tool', something that troubled him deeply. For once, the emotion that displayed upon the girl's face is not one of serenity, but of turmoil. What could have changed the once placid Haku so greatly? Whatever it is, it is bad news. A tool is no longer useful, if it attained humanity. "Is something the matter?"

"No…it is nothing of importance." Haku said quickly as she tried her best to regain her composure.

"Hm…" Zabuza frowned, watching the girl's retreating form. Something is definitely off with his subordinate, something that he could not quite put his fingers on. He will have to question the girl, once their task at hand is finished…

Halfway across the Wave country, Hatake Kakashi looked down upon his own hands. _It seems that I have completely healed… Zabuza would most likely be on the move again… still, with Naruto here, there is not too much to worry about… I hope._

**XXXXXX**

**Preview:**

**How will the coming battle against Zabuza change, now that Naruto had entered the fight? How would Haku react to this unwanted reunion? And in the shadows, Gato has his own plans for the Shinobis.**

**XXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I don't appreciate flames though.**


	9. Chapter 7

'Till Eternity's End 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.  
**

**On to the show, then.  
**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 7: The Blades of Chaos

Inari stood outside, crying his heart out. The dinner was a complete disaster, to all parties involved. The boy is quite at fault, no doubt about it, having once again thrown one of his tantrums at the exhausted sight of Sakura and Sasuke. Unfortunately, this time, Kakashi was not quick enough to prevent a rather thoughtless comment from Nazo that ended in the boy fleeing from the house, tears trailing behind him.

It was quite sometime before the young boy noticed someone standing near him, staring at the pale crescent moon as it shone down upon the earth. He could not make out too much of the figure; save for the long blonde locks that flowed past his shoulders. For a while neither spoke, then the figure turned his gaze upon Inari, and it was all Inari could do to stay rooted to the spot. Though the apparition seemed no older than the Genins inside his house, the boy standing before him seemed to have hailed from another plane of existence all together. His eyes were as bitter ice, freezing, and yet burning to the touch, and all about him the air hung thick, unnaturally so.

"Who…who are you?" At last Inari found the courage to question the stranger, his muscle tensing in preparation for an escape.

"Strength… what does it mean to be strong?" The figure asked as he returned his gaze to the uncaring moon. His voice was low, as though speaking to himself. "To protect someone precious… that is where true strength comes…"

_To protect someone precious… is to be truly strong…_ Inari stared at the stranger in surprise. Somehow, the words spoke to him; they seemed to resonate with something inside of him… something someone told him a long time ago.

'_If something is precious to you… protect it with all the strength you got… even at the risk…of your own life!'_

"Dad?" He whispered, clutching his cloth tighter about himself. "Is what you said true? Then… all this time… have I been running away?"

Mama… Grandpa… They were all precious to Inari, and yet all he ever did was cause them pain… He should be protecting his precious persons, but instead, he had made them suffer needlessly.

"I'm sorry… dad." Inari murmured, trying to keep back the overflowing tears as memories flowed back to him, reminding him the horrible tribulations he had caused his family to endure. "I… I won't run away anymore… I protect them… even at the risk of my life!"

Yet when he looked up again, the stranger was gone.

"Are you okay?"

Kakashi stared worriedly at the young boy. He had reprimanded Nazo severely for such reckless words, and yet no amount of scolding could undo the hurt that Nazo had caused. But to his surprise, Inari was smiling weakly. It wasn't the smile that had taken the Sharingan master by surprise, it was the light of change shining in the boy's eyes that had shocked him. They were full of a conviction that Kakashi knew all too well… he had seen it in the eyes of so many great shinobi. It was the will of fire, through even death it self.

"I'm fine now." Inari's smile grew brighter as the two of them headed back towards the house. "I know what I must do now."

"Really?" At this, the silver haired Jonin raised an eyebrow. This was certainly more than he had expected. Many a man wanders through life, having lost all sights of themselves, and yet here, a mere ten years old boy had found his own path.

"Yep." Inari declared, somewhat loudly. "An _angel_ showed me the way."

Unbeknownst to the two figures, Naruto watched the exchange from above in silence, marveling at the irony of it all. An _angel_ indeed, he thought grimly, demon is a more appropriate term. Yet if he is indeed a demon, why then would he have aided the boy in his self-search, why did he reveal his presence to the boy?

_Because you wanted to be forgiven. _A voice said in the back of his mind, a voice belonging to neither the fox, nor himself.

Forgiveness… is that what he wanted? To awash away his sins, one small stain at a time. Haku had changed him, changed him in at an alarming rate. Years of frost had begun to melt away, slowly restoring the _human_ that lay beneath. He could still not be called wholly mortal, but stronger and stronger; his frozen heart began to beat.

**XXXXXX**

Inari sobbed quietly to himself as he sat, hugging his knees close about himself. He was still so useless… so weak. He can't even defend his own mama, when she most needed him. If not for his cowardliness, she might still be free, instead of being taken hostage by Gato's sword wielding thugs.

They stormed the house looking for someone that they might capture, someone that they could use as a trump card against the ninjas, and the old bridge builder who the ninjas protected. Granted, it is a dirty trick that they are concocting, but it remains throughout history as a damn effective one. These shinobis holds themselves as more or less heroes, and self righteous fools like them could never allow an innocent damsel to die before their very eyes, now can they?

Even if the ninjas do not relent, it is doubtful that Tazuna would allow any harm to come to his only daughter. Either way, things would work out perfectly for Gato and his criminal empire.

One thing led to another, and soon Tsunami found her self making a desperate bargain with the two samurais. In exchange for her cooperation, they would allow Inari to go free… and alive. Without any other choice – for the woman threatened to bite through her tongue – the two men agreed and sent Inari to the family kitchen, where he now sat crying.

_Why was he so damn weak?_ Inari questioned as his fist clenched tightly, his nails digging into the flesh. He promised to become stronger, promised to have a stronger resolve, and yet in the face of danger, he found himself nothing more than the child he had been before, pathetic, helpless, and alone. He couldn't do a thing to help his mother; he couldn't even protect her from lowly criminals like those two swordsmen… Why is he so damn weak?

_Everyone else is so strong… so awesome…_The small boy thought sadly as the faces of his family and the ninjas resurfaced. His grandpa, Tazuna, who wanted to restore the Wave country, even at the risk of death… Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura… Even though the battle against Gato is something they did not need to concern themselves, these shinobis of leaf nevertheless spited the evil that threatened Wave. These people… they were so strong… because they fought not for personal gains… but to defend an ideal.

"_I… I won't run away anymore… I protect them… even at the risk of my life!" _He said that, hasn't he? He made a promise… no, an oath to himself. He won't run away anymore… He will stand… and fight! _Can I be strong too…daddy?_

With that thought, the young boy stood up, a new light burning in his eyes. Without hesitation, Inari charged out of the broken doorway, running full speed towards the samurais that held his mother prisoner.

"It's a pity, you know." As Inari reaffirmed his resolve, one of the samurai had chuckled as he stroked Tsunami's face. "That the boss wanted her unharmed. With a face and body like that, she'd make a fine lay."

The other man laughed lecherously, though his hands still held on to his weapon, incase the woman made any sudden movements. "Well, once he's done, there still might be something left of the lass for us, eh?"

Tsunami said nothing, her eyes gazing steadily forward, her lips pale with disgust. Yet no fear flickered across her face, even as the two men discussed, with great vigor, the various things they would have subjected her body to. She will not allow them to see the terror in her heart, to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they hold power over her.

Then her eyes opened wide as she detected movements from behind her, and a single scream escaped her mouth.

"INARI…NO!"

But too late, already the two samurais are running top speed towards the boy, their face alight with a joyous savagery. Finally, after so long without blood, their weapons could once more sate their thirst.

Yet even as their shadows descended upon Inari, thin red lines appeared all over their body, lines that grew and branched, until it covered their whole bodies like some misshapen web. Their movement ceased even as they tried to unsheathe their blades, and there, before Inari the two men stood still, as though they have been turned to stone.

Suddenly, without warning, there came a sound as fleeting and unreal as a passing nightmare, chilling and merciless. The voice was soft, and yet all that was present heard its words. It was as though some ethereal and unseen phantom had whispered next to their ears, though they could not feel a thing.

"You who are a disgrace to the path of the sword… die by the art you so tainted." The voice was neither full of hatred or anger, yet it was more settling than either. "**Sword Art – Flash**."

As the word fell silent, the eyes of the two samurai widened as their souls fled from their body, a single second of absolute silence passed, and the two men's bodies exploded into bloody mists. When the red haze has settled, nothing remained of them but droplets of blood that clung on to the earth and stones.

'**_I have discovered your associate's location. It would seem as though they are currently under siege by two other Mana signatures. One of them remains alien to me, but the other one should be very well known to you.'_ **Kyuubi spoke up suddenly, as Naruto had once more dismissed his blade.

The blonde nodded as he took to the skies, wondering whose presence the fox might have sensed. The number of individuals that are 'well known' to the boy is far and few in between. In fact, now that he thinks on it, only three human in this world could have made the claim. One is the Hokage and the other being Kakashi… and the last…

"…Is it you… Haku?"

_So fate has chosen us to meet in combat. _Naruto mused as he flew, his cloak billowing behind him. _So be it then… Show me… Haku, this strength you claim… Show me the power that comes from your precious person._

**XXXXXX**

"Aero."

Sharingan Kakashi sighed in relief as the heavy mist Zabuza had gathered was blown away by a sudden gale, just in time for him to intercept a bone-crushing blow from the mist-nin. Though he managed to guard against the blow, the force of the punch nevertheless sent him skidding backward, right next to the black cloaked form of Uzumaki Naruto, who watched Kakashi rise to his feet with amusement… or at least as close to it as the feeling-less boy could muster.

Sakura gasped as her eyes opened wide in recognition. She remember this boy! It was the same one she had found unconscious in Konoha Park! But what on earth is that same strange – 'and handsome too', piped in her inner persona – doing in a place like this? More importantly, why is her sensei looking at the boy with a mixture of relief and annoyance?

"Took your sweet time, huh?" Kakashi asked as he dusted the debris from his Jonin vest. Although from the crinkling of his eye, it is not too difficult to tell that he is not truly angry with the stoic boy.

"Forgive me." Naruto said as his hand glowed green, and soon a soothing light covered the Jonin. To the amazement of all, Zabuza included, the wounds on the Jonin healed at a visible rate, the gashes and bruises closing and disappearing before their very eyes. "Certain matter arose that required my intervention."

_A medic Nin?_ Zabuza wondered as he took several step away from the conversing duo. If the boy is indeed a master of the healing jutsus, then this battle may well be against him. But still, it made no sense. The medic techniques that Zabuza had known all focused on only specific areas… to be able to heal the entire body, as the strange youth had demonstrated, would have required unfathomable Chakra, as well as unrivaled control. If the boy is _that_ good, then not even Zabuza could have stood against him. Besides, judging by his weapon, the boy seemed to be proficient… no… a master at swordplay, effectively doubling his threat.

Then there is the strange Justu the boy had displayed, the one that banished his fog. Zabuza had never even heard of an attack called Aero before, let alone understand its strength and weakness. The unknown is a shinobis' greatest enemy, and Zabuza have no intention of fighting against a foe he knows nothing about. He had been confident in his battle against Kakashi, because Haku had analyzed the Sharingan user's performance… but against this boy…

"Blizzard."

Massive pillar of ice rose up from the earth, converging towards the astounded swordsman. With a loud curse Zabuza jumped upward, in order to avoid a bloody death. Yet even as he sailed skyward, Zabuza felt a shadow casting over him, and lifting his eyes, saw to his horror the descending form of Naruto. He had barely enough time to raise his Zanbato in defense before the long nodachi slammed him back down to earth below. Zabuza could feel his blade cracking under the monstrous strength of Naruto's blow; he could feel his bone giving away.

"Shit." He growled as he watched the boy running towards him again. Without a second to spare, Zabuza launched into a series of hand gestures. Just before Naruto's blade reached him, the Demon of the Mist finished the last seal.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu! _(Hidden Mist Technique)"

For the second time that day, the fog rolled in, thick and blinding, engulfing the battlefield in its heavy presence. And for the second time came the whirling storm, scattering the mist from the still incomplete bridge. Unfortunately, the mist had merely served as a distraction, in order to buy Zabuza more time. For even as the haze faded, the Demon of the Mist stood triumphantly upon the rolling waters below Naruto.

"_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! _(Water Release: Water Dragon Missile)"

As though responding to his command, the water around the man surged forth, rising and twisting, forming into the shape of a massive serpentine dragon. The aqua creature gave a roar of fury as it charged towards the blonde, an unstoppable tidal wave of destruction.

Yet no worry reached the boy's eyes as he pointed his right hand towards the raging dragon, as though with that single gesture, he could tame the frenzied beast.

"Blizzard."

The effect was instantaneous. Slowly, from its snout first, the water that created the dragon froze solid, until the once menacing serpent became nothing more than a gigantic ice sculpture, one that glowed rainbow beneath the sunlight.

Before Zabuza had time to recover from his shock, Naruto came at him again, catching him unawares. Steel met steel as the two swordsmen clashed, and once more Zabuza felt the large Zanbato in his hand trembling at the force of the blow. With all the might that he could muster, Zabuza swung, pushing the boy back several steps, where he stood, hovering a few feet above the water.

Then Naruto move, this time the boy, with a wave of his hand, dismissed Muramasa, much to Zabuza's surprise and anger. In a battle between the swords, to sheath away one's weapon before the battle is done is either an act of surrender, or a grave insult. However, the man had no time to feel slighted, for before he could make a move of his own, the boy charged, forming an orb of purest Chakra in each hand. Yet it was not that alone which surprised and even frightened Zabuza, but the fact that his opponent could command two elements simultaneously.

For on his left hand, Naruto held a blazing sphere of fire, and on his right, a sphere of artic cold. Without a word the twin spheres left his open palms and flew at Zabuza, almost as if they possessed a mind of their own. The missing-nin barely managed to escape the impact as the twin orbs collided, creating a massive explosion more devastating the he could ever hope to achieve.

Panting, the self proclaimed Demon managed to land on the bridge again, but before he could perform a single Jutsu, or even speak a single word, a nodachi pierced his chest. The missing-nin gave a gurgling death cry, and fell back into a puddle of water.

_A water clone?_ Naruto frowned at the sight, remembering the technique that he had seen in the Hokage's library. If this Zabuza is only a second rate replica, then the real Zabuza must be… _Behind me._

A wall of ice rose up behind Naruto, just as a massive Zanbato streaked towards the blonde. The crystal glacier shattered beneath the impact of the attack, leaving its summoner unharmed.

As the ice wall faded into nothing, several more Zabuza came charging at the boy, all of whom were promptly banished into puddles of water as spikes of ice exploded from the earth all around Naruto, like the sudden birth of some strange and deadly flower.

"Damn!" The real Zabuza growled in frustration as he stepped into view. There was no way to win against the boy at all. Each time he attempted something, the boy simply countered it with those insane techniques, techniques that he had never even heard of. Hell, if he is not careful, he might not even survive the bout. Who…whatever the boy is, he is a hell lot more dangerous than even Kakashi. _How the hell did I get into this mess again?_

Yet his reveries were cut short as Kakashi's voice sounded above the silence. "Naruto, go and help Sasuke. I may not be in my top shape right now, but I can handle Zabuza well enough."

"As you wish." Before Zabuza could speak, Naruto jumped past him and into the prison of mirrors beyond. With a curse Zabuza picked up his sword, and turned to face Kakashi, his eyes radiating silent fury.

"It seems I was no match for your friend." He growled as he dropped into a fighting stance. "But fighting against you should be a different matter."

**XXXXXX**

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die before your eyes?" Haku asked calmly as she stepped from her mirrors and focused her gaze upon the two boys. She had been surprised by how fiercely the Uchiha had fought against her, to the point that he was able to awaken his own bloodline limit. A battle is a battle, and though she respects him as a ninja, it did not change their relationship. But for some inexplicable reason, she could not bring her self to deliver the killing blow; only induce the raven-haired teen in a comatose like state of rest. He should recover soon, and by then, it would be all over. "Such is the path we ninjas must tread."

Nazo's glance shifted from the advancing presence of Haku to the 'dead' Sasuke, and suddenly, the rich boy dropped to his knees and groveled before Haku, much to the girl's disgust.

"P…please… don't kill me!" The boy whimpered as he retreated on hands and knees. "I… I can't even fight! I…I'm not a threat to you, honest! Look… You killed Uchiha right? I mean, he is actually kind of dangerous to you… but I'm a failure at this shinobi stuff and I promise I won't try anything if you spare my life! My parents are filthy rich… I'm not lying! And…and if you let me go… I'll pay whatever you want!"

Haku's expression changed from one of pity to the deepest loathing. His friend… his comrade had just 'sacrificed' his very own life to save this boy, and yet this scum would beg for mercy from his comrade's assailant? Her eyes narrowed, Haku summoned several needles between her delicate fingers. There was not a shred of mercy in her eyes as she regarded the boy.

"Die."

The needles flew true, or would have, had not a blinding flash silver interceded their path. A single nodachi stood quivering before her, its blade buried deep into the earth. The sword is massive, even for a nodachi, as long as the Zanbato Zabuza wields, perhaps even longer by several inches. The surface of the weapon is unadorned, though several points of dim light seemed to shimmer _within_ the sword itself. Though the blade looked unmarked and untainted, the well-worn hilt of the nodachi told quite another tale. Around the sword lay the scattered pieces of the senbon needles that the deadly steel pierced in its flight.

"This is enough." A voice sounded behind the startled Haku, who, upon turning, found her self staring into those hypnotic azure eyes that she had come to know all too well. Shame washed over the girl as she stepped away from Naruto, drawing several more needles in the process. He found out… as she feared he would. What would happen now… to her?

"Yeah! Kick his ass!" Nazo, upon seeing the sight, leapt up with joy, all his terrors forgotten as he beheld the sight of his savior. "I told you I'm someone important! See, they even sent… ugh!"

Even before he could finish the sentence, a blast of lightning smote where he stood, sending the unfortunate Genin crushing into one of the ice mirrors, effectively rendering him unconscious, and silencing his wretched words.

"Do stay quiet." Naruto muttered and turned to Haku again, his eyes revealing none of the hurt, the betrayal Haku had anticipated. There was only a sense of hard to make out peace that the surrounded the boy. "Haku…"

Why is he so calm? Haku wondered as she removed her mask hesitantly. Why isn't he angry that she had practically lied to him about everything. All this time, her words had been hallow, whispers of untruth that she could not follow. Yet he was not angry despite all that. Why?

"Why?" Haku found her lips move despite her mind. "Why did you come here? You weren't supposed to see me like this!" Tears trailed down her cheeks as her words grew weaker and weaker. It tore her apart to have to lie to Naruto, for in the short times that they were together, their friendship had turned into something more for Haku. Something that was almost like… love.

Yet what occurred next no one, this world or the next, could have believed. In an act of gentleness that was utterly alien to the boy, Naruto reached up and brushed away the falling tears.

"Why do you cry?" He asked puzzled. Though Haku had awakened the shadow of humanity inside him, he still could not understand the mental tortures that humans put themselves through. Yet somehow, for reasons totally beyond his comprehension, instead of calm down the poor girl, it made her tears flow all the faster. Then, without realizing what he is doing, Naruto gathered the girl into his arms, where she leaned against him, her frame raked with sobs.

"I… I lied to you!" She stuttered as she managed to control her emotions once more, though she seemed reluctant to leave Naruto's embrace. Is this love she is feeling, or simply a sense of belonging? "I said children are born without sins… and yet… and yet…"

Naruto frowned. He honestly did not see how this could have inspired such sorrow within the once placid girl he had met in the woods. For that matter, why did his body react to Haku's sadness in such a manner, when his mind was still processing the various solutions that he could take? It seems to the swordsman that more and more, his body is acting independently of his mind, which, in his case, is not a good thing.

Luckily, it seems that these moments occur only when he is around females, primarily Haku. Perhaps it is a natural reaction due to his biological structuring, the blonde thought, trying to identify the cause for his irrational behaviors. While he has never had the talk of 'birds and bees', Naruto did not truly need it, all that information, along with history, mathematics, physics, chemistry, politics and more are stored within his brain, as result of the various experiments that molded him into the weapon that he is today.

Or maybe, just maybe, it is the result of the unconscious influence left behind by Zack, during the times they traveled together. Despite being somewhat of a womanizer, Zack always considered himself a knight and champion for the fairer sex, and always stressed the point to Naruto as well, though the latter was far too impassive at the time to give the thought a damn. Perhaps the words left a deeper impact than any of them had thought.

Whatever the cause, when Naruto spoke again, the harshness of his voice is noticeably suppressed, though not without some effort on his part.

"I did not befriend you because you are sinless." Naruto said slowly, feeling Haku's warm form tensing in his arms. "I befriended you because in spite of your sins, you looked at the brighter side of life, in spite of your taint, you retained the purity and innocence that I was never allowed."

Haku pulled away from him and delved deep into those oceanic depth. "Is…is this true?" She asked in a trembling voice, hoping against hope that moments from now, the scene would not shatter into dreams.

Naruto nodded in confirmation. Why did humans feel the need to repeat their questions, in order to secure their faith?

Haku showed Naruto a teary smile as the ice mirrors began to dissolve around them. Then all of a sudden, her eyes opened wide as realization hit her like a speeding train. "Oh my god! Zabuza-sama!" In her encounter with the blonde, all thought of the man that had saved her was forgotten. And the knowledge of this upset her immensely. How could it be, that the presence, the existence of someone who she had known for mere days overshadow, even so much as to bury the presence of someone who she had served her whole life? Was Naruto so important to her that already, he has replaced the place of Zabuza in her heart? Yet even as she dashed full speed towards the two Jonins, she felt Naruto's hands holding her back.

"No." In a voice much colder than before, Naruto held the struggling girl still. "Their battle is one much higher than your current level, your intervention would only result in needless injury. Remain here, I will see to it that their battle is ended without bloodshed."

Haku nodded, placing her faith in the boy that was both close and distant to her. She did not know why she felt so great a trust towards the reserved blonde, but she did not really care for the reason either.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto could not have picked a better time to appear, according to Zabuza as he later recounted the encounter. The Demon of Kiri was held down by the various Ninkens Kakashi had summoned, totally defenseless to whatever Jutsus the copy-nin might throw his way. And it so happens that the shinobi in question is in the process of forming one of his most powerful techniques yet – the lightning blade Raikiri.

"You're willing to sacrifice this place and everyone in it, just to advance your own ambitions. That is not what a true shinobi does." Kakashi growled as visible Chakra cackled around his right hand. Both his eyes – the normal and the Sharingan are wide open, and both are fixated upon the trapped missing-nin.

" Spare me the lectures Kakashi." Zabuza snarled in rage, trying but failing to shake the dogs loose from his body, though his efforts are doomed to fail. "I am fighting for my own ideals… and I am not about to be stopped by soft fools like yourselves."

"I see." Kakashi sighed as even more Chakra gathered in his right hand, his fingers bent, as though clutching some invisible object. The dust around his feet swirled wildly, their movements induced by the power of the Raikiri. "Then your future is death."

At full speed, Kakashi charged, leaving behind a trail of lightning in his awake. The earth parted and gave away beneath the awesome force of the Jutsu, and the very air seemed to burn before its unstoppable path of destruction. One of the primary weakness of the Raikiri lies in its need for its users to travel in a linear line, thereby exposing him or herself to many possibilities of danger and counter attack. But against a foe whose actions are immobilized, the Thunder Blade Jutsu means death itself.

_So this is it… This is the way I die. _Zabuza chuckled scornfully as he waited for death to come. He was not a coward by any definition, and he will not face death in any way save for with open eyes.

Yet inches before him chest, Kakashi's hand, and by extension the Raikiri was stayed, not by the man's own will, but by the hands of the same cloaked boy he had encountered earlier.

"I apologize for this, Kakashi-san." Naruto said as he dispelled the Jutsu without so much as turning a hair. "But I am afraid the man you call Zabuza shall not die today."

"I do not need your pity!" Zabuza roared in rage as he broke from the hold of the Ninkens and charged towards Kakashi. He may be a missing-nin, but he is still the Demon of the Mist, still of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_! He has no sunken so low yet as to accept pity from a mere child! "If I must go down fighting, then so be it!"

Kakashi sighed as he easily side stepped the exhausted Mist-nin's attack, and appearing behind Zabuza, buried one of his kunais deep in the man's arm, rendering it useless in combat.

"Now you can't use your arms, and your Chakra supply is long dry." Kakashi stated coolly as he regarded the defeated shinobi before him. Zabuza may have committed unimaginable atrocities in the past, but he fought each battle with a determination and will that could be found on very few ninjas these days. "Give up Zabuza."

"Heh heh heh…" A voice suddenly sounded behind the combatants, a voice dripping with malice and cruelty. Zabuza's eyes widened as he realized whom the voice belonged to. "He made a fine mess of you, didn't he?"

Gato chuckled darkly as he stepped into view, and behind him stood some fifty samurais, thugs, and other lowlifes, all regarding the ninjas as though they were already dead. "There has been a change of plan, I am afraid." The multi-billionaire laughed jovially, his eyes however, remained mirthless behind the glasses. "Or to be more precise, your plan."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed in barely contained fury as he spat out the words from between gritted teeth. "So you planned this all along then, Gato?"

Gato snickered at the accusation, his hands resting on the expensive walking stick. "But of course, demon, I am a business man, after all. You nukenins are all the same, brainless fools who are so eager to tear each other apart… and by the time you're done; common thugs like the ones behind me can just finish off the rest. Efficient and a hell lot more inexpensive than actually going through with my end of the bargain."

"You filthy slime." Zabuza growled, though at his current condition, it is doubtful that he could do much to Gato. "Kakashi-san, it would appear that our fight is over. There is no more need for me to assassinate that bridge builder over there."

Kakashi could only nod. "Yeah."

"What more can you do, even if the two of you team up against me?" Gato sneered at the scene with obvious contempt in his eyes. "Both of you have worn each other out so that even commoner bandits could take your life."

"True as that maybe…" A voice called out, as several needle buried themselves in the ground before the criminal bosses, causing him to stumble backward in fright and surprise. "But you seem to forget about me… Gato."

"H…Haku!" Zabuza, for the first time in his entire life, looked thunderstruck. He had thought for sure, when Haku did not come for him, that some tragic fate has befallen the girl… yet here she stood, without so much as a scratch on her… At this, he shot Naruto a curious glance.

Even Kakashi's single eye went wide with astonishment. Uzumaki Naruto had actually allowed his enemy to live… not only that, but the blonde had allowed his enemy to go completely unharmed? The copy-nin silently debated with himself whether or not to change his religion as to avoid the Armageddon that is sure to follow.

"You!" Gato screamed in true fear as he quickly ran behind his 'body guards'. "How the hell are you still alive, demon slut?"

The man could not have picked a poorer choice of word if he had tried. For even as he spoke, he found himself the target of two massive killing intent, both of which are short lived as a killing _aura_ washed over the field. Naruto's face still retained its frozen composure as he stepped in front of Haku, but his eyes spoke a different tale. Waves of terror radiated from his body, and washed over Gato's thug. It was not the ordinary killing intent that many shinobi had mastered, indeed, for the aura that oozed from Naruto's being possessed such intensity as to be almost material. Water frozen solid as it passed, and plants withered and died. Frost covered the summer's earth in its wake, and the air it self grew icy.

"Do not insult her." His words seemed to hail from Makai it self, emotionless, and quiet as death. "For your words… you shall burn in the infernos of hell."

Bringing his blade forth, Naruto pointed the sword at Gato, and from his lips a single word escaped. A command that stirred the very elements around them. "Thunder."

As the last syllable is lost to the wind, the clouds above them shifted, hiding the sun from mortal's view, and casting the earth below into shadows. Slowly the blackened clouds swirled above Gato and his men, like a brewing maelstrom waiting to be unleashed. Then from the eye of the storm, a single bolt of lightning streaked downward, carrying with it the vengeance of the thunder god. That single bolt is soon joined by another, then another as it slammed into the ground where Gato stood, petrified by the event transpiring in front of his eyes. A dome of blinding light covered the earth, accompanied by the deafening roar of thunder. As the light dissipated, all that is left of Gato and the mercenaries that he hired is a single smoking crater of some thirty feet in diameter, filled with molten rocks, having melted in the intense heat.

"My god…" Tazuna was the first to express his amazement at the unholy display of power. He was not the only one, however, to be stunned by the sight. Even Zabuza felt something akin to terror as he beheld the boy. Although granted, _boy_ is a relative term in describing Naruto.

"Well…" Kakashi spoke at last, breaking the silence. "What do we do now?"

Naruto looked up at the sound, and turned his gaze to Haku, who bit her lips in discomfort. She wanted to go with Naruto… but she can't just abandon Zabuza, who had saved her from death and raised her.

"Go with that boy." Zabuza spoke up suddenly. "The life of a nukenin does not suit you, Haku. You were always too soft… too innocent… this is no way to live for someone of your purity. You know, this battle made me realize something… whatever we say or do, we ninjas are all too human… I have lost everything when I committed treason against the Mist, but I do not want to loose you too. If I could not give you a past that you could recall with fondness, then I will make damn sure that your future is better than what I could give you."

"Zabuza-sama…" Haku whispered as she did her best to dam the tear welling up in her eyes.

"What about you then, Zabuza?" Kakashi questioned. "Why do you not come with us?" Even if he is a missing-nin, in their battle, Kakashi had almost come to respect the man. Besides, as one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri, the presence of Zabuza could only strengthen the might of Leaf – if he would swear his loyalty.

Zabuza laughed a harsh, grating laugh. "Do you truly believe the leaf will accept someone such as me? Someone with the blood of hundreds on his hand? I am a monster, Kakashi, and my place is the wild."

"They accepted me." Naruto spoke up quietly, and even Sakura found her self listening to his words. They were melancholic, filled with a sadness that was barely detectable. It was the first time Naruto had spoke of his past to anyone, even Kakashi.

"What do you know, boy, of killing?" Zabuza snorted, unimpressed. "Whatever crime you have committed, it could not compare to mine…"

"I have killed." Naruto said quietly, interrupting the larger man's words. Yet the way he spoke of taking a life sounded strange, as though it was no more special than eating breakfast in the morning. "For that was the purpose for which I was created. Yet if the Hokage would accept me into the confines of the village of Leaf, I do not see an exemption made of you."

An uncomfortable silence hung thick in the air, broken only by the sudden sound of coughing of Sasuke as he came to. Sakura gave a joyous squeal and made her way towards the fallen boy. Near him, Nazo also stirred.

"Heh." Zabuza shook his head in disbelief. "I must be going senile for me to say this. Very well, Kakashi… you have yourself a deal."

**XXXXXX**

_Several days later_

"So I guess this is goodbye, then." Tazuna said as he and the rest of the townspeople saw the party of seven off at the bridge. "We of the Wave will never forget the service you rendered for us. With Gato gone, we may yet be able to bring life back to this land, so make sure you come visiting soon!"

Kakashi's one eye crinkled, and he nodded in agreement. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Tazuna-san."

With that, the party departed, their forms growing smaller and smaller into the distance. Before they are gone completely however, Inari dashed from his mother's side and called loudly into the mist. "Hey! Guess what? We called it THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE!"

From beyond the haze, came a single reply, soft and clear.

"That… has a nice ring to it."

**XXXXXX**

**Preview:**

**One thing leading to another and Naruto found himself on yet another rescue mission, his target – Team 8 and 10. Could he protect the two Genin teams from the wrath of Iwa, or would they be the death of him?  
**

**XXXXXX**

**Read review and don't flame me! I am easily flammable! Ahhhhh!**


	10. Chapter 8

'Till Eternity's End 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy. If I do, something would happen to someone… I think.**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 8: Through the Mirror Darkly

"So this is the strong hold of the stone." Mused Uzumaki Naruto as he surveyed the fairly imposing encampment below. Unlike the crudely made structures of wood and earthwork he had envisioned, the base of operation the Iwas had constructed gleamed in the sunlight, a result no doubt of the metallic surface that covered each of the buildings. Only a fool would have imagined this being the work of some leaderless missing-nin. At the moment however, the base seemed to be abandoned in a great hurry. Weapons, clothing, and even common things such as tooth pastes lay scattered all around the camp, as though some one or something had arrived upon this stronghold unannounced, taking the Iwa-nins by surprise.

"Scan." A single word left his lip, and almost immediately, information assaulted his mind. Not a single creature breathed within the base, of that much his magic had confirmed. Still, just because there is no blood here to sate the dark and ever growing desire of the Dark Kyuubi, it does not mean this base would be left untouched.

Just as Mana swirled to life within his palm, however, there came the sound of approaching footsteps, growing ever louder. With a soft curse Naruto dismissed the gathering powers, and took to the trees for concealment. It would not do, to alert the Iwa-nins of his presence now.

In all honesty, the Hokage had been quite surprised when Naruto had chosen this particular mission, one of search and destroy in nature. The reason, when it boils down to it, was quite simple, at least for Naruto. The darker side of the nine tailed fox grows ever hungry, imprisoned within the chamber of his soul. Having lain dormant for over a year's time, the demonic creature's hunger could only be sated by vast slaughter. Specifically, the slaughter of ninjas – since for some odd reason, the presence of a shinobi, particularly the shinobis of this world often drove the dark one to unimaginable wroth.

So, after much delegation and a near violation at the hands of a female Jonin Naruto did not care to name, here the boy stood at the branch of a tree, observing in secret the activities of what looks like two Iwa Chunins below that had just emerged from a thicket of bushes.

They were a rather pitiful sight to behold. Hassled and bedraggled, their cloth torn to pieces, with barely enough to cover up the essentials. Swellings adorned their skin, the work of what seemed to be violent insects, cut and bruises marked their bodies, with the right Chunin suffering a particularly nasty looking black eye. And if observed closely, one might just make out the faint outline of teeth marks adorning the left Chunin's leg.

"Son of a snake." The one of the left swore loudly as he tenderly nursed an injury on his arm. "Those Leaves fight like hell spawns!"

The younger Chunin on his right nodded in agreement, trying not to agitate his eye too much in case it worsens. "Who'd thought those Leaf-nins… mere children at that, would have put up so fierce a resistance?"

_Leaf?_ Naruto frowned upon the implication of those words. _Children?_ What is a Genin team doing all the way out here? Surely the Hokage had more sense than that, to sent group of children into what could veritably be called a war zone.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought. What once had been a simple elimination mission has, it seems, taken a turn for the worse. The presence of the Leaf-nin is an unforeseen factor that, if allowed to run its course, could cause a great deal of problem. If worse comes to worse, he may well have to sacrifice the team, but personally, he believed he is more skilled than that. Surely the one and only protégé of Sephiroth himself could not resort to compromises!

First things first, to find out the location of those Leaf-nins.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Growled the older of the Iwas, a sneer form upon his face. "Our Jonins are heading there as we speak. They'll make short work of those brats alright. Pity though, that sensei of theirs was a babe."

If the other could speak, it would have no doubt been an agreement, unfortunately, before he could've opened his mouth, his entire body exploded into flame. Even as the sky rained down bloody pieces of what once had been a Chunin, the older of the two companions felt a hand wrapping around his neck, squeezing the air out of him.

"Speak, and I might allow you to live." Naruto was not one to mince his words.

"Alright! Alright!" The Chunin tried hard to hold back his bladder, though with blood and intestines dripping from his clothing, which had proved a valiant if futile feat. "I'll talk! Just don't kill me!"

"Where are the Leaves of which you spoke?" Naruto brought the man to eye level, so that the frightened Chunin gazed full into his twin cerulean eyes. It was as though the man had stared into the depth of hell itself. A hell of ice and frozen snow.

"They…They're about two…two mile north …here!" The Chunin stumbled across his words as fast as he could, but before he could beg for mercy, Naruto calmly snapped his neck.

_But… but!_ Even as he fell to an eternal sleep, his mind screamed betrayal. The man had told him he would allow the Chunin to live! The black cloaked man had promised!

"My apologies." Naruto said, without a shred of regret. "I only said I _might_ allow you to live."

**XXXXXX**

"Gatsūga (Double Beast Fang)!" Screamed Kiba as he and Akamaru shot towards the opposing stone ninja in the form of a whirlwind. The said ninja, caught unawares, felt the full force of the taijustu as he was slammed backwards by the rapidly spinning Genin, right into a waiting Hinata who struck the stunned nin with a barrage of gentle fist. The dog user cheered loudly as the shinobi staggered and fell under the force of the blow, only to feel a kunai grazing past his cheek, drawing blood.

"Gotcha, ya stupid meddling kid!" Screamed another Chunin who had snuck up upon the dog user, launching several more kunais towards the surprised Genin. The kunais would have flown true, if not a black wall of insects rose to intercept their flight.

"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu (Bug Wall Technique)." Shino pushed back his glasses as the wall of insects fell to the ground, along with the three kunais they had blocked. "You should pay attention to your surroundings, friend."

Meanwhile, one Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji were, like their fathers before them, working in a team. The unfortunate Stone who was facing them was currently held trapped by one of Shikamaru's shadow techniques as Choji proceeded to beat the living daylight from the invader. A painful process, rest assured.

Of the six Genins that came under fire, Ino had arguably the easiest time. Having taken control of a weak minded, but physically competent Chunin early on in the scrimmage, she was having a field day turning the man upon his former comrades, with her own body closely guarded by the combined forces of Shino and Hinata.

On the other side of the battle field, Kurenai and Asuma are busy at work holding back the more skilled of the attackers. Normally, a handful of Chunins could hardly be considered a challenge, but these particular Chunins are more far more skilled than your average Shinobis, each one definitely nearing the Jonin mark. Besides, there is also the safety of their students to consider, if the two Jonin teachers were to unleash their more devastating arsenal.

Damn! Asuma swore in his mind as he dodged several shurikens aimed in his general direction. What in the name of hell were so many Stone ninjas congregating in this place? Surely they could not all be missing-nins, could they? It was unheard of for so many missing-nins of the same village to appear in so concentrated an area, it would have drawn far too much unnecessary attention, especially from the village that they betrayed. Besides, how could missing-nins have the funding and the connection to construct so sophisticated a base of operation within these jungles? Most missing-nins, aside from the S-ranked ones, had to work from dawn to dusk just to get by.

Something suspicious is going on here, but unfortunately, Asuma had no such luxury to further explore his intimation.

Suddenly, several more chakra flared up in their general vicinities, and the feel of it brought nothing but dread to the two Leaf Jonins, as well as the stoic bug user. These Chakra sources felt of stone and mountains. Iwa reinforcements, no doubt. Several Jonin reinforcements at that. If anything but miracles occurs, they are royally screwed. Since the Third Shinobi War, the Stone had long harbored a grudge against their foe, and due to the economic depression the loss of the war had brought them, that grudge quickly escalated into raw hatred. It was safe to say that once a Leaf-nin, regardless of rank fell to the hands of a Iwa shinobi, he or she could expect no mercy from his/her captor.

**XXXXXX**

Blood…

Everywhere as far as his eye could see, the 'missing-nin' could only discern the color of blood. It covered his shirt, splattered across the rocks and earth, flowing from the bodies of his deceased comrades. And the source of the blood, of the hellish massacre was none but a boy, a boy that seemed to the man the spawn of the devil himself.

How?

How could just one person, just someone who's not yet a man be capable of such carnage, such mindless destruction? How could one whose eye held no lust, no anger, no hatred nor sorrow take so many lives without the slightest of guilt? The calm composure of his face, the grace with which he carried himself, it was as though human lives meant nothing to the pale skinned blonde.

Nothing but livestock.

"Stay back!" Screamed the Iwa-nin as he tried to put as much distance between himself and the advancing demon. A ninja is supposed to show no fear, even before insurmountable odds. A ninja is always resolute, unshaken, and stoic. Apprehension and nervousness are alien words in the shinobi vocabulary. But such a vocabulary was reserved only for _humans_. It spoke nothing of a demon, a devil from the very abyss it self.

Before a demon, every fear is brought to the naked light.

Perhaps that is why humans called them demons in the first place. Not because they were powerful or ferocious, not because they are mindless and blood thirsty. Simply because in their presence, the ugliness humanity strived so hard to hide is revealed to all.

Desperately, the ninja reached for his final kunai, the one he kept well hidden in a small pouch. It seems laughable in the presence of so massive a blade as the one the youth carried, but in the end, we would hold on to even the faintest hope of survival. With a half crazed cry, the ninja leapt to his feet, swinging his weapon wildly, trying to fend off his attackers.

He did not even feel pain as Naruto's blade danced across his body, cutting it to pieces.

_Where could those Leaf-nins be?_Naruto pondered as he glanced around, ignoring the bloody aftermath of the slaughter. The smell of the jungle was overwhelming, so much so that he could not detect the unique Leaf-like essences of the Konoha shinobis. Following that group of Stone had lead him this far, but it seems, given the untouched flora of the area, he still have some ways to go, and by then it may well be far too late.

It was then he heard a high pitched female scream.

"_Sensei, look out!_"

**XXXXXX**

Looking back on it all, Shikamaru had to grudgingly admit that for once, Ino's harpy like screams had done some good. Granted, it was her insistent screams that had first landed the group in the situation, – if only she had kept her mouth shut when they came across the two stone-nins – but the fact remains that if not for her scream of bloody murder, the six Genins and their sensei's name may well be added to the list of KIA.

As the warning reached his ears, Asuma turned suddenly, just as a katana slashed across the space where he had stood moments ago. Cursing himself, Asuma pumped more Chakra into his blades and countered a second slash aimed to his head. He was getting slow, weak, and more than a little soft. Years of doing nothing but simple D and the occasional C ranked missions had truly taken its toll. Hell, even Kurenai, who had being promoted to the ranks of Jonin only a few years ago was out performing the self-proclaimed veteran. Silently promising to himself that as soon as this fiasco was over, he'd take up training once more, Asuma threw himself into battle with renewed fervor. Gods be damned if he's letting his student die.

"Damn!" One of the Iwa suddenly looked up from his engagement with the female Jonin, his face twisted by old scars. "Where the hell are our reinforcements?"

He was getting tired of this. The sooner they put these Leafs to their place, the better. Besides, the body of his opponent is looking rather tempting just at this moment. Licking his lip in a most lecherous manner, the Stone Jonin turned to Kurenai, leering. "Tell you what, babe, I'll let you live, if you'd…"

His words were cut short as a kunai imbedded itself deep in his leg. The red eyed woman faced him with a look of fury and disgust. "I'd rather die than let the likes of you touch me." She spat at the ground.

"THEN DIE! BITCH!" Screamed the enraged Jonin, his hands moving rapidly to form a series of seal Kurenai had not seen before – not particularly surprising, given her knowledge of seals are fairly limited for a Jonin. "Take this! Doton: Retsudotenshō (Earth Release: Earth Splitting Spiral Palm)!"

Before he could complete what was sure to be a devastating technique, a long nodachi pierced his chest, skewing the man to the ground. The 'missing-nin' gave a cry of anguish and surprise as his life fled him. Yet before his vision had failed him utterly, he saw before him an ebon figure stood, twin blue fires gazing at the dying shinobi from the shadows, fires that burned without warmth. Slowly the shadow appoarched, though no sound greeted his foot falls, as though he is but some phantom illusion… or perhaps the messenger of death himself, unseen save by the departed. The fallen ninja tried to speak, his throat convulsing with unspoken pleads, yet all that left his lung was a single shuddering breath as he took his last.

Kurenai stared, mesmerized by her savior's movements. This was unreal. Everyone, at some point of his or her life, had entertained some sort of unlikely fantasy, and Kurenai, despite her no-nonsense front, is no different. She had, as a girl and even into teen-hood, wished for a guardian angel, some one to watch over and protect her in her moment of need. As she left her childhood behind, so too did such foolish albeit semi-romantic dreams disperse, sinking into the sea of her long forgotten memories. Yet as she beheld the blonde, his face seemingly carved by some angelic artisans, his hair the color of the raging sun, it suddenly occurred to her that perhaps she was not too old for fantasies just yet. The thought and the blush that came with it were repressed with a firm hand, but nonetheless it lingered.

Asuma, on the other hand was caught between relief and suspicion. It took skills to have taken down that Iwa Jonin as the boys had, and his sudden arrival had gave the Leafs temporary relief, and yet at the same time, who's to say that the youth is not an enemy, in an elaborate plan to lure the two Genin teams into a false sense of security? Granted, the latter possibility sounded terribly complicated and more trouble than necessary, but still, a ninja can't be too sure of his alliances.

Something between fear and awe appeared on Shino's face as he moved a little ways to give the youth some berth. As a bug user, Shino is far more sensitive to the feeling of Chakras than perhaps all but a selected few Hyuugas. Although unlike that proud clan, Shino could not detect Chakra strength directly, rather, he could deduce them with pin point accuracy from the reactions of his bugs. The young Aburame had long ago learned in a lesson with his father that the Kikai bugs housed within his body react to varying levels of Chakra quite differently, no doubt as an imbedded instinct for survival long ago. In the presence of a weak Chakra, some one who could not threaten the wellbeing of Shino or his parasitic tenants, the bugs are quiet, carrying on their daily business as usual. In the presence of a powerful Chakra like that of a Jonin's, the bugs are skittish, almost panicky, signifying imminent danger. In the presence of some one like the Hokage, and the bug behaved, quoting Kiba, like headless chickens on steroid, never mind the fact neither ninja knew what steroid is.

In the presence of the boy, the bug's reaction is interesting to say the least. They were motionless. Not in the usual manner, mind, when a weak Chakra presented it self. At this moment, his bug is literally motionless, refusing, no matter how Shino commanded them, to move a single inch. It was an act of absolute surrender, entrusting fate into the hands of an entity the bugs dare not offend.

Scary thought.

Looking around, Shino decided that he was not suffering a hallucination, for that dog of Kiba's, Akamaru, had thrown itself to the ground, paws covering its eyes, trembling in terror. A ninken's sense of Chakra is sharp, almost as sharp as his bugs. If Akamaru is acting this way, then there is no doubt to him that whatever power housed within the boy is beyond even his imagining.

He could probably level the entire jungle, if so inclined.

Shino had no idea how close he came to the truth.

"Heh!" One of the remaining Iwa Jonins sneered, trying the bolster his comrades' failing courage. "Just some no name kid, and here I thought those of the Hidden Leaf look out for each other! Hell, as soon as the rest of us arrive, you are all going down, whether that brat's here or not!"

Asuma paled. _More_ reinforcements? The Jonins he had dealt with earlier had drained a lot out of him; the Hidden Leaf Jonin doubted that he would be able to deal with another such wave. Next to him, Kurenai is thinking along the same line. As a female, her Chakra capacity isn't high by any means, and the consecutive Genjutsu she had executed to confuse her enemies had taken a lot of her energy, and what remained is definitely not enough to deal with even more Jonin leveled opponents.

"Reinforcements?" The blonde swordsman who had appeared from nowhere questioned, a soft, merciless smile tugged at his lip. "I think not."

A moment of silence passed, and nothing, animal or human, came into the clearing. The Iwa-nins began to sweat. Where were they? The Jonins that were their backup should have arrived some time ago! Slowly, realization began to dawn upon their leader's face, and with horror did he behold the boy that had suddenly turned into a monster.

"Truly, I had expected better from those hidden by stones." Naruto finished, and to the Iwas, his whispers were the voice of the devil himself.

"Damn you!" Driven by madness or by rage, the leader of the Iwa-nin leapt towards Naruto, kunai drawn and clutched in his hand. The rest followed suit, hoping to avenge their fallen comrades. Such are the follies of fear and rage, which would have men throw away their lives against enemies they could never match. Such are the shadows that enshroud the hearts of men, inspiring them to foolishness that brings nothing but ruin.

All the Genins could see was a flash of silver as something arced through the air, and as it passed, the enemy shinobis dropped one after the other, blood spraying from wounds inflicted by some invisible assault. As the last of the Stone ninja fell dead at the youth's feet, the silver took form in his hand as the same nodachi that, seconds ago, had been imbedded in the back of some misfortunate Iwa.

How the boy had conjured the blade, or manages such a blinding attack is not only beyond the understanding of the Genins, but of the Jonins as well. Never had they seen anyone with such mastery of kenjutsu, if one could call it that. The form, the speed, the grace of it seemed to have transcended simple swordsmanship… it seemed almost to be… alive.

"Now." The blonde intruder spoke suddenly, much to the surprise of the Genins and their teachers. Looking back at the chaos the youth had wrought, it was no surprise that they'd flinch at his words. "I assume you are the Hidden Leaf Nins who came under siege by the Stone-nins?"

Asuma nodded, still keeping distance with the boy despite the fact if the youth really does harbor some sort of hostility towards the eight none of them would survive the encounter. "And you would be?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, currently independent agent of Konohagakure." Naruto introduced himself simply.

Asuma breathed a breath that he did not know he was holding and appoarched the boy. Now he remembered seeing the youth at his father's side a number of times, usually engrossed in deep and meaningful conversation – Asuma assumed it to be meaningful, given the chain-smoker had no idea what the hell the two of them was talking about. Granted, it could be porn, but Asuma liked to give his father the benefit of the doubt… that and it was rather disturbing otherwise to think such things of one's own father. Ahem. "Glad you showed up in time, or we'd be in a real jam. Name's Asuma by the way, I trust you are acquainted with my old man."

Naruto nodded as he studied the older Jonin, much to the man's discomfort. Screw what everyone said, Byakugan had nothing on this youth. Under the scrutinizing gaze of a pair of Byakugan and you may feel like you are stark naked, but under this boy's gaze and you feel like every secret you ever held or will be holding is completely and utterly brought to light without any personal preference. Asuma hated it.

"Your father spoke well of you." Naruto informed him. "Though lung cancer is something you could do without."

At this, Choji and Ino laughed, and even Shikamaru could not help but smile just a bit. Trust the Hokage to hit where it hurts. Asuma grumbled, but threw away the cigarette he had just lit for himself.

"Please to meet you, Naruto-san." Kurenai, deciding to rescue her co-worker out of an uncomfortable situation, spoke up with a formal bow. "My name is Kurenai, and I am just as grateful for your aid."

"Thinking nothing of it, Kurenai-san." Naruto returned the greeting with a nod of his head. "Now then, it would be your best interest to leave this place at once. About seventy or so mile north of here is a Konoha outpost – your original destination, I believe."

Seeing the nods and murmurs of agreement, he continued. "However, given that a number of Iwa still lurks about and is likely to attack your group out of revenge, I shall accompany you, both for your safety and to fulfill my given task."

"Given task? You don't look old enough to be entrusted with some important task alone." Thoughtless as always, Kiba echoed Naruto's words, completely ignoring the fact that Naruto had just single handedly decimated an entire group of low Jonin leveled shinobi with ease. He was reminded of this fact when Ino slapped the back of his head and muttered something to the dog user. "Er… I mean, never mind."

"Good." Naruto began to walk away. "Follow me if you wish to live."

"Harsh." Choji shook his head as the group followed him without too much complaint. Between the stoic youth and blood thirsty Iwa-nins, only a fool would have chosen the latter.

**XXXXXX**

Fire burned low in the forest grounds as the two teams of Genin plus Naruto gathered near it for warmth. Dinner had been a surprising noisy affair, Naruto had discovered, much to his dismay. The Genins chatted animatedly as they ate their rations, as though they had never come under attack mere hours ago. How they were able to maintain such enthusiasm and such optimism is beyond Naruto, and he dared not guess, just in case it was catching.

"Blagh!" Kiba growled as he choked down his mouthful of food. "What is this stuff?"

"Soldier bars." Asuma offered an explanation as he stared distastefully at his own supply, obviously not too keen to consume the stuff. "It was developed back in the third shinobi war, when cooked meals were an unaffordable luxury. It's packed with enough nutrients and vitamins to last you a day or so."

"But it's disgusting!" Ino complained, and Choji, the food expert of the group, nodded his approval. "It taste like…"

"The developers back then weren't very keen on how it taste, as long as its humanly consumable, they are okay with it." Kurenai shrugged, offering her own history expertise.

Surprisingly, the one who offered the least complaints is the one who had the most right to. Hinata Hyuuga had somehow managed to eat the whole thing without saying a word. One would have thought that hailing from a family whose meals are fit for kings, the lavender haired girl would have offered some words of displeasure, but no such comment came. Of course, Hinata's shyness may well explain her behavior.

"But…" Kiba would not allow the subject to drop. "How come he's not eating this crap?"

All eyes turned towards where the dog boy was pointing, that is, the silent figure of Naruto, who, at the moment, is eating from an exquisitely prepared bento box filled with a variety of delicacy.

It was Haku who had made this for him. When team 7 had returned to Konoha, Zabuza was apprehended and underwent a period of parole before he is allowed to serve in the Konoha shinobi forces. Meanwhile, Haku, who was not subject of such treatment, was placed under the care of none other than Naruto himself. Having moved in to the blonde's comfortable apartment, Haku took it upon herself to repay the kindness Naruto had shown her, despite the latter's protest. Amongst the things she took care of was his meals, which Haku had insisted on making herself. She was a surprisingly good cook, as Naruto had discovered.

As Naruto bit into a carefully made mikizushi (sushi roll, a typical Japanese food), he could not help but feel several pair of eyes boring holes upon his back, eyes filled with greed, lust, and… hunger?

Turning, he found himself confronting several Genins whose eyes are steadily fixed upon the small roll he held in his hand, thin lines of drools running down their lips. The only ones who did not participate in this debacle were the two Jonins, who both stole furtive glance at the dishes now and again, Hinata, whose upbringing is too proper for such ill mannered things, and Shino… who is… Shino.

"Food…" moaned Kiba as he reached out in a zombie like style. Naruto found the scene rather disturbing and so closing the lid of the bento box, sent it into the nether realm where most of his items are kept. Food, like sleep, is nothing but a luxury for the young SOLDIER. He could go on without either for over two weeks time before feeling the slightest of ill effect.

The scream of disappointment could be heard for miles as the bento disappeared.

**XXXXXX**

Ino could not help but blush as she walked along side Naruto. Something about the boy seemed to call her to his side, and it had nothing to do with his face, which is finer in her opinion than even Sasuke's. There is an aura of maturity, grace, and even… majesty surrounding the boy that the Uchiha prodigy lacked, and while both carried themselves with marked aloofness, Uchiha's attitude simply screamed arrogance where as Naruto's aloofness becomes of him, as though one would almost expect such detachment in the youth. The more time Ino spent around him, the more she felt her self drawn to the blonde swordsman. It was though the youth is a puzzle, one that she could spent her entire life solve and get nowhere.

_Although,_ a voice whispered at the back of her mind, _she would hardly complain if she did indeed do just that._

Ino blinked hard, and tried to keep the blush from her face as the voice of Naruto drifted over to her, discussing something with Kurenai sensei. Where did that thought come from just now? Well, it doesn't matter; nothing can shake her faith in her Sasuke-kun! Right?

For the first time in years, Ino wasn't sure.

**XXXXXX**

Hinata tried not to stutter as she spoke to the boy. She failed spectacularly, as usual. In fact, if anything, her stutters only grew worse around the blonde youth, though for some reason, he didn't seem to take notice of it and continued his conversation with the Hyuuga heir as usual.

It began simply enough, when the white eyed girl had spied her savior sitting alone upon a massive boulder, eyes closed in deep meditation. After hours of walking and fending off two groups of Iwa-nins, the group had settled for a temporary rest to regain their strength. Slowly, Hinata approached the boy with much care, wanting to thank the strange blonde for saving her and her team.

She had kept as quiet as she could, her footfalls soundless as she neared the boy, yet before she could come within striking distance, those piercingly cold eyes snapped open and regarded her once, before closing again. "What may I do for you, Hyuuga-san?" The boy had questioned with something akin to respect.

"I…I…Just…wan..wanted to… thank…" The girl stammered pitifully, her tongue and mind refusing to work properly in the youth's presence. Yet the youth only nodded in understanding as he opened his eyes again, fully focusing them upon Hinata. "Understood. I appreciate the gesture, Hyuuga-san."

Her face turned bright red as she tried to continue the conversation, for reasons that still eluded her. "I...that is… you… you could…just… call me… Hinata."

Naruto considered this for a moment, and nodded again. "Very well, Hinata-san. Do you have any further agenda?"

It went down (or up, depending on your view) hill from there. Hinata couldn't remember talking this much in her whole life to anyone – most of whom would have told her with no amount of uncertainty that such things does not become a Hyuuga heiress – never mind some random person who she hadn't even known for twenty four hours. She still kept most of her secrets, of course, like her relation with her father and sister, but what she had talked about was still rather private as well, her likes, her dislikes, silly and frivolous things in her mind. Yet never once did Naruto rebuke her, or even interrupted her. His expression showed clearly that he didn't care much for it all, but never once did he stop paying attention.

"A..argiato, Uzumaki-san!" Hinata said at last, when her sensei began to call for her name. "I…I'm sorry… for … boring you…with my words…"

Naruto smiled. Ever since Haku moved into his apartment, he found himself growing more human each day, thanks to Haku's relentless efforts. Whether she knew of it or not, that girl had made a place for her self in his still closely guarded heart. And as he now gazed upon the crimson visage of the Hyuuga heir, the boy could not help but see the striking similarities between the two. Both were of such purity and innocence, such gentleness and delicacy, thought Haku carried her self with distinctive more confidence, in time, he is sure Hinata would too.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Hinata-san." He rose and jumped down beside her. "I have enjoyed our conversation."

If it is possibly, Hinata's blush grew all the deeper.

"However," Upon this word, Hinata's entire being froze, as she half wondered if Naruto too, would take back his kind words and shatter her dreams as the others did. To her surprise, no such insults came, and the other half of her mind berated the girl on doubting Naruto. "In the future, please refer to me as Naruto."

For the first time in years, Hinata smiled a true smile as she walked along side the boy she had just befriended.

XXXXXX 

Shikamaru didn't understand it. No matter how hard he tried, he could win! How is this possible? He knew there were other shogi players just as skilled as himself, his father being one of them, and yet even against his old man the Nara genius had never lost this badly. It was as though Naruto could sense his thoughts and each time he made a move, the blonde would calmly deploy the necessary counter, rendering his well formulated plan useless. He was, to put it lightly, being led by the nose. Each step he took played right into Naruto's hands. And Shikamaru hated this feeling of helplessness. For once the lazy prodigy focused every once of his concentration upon the game, beads of sweat rolled down his face. Never had anyone drive him to such a state that would require every fiber of his intelligence not to win, but for mere chance at survival.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as well as he stared at the game board in concentration. The Nara is good, he'll give the boy this much. Several times the Genin is able to foresee a well hidden trap and steer his pieces clear before it had time to spring. Nonetheless, the boy is losing, if only by a few piece. The genius of Shikamaru had served him well against others in the past, but against Naruto, it did nothing. For as brilliant as the boy is, he is yet to grasp the true mastery of the game – a game of psychology. It was a game extending well beyond the pieces on the board.

Capturing the pieces are simple, as is winning the game, but dive beyond that, to delve into your opponent's mind, to understand his motives, his thoughts, his strategies, to predict each and every move he will make, and in turn to turn such knowledge against him, that is the true mastery of such a game, a mastery Naruto knows all too well. By the tone of a person's voice, by their slight gestures, by their expressions, he could understand you more accurately in the space of a few minutes than most of your friends could in their life. Of course, such uncanny deduction ability is kept hidden, lest it should inspire further fear and distrust in others around him.

"Checkmate." Naruto stated calmly as he moved his promoted rook (Dragon) into position, firmly trapping the king of Shikamaru. The lazy genius gave one last desperate look at the board before bowing his head with a loud sigh, conceding defeat.

"Never imagine the day I'd see him lose at Shogi of all things." Choji whispered to Ino in awe as the two watched the game in silence. His attractive teammate gave a firm nod, disbelief written over her face as well. In all her never, she could never recall anyone beating the boy at this game, not even her beloved Sasuke-kun. And yet this fameless boy, someone she had never even known existed before now had seemingly crushed Shikamaru with such insulting ease.

_Well, well._ A familiar voice smirked at the back of her mind. _Things are getting interesting, aren't they?_

**XXXXXX**

**Preview:**

**The battle for survival begins as the group races towards the outpost, but could they make it in time, now that the full force of the Iwa-nins bore down upon them? Next time: the power of Ifrit unleashed!**

**XXXXXX**

**Read, review and don't flame. You know how it goes. **  



	11. Chapter 9

'Till Eternity's End 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.  
**

**P.S. My update schedule is completely random, so good luck trying to predict when I'll update.**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 9: Upon the Wings of Fire

"Pft!" Sniffed Kiba for the third time as the Genins apprehended their sixth attacker on the same day. He was not particularly skilled by any means, his power only that of a low Chunin, maybe even a Genin. And while with such discipline, none of the Genins are a match for the man one on one, with their powers combined, the man's fate could be nothing but defeat. "What a bunch of weaklings!"

Shino could only shake his head at his friend's seeming unending arrogance. How could he recover that air of superiority so swiftly, when mere hours ago the boy had nearly meet his end at the blade of a nameless Jonin? The said Jonin had been disposed of quickly and cleaning by a single sword stroke from Naruto, a feat that still made Shino on edge. He was not made nervous by the youth's skill or grace; though they were by far the most impressive the bug user had seen. No. What upset Shino was the ease with which the youth took the man's life.

Shino is not the most compassionate of humans by nature, preferring solitude and silence as his companion. Yet the idea of killing did not sit well with the quiet boy, a fact many would have found surprising, given so stoic and unmovable was his disposition. Of course, one must not mistake Shino to be kind by any stretch of the word, it is simply that the thought of taking a life that did not belong to you seems to him an injustice. After all, what rights do you have of ending someone else's existence, when you yourself are just as sinful, just as guilty? And so while he will not hesitate in killing, especially to defend his comrades in arm, he cannot, and will not, take pleasure in such act.

Judging by his friends' expressions and the expression of two adult Jonins in the current group, the act of killing did not please them either. In fact, many times, Shino was certain he could make out Kurenai-sensei, her eyes shut tightly as she decapitated her foe in a particularly gruesome manner. It was a good sigh, that she still could feel guilt.

Such, it seems, is the not the case with Naruto. He is, to his credit, not some blood thirsty loony who radiated killing lust, but the knowledge of that did not appease Shino any. The boy… no… the swordsman seemed almost incapable of guilt, of sorrow at the taking of a life, hell, he seemed incapable of even pity. When his eyes, cold and soulless, beheld the body of the slain, no emotion seems to register, just understanding that another foe had fallen. Certainly it would be unfair as to denounce the boy downright cruel, though the sheer carelessness with which he slew his opponent still made Shino more than a little uneasy. At times it felt awkward and sometimes frightening (although the expressionless bug user would _never_ allow anyone to know of it) to go to sleep knowing that beside you existed one who would snuff out lives without regret or a second thought.

Still, as of now, such an enigma is the only thing that stood between the eight Leaf-nins and certain destruction. So thought Shino as his mind wandered back to Kiba, his loud mouthed associate, who was proclaiming again how the Iwas would rue the day they messed with him. Perhaps being a fool had its advantages, Shino smirked at the idea, at least they are not at all bothered by the prospect of trusting in a cold blooded murderer. Murderer? Nay. An angel of death seemed the more appropriate title.

"When are we going to get there, anyway?" Kiba questioned suddenly, after a glare from Ino caused him to drop the subject of the missing-nins. "Seventy miles seem awfully long."

"At our present speed, taking into consideration the lay out of the forest," Asuma sighed as he took a long drag on his newly lit cigarette. "We should arrive sometime this afternoon, if not earlier. Still, be on the look out for Iwa-nins, we cannot allow our guard down just because we are so near our destination."

"Agreed." Kurenai, who had walked behind the group a little ways, caught up with them. "Once we reach the Fire Country Border, we should be safe from the attack, but until then, we are fair game for the missing-nins."

"Agh!" Ino declared loudly, causing Hinata, who was trudging next to her at the time to jump in fright. "Why are these missing-nins so intent on targeting us anyway?"

"Not missing-nins." Naruto, who, though kept away from the group, had obviously overheard the conversation. "These are loyal Iwa-nins."

Shikamaru and Asuma most nodded, it was just as they had supposed. Although the others, including Kurenai, seemed a little confused as to what had transpired between the three. Seeing the look of confusion donning the others' faces, Asuma decided to explain.

"See, the ones attacked us back there are not missing-nins as we had previously assumed, but shinobis who are in active service to the Hidden Rock." His words were, as he had suspected, greeted by incredulous stares, and so he continued. "They are posing as missing-nins in order to congregate in this area without causing a political rife. If Iwa-nins were to discover in the area, it could lead to open warfare between the Leaf and the Stone, something the Tsuchikage could not afford now. However, if the operation was discovered, but only operated by 'missing-nins' from Iwa, then such calamity would be avoided. Even if we have reason to cast our suspicion upon Hidden Rock, without solid proof, we cannot act upon them."

He signed again and made an abstract gesture. "Basically, a brilliant plan. They would amass forces in secret in order to mount assault upon the land of Fire, and should they fail, no blame could be founded upon their village, due to their missing-nin status." He turned and stared at Naruto in thought. "Am I correct, Naruto-san, in assuming that such is reason why you have come – to investigate this matter at the behest of Hokage… my father?"

**XXXXXX**

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. The strength of the youth is proven to her, and her comrades beyond the shadow of a doubt, yet it still impressed her that so young a boy could be so trusted by the aging Fire Shadow.

_Naruto-kun is so amazing!_ In her mind, Hinata whispered to herself. She always knew there was something about her friend that is out of ordinary, but to think the composed blonde would shoulder such responsibility already!

Beside her, Ino was thinking along similar lines, though she seemed less than pleased at those thoughts. Ino is by not means, a shallow, frivolous girl. Yet no matter what she used to try and convince herself of Uchiha Sasuke's superiority, it failed time and again whenever she tried to compare the pretty boy to Uzumaki. As much as she hates to admit it, Naruto outstripped by far the so called prodigy in every area she had thought up.

He is a better fighter, a better strategist. He carried himself in a more noble, regal manner than the Uchiha survivor, given the latter's near nobility status. Hell, he is even the better looking of the two, if that amounted to anything.

_Agh! _Ino felt the irresistible urge to scream in frustration. Why the hell is she letting Naruto get to her like this? For heaven sakes, she knew the boy for barely a day and a half, and already he is invading her every thought. Each time she tried to remember the face of her _beloved_ Uchiha, somehow, inexplicably, the sun kissed blonde's cold visage would surface eventually, replacing the scowling image of the raven haired prodigy. But the worst thing about this whole ordeal is, Naruto did absolutely nothing to cause this… at all.

_What the hell is this guy made of?_ She questioned for the sixteenth time. How is it possible that the young teen could attract the attention of every friggin' female without even trying to? Ino certainly isn't the only girl to have become interested in the glacial youth, she had caught, more than once, Hinata Hyuuga staring dreamily at the boy, when the young heiress thought no one was watching. Heck, even Hinata's Jonin sensei, Kurenai, had stolen a few glances at the boy once in a while. What ever Naruto is giving off, it, like everything else associated with the boy, firmly outranked Sasuke.

Damn it. See? Even now, her thoughts are _still_ on Naruto!

It was only when Naruto spoke up, did her inner rants come to a stop.

**XXXXXX**

"Not quite, Asuma-san." Naruto explained as he touched an obstructing tree branch, turning the protruding growth to ashes. "It was not an investigation mission that I am charged with…But one of destruction."

Silence greeted his words, until Shikamaru decided to speak, his voice oddly… spooked. "You mean…"

Naruto nodded.

"Correct. My mission was, and still is, the elimination of the Iwas found near the Fire border."

Kurenai felt her jaws drop. Why would the Hokage, one of her most respected figures, charge a mere child to do such monstrous deed? Why would the old man allow so innocent a youth to stain his hands with bloodshed? It seemed so far fetched, even in a shinobi community. Such a notion to her is barbaric, cruelty beyond imagining. To rob a child of purity, what kind of monster would…

"Wait, a kid like you?" Choji seemed to have thought along the same line as the rather large boy blurted out, in a strange mix of choking and laughter, as though he didn't quite believe the youth's words. Hardly surprising. He and his teammates might have faced, and even dealt out death, but in the end, they would not even have dreamed of purposely seeking out such atrocious deed. "That sounds ridiculous."

Naruto smiled softly, though the smile did not reach his eyes, which remained frosty azure. "Be that as it may, such is indeed my mission."

Kurenai wanted to protest, to question the wisdom of allowing someone so young to taste not only death, but carnage. Even the semi-legendary prodigy Itachi, who lead his own ANBU team at the age of thirteen were never charged with so grim a mission, and even then madness still claimed him. What would become of this child, exposed to the follies of humanity so early in his age?

"Do not allow my appearance to fool you, Kurenai-san, for innocence can be deceiving." As though sensing her disturbance, Naruto continued, his eyes resting upon the Genjutsu mistress, piercing and knowing. "Though I would prefer if we do now dwell upon such matters."

Was it Shino's imagination, or did such sadness overtook Naruto for one brief moment as his words fell silent? Whatever maybe the case, Shino knew none of them would sleep easy tonight.

**XXXXXX**

"Target confirmed… wait for my command." Growled the seasoned Jonin as he watched the Leafs with angry eyes. He was surprised that for two measly Genin teams, these eight… nine… were able to hold back two full waves of assault, not to mention the countless Chunins and Genins that had fell before hand. Slowly, his vision came to rest at the head of the procession, the two Jonins that no doubt lead this band of riff rafts. No doubt once they are taken down, the rest of those children are easy picking.

A smile spread across the Jonin's lip as he fantasized the multitude of pain he would inflict upon those brats once they fall to his hands. He was, after all, not called the 'Child Lover' for no reason, grisly as that reason might be.

In his macabre desires, the man did not notice the blonde boy stop and gazed up at his hiding spot, a cold smile adorning his pale lips, before joining the rest of the group. It would be his, and many other Iwas' undoing, as they would soon discover.

"Be careful." Naruto's soft whisper carried over to the group, who tensed immediately. When Naruto gave out a warning, it meant the enemy is ready to strike at any second. No chance must be taken. That, and the fact the group became rather jumpy at his presence, since the boy made the terrifying revelation.

_Kyuubi, how many of Iwas are there_? Naruto called out in his mind, trying to reach his tenant. He is not disappointed as the machine like voice, though like him, laced with subtle emotions, replied.

**_Fifty two Jonins and seventy five Chunins. _**The great fox frowned in concentration. **_I fear, due to their number and scattered location, that simple Area of Effect spell will not suffice, and due to this world's limitations, the more powerful spells are no longer in our command._**

Naruto agreed. _If worst comes to worst, we may well need to call upon theiraid._

**_Indeed. _**Kyuubi nodded, after much consideration. **_Though the amount of Mana required to bring forth one of their number may prove painful, it will not be beyond what healing aid I am able to lend. Still, be cautious of your actions. _**

With that, the titanic beast once more withdrew into his sanctums, leaving Naruto in utter silence once more.

"Get ready." He commanded as the Genin group slowed down their pace, bracing themselves for the battle to come. "There are over a hundred of them."

"What?" Asuma exclaimed softly, as not to alert the watching Iwas. "How are we suppose to hold back so great a force? I may be a seasoned Jonin, but even I cannot do anything against this kind of opposition!"

"Do not panic." Naruto interrupted his words. "As long as you follow my instructions, you will yet survive… prepare yourselves, them come now."

As his words fell dead, there from the bushes, the trees, and from thin air, shinobis appeared, dressed in typical ninja fashion and sporting scarred hitai-ate of Iwa. There would be no doubt what these men are… Missing-nins. At least, on the surface. Before they could speak, Team 8 and 10 launched their assault, catching many of the Jonins unawares. Some times, it was polite and respectful to allow your foe time to speak, and other times it is a situation of life and death. This is painfully obvious the latter. Barrages of Jutsu were cast in all directions, many of them hitting their marks dead on. And although the Stone-nins were caught by surprise, they were seasoned fighters and so after but a moment, recovered from their shock and mounted their counter attack.

Naruto danced amongst the thicket of things, his blade nearly invisible as it drew blood all around him. Ninjas fell wounded left and right, blood spurting from their chest and appendages. Those who were foolish enough to lock weapon with the blonde found themselves subjected to unimaginable forces, their kunais and swords shattering beneath the sheer brutal strength of each blow, sending them flying.

A single shinobi dashed pass Naruto's offense, and just as he was about to plunge his kunai into the damned brat's chest, fire erupted where Naruto stood, incinerating the man's body. As the fire quelled, bolts of lightning shot out from the young swordsman's blade, weaving amongst the frightened shinobis. As they ran for cover, massive pillar of ice rose unannounced, impaling many who did not manage to dodge in time. They died with surprise in their eyes.

"Damn!" Asuma swore as his trench knives slashed through his foe, cutting the man in half. That had been close. If he had stepped back one second too late, then it would have been him lying in that pool of blood. It was time to take this fight to the next level. The Jonin decided as he performed his trade mark technique.

"Hien!" At the command, his trench knives blazed with Chakra, which slowly grew into the shape of blades, extending the reach of the already dangerous weapon.

With a war cry, Asuma charged into a mass of Jonins and Chunins, his blades swirling around him in a azure blur. Blood flew all about him, some his and some his foes'. There was a reason why he, Asuma Sarutobi is the son of the 'God of Shinobis', and these Iwa-nins are about to find out, in a most painful manner.

In an age of kunais and katanas, very few people use such an obscure weapon as the trench knife. Of course, as the Iwas soon discovered, these buggers can be quite painful, if used in the proper manner. As a wind element by nature, Asuma is an all out offensive fighter, coupled with his Chakra laced weapon, the man could slice apart boulders, let alone flesh and bone. As the last shinobi fell dead, Asuma looked up from the massacre, over to where Naruto stood, a massive lotus of ice blossoming around him, upon whose pedals were imbedded the body of numerous enemy shinobis.

Well, at least the boy kills with style. Asuma shook his head. _Father, what kind of monster did you unleash?_

**XXXXXX**

Kurenai, being a Genjutsu mistress by trade, preferred long range combat, where her techniques have longer time to take effect. Unfortunately, when it comes to short range, especially hand to hand combat, the red eyed woman is rather lacking. Certainly, she could hold her own against any a man when it comes down to it, but unlike most of her associates and companions, her arsenal of techniques is not quite suited for such situations.

Still, for some one of her nature, she is holding up remarkably well against tides of enemies. Laying the air around her with one Genjutsu after another, most of her foes became fairly easy picking once they fell trap to her techniques. And the few that were able to keep a clear mind is soon disposed with some of the more generic Jutsus, and occasionally a good knee to the groin.

Suddenly, the red eyed beauty let out a pained scream as a single kunai imbedded itself into her leg. Turning, she saw to her horror a massive shinobi standing over her, his face contorted by hatred. With a savage roar the shinobi produced yet another kunai, and brought it down with considerable force, seeking to end the life of the raven haired woman forever. "DIE, YOU BASTARD LEAF!"

Fortunately for Kurenai, her time is not yet up, for even as the dreaded weapon made its fearful descend, a single hand, unblemished and delicate, caught the giant's wrist with deceptive ease. The giant stared in disbelief, unable to comprehend how anyone in this world could match his brute force. His gaze traveled from the offending hand to the face of the one who had accomplished such impossibility, and what he saw there seemed to shatter his entire world.

A child no older than twelve stood beside him, restraining his struggling arm with all the ease of a man holding a feather. No emotion flickered across the youth's visage as he gazed calmly back at the man, though malice and killing intent were plain in his eyes and his action.

In silence the youth pulled back his other hand, and struck like lightning. Kurenai, even with her discipline, could barely catch the blurring outline of the arm as it slammed into the burly Iwa-nin's chest. There was a loud and resound crunch as several ribs broke off, blood dripping from the corner of the nin's mouth. A second later, the flesh began to sizzle and peel away as Naruto's fist glowed a brilliant red. The man's dying screams is only punctured by the smell of burning flesh as fire consumed him whole. Although the ordeal lasted barely a second, it seemed to the victim an eternity.

"Are you alright, Kurenai-san?" Naruto asked as he gave a cursory examine over the wounded area. The Jonin nodded and winced as she tried to take a step. It would seem the injury was worse then she thought. Before she could react, Naruto had extended a hand towards her, glowing with green 'Chakra'.

"Cure." The boy commanded as a soothing wave of green washed over the young female adult. Kurenai gaped speechless at the boy. First the strange blonde had proven himself an unrivaled fighter, now that same blonde had just demonstrated a technique that only the most skilled medic-nins could use. Standing up, the Genjutsu mistress gazed wonderingly at the retreating cloaked figure. Who is Naruto? In her mind, the same thought that had plagued her young charges again surfaced.

"Naruto!" Asuma cried in alarm as even more shinobis began to press towards them, forcing the eight Leaf-nins to form a rough circle. In his distress, the man had let go the respectful suffix that are usually attached to names, though given the current state of things, that could hardly be considered an important matter. "I hope you have a miracle stored somewhere!"

Naruto sighed as he studied the advancing forces. Though the Iwas, now down to fifty or so, had kept their distance, they would not be kept back for long, with such numerical advantage on their side. Though the Leaf shinobis had put up a valiant battle, they are no match for so many a numbers. The Genins would be no help here, although their abilities had served them well against Chunin, they would have been no match against the more powerful Jonins that now remained. And while both Kurenai and Asuma could hold their own against multiple opponents, they are hardly at a state to continue such a battle, especially since many of the foes now are just as skilled as themselves.

Naruto sighed. Alone against these Iwas, he would have suffered no difficulty in dealing with the waves of assailants. But to ensure the survival and safety of the Leafs as well is a far more difficult matter. Unlike the former scenario, where his mind could focus solely upon the battle at hand, the latter and current scenario required his divided attention.

It would seem there remains little choice for him, but to call upon _their _aid.

**XXXXXX**

Kurenai felt she was dreaming. She isn't the only one. It was as though the entire world is engulfed by fire, the leaves and trees turned to ashes in milliseconds by the all consuming inferno, an inferno whose source is none other than Naruto himself. The boy is surrounded by the terrible aura of power, one that easily dwarfed every other Chakra source for miles. And yet, somehow, the Chakra Naruto emitted felt strange, unnatural. It was not the blue Chakra the Jonin sensei was used to, it was a shade of the most brilliant vermillion. Not the red of the Kyuubi, mind, which called to mind the memories of blood and slaughter, but a red that burned most vibrantly, full of life and a terrible thirst – the redness of flames.

It wasn't her imagination, thought the shaking Genjutsu mistress as her eyes rested upon the glowing youth. For all around him, beneath the burning Chakra, the grass withered and began to burn, as did the trees and the low hanging vines. The air simmered beneath the supernatural heat, a heat that somehow, the gathering shinobis could not feel, though its presence seemed certain enough.

Then came the thunderous sound as Naruto began to speak, his voice echoing across the jungles, into the darkening skies above. It was a voice of ancient flames, raging silently within its chains.

"**_I call upon thee, ancient deity of fire! Appear before me, and unleash thy burning rages. Come forth from thy realm of infernos, Hell fire! Ifrit!_**"

There came a loud roar as the earth before Naruto cracked and crumbled, fissure appearing across the land. From forth the wounds of earth spewed magma, spilling onto the surface, melting away all that it touched. Then, without warning, a pillar of scarlet flames shot up into the heavens, parting the clouds and bathing the world in its terrifying radiance. Within the pillar of destructive light there formed a massive, bestial shape. With a primal roar of rage the beast stretched to its fall height, scattering the flames that once birthed him.

Twin massive horns sprouting from its monstrous head and angling behind him, eyes the color of raging storm, its bronze colored body encircled by clouds of fire, it seemed to all truly a creature not of this world. A demon from the darkest pit of hell, bringing with it the fires of eternal damnation.

"**_Your will, summoner?_**" Growled the fierce creature in question.

"Destroy them." Naruto said, pointing a figure at the petrified Iwas. "Leave none alive."

"**_Your will be done._**" The creature bowed its head, then looked up again. Fire erupted from its mouth, from its extended hands, from his feet, and every part of its body, until the infernos enveloped it. Slowly a single flame covered fist was raised to the heavens, a massive sphere of blistering heat forming in the burning palm. The Iwas and the Leaf-nins stared, mesmerized by Ifrit's awesome strength, their body unmoving as they beheld the slow expansion of the orb of conflagration.

With an earth sundering cry Ifrit brought the sphere down into earth, creating a dome of fire that enveloped all it its appalling grasp. Nothing was left behind in its wake, neither rock nor stone or flesh. Everything with in hundreds of meters became nothing more than ashes, a blackened cleaning that bore witness to the other worldly power that was.

The Leaf-nins, shielded from the blast by Naruto, the only ones to have survived this unstoppable onslaught, stared speechlessly at the annihilation their blonde companion had caused. It felt surreal, as though they were still part of some waking nightmare. Slowing they turned, trembling, to Naruto, who knelt on one knee a little way from them, supported by only his nodachi. Smoke rose from his bodies, his robes tattered, revealing black patches of burnt flesh.

_As I thought. Without material, I could barely control the Mana flow of my body._ Naruto thought as he stared at his ashen hand. _I hope I would not again relish such unpleasant experience in the future. _

Fortunately for the boy, even as his mind wondered, he could feel the strange Mana of the Kyuubi repairing his body, rejuvenating his dead cells and stimulating cellular replication. Normally, such healing process would have shortened the span of any human, but for Naruto, charged with Mako, his body structures had been altered beyond recognition, and so the powers of Kyuubi held little negative impact upon him. It would seem being inhuman had its occasional perks.

"Is everyone safe?" Naruto questioned. The others nodded dumbly, not trusting themselves to speak.

Naruto sighed as he rose. Now would be a good time to depart from them, it would seem. Slowly he rose into the air, and turned to face the travelers once more. "My mission is accomplished, and the outpost is only a short distance away. Now, then, I shall take my leave of you."

Yet even as he was about to take off, a timid voice interrupted his flight, a voice he identified as belonging to the shy Hyuuga Heiress.

"Arigato… Naruto…kun." She whispered, though her words nonetheless reasoned the solemn boy.

"Yeah!" Ino said, walking up to the stuttering Hinata. She did not know why she did as she had, she did not know what nameless impulse spurred her to such an action, but looking back on it years later, she knew beyond doubts she had done the right thing. "Thanks, even if you are a little holier-than-thou."

"Agreed." Kurenai smiled, a rarity for the serious kunoichi. "We don't know what you hid from us, and we will not inquire. But no matter what, we still owe you our gratitude, and our lives for what you have done. So." Taking a deep breath, that brought to attention her rather generous assets, the sensei of team 8 bowed. "Arigato."

"Meh." Kiba grumbled, rubbing his nose with an index finger. "You're not bad, I guess."

Others too, following their example, soon offered their own words of thanks.

Naruto looked startled by this, then, to the surprise of all, smiled. Not his usual humorless smile, mind, this time, the smile had reached his eyes.

"Your welcome." The soft whispered continued to linger, even as the boy took off into the distance horizon.

Unknown to the vanished youth, long after he departed a single thought had remained in three kunoichi's mind. A thought that would prove, in the future, the metaphorical fall of the blonde.

_Wow! Naruto-(san/kun) is **HOT** when he smiles!_

Damn you, Uzumaki Naruto. Damn you.

**XXXXXX**

_Omake: **Danger**_

Sephiroth had a good day. A day of maiming and killing and burning down random villages and leaving behind survivors who hate his guts and would eventually defeat him in some spectacular show down or other by utilizing cheap limit breaks that shouldn't even have shown up because the limit gauge was not filled.

All in all, it was a good day.

Then he felt the beckoning. The irresistible urge to unfurl his wings and descend before Cloud and his party of strange and unrealistic beings that by all logic should not exist in a shower of sprinkling lights and choir music, performing a super secret healing art Sephiroth didn't even know he had and relief them of their pain.

The silver haired lunatic blinked. Where had that thought come from?

Meanwhile, half way across the world, which meant oh, about fifteen minutes of walking on foot (Gaia is a astoundingly small planet), Cloud and party is busy engaging nameless cannon fodders turn based style and losing numerically based health. Yes, they are not losing blood or anything, because that would just be ridiculous. I mean, what kind of person _bleeds_ when they are cut by sharp claws instead of losing hp? No siree, numbers are the way to go.

At the moment, Aerith is in the middle of casting her limit break, Great Gospel, while Cloud and Tifa waited patiently for their ATP bar – the tiny gradient bar that ironically controlled their entire known universe – to fill. Strangely enough, the enemies, for reasons the author cannot comprehend, did nothing to take advantage of the fact that their foes are motionless due to cumbersome gaming mechanics. Instead, they stood where they eye, glaring at Cloud, but doing nothing to harm him because everyone knows, acting out of turn is blasphemous and could result in whiny reviewers plaguing the internet about how unbalanced the game is. Nope, the dragons will stay right where they are, thank you very much.

Which means Aerith is the only one doing anything, while Cloud pondered on the meaning of life, and why monster drops Gils when they die. Really now, why would monsters, who have no pockets or any kind of accessories to carry items in have items in the first place? However, as the blonde turned to face one of his companion who would die anyway, there seemed to be a troubling expression upon the young woman's face.

"Aerith, what's bothering you?" Apparently, ATP bars did not restrict one's ability at conversation.

"Um…" Aerith frowned and continued to look up in the sky, where the angels are descending and healing everybody. "One of the angels seems… well, odd."

"Yeah." Tifa joined the conversation, not wanting Aerith to hog blond bishonen all to herself. "I mean, I thought angels have two wings…"

"And they are supposed to be white." No, Aerith did not mean anything racist by that, since she is neither Caucasian or African American or Asian or Latino or any other ethnic group to begin with. Seriously. She's friggin non-human, people!

Then it dawned on Cloud.

"SEPHIROTH!" Blonde swordsman screamed in half anger, half horror and revulsion. Anger because Sephiroth is crazy like that, and horror because he discovered only too late that the silver haired pretty boy is wearing nothing, and I mean nothing under the gown.

Three pairs of eyes were blinded on that day, and had to have a fourth teammate who apparently resides in the middle of nowhere when he/she is not called on, cast twelve different healing spell on them. It was agreed by all that none of them would ever speak of the Great Gospel again.

Incidentally, that, my children, is why Cloud decided to pursue Sephiroth through two entirely different Square Enix game franchises and a CG movie.

**XXXXXX**

**Preview: **

**Shadow lurks and deceptions abound as the Chunin exam draws near. Can the Leaf-nins survive the coming trials, or will the darkness of sand and sound consume them? Next time: Fell deeds awakens, fire and slaughter. **

**XXXXXX**

**Read and review, guys, but no flames, okay?**


	12. Chapter 10

'**Till Eternity's End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy. **

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 10: From the Heart of Chaos

Gaara scowled as he stared out the window into the open night, his features contorted by a sudden madness that took possession. The air smelled different here, a vast and striking contrast from the dry sandy atmosphere of Suna, where he hailed. Konohagakure smelt of leaves and forests, soothing, calming… alluring, a feeling that clashed powerfully with his blood thirsty nature. It felt…_ wrong_… threatening… constricting… as though every fiber of his cursed existence fought against the strange aura, soothing and violate, exotic and nauseating at the same time.

Without warning, sand streaked forth from his gourd, and enveloped the feathered body of an unsuspecting pigeon. Seconds later, all that was left of the wretched creature was but trickles of blood, mingling with the shifting sands. Through it all, Gaara smiled, a smile marked by lunacy and insanity.

_How sweet the blood smells! _Inside his mind, Gaara howled in euphoria. _Blood… I want blood!_ And beside his ears came again the soothing whisperings of his 'mother', dark and smoky, full of promises of fire and slaughter, speaking softly of fell deeds in the shadows. Gaara listened with rapt attention, hanging upon every word as he stared out to the village of the Leaf, stretching endlessly before him. Slowly, the smile on his face widened, twisting his visage until he resembled the devil himself.

Soon, the village of Konoha will burn to the ground, and the blood of its denizens shall become the feast that will sate his ire… soon.

At the thought, his mind turned back to encounter hours earlier, and the face of a pale skinned raven haired youth surfaced from the sea of memories, the one who had struck Kankuro with the pebble. He had, unknowingly or not, incurred Gaara's interest, and very few individuals ever managed to survive after such a feat. If the village of the Leaf shall fall…

"…Then your blood shall be the first to spill unto the stones…" His mutter fell silent to the wind. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Behind the sand wielder, the pair of Suna siblings exchanged nervous glances. They had stood a few feet away from the young jinchūriki in case of a sudden and unprovoked attack – one can never be too sure with Gaara – and yet they still heard the ominous words uttered by the Demon carrier, sending shivers down their spines.

Kankuro, dressed in his usual black attire, was about to speak before Temari silenced the puppet user with a wilting look and gestured towards the door. Kankuro nodded and moved towards the exit, not wanting to incur the wrath of his already murderous brother. The last time Gaara had acted like this, it took weeks to scrub off the blood, and Kankuro certainly did not want to be the donor of that blood, thank you very much.

At last, the two managed to make it to the hall way of the hotel undetected – Gaara still caught up in his mad planning perhaps – where they shared a breath of relief. It wasn't that they disliked their brother… much, but the looming presence of the sand user can unnerve even the bravest of men.

"Phew..." Kankuro sighed, wiping imaginary sweat from his painted face with exaggerated relief. "I thought I was a goner back there. What do you figure is eating him up anyway, sis?"

"Besides the Shukaku, you mean?" The blonde fan mistress retorted snappishly, obviously in a rather foul mood. Temari, to Kankuro's knowledge, held just a touch more compassion for their _darling_ brother than he could find to spare, and at such times when Gaara seemed more demon than human, it upset Temari immensely, knowing that she could have done nothing to aid Gaara through those dark trials.

As for Kankuro, he kept his distance. It was not that he did not care – he did care in his own way for his brother's safety, just not as involved as Temari. He figured this way; his life is in less eminent danger, Gaara being already angry with him as it is.

"Well, yeah." Kankuro shrugged, after a long and uncomfortable silence stretched on between them, and the two of them reached the lobby of the hotel, where the attendants greeted their presence. "He seem pretty fixated on that Uchiha kid, from the look of things."

Temari nodded at Kankuro's observation. Gaara seemed to have taken a special interest in the raven haired teen– _not_ a good sign. The last time Gaara had taken this much interest in someone, to the point of monologue, all they could find of the poor bastard was his pinky.

Judging by the shudder that overtook her brother, the fan user knew the teen had been thinking along the same line. No matter how good the kid maybe, once Gaara had his eyes on him, he's as good as gone. While causing the death of the last – well, next to last really, but who's counting? – Uchiha may cause reasonable panic and alarm within the village, but Temari is _not_ about to impose on Gaara what he can and cannot do, especially when his killing lust is already rolling off the boy in waves. A ninja she may be, but Temari stilled held her life as an object of reasonable value.

With another dejected sigh, she parted from Kankuro and walked out into the chilly Konoha night, hoping to grab a quick bite to eat and take her mind of the complexity that has become of her life. And don't even get her started on the Sand-Sound alliance. As far as she was concerned, dealing with someone like Orochimaru is just plain asking for trouble. If the snake was willing to betray his own village, what is to guarantee that he would not pull the same stunt twice?

And on the subject of Konohagakure, for all she had heard of village, Temari did not think too highly of it. Certainly its shinobis were some of the best in the world, but Temari doubted that even they could have helped with Gaara's problem. After all, what mortal can possibly defeat a Biju, sealed or not?

**XXXXXX**

A few miles away, Naruto sneezed loudly, startling Haku, who sat next to him. The two of them had, since Zabuza in his drunken state had destroyed the kitchen appliances – while preaching in a slur about the danger that is toaster ovens – ate out almost every night, at least until the maintenance crew can fix the thoroughly destroyed area. As it so happens, while leafing through the phone book regarding a new restaurant, Haku had came across the tiny ramen stand, ran by a kindly old man and his teenage daughter – who, much to Haku's annoyance, often stole furtive and blushing glances towards Naruto during the course of the meal.

Supposedly, in spite of its size, the stand is rather popular to a great number of Konoha nins; even those of legendary status, such as the Akimichis, Hatake Kakashi, and even the Hokage himself had occasionally dined in the humble eatery. After one meal, Haku could see why.

It wasn't simply the fact that the food was good that had attracted so many souls, but rather the atmosphere which surrounded the shop. Unlike the more expensive and fancy restaurants, where resided an air of seriousness and formality, the ramen stand is a place of relaxation, where a shinobi can thoroughly enjoy him or herself without remaining conscious to his surroundings. It is a place where one can simply sit around and enjoy one, or as the younger children referred to it, 'chill'.

And as Haku could tell you, for a shinobi, whose life revolved around harrowing ventures and death encounters, such a little spot of comfort was a god-send, especially after three month of grueling Chunin missions. Even Naruto, whose face is as unreadable as ever, seemed visibly lax as he attacked the noodles with surprising speed.

What Haku wouldn't have given for this moment to last forever.

Unbeknownst to the ice maiden, inside the stand, a certain Ayame thought in the same parallel, although for her, she could have done without Haku, who had subtly sabotaged so many of her conversation attempts with the blonde Apollo.

Unfortunately for the two females, their short moment of bliss was interrupted as another customer planted herself onto one of the empty stools.

With a half hearted greeting, Ayame proceeded to take the orders. Although even in her distraction, she noticed that the girl, no older than her, spoke with a distinct foreign accent. Now that she thinks back on it, she did witness a number of foreigners inside the village of late, most of them seemed to have arrived recently. She had not given it too much thought at the time, of course, but now…

"A bowl of miso ramen, please." Temari stifled a yawn as she placed her order. She had heard of this place from one of the locals, when she asked for the nearest restaurant, and apparently the man had thought rather highly of the place. And after a sniff of the aroma that wafted from the kitchen, Temari had to admit that the man had spoken the truth.

It was not until the bowl was brought to her that Temari gained an awareness of her surrounding and noticed the two others that sat next to her. One of them a girl a few years her junior, but with a face that Temari could not but help envy a little, confident as she is in her own appearance. The girl is, in every sense of the word, a goddess-to-be, with a face that would entice every man between eight and eighty.

Hell, even that serving girl is quite attractive, if she understood how the male mind works. While possessing none of the feral beauty of herself, or the delicate elegance of the strange porcelain girl, the waitress had a simple, home spun allure, or what her brother might cheerfully referred to as 'the girl next door'.

Damn. Is Konoha even plentiful in beauty as it is in shinobis?

It was then that she saw the boy sitting next to the angelic maiden, and her heart skipped a beat in spite of herself. If the black haired youth from earlier, the one called Uchiha Sasuke had been handsome, but this boy seemed for all intent and purpose a gift from the shinobi God to women. While there is still a hint of childishness in his regal features, an underlying youth in his perfectly chiseled countenance, Temari did not doubt that in a few years he would be the source of madness for every girl and woman for thousands of miles.

It was all Temari could do not to blush. It was going to be a rather uncomfortable dinner, if her premonition did not fail her. Then, all of a sudden, she gritted her teeth in determination. Chances like this comes along once in a life time, and she'll be damned if she is going to along this chance slip her by!

"Um…." Not for the first time, Temari cursed her own inabilities. "So… do you come here often?" Inside, she bowed with shame at such lame conversation attempts.

"Well, no, actually." Haku, having noticed the tall tale sighs of attraction, answered cautiously. It wasn't that she is jealous of the amount of attention Naruto has gotten, but no way in hell is she going to share Naruto with some perfectly random stranger. She knew, of course, that the to melt the ice which encased Naruto's heart is an effort that will take more than her alone, but as far as she was concerned, Naruto deserved only the very best. "This is the first time for us."

The _us_ in the sentence was pronounced with a very clear emphasis, Temari noted with interest. Also, was it her imagination, or did the waitress too suddenly developed the air of hostility?

"So what do you two do in Konoha?" Not to be deterred, Temari continued her crusade. She is not going down without a fight, mark her words.

"I'm a Chunin… and he's…" Haku made a rather wild gesture, suddenly realizing that she had no idea what Naruto's actual position is. Oh, she is aware of the various assignments Naruto undertook for the Hokage, the most of recent of which is the security of Konoha premises during the Chunin Exam, but as far as she could recall, there hadn't being an actual title given to the stoic youth.

She's going to have to talk to the Hokage about that. Haku made a mental note, not noticing that the kitchen had grew suspiciously silent as Ayame strained her ears to listen for just a bit more information regarding the blonde Adonis.

"A free agent, if a name must be attributed to my occupation." Naruto stated from his ramen, rescuing Haku from a rather awkward situation. He then nodded in greeting to Temari, whose blush spread a little more. "And may I inquire, what is the nature of you visit to Konohagakure, …."

"It's Temari." Temari introduced herself hastily, a rather far outcry from her usual self. It wasn't surprising that the blonde was able to deduce her alien origin, from her clothing and speech, most likely. "I'm actually here for the Chunin Exam." And as she said this, she could not but feel apprehension, especially due to the true nature of her visit. If the plan is carried out, then she may well be forced to come face to face with these two, an idea that she did not relish, especially when it concerned the comely blonde.

"Ah." Naruto smiled, a smile that made both Temari and Ayame feel just a little faint. Haku, on the other hand, seemed used to it. "Then we shall see each other again in the Exam, I think."

"Wait, I thought you are not a Genin…" Temari raised an eyebrow. From the blonde's own words, she had supposed that the youth had already surpassed that particular shinobi ranking. After all, a free agent is not so easily hired by any village, and those that were are usually individuals of great capability – mercenaries of mercenaries.

"No." Naruto nodded in agreement. The girl has a sharp ear, and a sharper mind. "But I will be watching the Exam nonetheless, Temari-san. I am certain you will perform most admirably."

Temari beamed, then, realizing the time, got up hastily. "Oh dear, I am sorry, I didn't even realize what time it is, I am afraid I must take my leave…uh…"

"It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto informed the girl with a bemused chuckle.

"Oh, then I'll see you later, Uzumaki-san!" Yelled Temari as she vanished into the distant night.

"We should be taking our leave as well, Haku." After a moment, and finishing the last of his ramen, Naruto turned to the girl besides him. "It is getting rather late."

Haku nodded and stood, followed suit by the blonde. Before they could leave, Ayame, who had remained silent all the while, spoke up nervously. "Um… You will come back again, won't you?"

Naruto paused for a moment, and the hint of a smile flickered across his features. "Of course, Ayame-san. I look forward to my next visit." With that, he strolled away casually from the stand, leaving behind a very red waitress.

Tenchi, the proud proprietor of the ramen stand chuckled as he patted his daughter on the shoulder, jerking her from her fantasy world. "Alright, Ayame, enough day dreaming. We still have to clean up."

"I wasn't day dreaming, otousan." The brunette frowned as she began collecting the empty bowls left on the counter. "I was just distracted, that's all."

"Well, get distracted on your time off, then." The older man grumbled. "Right now, we have work to do. Don't forget that."

Ayame could not help but smile in spite of herself. Her father may seem at times a little harsh, but she had learned to read between the lines. And if she knew her father, the man had basically gave her the go-ahead she needed to pursue the blonde.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey, did you hear?" Rock Lee asked excitedly, leaning against the trunk of a large oak tree for support as he fitted his leg bracers. "Word is, this year they are letting Rookies participating in the Chunin Exam."

"No way." Tenten laughed softly as she spun a single kunai deftly between her slender fingers. "I think it may have to do with the Jonin rivalry. You know they are not on the best terms with one another when it comes to their actual performance…"

"I doubt that." Rock Lee replied, looking rather serious for once. "They say three of them will be trained by Kakashi himself."

"**The** Kakashi?" Neji, who had remained silent during his teammates' exchange, spoke up softly, his tone one of surprise and intrigue. "Now that is interesting…"

"There you go." Tenten shrugged at Lee's words, not seeming to care too much. "You know how Gai is when you mention Kakashi to him." At the thought both she and Neji shivered a little. That was a scene they did _not_ need to see.

"Well either way." The superior smirk of Neji's returned in full measure. So what if those gakis are trained by Kakashi? A great shinobi does not constitute a great teacher, nor does it make great students. "It all has a very sad sound to it."

The peaceful occasion is suddenly shattered when a booming voice announced his arrival. "GREETINGS, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS!"

Tenten and Neji exchanged a nervous look. After spending almost two years with the green spandex wearing man, they had rarely seen the self proclaimed Green Beast of Konoha acting with such zeal before, and those instances when they had the misfortune of witnessing such displays of extremes are usually accompanied by a long and painful session of mental and physical scarring.

"I HAVE RECEIVED WORD THAT KAKASHI'S TEAM WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN THE EXAM!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs, despite the fact he stoop about a feet from the trio, two of them was wincing at the sound; while Lee hung to the man's every word. "THAT IS WHY I HAVE DEVISED A NEW TRAINING ROUTING THAT WILL HELP YOUR YOUFUL FLAMES BURN EVEN BRIGHTER!"

Lee looked truly exuberant as he leapt to his feet with a loud 'Yosh', while both Tenten and Neji repressed a silent groan of despair. Gai's training routings are difficult, more so than most Jonin teacher's preference. But his special training regiments are, to put it lightly, not for human involvement. How the man can stay on such routines and stay _alive_, let alone so damn energetic is a mystery that will remain forever unsolved. Tenten wouldn't have been surprised if the outlandish man turned out to be from another planet.

Actually considering his rather _unique _features, Tenten would have thought the alien theory being the more likely one.

However, alien or not, it did not change the fact that as of now, Team Gai is about to receive what latter generations would cheerfully dub as 'the training regiment from hell.' (1)

**XXXXXX**

Sandaime Hokage frowned as he leafed through the reports that had flooded his office, his eyes dark and troubled, and his pipe, ancient and worn, laid to the side, abandoned for the moment. For the first time in many years, the old man appeared deeply concerned, even grave about some occurrences that had drew his attention.

It wasn't the news that his former student, one Orochimaru is again on the rise that troubled the old man – he knew Orochimaru, better than even the Snake knew himself. He knew of the hunger that fueled the fallen Sanin's aspiration, and knew the weakness that would be his demise. No… what bothered Sarutobi is the unknown, the strange, almost supernatural events that had seemed to sprout without warning, as though from thin air.

Reports came from his agents dispatched all over the world, most of them only recently written, and all of them the same foreboding tales that would have chilled a lesser man to the bone – reports of monster attacks, 'demons' that sprouted fire and thunder from their maws, otherworldly creatures that seemed to have appeared from nowhere… and left nothing in their wake.

Some of the survivors had called them 'demons', and these poor, wretched souls had been at first met with nothing but scorn and jeers. Then, an entire city fell to the mysterious creatures, wiped out from the face of the planet so utterly that it never seemed to have existed in the first place.

It was then the panic spread, and although such frenzy has yet to reach the boundaries of Fire Country, it would only be a matter of time before news of this disaster reach gossipers' ears. And after the Kyuubi incident, the Hokage wasn't quite sure if the Village of Hidden Leaf is ready for another 'demon' invasion.

At last he spoke to the thin air, where he knew the ANBUs listened carefully for instructions.

"Find Uzumaki Naruto. Now."

**XXXXXX**

Naruto stood up; his face impassionate as he turned to face the arrival – one of the ANBUs, dressed in their familiar attire, sporting the mask of a fox hound. The black clad youth raised a single eyebrow, and made a gesture for the intruder to speak his peace.

The ANBU swallowed nervously – an unusual action for one of the Black Ops, but Naruto's training ground tended to have that effect on most people. Although strictly speaking, it wasn't so much a training ground, now that Naruto had finished his session; a barren wasteland seemed the more appropriate imagery.

"Uzumaki-sama." The ANBU began, using the respectful suffix instead of the regular san. As far as he was concerned, anyway who could be capable of such power deserved his respect, especially since he allied himself with the Leaf. "The Hokage wishes your presence at once."

"Understood." Naruto nodded and dismissed the ANBU. So, the old man saw fit to call on his service after all. He briefly wondered what dark events had changed the senior man's mind, but decided to allow the matter to drop. Politics is not his preference, there are others more equipped to deal with the complexities of human interactions, one would think. His mission is simple enough as it is.

**XXXXXX**

_Two Days Later_

Haku watched the group silently, hidden amongst the exam proctors. This year's candidates look rather promising, as far as she could tell. At the very least, most of the held their bladder when Morino announced his baleful presence to the group, most, but not all, as she noted with disgust.

Some of the participating Genins she did recognize, like the raven haired Uchiha, the Haruno, and the coward whose name she didn't bother commit to memory. Although most of them, even those sporting Leaf head protectors remained stranger to her – not too unexpected, since she had rarely interacted with Genins in the first place.

When the entire class room fell silent, Morino began his rehearsed speech, informing the Chunin-hopefuls of the rules of the test. Haku had to admit watching the man scaring the living day light out of the brats, that Morino was an actor born. If she hadn't known the interrogator personally, she would too have fell prey to his menacing front. And judging by the silent but amused chuckles coming from her fellow proctors, Haku could tell that they too were impressed.

"Begin." With that, the silence of the room broke under the rustling of papers as Genins busied themselves with the ten questions presented. And, having seen the difficulties of the questions for herself, Haku is reasonably certain that over ninety percent of applicants will fail miserably, unless of course, they look underneath the underneath – which, she noted with satisfaction, several students have already done.

Fifteen minutes into the test, and all but very few – most of whom are perfectly generic characters that can be killed off without the slightest remorse on the author's part – had commenced the 'information gathering'. Of course, being Genins, much of their attempts are not without faults, but Haku and the rest of the proctors allowed several of such incidents slide – they are admirable for mere Genins.

Others however, are more on the clumsy side, their endeavors full of mistakes and all too noticeable movements. Doubtlessly, as Haku watched a name being taken down on one of the examiner's clip boards, these individuals will not last long in the coming challenges.

"Third row, fourth seat." She heard someone mutter, and knew it was the signal for the proctors to act. Sure enough, a fraction of a second later, the occupant of the said seat found a kunai pinning his paper to the desk with a thud, causing those near him to jump in surprise.

"You're out. Number 14 and number 22, you are also eliminated." The proctor spoke indifferently, and scowled at the rest of the entrants, who, thoroughly cowed, hurried back to their own paper.

Haku smirked mentally. Say what they will, in the end, the Chunin Exam is but an extension of the elitism ideals upon which the villages are founded. The world exists only for the strong, and those three shinobis have failed to prove their strength. With a quick look over at the test tables, she is not surprise to note that many of the 'unscrupulous activities' have, if not ceased for the moment, grew all the more subtle. Good for them.

Of course, subtle they might be, but certainly not enough to escape her eyes.

Like tell tale veins around the Hyuugas' eyes, or the spinning tomoes that marked the Uchiha's oh-so-noble bloodline. As though _anyone_ could miss that of all things. Well, she supposed that as the host of the current Exam, some favoritism is perhaps in order. After all, it certain would not do for two of the most prestigious clan (2) to fail in such disgraceful a fashion, now would it?

With a soft chuckle, she moved on in search of other, more susceptible targets. She took a mental note of the mirrors on the ceiling, but they were concealed just well enough to over look such matters. In one of the middle rows, a rather feral boy scribbled furiously, while his dog perched on his head and barked occasionally, its small furry head waving back and forth. Apparently, such blatant scavenging is also considered acceptable.

She also took notice of the pink haired girl she had met back in wave, Sakura Haruno. Of all the Genins present, she seemed to truly know her stuff. Never once did Haku catch her cheating – whether that is because of her brilliance or her skill Haku wasn't too sure, and didn't care too much. It wasn't her place to question such matters; all she was paid to do was to weed out the failures, and speaking of failures…

"Number 120, that's five strikes." She called out coldly, launching her senbon needle at an almost blurring speed – the occasional sparring with Naruto had paid off, it would seem. "Please exit with your team."

"God damn it!" Number 120, who seemed to have a bit more spine than the others who had been failed, slammed his fist down hard on the table. "I don't believe this. Cheated five times? I'd like to see you prove it. There is no way you can watch all of us… ack!"

His adamant speech was hardly finished before Haku appeared before him, holding a single needle against his throat. The needle is, in any other circumstances, not very threatening, but when it is hovering inches away from your laryngeal prominence (Adam's apple), that tends to put things in a whole new perspective.

"That's how." She smirked superiorly. Well, she wasn't mean by any definition of the word, but in these circumstances, a little theatric seemed to be in order. "So off you go. Now."

**XXXXXX**

Sakura watched in amazement as Haku pinned the luckless boy to the wall. She supposed it stands to reason that Konoha would employ Haku's service, especially with the backing of Naruto, who had – according to Kakashi, the ears of Hokage. Not only is Haku a prodigy of their generation, but her bloodline made her a powerful shinobi, and a valuable weapon of the Leaf.

Still, to think that they would be reconciled here of all places. Although Haku appeared to not have recognized the pink haired girl, the Haruno could tell from the slight widening of her eyes as the proctor caught sight of her that Haku indeed held some recollection of their past encounter.

A few seat away from the girl, Sasuke also noticed the former missing-nin. Unlike his teammates, however, he did not seem pleased or surprised at the presence of the beautiful female, but rather narrowed his scarlet eyes into slits, filled with suspicion and jealousy.

'_There are those who are stronger than me, and yet younger than you._' The survivor of the Uchiha massacre again recalled his teacher's words, when they had first encountered Haku in the guise of the Hunter-nin. And with those words, the once quenched thirst of power resurfaced again with vengeance. _How can some many clan-less commoners surpass the noble linage of the Uchihas?_

_They do not deserve such power._

Without warning, his pencil snapped in half.

**XXXXXX**

"Morino Ibiki?" Kurenai questioned, uncertain as to why Kakashi had adopted such gloom prospect after hearing the man's name. Surely one examiner is the same as another, regardless of their positions in the Konohan ranks.

"Kurenai, you're still a newbie to the Jonin Elite, so there are no way you'd know." Asuma sighed, trying to repress the dull ache growing at the back of his head. He did not relish the all too possible future of his team's failure, before they could even pass the first portion of the exam. "But he's a pro, alright."

"A pro?" Kurenai tilted her head slightly in puzzlement. "Pro at what?"

"Torture and investigation." Asuma Sarutobi sighed and breathed a lungful of cigarette smoke. "While those won't endure any physical affliction, the psychological pressure alone is likely to crack quite a few number of them. Damn, why did it have to be him of all people?"

"What?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow critically. "Would you rather have Anko as the first examiner? At least with Ibiki, they will still be in one piece."

"Okaaay…" Asuma sweat dropped at the not-so-exaggerated possibilities. "Good point. That."

"Man." Kakashi, after silence elapsed once more amongst the group, groaned and leaned back. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually experiencing boredom _without_ those brats around."

"Yeah… it can do that to you, once you got use to having them around." Asuma chuckled, marveling the changes that have come over his friend and associate. Well, more of the latter than the former, really. However, their peace proved to be short lived as an ANBU dashed into the room.

"Hatake, Yuhi, Sarutobi!" The cloaked figure barked sharply, catching their attentions all at once. "You are expected at the Hokage's office, right now." Then, casting a withering glance at Kakashi, recalling his legendary exploits, added, "Do not be late, _any _of you."

With that, the man disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaf, in search of his next targets.

The three Jonin exchanged confused glances, uncertain as to what had just transpired for the Hokage to issue such a command. What ever it is, however, they are certain it must be of vital importance, and so without complaints, they too performed the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker technique) and vanished from the spot.

Yes, even Kakashi.

**XXXXXX**

"I have gathered all of you here today," The grey haired Hokage spoke loudly, his voice grim and somber. "Because Konoha and even the very elemental nations are facing a threat of incomprehensible strength and fatality. A disaster, if you will, that may well exceed the Third Shinobi War."

The whisperings in the crowd grew to thunderous volumes as they speak amongst one another, shocked by the sudden revelation. The Third Secret Ninja War was the most devastating event to have occurred in recent history, of any village, eclipsing even the Kyuubi attack of twelve years ago. And yet, just when an uneasy peace has settled over the Leaf after the demise of the great Demon Lord, the Hokage would have them believe that yet another, potentially more deadly calamity lies just ahead?

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama." One of the nameless council members, who too had been summoned, rose and bowed before continuing his diction. "Are you quite certain? It would not do to alarm our citizens, to say nothing of other villages without incontrovertible support."

"Support?" The Hokage narrowed his eyes in anger. The very existence of Fire Country stands on the brink of destruction, and they have the nerve to question his words? "Very well, come in Naruto."

To the surprise of the occupants in the room, most of whom had never seen the blonde boy before, Naruto presented himself without words, appearing from thin air in a burst of bluish green Mana. "You called, Hokage-sama?"

Once the commotion settled however, the same sneer returned to the council member's face, and to the face of his comrades, many of whom had not so secretly questioned the Hokage's abilities. "Hokage-sama, surely you would not have created such panic on the words of a mere child?"

The Hokage said nothing, but nodded to Naruto for the impassive youth to begin.

"The land of Butterfly is no more."

At those chilling words, the room fell deadly silent.

The Land of Butterfly, through its histories, has often been considered by the inner circle of scholars, cartographers and geologists as a misnomer of sorts, for unlike what its name may suggest, the country is not so much a continental land mass as a confederation of city states located on an archipelago some four hundred leagues from the main land. Despite its size, however, the Land does possess the qualities that would officially qualify as a legitimate state – independent sovereignty, a defined boundary, a rather meager population, and a functional central government, created as a coalition effort by the city states themselves. Furthermore, according to an unnamed informant, while never acknowledged or recognized by the Five Nations, there even exists a shinobi village inside the cluster of islands, most of whose denizens are involved in the islands' defenses, rather than serving as pseudo mercenaries to their country.

Of course, even with such anomaly, the Land of Butterfly could well be all but negligible, save for one redeeming feature that set it apart from other such infinitesimal kingdoms. For while miniscule in size, this island country boasts an impressively strong economy based on the exports of rare metals, food products, and tourism.

And yet, in less than two week's time, the entire archipelago was burned to the ground. Upon his arrival, Naruto had found nothing but ashes – silent witness to a horrifying and tragic tale.

"Surely there must be some mistake!" The council member who had opposed the Hokage shouted, losing his composure. "If disaster indeed invaded that country, would they not have sent some messages or aid request to one of the villages?"

"They might have." Naruto shrugged. "But judging by the age of the ashes, the broadcasting towers are the first thing to be destroyed, effectively cutting off all communication to the outside. The harbors are annihilated shortly after, preventing any escape attempts."

"But…" Another shinobi, in his late thirties or early forties, spoke up hesitantly. "If what you suggest is true, then are we not faced with a _human_ invasion?"

Naruto shook his head.

"What kind of humans would stripe their victims' bones clean of flesh?" He questioned, sending a chill done the spines of those present.

"I will not accept this… this insanity without proof!" Again the same council member, who seemed to be eager for retirement, declared vehemently. He'd rather die than trust the words of some gaki whose hair is not yet grown.

"Fine." Naruto sighed and tossed to the table before him several photos, containing grisly images that should have lain buried. Then, reaching into his pocket, he produced a slightly singed tape. "I managed to procure this from one of the radio towers before the fires could damage it. I believe it contains one of the last transmissions made before…"

His words fell silent as he placed the tape within the cassette player. The entire room listened with bated breath to the soft hissing sound of the cassette being played, and then, without warning, came the screams.

"…Does anyone read me? I repeat! Does anyone, is anyone there?" There, from the speakers, came the panicked voice of some faceless individual. "For the love of the God! Please, someone, anyone… answer me! Help! Do you read me? We need help ASAP! They took out three towers now, we need back up!"

There were some more shouts and the pounding of foot steps, before the man continued breathlessly into the speaker. "Does anyone read me? Hello… Oh God! They are here!" The words were followed by the sounds of explosions and then something heavy crashing into the ground with a loud thunderous groan.

The voice, now thoroughly hysteric, came again, in one last desperate attempt to reach out for deliverance. It never came.

"Oh… my… God… What… what on earth… is that…?" The trembling voice seemed to shake many gathered to the very depth of their souls. "That… that can't be… what… are those… _things_? …Oh God! It's coming this way!"

More crashing sound followed, as though the man was trying to escape from the grasp of some phantom shade that the audiences to his last testament could not witness. Then came his final, almost defiant shout, the shout of one who had lost all hope.

"God… save me! Though I walk through the valley of the shadows of death, I shall fear no evil…. Ahhhhhhh!" (3)

His dying screams were drowned out by a earth shaking roar, followed by still other shrieks in reply. And with that, the tape came to an end.

"Enough. Now is not the time to lament for these souls." The Hokage snapped, taking command of the situation after the macabre message seemed to have left everyone in the room in a daze. "Whatever these abominations are that destroyed the Land of the Butterfly, they are coming this way, as Naruto had testified to me earlier. I do not know if we will survive this impeding destruction, but unlike our fallen brethrens, we will not be caught unawares."

Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Kyoshi, Mankura, Hiro, I want you three to each lead a team to patrol our surrounding. Report back to directly to me if even a hair moved in an unnatural manner." With strength seeming far beyond his age, the Hokage barked out orders, the dying ember in his eyes igniting once more into a blazing inferno. "Asuma, you are in charge of delegations. Sent out messengers, with copies of this tape to every village. Yes, even Iwa. Old enmities must be forgotten if we are to endure this trial. Only united can we stand, divided, and we will fall to the burning shadows that have descended to consume us all."

The Hokage quickly assigned roles and duties to all those present, and clan head and ordinary Jonins alike bowed to his will. Now is the time when Konoha must rally around the Fire Shadow, now is the time for the Leaf's trial by fire.

"My council men, I trust there is no objection if the power of ruling falls on me temporarily?" Turning to the council members who had stayed silent, the Hokage questioned, though leaving no room in his words for arguments. And none did. "Good. Now, Naruto, you are the only one with understanding of what these _creatures_ are capable of. I want you to form a elite team capable of dealing with the invasion should it reach our boundary. If such is the fate God has bestowed on us, then let us show Him what tenacious bastards we can be!"

There was a collective "Hai!" ringing throughout the room.

"Go!"

"Hokage-sama!" One of the Jonins called out. "What of the Chunin Exam? Should we inform the participants that it has being canceled?"

The Hokage frowned a moment, and shook his head. "Carry on for now, but be ready to intercept the tournament at a moment's notice. It wouldn't do to create mindless panic yet."

"Understood." And with that, the room once more fell into darkness.

**XXXXXX**

_The Land of Butterflies_

What once was a lush tropical paradise now remained only ashes, scattered by the ill winds from the far distant east, carrying with it the scent of burning and destruction. The fires that had consumed the island nation had been all but extinguished, save fore a few flickering embers still clinging to life, feeding upon the fallen structures that once stood with pride upon the now silent streets, covered with marks of some titanic creatures that seemed to have hailed from the depth of hell itself.

Bodies, broken and twisted, some half eaten and others striped clean, lay scattered in the streets, clouds of flies and carrion birds circling close to the corpses, hungry scavengers searching for their feast amongst the heinous sight.

A single wooden beam shifted; the earth beneath its immense weight crumbling and giving away, revealing a small leather bound book, its coverings blackened by fire, and much of the pages eaten away by the fire. Buried beneath the ashen wood, only a single line could be read from what is left of the page.

_This is the way the world ends._

_Not with a bang but a whimper. _(3)

**XXXXXX**

"I am the second chief examination officer, Mitarashi Anko! Time's a-wasting, people, let's go!"

**XXXXXX**

(1) Well, 'Training regiment from the level above hell', actually. Those who have actually undertaken Naruto's training regiment can agree that his is closer to hell than the former.

(2) To be more accurate, one clan and one remainder of a clan.

(3) For plot sake, let's assume the ninja equivalent of the Bible and T.S. Eliot's poem 'The Hollow Men' exists.

**XXXXXX**

**Preview:**

**Fell deeds awakens fire and slaughter. Treachery and deception abound in the dark forests of Area 44 while the Elemental nations face a evil unlike any other. Will the tide of destruction consume Konoha, or will the serpentine shadows of Orochimaru strangle the Leaf from within? **

**XXXXXX**

**Leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter, and no flames, thanks.**


	13. Chapter 11

'**Till Eternity's End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy. **

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 11: Into the Abyss

The art of calligraphy, an art passed down from the ancient days, was highly revered in the village of Konoha, as it was in every other part of the world. For they say the ink characters revealed a man's inner soul – his triumphs and failures, his strength and weakness, his beauty and his demons. However, looking down upon his handiwork, Hiashi Hyuuga could not but feel that perhaps; just perhaps; this age old tradition might well be out dated, or even obsolete.

Maybe the elders were right; maybe he really should have pursued a class in the practice. Hiashi, once more frowning over his 'master piece', wondered silently to himself. The thought was crushed before it could even take root. He, the great Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of one of the most powerful and renowned clans in the world, did _not_ need an instructor in so noble an art – a mastery almost necessary in one of his standing.

After all, his writings aren't _that_ bad. If one were to squint hard enough, it is possible to still make out the lavender eyed man's original intention. Well, sort of. Perhaps it might have looked better side ways. The Hyuuga thought as he shifted the delicate material upon the circular table, scrutinizing the after-effects. Sadly enough, it _did_ look better.

Briefly, just briefly, the man's mind wandered back to the idea of a teacher, before tossing the possibility into the recess of his brain. He would not lower himself to the point that he would need an outsider to confer upon him mastery that he should have inherited by blood – a cultivated art that any nobility worth his salt should accomplish with ease.

Well, he supposed he must have been an exception to such a rule.

Perhaps, Hiashi pondered as he fixed his crude forms with a baleful gaze, it was time to turn his mind onto other matters, and no longer dwell on such failures – like the matter of the possible invasion.

In the wake of the devastating news, the shock had died down somewhat, and Konoha had, at least for the moment, returned to a level of normalcy. Still, there is unease to the village, as most observers might notice – not enough to cause alarm, but enough so that one could not help but feel something was amiss. An increased number of shinobis now patrolled the streets, mostly around the walls that fenced the not-so-hidden village. More Chunins and even Jonins are stationed near the gates as well, ready to deliver any and all news to the Hokage in a moment's notice.

The most profound changes, however, are the Jonins themselves – particularly the ones that have received the instructions first-handed. There is a strange, unnatural rigidity to their movements, and a noticeable increase in the weapons they carried. All in all, for the lack of a better word, shinobi population seemed… _jumpier_ than before – tensing at the slightest noise, eyes darting from shadow to shadow, as though seeking out some invisible foe.

An air of tension permeated Konohagakure no Sato, perhaps visible even to those uninformed of the impeding disaster that may or may not befall them.

And while the village, under the guidance of the Hokage, is doing everything in its power to keep its citizens and its legacy safe from the all too possible assault, Hiashi could not help but feel that despite their effort, they are, in the end, waiting like trapped prey, sitting alone in the forest and waiting for the hunter to appear. Trapped like rats… in a Chia Pet. (1)

He hated the feeling of powerlessness, and he's not the only one. Unfortunately, unlike a war against another hidden village, the shinobi forces of Konoha couldn't just launch a preemptive attack on their foe and hope for the best – after all, they are not certain who their foes even are, let alone what to expect.

Still, the temporary committee – consisted of the clan heads, the Hokage, and Uzumaki Naruto – had done everything in their power to ensure the survival of the people of the dancing flames. The rest, it would seem, is left to the gods above, who alone decides whether or not the village hidden in leaf would pass their trial by – ironically enough – fire.

"Hiashi-sama." A voice, soft and respectful, sounded outside the doorway, causing the man's body to straighten in alert. Quickly crumbling up the badly written calligraphy characters, the head of the Hyuuga clan cleared his throat before answering, hoping to rid of the guilt in his voice.

"Yes?"

"A… boy by the name of… Uzumaki Naruto has requested an audience." The voice seemed uncertain, as though confused by the request. "He claimed to have been invited by…"

"Yes." Hiashi confirmed. "Please, show him in. He is an important guest to me, and to the Hyuuga clan, I expect him to be treated with the utmost respect."

"Hai." Hiashi heard the tell tale explosion of smokes as the servant vanished from his door way. That was close. If anyone had seen the end result of his work, he would have became the laughing stock of the village.

He was a bit surprised, admittedly, that Naruto had found time in his busy schedule to pay him a visit. As far as he recalled, the boy was up to his neck in preparation for a possible invasion.

At first, the clan heads had doubts about the boy's ability – not very surprising, given his age. Hyuuga had been one of them, though he did not voice his opinion as verbally as others did. If the Hokage placed that much trust in anyone, then that individual might well possess talents worth of consideration. Hiashi's instinct was not faulty.

The boy was, for all intent and purpose, brilliant. Not only in mind, but in warfare as well. Unlike other children of his age – or for that matter, a great deal of ninjas – Naruto's suggestions were not swayed by emotions, only by reason and logic. Everything to him came only as either advantages to be used, or obstacles to be eliminated. Nothing else mattered but the end. As such, many of his strategies might have been considered cruel, even inhumane, sacrificing human lives in order to secure a specific location or to provide temporary distraction. But one cannot argue one thing – those plans are damn effective.

Which is why, after much debating amongst themselves, the clan heads have agreed to utilize those proposals, if things should come to their worst. In a struggle such as this, victory must come at any cost – or there might not be much left otherwise.

XXXXXX

"Naruto-sama." Hiashi nodded his head in greeting, using the respectful title that men of his stature employed when addressing an equal, displaying a level of recognition to the opposite party.

"Hiashi-sama." Naruto returned the greeting, also employing the formal suffix. "Might I inquire the reason why you have requested my personal presence?"

Hiashi frowned. Naruto was direct… a little too direct, perhaps. His entire, painstakingly prepared salutation speech has just been thrown out of the window. Such a pity. It was a rather good speech too, even by his lofty standards.

"You are perceptive, Naruto-sama." He chuckled seconds later, having composed himself again. "As for your inquiry, yes, I do indeed harbor my personal agenda for bringing you here. Rest assured, I meant no harm for you, but merely for a chance to receive an honest answer to a simple question, and perchance to make a humble requisition."

Naruto frowned as he studied the man's stony feature, searching for some subtle hints. When he found none, he returned his gaze to the man's eyes, meeting the harsh lavender with cold indigo. "Speak, I shall consider my recourse."

"Of course, Naruto-sama." The head of Hyuuga smiled softly, his muscles straining from disuse. "Conceivably, it might appear an unusual and pessimistic inquisition; however, I must know the answer. Pray inform me, in all honesty, if there were to be an attack against Konoha's forces, what is the likelihood of our victory… nay, survival?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he listened to the question. He had suspected such might have been the nature of his visit. In these dark times, doubts can penetrate even the bravest of men's hearts and minds.

"I know not, in truth." He at last spoke, his voice guarded and careful. "The creatures seemed to have traveled by diverging paths, after their departure from the islands. Several of the coastal villages met similar fates, though their destructions are not so thorough, nor the invaders' number so great, judging by the markings. If such is true and the forces have indeed separated, then perhaps Leaf's survival might not yet be so dismal."

"And if your presumptions prove to be false?" Hiashi pressed. The answer might well decide the fate of the Hyuuga clan.

"Then there is a great possibility the village will not endure… if my suspicions are correct." Naruto replied, his brows knitted in deep thought. If these creatures… 'demons'… are indeed what he suspected them to be, then Konoha may well be facing a force beyond their comprehension. Even with the increase in his power, he could not have taken on an entire army of those monsters without his Materia… Even with the aid of the Dark Kyuubi, he could not stem the tide of destruction, if it should reach the land of Fire.

But why would those abominations appear in this world? It did not make sense. Could they have arrived the same way as he did? No… that seemed impossible. No spell could have produced so massive an effect, and even if it did, they seemed almost unnaturally aggressive in this world. A monster, no matter how powerful, rarely, if ever attacked human settlements… so what could possibly have accounted for the obliteration of an entire nation?

"You have an inkling of the identity of the attackers?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow. Naruto never spoke of this before in the map room.

"It is but a guess." Naruto, interrupted from his contemplations, answered, though still looking unease – a first for the young swordsman.

"If your inkling is correct," Hiashi continued, not waiting for his answer to finish. "And the village of hidden leaf indeed fall to this… darkness… could you yourself survive?"

Naruto frowned at the probing. He wasn't sure where the pale eyed Hyuuga hoped to gain by this particular question. Surely the man was not kind enough to be concerned for someone he had barely known… Still, the man posed a point. Could he have survived, if the Leaf were to fall? The answer seemed definitive. With the power and regeneration of the Dark Kyuubi, Naruto could indeed cut a bloody swash through the tide, if such became a necessity.

"I believe I am able."

Then, Hiashi spoke, his voice shook somewhat. "Then might I ask one favor of you?"

Naruto understood suddenly. It only makes sense, from what he has seen of the Hyuuga files. "You wish me to escort a member of the Hyuuga clan?"

Hiashi shook his head and held out two fingers. "Two. My daughters…"

Naruto nodded in thought. Understandable of a clans head, wanting the continuation of the clan, even through such calamity. As long as even one member of the Hyuuga clan survived, the bloodline would not die with them, but would be passed on to the next generation, and the ones that followed, as a phoenix rising from flame in rebirth.

"Who are they?" Hiashi exhaled a breath he did not know he was holding. So, Naruto did not out right reject his plead. Perhaps the linage of the Hyuugas would not die with Konoha – if Konoha indeed fell. Unlike certain other clan heads, Hiashi held no illusion to their success, nor did he underestimate the power of the youth before him. Ordinary humans' charka pathways are like mazes, winding from a central source throughout the entire body. Naruto's, if words must be used to describe it, was like a burning sun. It was as though every inch of his body pulsed with pure, undiluted Chakra. It was almost like the boy had Chakra for blood.

Hiashi did not know how close he came to the truth.

"One you have met, I believe." Hiashi, at last, answered. "Her name is Hinata."

Naruto inclined his head in confirmation. "Yes, I met her near the boarders of Fire Country. She is a rather timid individual, if I recall correctly."

Hiashi smiled at the description. Better timid than spineless, he supposed.

"And the other?"

"Ah. Her name is Hanabi." Hiashi responded. "She's a bit younger, though you could still notice their resemblance."

"You wish me to escort them to safety, if the Leaf should fall?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, fixating the man with a hard stare.

Before he could say anything else, Hiashi Hyuuga did something that no one else in the world might have believed possible. He knelt before the blond haired youth, his forehead brushing against the coarse floor.

"I beg of you, Naruto-sama. I ask this not as the patron of this clan," Hiashi, on bent knees, beseeched the wordless swordsman. "I ask this as a father."

Perhaps Hiashi was a poor father figure – cold, dismissive and condescending, but he is a father nonetheless. As much as he wanted to love his daughters, his duty could not. He was the head of the Hyuugas, and his decisions cannot be swayed by partiality. Each and every action he took reflected upon the Hyuuga, each and ever movement he made came under scrutiny. He was the clan leader, and he was expected to make whatever sacrifices necessary for the prosperity of his clan.

That, perhaps, was why Hiashi grew so cold over the years, ever since the death of his brother. He was forced to witness the execution of his closet kin, knowing he could do nothing to prevent it, knowing as the head of the clan, he must not do anything to prevent it. The event had changed him. He became detached and distant, even to his own family – not because he did not love them, but rather on the contrast – he loved them too dearly. He could not allow himself to care for them – there might come a day when they too must be sacrificed for the greater good, and the tragedy would break him.

He did not care because he hoped it would lessen the suffering.

He was the head of the clan, and yet still he was but a puppet dancing to the will of the Hyuuga council.

As he knelt, he remembered the parting words of his own brother. _"I am doing this not for you, brother. I am doing this because it is the only thing I could do out of my free will."_

_You would be ashamed of me… brother._ Hiashi smiled sadly as he remembered Hizashi's dying wishing, entreating the clan head with the provision of his only son. _In the end…I cannot save him… forgive my selfishness._

Naruto closed his eyes as he considered the possibilities. It would not be too difficult for him, he supposed. There will be a certain challenge, certainly, but then, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. If he could not protect Konohagakure, then he will do his utmost to ensure the survival of its legacies. It was the least he could do for the village. In the two years that he had spent here, Konoha had become a home away from home.

Even the Kyuubi felt a familiarity from the place, though its exact nature is beyond both of their understanding.

"Very well." His reply was soft and distant.

XXXXXX

"Naruto-sama!" The blonde looked up from his meditation at the panic-stricken ANBU that had charged in through the doorway. Were the creatures already spotted, or did some other nameless threat loom over Konoha? "We have found bodies a few miles outside Konoha, by their attire; they seemed to be Grass-nins…"

"But according to record, Kusa's delegation already arrived, did they not?" The youth questioned, placing a hand to his chin in deep thought. If that was the case, then it certainly brings up questions concerning the identity of these 'Grass-nins' who seemed to have replaced the dead. "Or would this be a breach in our security?"

"We believe it is the latter sir." The ANBU answered respectfully, keeping his head bowed. In the day that followed the announcement, Uzumaki Naruto is no longer the nameless boy who had served the Hokage in secrecy, but the Fire Shadow's second in command. Indeed, in those short forty eight hours, the boy had earned the respect of all but very few individuals, who has yet to set aside their prejudice for one reason or another. Of course, their opinion, as a result, no longer mattered. "Their faces were stripped from their body."

Naruto's eyes showed nothing as his mind raced through the possibilities this new piece of information entailed. Intruders, most likely a trio, have infiltrated the Chunin Exam, with unknown motives. This does not bode well for the Leaf, who already has enough for her to deal with. He would need to find and strike down the trespasser, before they could stir up trouble within.

"Do we have a likely suspect at this time?" He turned to the ANBU, his face a porcelain mask of indifference.

"We do." The ANBU dipped his head again. "It is very likely the work of S-ranked Missing-nin Orochimaru, a Jonin (2) who had defected from the village decades ago. We believe he has returned in order to enact his vengeance against Konoha."

"Very well." Naruto nodded as he stood, grabbing the black cloak that rested on the floor behind him. "I shall handle this personally then. Return to your post at once."

"Hai!"

The ANBU vanished in the all too familiar smoke.

Naruto stared out from the window of his compartment, his face impassive at the news. "Orochimaru… hm… this might yet complicate the situation."

XXXXXX

Anko Mitarashi sniffed the air, and turned to her companion, a boy of thirteen, dressed in deep ebon robes. She pointed to a direction slightly west, and spat in disgust, "He's there… I can smell his sickly scent."

She had been surprised at first, when the youth arrived at the gates of Area 44, baring the command seal of the Hokage and demanded for her assistance. She had been peeved by the announcement, and a little curious as well. But such emotions were quickly discarded when she heard the news that her old sensei was alive and prowling around town. Nothing mattered now except for getting her hand on the bastard, and make him regret ever being born.

"I see." Naruto looked over to the place Anko pointed with a thoughtful frown. He didn't know too much about this Orochimaru person, except for his powers, which rivaled a Kage's. Supposedly, Orochimaru is the master of some forbidden Jutsus of his own invention, though Naruto did not think they would provide too much of a threat. Still, one should never let down one's guard against an unknown foe. "Let us hurry then."

"No." Anko said coldly, cutting Naruto off. The blonde raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything. "This is my fight… and my fight alone… "

Naruto cast the Jonin an appraising look, and nodded in agreement. He had learned long ago that these shinobis operated on logics totally beyond his comprehension. Perhaps to the violet haired woman, her decision is not so suicidal. "I understand."

XXXXXX

"Ku ku ku…" Orochimaru, san his disguise, laughed darkly as he watched the trembling prodigy with an appraising eye. "Such skill for a Genin, Saskue-kun. You are nothing short of my expectation… nothing short at all…"

Sasuke growled as he struggled to take control of his body. This… man(?) was powerful… too powerful. He was like nothing Sasuke had ever seen before… not even when Kakashi unveiled his own Sharingan. At the same time, there is something off about the man, something slippery, snake like. Something dangerous.

"Unfortunately." Orochimaru's words caused Sasuke to pause in his effort as he stared up at the standing Sound-nin, his Sharingan blazing in an attempt to free himself from the nameless technique. "You are a Genin nonetheless."

With that, the man placed his hands together, and to the horrors of the two Genins, his neck grew and elongated into impossible length, diving right towards the defenseless Uchiha, his mouth opened wide, revealing sharp fangs, coated with an almost poison like glisten.

"A farewell present, Saskue-kun…" Orochimaru laughed as he shot towards the heir of the Sharingan legacy.

Unfortunately for him, his master plan came to a screeching halt as a flash of silver streaked past him, inches from his face. Muramasa imbedded itself into the out reaching branch of one of the trees with a soft thud, where it stood quivering at the sheer force of the throw.

"What the?!" Orochimaru exclaimed at the unexpected interruption. Turning, the fallen Sanin found himself staring face to face with his former student, who stared back at the surprised ninja with murder in her eyes.

"Orochimaru…" Anko growled as she fell into an attack stance, all the while focused on the serpent like shinobi. "This place will be your grave."

Before Orochimaru could respond to her statement – more likely than not in something sickeningly sardonic – Anko charged. With a flick of her wrist, several needle like weapons slid between her fingers as she rushed towards her former sensei. "Die!"

Orochimaru chuckled softly as he dodged the blow with ease, then, with lighting speed, he reached out and grabbed Anko's wrist. Using her momentum against her, he pulled her forward and slammed his right knee deep into her abdomen, causing the purple haired Jonin to gasp in pain. Releasing his grip, Orochimaru watched in bemusement as his former student staggered backward, before launching himself towards the defenseless proctor and knocked her flying with a powerful kick.

Anko's body slammed into the tree branch a few feet away, cracking the wood behind her. She uttered a pained cough as her body made contact with the hard material, blood spurting from her mouth. Damn… she was still not strong enough…

Picking her self up from the debris, Anko pulled out a kunai from her belt and rushed forward again. She dodged to the right just as Orochimaru's tongue shot forward and slammed deep into the ancient tree. It would seem the man still held a mastery over some of the most obscure and disturbing techniques.

Anko's moment of respite was short lived as, like a living serpent, the tongue darted back towards her, and before she could react, had wrapped it self around her kunai wrist.

"Kuso!" Anko had barely time to manage that single word before she was flung backward by the twisted appendage, slamming yet again into the same tree. Even as she struggled to recompose herself, she was yet again immobilized, and yet again slammed into the trees.

When she at last did rose, it was with great difficulty, her body trembling with effort. Raising a hand weakly, she pointed it towards a smug looking Orochimaru. She had but one shot – and nothing more.

"_Sen'eijashu!_ (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)" Screamed Anko with all her might as serpents shot from her sleeves and sank their poisonous fang deep into Orochimaru's flesh. The man's viper like eyes widened somewhat as he beheld the technique. So… she would resort even to this Jutsu. How pathetic.

Anko, taking advantage of Orochimaru's momentary distraction, dashed forward and slammed Orochimaru into the tree trunk behind him. With blurring movement she grabbed one of his hands and with a kunai, pinned both hands into the flesh of the ancient growth. "Looks like I'm going to need your hand, Orochimaru. Hope you don't mind." She grinned sadistically as she performed a rapid series of movements. Before the final seal could be reached, however, 'Orochimaru' flashed a dark smile and melted into mud.

"Damn! A mud clone!" Anko cried in despair as she felt the built up Chakra slowly diminish, leaving her drained and exhausted from the failed technique. "Damn… I failed."

"Ku ku ku." Behind her, Orochimaru taunted the weaken Jonin, his voice hauntingly cruel and sinister. Slowly he pulled out a kunai from his own holster and approached the fallen kunoichi. "I would so enjoy this reunion, if it were some other time, my dear. But I am afraid I have business to attend to with Sasuke-kun, and I really can't be interfered."

A few branches away, Sasuke, still caught up in the paralyzing Jutsu, struggled to regain control of his body with no avail.

"So… I suppose this is where we part ways… Anko-chan." The serpent summoner grinned as he brought the above Anko's head, allowing the cold steel to linger for a moment as he savored his victory. "Pity."

Anko stared up at the glint of death. So this is how it all ends. Damn it… She wasn't ready to die like this… there is still so much to do… she still did not have her vengeance… she can't die like this.

"Good bye."

Before Orochimaru could commit the deed, however, bolts of white lightning shot down from the foliages, raining destruction upon the spot where the man once stood. Had he not leapt away a few seconds earlier, Orochimaru may well have been reduced to cinders beneath the devastating attack.

"Who… who's there?" Orochimaru, panic setting in for the first time, demanded as his slit eyes darted back and forth around the dark forest, searching for the still unrevealed assailant. He had not even detected the intruder's presence… And that technique… it seemed like a lightning jutsu… but it is much too powerful…

"Your demise." A shadow shifted, and a figure appeared next to the imbedded nodachi that had arrived from nowhere. Orochimaru had thought the sword to be belonging to Anko, but it seems he is quite mistaken in the matter.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he surveyed this new foe. He had never seen someone of his appearance before – did his spies fail him yet again? This one would not be disposed of so easily, as he had with his student.

Pulling his blade from the tree, Naruto watched Orochimaru impassively from beneath the fold of his hood. He could sense raw power within the man's body – power that nonetheless pales in comparison to his own. But still, he remain the most powerful foe Naruto had yet to contend against, and the blonde did not entertain the notion of underestimating such an opponent.

Still, it would only be common courtesy to allow such opponent to make the first move.

Orochimaru frowned as he glanced at the clocked figure warily. The man did not take advantage of his temporary opening, but had allowed him to regain his baring. It did not bode well. Orochimaru remembered times when he himself would perform similar deeds, allowing his own enemies to make what ever preparation necessary, before crushing it all beneath his heels. It was like a cat, toying with his prey before pouncing.

However, if this lap dog of Konoha's though he, Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin is an easy prey, he must be mad.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi!" His hand moving in blurring succession, Orochimaru summoned from his gizzards the fabled sword of legends, its blade glowing like the rays of a cold and empty moon.

Grasping the hilt of the sword with both hands, Orochimaru leered back at his unmoved opponent. "Shall we dance?" He questioned with a predator grin.

XXXXXX

The first time their swords met, Orochimaru felt his bone groaning in protest and the ground beneath his feet splintering under the sheer force behind the blow. He half wondered, as the stranger swung his blade yet again, if perhaps Tsunade herself was under that cloak.

Orochimaru cursed as he broke from the engagement, landing a few feet away. Blow for blow he is of now match for the stranger, but perhaps his own arsenal of deadly Jutsus would buy him victory.

Without warning, the illuminating Kusanagi blade left his hands and shot towards Naruto with a life all on its own. Naruto watched as the sword reached within striking distance of his own Muramasa, and swung the massive nodachi with all his might. Steel grated against steel as a stream of silver collided with a ray of bluish white, sending the Kusanagi spinning backwards. But it had done as it was supposed to do – a distraction.

"Sen'eitajashu! (Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand)" Orochimaru cried out triumphantly as he pointed both hands toward Naruto's direction, waves of ebon serpents raining from underneath the cloth and seemed to have buried Naruto beneath the throng of darkness. The attack did not last for long as a single voice penetrated the bondage.

"Fire!" An explosion of flames surrounded the entrapped youth, burning away the offending reptilians like dried timber. Mere seconds later all that remained of those vile creatures were but their ashes.

Kuso! Orochimaru spat in anger as he watched his miserable failure, his technique thoroughly crushed by the nameless opponent. Just what kind of shinobi is he facing? The man could not help but question.

As the fires and smoke cleared, the hooded figure emerged from the ruin, only in the struggle; the concealing hood had fallen, revealing his face to the world, cold and emotionless.

A boy? Impossible! Orochimaru's mind screamed at the sight. How could a mere child possess so monstrous a power? How could a mere child's strength exceed his own? This is madness. At the same time, his mind raced along a different parallel as well. If this boy could be converted to his cause… Konoha's fall would be only a matter of time. Better yet, if this boy could become his vessel… the power he could achieve would cause even Akatsuki to tremble in fear.

And what better lure is there than his Cursed Seal? No matter the boy's power, the corruption of his mind would inevitably take him over. And then, he will follow Orochimaru to the end of earth for the promise of unattainable power.

Orochimaru's faith in his seal is all but absolute, and that, in the end, spelled his doom.

Unknowing of the consequences, Orochimaru prepared for the assault. But before he could complete the necessary seals, Naruto raised a palm towards the missing-nin and spoke in a cold voice, "Fira!"

Like the raging flames of some ancient dragon, white fires exploded from his finger tips and raged against Orochimaru, incinerating all that was caught in its path. The air seemed to burn beneath the sheer might of the spell, and the ancient tree branch where the two combatants stood cackled and burst into embers – a trail of destruction left by the unstoppable flight of the unearthly inferno. Orochimaru's face contorted with fear as he felt the scorching heat of the attack, and, his fingers moving at blinding speed, finished a desperate defense Jutsu.

"Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon! (Summon: Triple Rashomon!)" At his command, three massive Kyoto gates rose from the ground, forming a nearly impenetrable barrier between Orochimaru and the incoming attack. The gates stood, for but a moment, then exploded in a spectacular torrent of fire and smoke as they gave away, overwhelmed by the conflagration.

The spell nonetheless brought the man enough time, having escaped from the fiery onslaught.

"Such power!" Orochimaru exclaimed victoriously from a top a distant tree offshoot, having finished the seals to his most vile of Jutsus. "You are truly the ultimate vessel! Allow me to give you a parting gift! _Ten no Juin!_ (Cursed seal of Heaven)"

As the last syllable of the technique fell dead, Orochimaru's neck extended and shot towards a surprised Naruto, and bit him deeply on the neck, drawing blood. The effect was instantaneous.

All at once, Orochimaru's neck retreated with a howl of agony. As it reverted to its natural length, Orochimaru's hands shot towards his face, peeling away at the falsely skin still attached. He clawed madly at his bleached skin, his body twisting and convulsing in torment, all the while his tortured screams rang high above the skies of the Forest of Death.

"_My mouth! My face!_" He cried as his body continued to jerk. "What… It burns! It _burns!_"

Naruto frowned as he felt his flesh close around the wound. Was that all there was to the technique? How rather disappointing. Unbeknownst to the boy, what taint might have been introduced to his body by the Cursed Seal skill did not even last a second against the far more powerful taint of pure Mako.

After all, how could the creation of men stand against the corruption of life itself?

Summoning his sword to his side, Naruto appeared next to Orochimaru, still in the throe of unimaginable pain. Raising the blade high above him, Naruto addressed the fallen member of the Sanin without pity. "Your time is up, Orochimaru…"

Then, all at once, the sword fell.

XXXXXX

Naruto's eyes widened as pain laced through his body. His fingers shook and loosened the grip on his blade, which fell harmlessly to the earth, inches before a trembling Orochimaru. It was as though his body was consumed by fire, a fire burning with such intensity that it overwhelmed the boy's senses, his world a swirling mixture of red and black haze. Though his face remained as impassive as ever, it was not difficult to make out the torturous light in his eyes, or the strain near his jaw line as he kept himself from crying out.

With sudden weakness, Naruto fell to his knees, his hands digging into the mossy branch below him, his knuckles wide white with pain. Cracks and fissures appeared on the surface of the wood as the pressures of his hands increased, driven by the inhuman torment.

His eyes were on fire – he could feel an all consuming crimson creeping into his sockets, seemingly searing his eyeballs from the inside out. His skins blistered and peeled away from his body, leaving bloody, raw patches of exposed flesh. It was as though he was the center of a torrent of pure power, a power that is burning him alive.

It was all he could do to stifle his cries.

Then, all at once, his world faded.

XXXXXX

Anko watched in alarm as the boy crumpled to the ground, seemingly unconscious. It was so sudden and unexpected. The youth had appeared from no where and massacred Orochimaru, to the point that the man was suffering from his own technique. Then, just as he was about to deliver the killing blow that would end it all, this Uzumaki Naruto fell to his knees, his body overcame with waves of spasm. It didn't make any sense.

If it was the cursed seal, it shouldn't have acted this way – the pain inflicted by the seal was instantaneous, there was no delay in its activation, a fact Anko knew all too well. Besides, judging by Orochimaru's reaction, the sealing had surely failed.

But what could have accounted for the sudden affliction that had overcome the boy?

She did not know – at first. Then she sensed it, at first so faintly, overshadowed by the forest's ancient scent. Slowly it grew, an unnatural Chakra the purple haired Jonin had never felt before. It was powerful, too powerful, and every passing second it intensified, and expanded, until the unearthly power encompassed the entire forest, charging the very cackling airs.

It was huge, larger than any human could possibly attain. The only time Anko had recalled such sheer display of might was on the eve of the Kyuubi attack – such abnormal Chakra level could not have belonged to a mortal.

And yet, it was not the Kyuubi's Chakra. The demonic Chakra which the fox exuded was vile, disgusting, malicious and sickening… but this new Chakra was different. It was confusing, almost paradoxical in nature, conflicting characteristics that seemed to meld together in perfect harmony.

It was evil, incomprehensibly so. Whereas the Kyuubi's Chakra felt abominable, this Chakra felt… pure evil. It was an evil beyond words (ironic, I know), an evil that seemed to consume all caught in its pass. It is an evil far above the petty atrocities and cruelties of the human design, a malevolence that desired only destruction. It was a nefarious aura who craved only the obliteration of all things, to condemn all existence into the void.

It was the deterioration of life itself.

At the same time, it felt pure and sacred. A soothing and calming feeling hidden beneath all the maleficent intent. It felt joyous, hopeful, and light hearted – a feeling of oneness with the world in whose presence all the sadness and anger seemed insignificant, and in whose presence all the evils of the world was washed away.

It was the life force at its pinnacle.

Then, slowly, the Chakra, holy and dark, sacred and evil, settled around the boy, visible streams of bluish green energy that pulsed with a life of its own. Then, with one final pulse, a ripple in the fabric of space and time that was felt by all, the Chakra exploded in a torrent of blinding light, a light that shone like the sun itself.

Then, it vanished.

XXXXXX

Gaara's eyes widened as he felt the wave of Chakra wash over him, enveloping his form in its illuminating embrace. It was a terrifying feeling, a feeling of such powerlessness and helplessness. For that moment, Gaara of the Sand felt like an insect, and understood how his victims must have felt in their last moments of life, before crushed by his Desert Funeral.

It was like staring into the face of the Death God.

In his mind, the Shukaku howled. Not with rage or malice, as was usual of the tailed beast, but rather, for the first time in his life, the One Tailed Biju howled with fear.

XXXXXX

"Holy…" Kiba whispered as the light faded, his eyes still unable to adjust to the sudden deprivation of light. The Chakra was enormous – hell, even that word did the power no justice. He didn't know who or what was capable of such dominating force, and in retrospect, he really didn't want to know.

"Indeed." Shino confirmed, he himself shaking. Although thanks to his jacket, none of his teammates was able to see.

Hinata said nothing, but simply looked out the window. There is something familiar about the Chakra, if she could only put her fingers to it.

XXXXXX

Shikamaru watched the skies, his face a mixture of stunned disbelief and deep thought. Both Ino and Choji were also baptized by the all encompassing light, and they too have felt its unstoppable strength.

This is simply _beyond_ troublesome.

XXXXXX

Neji's eyes opened wide as he watched the receding light. He must be dreaming. The sheer Charka contained within that explosion of brilliance could have reduced the entire village to the ground. What the hell?

It was literally as if, for that single heartbeat, Konohagakure no Sato gave birth to a second sun, with all its destructive potentials.

TenTen gaped at the scene, unable to speak. Her senses were much duller than Neji's, but even she felt the incredible aura. She could not help but feel as though something far beyond her comprehension has just taken place.

Rock Lee, the only one unable to sense the Chakra, yelled afar at his teammate, something about unable to see in the river and needing his spandex. Needless to say, he was promptly ignored.

XXXXXX

"Um…" Kin Tsuchi watched from the tree branches down at the carnage below. Orochimaru, it seems, have fled during the momentary distraction, and theoretically, it was now time for the three sound-nins to carry out the plan. It was no surprise none of them was eager, for totally different reasons. "Should we…?"

"Are you out of your effin' mind?" Zaku Abumi stared at his teammate incredulously, as though the rather pretty girl had suddenly sprouted an extra head. "Did you not see Orochimaru, Orochimaru of all people getting his ass handed to him? And you want us to go down there, while that monster is still around?"

"I agree, keep your mouth shut, woman." Dosu Kinuta growled from where he is perched. The headache from the blinding light still refused to go away. "We are not suicidal, even if you are."

"Yeah. Let's just get out of here." Agreed Zaku shakily. He did not relish having to confront someone of that caliber. And the light that followed was simply surreal. "I think I wetted my pants."

"…"

"…Thanks for sharing."

XXXXXX

Voices, drifting in and out of his dream realms, ethereal and echoing across the empty chambers of his mind. Voices, haunting and ghostly, wisps of silvery light he could not clutch. Voices… screaming… pleading… peaceful… accepting… despairing…

"_They are coming… quickly… go! Agh!"_

"_No… stay away… please… save me… somebody!"_

"_Help… it hurts… help me… please…"_

"_I am sorry… forgive me."_

"_I… I have failed…"_

"_Don't weep, my son… I'm going to a better place…"_

"_Do you think we will meet in the next life...is there even... a next life?"_

Then, there are other voices, sounding down right moronic.

"_Pull the pin and count to what?"_

"_I'll hold it and you light the fuse…"_

"_What does this button do?"_

"_It's fireproof."_

"_Which wire am I cutting again?"_

"_Hm… wonder where the mother bear is..."_

Then, from the realm of darkness, a single voice penetrated the veil of dancing shadows, a voice powerful and near emotionless. A voice ancient and dignified. The rumbling voice of thunder and lightning.

'**_It is time to wake, Uzumaki Naruto.'_** The dark voice of the Kyuubi growled softly as the form of the fiery fox appeared out of nowhere. **_'Your task remains undone.'_**

"What happened?" Naruto questioned, the familiar black cloak materializing over his nude form. "What is this place… what are those voices?"

The Kyuubi seemed thoughtful as he processed the question, and turned to watch the floating silver threads. **_'These are memories… from the life stream… the final moments of souls before they too became part of the river of life.'_**

He turned to face Naruto again, his massive head inches from the boy's face. **_'We are in the recess of your mind, where your consciousness have retreated.'_**

"What happened?" Naruto demanded again, his voice resuming the cool air it once held. Something was different now, he could feel it.

'**_Do you want the good news, or the bad news?'_** The Kyuubi questioned with the hint of a smile, revealing a great many teeth in the process. It would seem Naruto was not the only one to have regained his true nature.

"The bad news first, if you please." Naruto replied offhandedly.

'**_The man called Orochimaru has fled, during your disabled moments, one would assume.'_ **The fox growled a little, showing even more fangs, some of them the size of swords. **_'Still, the Mako infection he has sustained will halt his endeavor for some time.'_**

"And the good news?" Naruto folded his hands across his chest, waiting for a response.

'**_Surely you have sensed it too, the rift in space and the outpouring of power…'_** Seeing the nod, the Kyuubi continued. **_'It would seem Orochimaru's final attack provided the catalyst necessary to re-establish the communication between your Materias and the seeping extension of life stream.'_**

"You don't mean…" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Surely what Kyuubi was suggesting is impossibility.

'**_Correct.'_** Kyuubi chuckled, causing the darkness to tremble at his strength. **_'You have regained the use of the Materias.'_**

Naruto could not help but smile.

Look out world, guess who's back.

**XXXXXX**

(1) Completely random phrase… Inspired by MIB 2.

(2) Let's be clear. Orochimaru's technical rank is still a Jonin, since he's not recognized as a Kage.

**XXXXXX**

**Preview:**

**The Preliminary match has began as former friends must now battle against one another, all under the watchful eyes of… Naruto? **

**XXXXXX**

**AN: 600+ reviews on my first fan-fic no less. Sweet. **

**Please read and review. No flames. **


	14. Chapter 12

**'Till Eternity's End**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy. **

**XXXXXX **

Chapter 12: Beyond the Hell Gates

The Genins shuffled into the wide open arena, bedraggled, worn, and generally looking much worse for the wear. Of course, there are, like most things, exceptions, such as the lone team from Suna, who appeared to have bore no signs of injury, not even of combat, for that matter. The Konoha Team led by one Yakushi Kabuto also seemed relatively unscathed, in comparison with their less fortunate brethrens, who all showed evidence of struggle and violence.

None of the Genins, however, paid much attention to their surrounding, not even that obscure statue of the massive hands locked in a seal. They whispered amongst themselves even as they filled the chamber, speaking in hushed voices about the supernatural event which they witnessed a few days ago. It wasn't everyday, after all, that a miniature sun erupts in a hidden village. No official explanation have been offered of the otherworldly radiance, which only served to amplify the rumors already spreading, not only between Genins, but in the circle of Jonins and Chunins as well.

Everything from the development of a S+ rank Jutsu to UFO conspiracy were suggested in the course of the three days following the blinding flash, and one must keep in mind those were just the 'reasonable' ones. One rather lunatic individual (who is currently enjoying the hospitality of Konoha Mental Institution) had even gone so far as to proclaim the 'light' is in fact the by product of the denotation of a 'nuclear warhead' created in one of the 'secret' facilities Fire Country established near Konoha in an attempt to develop a super weapon capable of annihilating entire cities due to a physic process known only as 'Nuclear Fission'. This particular individual also mentioned such non-existent events as 'Non Proliferation Treaty' and 'Arms Control'.

Needless to say, no one believed a single word of it. Of course, later in history, most scholars tended to attribute such blatant regard as simple ignorance – no one at the time understood a single word the man uttered. All anyone knows is that the name 'Einstein' was tossed around a lot.

But for now, the higher ups of Konoha are keeping silent concerning the whole ordeal. However, unlike certain other governmental conspiracies, this time, the Hidden Leaf weren't to blame. Because this time, they knew no more about the explosion of brilliance than your average three years old.

The only one who actually witnessed the occurrence first handed – namely Sakura, Sasuke, and Anko – had no idea what it was about. All they could tell the Hokage was that for some freakish reason, Naruto was involved. And as far as the old man knew, getting Naruto to reveal information he already declined to offer is no easier than convince Orochimaru to not only accept redemption, but to do in a pink tutu.

Speaking of Naruto, the boy had looked like he's been through hell when Anko first brought him to the infirmary of Konohagakure. His entire body was covered with blood, much of his skin missing. They were, upon later inspections, not so much as ripped off as _burned _away by some incomprehensible force. The doctor, upon first examination, almost hurled the content of his lunch into one of the nearby garbage bin. When the poor physician had sufficiently recovered, he informed the Hokage gravely that the boy would require _years_ of hospitalization.

He was still picking up his jaw from the floor when Naruto emerged the next day, completely healed, to the point that if not inspected closely, it would have been impossible to tell where his new skin began. But the boy, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, was changed – an alteration noted by both Anko and the Hokage.

Naruto, having emerged from the incident, seemed to be surrounded with an aura of power – not the subtle strength the young man once held, but sheer power threatening to engulf all that beheld its majesty. It was power that seemed to be barely contained, incredible 'Chakra' that would spill over at the slightest provocation.

The Hoakge had asked Hiashi to examine the boy, knowing the strength of his Byakugan surpassed all other Hyuugas, and so the best judge of Naruto's condition. Sarutobi had expected the proud man to protest, or even to scorn at the idea of utilizing his precious gift as a medical tool. To say the Hokage was surprised by Hiashi's reaction would be a gross understatement. Somehow, by the jest of some trickster god, Hiashi Hyuuga, a man who looked as though the world owed him money, _rushed_ over to the Hospital upon hearing the news. Yes. _Rushed_. Not walked, not even ran, he _rushed. _

The Hokage, at the sight, made a mental note to up his medication.

What made the encounter even more astounding was the fact that after a cursory examination, Hiashi had asked for a moment of reprieve, citing mental and physical exhaustion.

"_It was like staring into the sun._" The head of the Hyuuga clan had muttered, rubbing his temple to dull the throb. "_My eyes are still hurting._"

However, both men came to the eventual agreement that whatever happened to Naruto, it would only prove to be beneficial to the wellbeing of Konohagakure, especially against the nameless terror that still lurked beyond its walls. After all, Naruto, for all intent and purpose, seemed, after the episode, less human and more of a force of nature. An exceedingly destructive force of nature. Not unlike a concentrated level 9 disaster, actually.

Which is why, at this moment, Uzumaki Naruto stood besides the aging Hokage, staring at the assembled Genins gathered before him with a frown.

**XXXXXX **

There are some rather familiar faces in the group, as far as he recalled. The teams of those two Jonin he had rescued a while back, and Kakashi's team stood out particularly vivid in is memory. However, he also noted the blonde girl he had met a few days ago at the ramen stand, a massive fan strapped on her back. She was standing with what Naruto could only assume as her team – a black clothed boy wearing full decorative make up, and a red haired boy carrying a massive gourd, the kanji for 'love' tattooed on his forehead.

There was something about the boy that was different from the rest of the Genins. It might have been his Mana reserve, larger than what Naruto had seen in a great many humans – more than even certain Jonins, if his eyes were to be believed. But it was more than the Mana which drew Naruto's attention. No, it was the look in the boy's jade eyes. A near disdain for those around him, a cold light that flashed across his eyes when ever they rested upon some nameless Genin.

It was the eyes of a killer to whom human life meant nothing. It was the eyes of an angel of death. Naruto knew that look all too well – he had seen it whenever he looked into the mirror every morning. But unlike his void like orbs, that red haired boy still held emotion in his gaze. A deep hatred and contempt for all things living, perhaps, but emotions nonetheless. Sometimes Naruto could not help but wish he too may express emotions with such carelessness and ease.

Still, envy aside, Naruto would have pitied the bastard who went up against the red hair, if he could have felt pity, that is.

**XXXXXX **

"War?" TenTen echoed in disbelief. She had, upon entering the second examination, felt that something was off. The Chunin Exam was nothing like how it had been advertised – a friendly competition between the allied nations. After all, if the true goal of the exam was imply a measurement of their Genin skills; would it not have been wiser if a test of fewer casualties was employed? Surely each nation would want as many Chunins as possible, instead of pitting potential shinobis in a meaningless slaughter feast against one another.

But at the Hokage's explanation, she understood. And that knowledge sickened her. So that was the purpose to this little exam, the purpose behind the bloodshed and the death – dealt by those who in some cultures were still considered children.

The shinobis are warriors – killers bred and taught. Each swing of kunai, each toss of shuriken they underwent during the academy, and even under their own senseis were, in truth, not exercises at all. Each action was meant for a human being to be on the receiving end – each strike meant to turn the innocent into cold blooded killers. Yet such militaristic and war like society have its consequences, as demonstrated by the various skirmish fought in Shinobi history.

For with each kill there rose new aggressions and new enmities amongst the villages, which, given time, evolves to open hostility. Such pent up frustration, such enclosed rage, hatred and pride would, in time, erupt, leading to massive conflicts of interest and resulting, more often than not, in war. TenTen was well versed – thanks to her father, a weapon master and an avid scholar – in the Third Secret Ninja War. She knew well the devastation it caused, both economically and politically, to the hidden villages. She knew the casualties each side suffered, the impossibly long list of names that commemorated the fallen. She learned by heart the various depressions the participating villages endured in the after math, as well as the dissention and insurgents within the areas.

Suffice to say, the Third Secret War had left the world in ruins. And with such despairing results – even on the victor's side – it was small wonder why the various hidden villages were so averse to a Fourth War. True, the Iwa's recent action may be deemed an act of aggression against the Leaf, but even they did not venture so far as to propose an open declaration of war.

But to resort to such extremes? TenTen bit back a bitter laugh as she listened to the Hokage explain the other reasons the Exam was held – the aristocratic audiences, the possible affect on missions and such like. _A pack of empty words._ She thought with barely suppressed anger. She had seen through the farce all too well to be fooled. In the end, the role of the Genins in this Exam are simple – they are nothing more than lambs lead to a slaughter, in order to dissipate the violent blood thirst that had accumulated in the village.

It truly was a war to end all war – a war to sate the warmongering villages, a war fought without consequence. A vile tradition indeed.

Then, with a soft shake of her head, the pink shirted girl looked up, a determined light shining in her eyes. She was a Shinobi – she did not question her orders. If this is a war and she Konoha's soldier, then she would do her utmost to survive, regardless of the obstacles. If she was to become like her idol, the legendary Tsunade-sama, then she would start by becoming a true Shinobi.

**XXXXXX **

"Before the Third Examination can begin, you are expected to under go a series of preliminary matches in order to reduce your number." Naruto informed the gathered group, donned his ever so familiar black cloak. As he said this, he surveyed the assembly, his eyes a strange swirl of blue and green radiance – an alien light that made the boy all the more intimidating. "Those who feel inadequately prepared may choose the forfeit the match now. Any questions?"

There were none. Half of the Genins were scared stiff by the cold glare, and the other half, having actually witnessed some extent of the boy's power, knew better than to open their mouth. So, in silence, Kabuto raised his hand. It was time for him to leave. "Um… Examiner? I would like to withdraw."

Naruto frowned as he stared at Kabuto, his penetrating gaze making the latter squirm uncomfortably. The blonde nodded at last, releasing the silver haired Medic Nin/spy from his predicament. "Very well. You may leave."

Kabuto returned gesture in appreciation, turned, and left the building. Although if one were to observe closely, they might just notice that the so called Genin had traveled a little faster than was necessary.

_That was close_. The bespectacled young man breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the doors close behind him. He had almost allowed the old blood in him to awaken… not good. Especially since he had the uneasy feeling that if he was allowed to return to his old self, that strange proctor would have destroyed him with all the ease of a man crushing an insect between his fingers. _I don't think he saw through me… yet._ _Besides… my service is no longer needed for now, since you are watching personally. Right, Orochimaru? _

Poor Kabuto. If he only realized that the Sound Jonin in question was not the Missing-nin, but only a mud clone, and that the real Orochimaru is, at this moment, in some unmentionable place trying to cope with the unearthly pain the Mako had inflicted upon his body.

Fate is truly an ironic lady.

**XXXXXX **

The board lit up as names flashed across the screen in rapid successions. Genins alike held their respective breath as they waited for the digital configurations that would decide their fate. Needless to say, who ever paired up with Gaara is utterly and completely screwed. But most of them don't know that yet. And even if they do, half of them are too stubborn and/or stupid to know when to call quits. It was a trait, ironically enough, that saved Konohagakure no sato's asses many a time in the past.

Fortunately, Gaara was not the first to go. Instead, the two names printed across the electronic board, blinking dumbly back at the assembled congregation happened to be none other than one Uchiha Sasuke and one Akado Yoroi.

The decision having been made, the rest of the Genins and the gathered Jonins filed up into the stands high above the arena, where they may watch in relative comfort as below them, ninja wannabes pounded the living crap – literally in some cases – out of each other. The rookie nines and Gai's team took one side, while the Sand team, along with a number of teams from other villages took the other.

"Hey, who do you think is going to win?" Kiba asked as he looked down with interest at the two combatants. He had heard some impressive things about the Uchiha genius, although that was never proven. But still, the dog user figured that even the most obscure myths had their roots grounded in facts. Certainly the survivor of the massacre was a bastard, but it does not change the fact that he was also very skilled. It would be beneficial, if he could use the Uchiha boy's talent to gauge his own. "I have my money on that Uchiha bastard."

Ignoring Ino and Sakura's bristled at the 'insulting' way the dog boy addressed their precious Sasuke-kun, Shino took up the reply. He too was focused on the match. It would do much good, if he could learn from the battle of others. After all, as a Shinobi, there is always room for improvement. "Presumably, the victory would go to Sasuke-san."

Lee too stared down at the raven-haired teen with a thoughtful look on his face. _Let us see your genius really is, Sasuke-kun. I will prove my hard work can over come any genius. _

Naruto down below glanced at each of the fighters, then, with a curt nod, raised his hand high into the air, signaling the beginning of the first match. "Kaishi (Begin)." 

**XXXXXX **

The match went quicker than expected. Sasuke, caught by surprise at Yoroi's strange technique, had fared badly in the beginning. But such disadvantage was only temporary. Once the boy had gained his footing and unleashed his Sharingan, it became next to impossible for the sound spy to land a blow. Deciding that he should keep his various Jutsus as hidden aces, Sasuke instead met the man in hand to hand combat, taking care to avoid the draining touch, and finished the Genin off with his Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo).

The act impressed a number of people, especially those who had knowledge of the Konoha Reppu (Leaf Whirlwind), the technique from which the Shishi Rendan derives. It took more than mere copy cat to perform and even alter such moves. Despite his faults, Sasuke was truly a genius.

_But mere imitations will not get that boy through the test._ Gai, who had watched in silence all the while, stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked over to where Kakashi stood. _I hope you have taught him more than that, my eternal rival, or Lee will destroy him should they ever meet._

**XXXXXX **

Shino frowned at his opponent. It was going to be a difficult battle. He had surmised, from the previous two attacks, that his foe utilized the air waves as a weapon, expelling them forcefully through the air ducts in his hands to cause incredible damage to his enemies caught in their blasts. So far, Shino was able to keep the boy Zaku at bay, but he could do no further. The sound Genin was a cautious one, blasting away a swarm of insects when ever they skittered to close.

If only those air holes could be plugged up, then Shino would attain an ease victory. But to do that, the bug user would need a distraction.

Without warning, several kunai flew towards Zaku, who laughed loudly and blasted them away. "Come on, you can do better than…" His voice was silenced when Shino charged towards the boy, another kunai clutched in his hand. The silent youth had almost managed to reach striking distances before Zaku blasted the Genin away with another palm full of air. Shino, with a surprised look on his face, dissolved into a swarm of black insects, revealing a second Shino hidden behind the first.

"What?" Zaku gasped in alarm. Before he could even finish, Shino was upon him, a kunai spinning between his fingers.

Another explosion shook the field, smoke enveloping the spot where the two had stood. There was a moment of silence, and then Zaku emerged from the wreckage, his clothing in pieces.

_That was close_. Zaku thought grimly as he looked back over where the insect user had been. The sound Genin, having no choice left at Shino's sudden assault, had launched a Zankuha (Decapitating Air Wave) at his opponent. Unfortunately, due to their proximity, he too was caught in the discharge. As for that Shino kid, Zaku would be amazed if the brat even walked after this.

When the smoke was cleared however, no Shino could be found. All that remained of his body was a few bugs, crawling around the crevices of the shattered tiles. _Damn!_ Zaku swore loudly as he looked around wildly for any sigh of the insect master. It had been a second clone! Which means that all this time, the real Shino was out here somewhere, plotting… what? What was the bug boy thinking?

"You look confused." Behind Zaku, a voice chuckled. "But my bugs have done as they are supposed to. I have won this battle."

"What are you talking about?" Zaku sneered as he wheeled to face his opponent, an arm raised before him in defense. "I could blast you away right now."

"Try it." Shino chuckled again, amused by Zaku's action. "I wouldn't advise it though, if you know what's good for you."

Zaku did not heed the warning, and the result is to be expected. Chakra flared up around his arms, puncture skin and flesh in its need for release. Zaku screamed long and hard, the pain lacing through his appendages overwhelming his senses, then with one last cry, fell unconscious where he stood.

Shino looked down at the boy's crumpled form without pity. It was a gamble, his plan, but it had paid off. While Zaku had managed to scatter his second clone, a few destruction bugs managed to sneak into the tubes seconds after the destructive air wave left their confine. Such action required pin point accuracy and precise timing – a feat Shino managed with some difficulty and some luck. But in the end, it was for the better. That Zaku person was defeated by his own technique, and judging by his condition, had suffered hell through it all.

**XXXXXX **

"You play too much." Gaara growled as Kankuro returned to the stand, the dummy firmly wrapped in layers of bandages. The red haired youth did not seem pleased at all that his brother had made quick work of his opponent, the strange and disturbing shinobi Misumi Tsurugi. "We did not come here for fun and games."

Kankuro nodded sheepishly, and did not meet Gaara's eyes. Not surprising – almost no one could stared into those murderous windows for too long. Gaara simply had that effect on people, thanks on no small part to the demon he harbored. "Sorry Gaara. I won't do it again, promise."

The gourd user took one calculating look at the puppet wielder, than nodded, his gaze turning back to the field below. That black cloaked examiner… something is wrong about him. Whenever the red head's vision lingered on the youth, his instinct screamed for him to turn away. It took every ounce of his will power to stay his eyes. Such phenomenon has never before occurred. Gaara did not understand it. Why did such icy terror grip his heart when he beheld the sight of that boy? Why, when that blonde's gaze focused on him, did his own Biju react with such excitement – excitement rooted in fright?

Why, for the first time, Gaara could not work up his killing instinct? Why, instead, did he feel such an urge to flee?

Gaara could not explain it, but for the first time since this journey began, he doubted their chances – not at a victory against the Konohan forces, but their own chances of _survival_.

It was alien territory, territory that Gaara never again wished to tread. And so, with great difficulty, he directed his focus elsewhere.

**XXXXXX **

Shikamaru shook his head as he and the others laid the two unconscious girls next to one another against the wall. The two former best friends had, after exhausting all their Jutsus, knocked each other out with a rather unimpressive punch. Needless to say, the match was not very exciting.

Perhaps in a different dimension, in a different media, the girls' fight might have been important – punctuated with _visible_ flashbacks to narrate the tragedy that has befallen their bond, and shed some light on the characters' past as well as illustrate their development. Unfortunately, nobody in the stand could actually _see_ the thoughts and memories that flashed through the girls' minds, and so dismissed the match as yet another example of male shinobi superiority.

Well, at least those two won't be at each other's throat any more, having spent their rage and frustration down below. Shikamaru shook his head. That would be something to see, wouldn't it? Although for some reason, the lazy Nara had trouble visualizing such miracle.

Some things are just not meant to change.

**XXXXXX **

Temari frowned as she landed on the stone floor. Originally, she had planned on teaching her foe a painful lesson, but that changed upon seeing Naruto. It simply wouldn't do for her to ruin her image in front of a prospective crush, now would it? Narrowing her eyes, Temari followed the movement of the bun haired girl, musing at the female Genin's good fortune.

_It would seem you would walk away in one piece, little girl_. She thought with a vicious smile.

As the match began, TenTen shot several kunais towards the blonde haired girl, all of which scattered harmless to the floor. The weapon mistress's eyes widened in surprise. She missed? That was impossible. She _never_ misses. After all, she was able to hit a hundred out of a hundred target, every time. Which could only mean one thing – she was forced to miss. But how?

It wasn't long before she was able to deduce the cause of her fault. _Well then,_ the girl thought grimly as she reached for a scroll. _I'll have to make sure she can't deflect them all then._

With that thought, TenTen pulled out the scroll and leapt high into the air, the fabric of the tome unraveling and spiraling around her as she began spinning at a high speed, soon lost within a blurring whirl wind of red and pale yellow. One by one, weapons of various designs and fatality appeared around the spinning Genin, who launched them one after the other towards the smirking wind mistress below. A normal person would have been skewered alive by the barrage of weaponries, but Temari was no ordinary girl.

With rapid movement, she pulled out her massive fan and swung it before her, rousing a violent wind that blew away the coming projectiles. Steel clattered uselessly to the floor, their path intercepted by the unnatural gust of air.

"My weapons…" TenTen gasped as she landed with the empty parchment. Was there some trick to that fan? "Impossible."

"This is the first star." Temari grinned as she revealed the massive fan, a single purple circle showing upon its folds. "When you see the third, you will lose."

What followed was a one sided massacre. TenTen, in a final attempt, performed the Sōshōryū (Twin Rising Dragons) technique. Hundreds upon thousands of shinobi tools rained down upon the sand kunoichi, who blasted them away with ease, revealing the second of three stars painted upon her fan. Even with her final effort, manipulating the lifeless tools with chakra imbued string did not help matters, as Temari again parted the incoming assault with a wave of her fan.

Bringing the now fully opened weapon behind her, Temari grinned savagely at her competitor, who had not yet gotten up completely, having been thrown to earth by the biting gale.

"Three stars."

With that, Temari of the sand vanished from the stadium.

TenTen's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden disappearance of her. _Where is she?_ The weapon mistress wondered as her chocolate eyes scanned the area around her in agitation. Then realization struck her as she spun about, just in time to witness Temari bearing down towards her, hovering upon her enormous fan. Leaping down beside the startled kunoichi, Temari grabbed the sailing apparatus, and waved it twice, back and forth.

"Kamaitachi (Cutting Whirlwind)!" She shouted aloud, sending a massive tornado towards the surprised Konoha Genin. Caught within the painful Jutsu, TenTen found herself propelled high into the air, the savage winds cutting into her clothing and exposed flesh, drawing blood. It seemed like an eternity before the gale finally subsided, and the brown haired girl sped back towards the earth below.

Temari had briefly considered placing her now folded fan below the falling kunoichi, just as an act of malice, then, with a rather shy glance towards the blood proctor, decided against such cruel act – she had an impression to make, after all.

TenTen braced her self for the impact against the hard granite stone floor, but such moment never came. Instead, a pair of arm, powerful and firm, broke her fall, and the next thing she knew, she found her self being carried bridal style, snuggled against the chest of that rather familiar looking proctor. To say TenTen, having gained aware of the situation, was embarrassed would be akin to saying the earth is round.

"Winner, Temari." After allowing TenTen to stand by her self – she was still a little shaky on her feet, that last attack had done some serious damage, it would seem – Naruto declared the victor in the same flat voice he almost always employed. The blonde did not seem to notice at this moment, the said victor was not very happy at all. In fact, if looks could kill, Team Gai had best began on a eulogy for their female member right now.

**XXXXXX **

Kakashi gaped. Did his eyes deceive him, or did Naruto of all people actually catch that TenTen girl in mid fall? How such an illogical thing could have happened, how could something so utterly defying reason have occurred? It was impossible. No matter how many times the scene played out in his mind, the son of the White Fang refused to heed the information his ocular organ is feeding his brain. He must be dreaming.

To ensure that he is not hallucinating, the silver haired Jonin calmly pulled out his precious Icha Icha Paradise and hugged it disturbingly close to his cheek. As his skin rubbed against the smooth cover of the perverted book, Kakashi came to the realization that he was not in fact dreaming, and what he had just witnessed did indeed occur.

Upon the realization, Kakashi buried his nose in the orange book, attempting to deal with the sudden paradigm shift of his little world.

The rest of the Jonin elites, needless to say, is sufficiently perturbed by the scene.

Sandaime Hokage shook his head at the display of one of his best subordinates. Was it just Kakashi, or was all skilled shinobis touched in the head? Anko, Gai, Asuma, Kakashi… oh the list could go on forever.

Of course, the elderly man had to admit that maybe, just maybe, Naruto took his request of 'looking out for the Konoha rookies' a little too seriously. Oh well, as long as the boy didn't step over any obscure boundary, he's perfectly fine.

**XXXXXX **

The next three matches ended in rapid succession, without much to be noted. Shikamaru, relying on his brain, had managed to out wit the sound nin Kin Tsuchi. Unlike the previous fights, neither of the two sustained any serious injuries. Aside from a few cuts and needle wounds, Shikamaru felt fine, and the worst of Kin's wound is nothing more than a minor concussion that might leave her with a headache.

Hinata's match, surprisingly, was against her own teammate, Kiba. To everyone's surprise however, it was the soft spoken girl that ultimately emerged as the victor of the confrontation. While Kiba's attacks are wild and ferocious, they are also unrefined and rough around the edges. On the other hand, Hinata, while lacking in confidence, was still trained by one of the best, and regardless how much of a failure she may be, her attacks are still that of a Hyuugas. Of course, the reluctance of the dog boy to attack the white eyed girl might also have influenced the outcome of the match.

Regardless, Kiba emerged from the confrontation battered, bruised, and in serious doubt about his masculinity. He was also forced to endure several good natured teases, all of which focused on the fact that not only did he got his butt kicked by a kunoichi, but Hinata no less. Kiba did not feel any better about his loss, surprisingly.

The last match was almost pitiful to watch. Pitting Nazo Maki against someone like Neji Hyuuga was simply destined for trouble. Most of the match was consisted of Nazo hurling various insults at the branch house member, who calmly ignored the jeering and taunts, before blasting Nazo with a good Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) because the idiot was foolish enough to step into the young prodigy's field of divination.

Oddly enough, nobody confronted Neji about the reason for his extreme actions. Then again, Nazo was getting on everyone's nerve, so their apathy at his plight is understandable. Besides, the little bugger is alive, isn't he?

No need to exaggerate an incident any larger than it really is.

**XXXXXX **

Naruto watched, slightly impressed as the boy opened his fourth gate. The Chakra he emitted was much greater than what it once had been. However, such unnatural power came at high costs. According to the Kyuubi, who even now fed the blonde information, the cellular activities within the spandex boy's body increased exponentially. The cells formed, produced, and divided at a rapid rate, supplying a far greater quantity of energy to the body than it was normal. But on the other hand, the cells died that much faster as well.

In fact, the boy was literally burning up.

There were only so many cells one could go through, before one's body succumbs to the stress. And with the opening of the Chakra Gates, Rock Lee had shortened his existence with every passing second.

But the effect was awe-inspiring, at least to most of the watchers.

The ground below the eye browed Genin split beneath his inhuman speed as the green clad youth charged towards the sand user. Gaara of the Desert had barely time to blink before a leg connected with his chin, cracking his so called impenetrable armor of the sand and sending the boy flying upward.

The beating was not over.

Gaara had scarcely time to comprehend what had just occurred, scarcely time even to fall before Rock Lee appeared on top of him in a blur of colors, and sent the container of the one tailed Shukaku pummeling towards the already shattered floor below. The sand could not even keep up with the intensity of the battle.

Rock Lee vanished from his spot and appeared below Gaara, and with another bone crushing blow, propelled Gaara into the air once more. Back and forth he went; his form barely visible even to the most trained eyes, Rock Lee struck the jinchūriki from all directions, launching the sand nin this way and that across the open air. Each blow was met with further cracks in the armor, each kick sending more pieces of the mail down to earth.

At last, it was time. With that single thought, Lee opened his fifth gate. With even higher speed, speed that made the boy almost invisible to the naked eye, Lee crashed into Gaara, sending him down towards the earth at extreme velocity. Gaara's eyes opened for the second time in fear as he felt his movement came to a sudden halt. Looking up, he noticed that Lee held in his left hand a white bandage, the other end of which was wrapped firmly around… _his _own waist.

_This is the final move!_ Lee's mind screamed as he pulled back his right hand and leg in preparation for his most devastating arsenal.

_Gai sensei…Neji…this is my shinobi way._ _This is my cry of defiance against my destiny. _

A single thought echoed through the boy's mind as he pulled Gaara towards him, and felt his appendages making impact. The driving force behind the brutal attack annihilated the entire floor, creating a massive crater upon the already scarred arena. A blast of smoke erupted from where the two had landed, covering the stadium and obscuring the audiences' view. Jonin and Genin alike shielded their faces from the sudden rush of debris, and sought desperately to keep their eyes open in order to witness the result of such an intense match.

_This is the end. _

And yet, when the area was cleared, Gaara lay silently in the center of the chamber, his breath labored and rugged, but nonetheless he was conscious, and murderous. At the last second, his gourd reverted into sand, and absorbed a great deal of the force. And even then, Gaara could barely feel his body. Vein crept into his eyes. This Rock Lee _will_ **_Die_**.

Slowly he raised a hand, sand spilling from his side and advanced upon a barely conscious Lee, who struggled to put more distance between him self and the homicidal Sand Genin. But without warning, the sand collapsed, particles of gravel and silt trickling to the ground.

Gaara's face twisted in shock. Someone… some_thing_ had not only interrupted his attack, it had severed for that brief moment, his connection with the sand! How could this be? Nothing could have disrupted his control… absolutely nothing!

Turning his head wildly, he saw the proctor at the edge of the floor. The youth did not seem to have moved a single muscle, and yet his eyes flashed in warning. Gaara felt a coldness descending down his spine as he met those gazes, so like his own and so different. It was the eyes of a murder, but one whose body count far exceeded his own. Gaara knew that look all too well.

But unlike his own eyes, there was no madness to the boy's cerulean blue, only a deep calmness that was frightening. There was no desire, no hatred, as there was in his. Gaara killed to rectify his own existence, to prove to himself that no matter how cruel or vicious, there was a reason for his life, a reason why he was brought to this world. Gaara could find no such reason in Naruto's impassive stare.

"Winner, Sabaku no Gaara."

With that, Gai appeared and picked up a barely conscious Lee, and with another explosion of smoke and leaf, headed towards the infirmary. Gaara on the other hand stumbled up the stands and over to where his siblings sat nervously, waiting for their brother to snap.

"Be careful… that one." Gaara whispered as he sat between them. The two siblings exchanged an uneasy glance at one another. Since when did _Gaara_ give out warnings?

It was a long time before Kankuro had the courage to ask. "What… What do you mean, Gaara?"

Even more surprising, Gaara actually explained his statement, rather than snap out at what he perceived to be an idiotic question. "That proctor is strong… unimaginably strong… I don't think I can defeat him, even if _mother_ is here…"

Temari felt her jaw hit the floor. Gaara had just admitted that even in his Shukaku state, he could not defeat that boy Naruto. How could anyone harbor such power within their frame, to stand against even one of the Biju? How could anyone harness such strength as to strike fear into Gaara himself, enough that he had willingly admitted his weakness?

She turned and stared at Naruto's silent stature, a mixture of fear and admiration in her dark eyes. Could this youth truly save her brother? Temari could only hope.

Kankuro adopted a much more conventional reaction and fainted dead away. When he was revived, minutes later, he too pulled out a familiar orange book in an effort to preserve his sanity.

It would seem Jiraiya's prized work was not so useless after all.

**XXXXXX **

Orochimaru cursed as he coughed up more blood. Clutching at his heart, which beat with irregular rapidity, the former member of the Akatsuki braced himself against the window of his dimly light room. Even after three days of recovery, he could barely even stand on his own. The pain was far too overwhelming… It was eating at his body away from the inside.

He would need a vessel… and fast.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Orochimaru felt an alien sensation prickling against his skin. He had no word to describe such a feeling, but he did not enjoy it one bit. However, had he lead a normal life, Orochimaru would have known that such feeling was that of apprehension and fear.

He would learn it soon enough.

**XXXXXX **

"What jest these Leaf's play!" Sneered the Tsuchikage sneered as he tossed the letter into the waste bin. Truly, the Hokage of the Leaf grew more senile with each passing day, to think such obvious lies could placate the generation old enmity and hatred the Rock harbored for those of the Hidden Leaf. Did the man believe the Iwas children to insult their intelligent with this fairy tale?

Demons indeed.

Quite plainly, this was yet another underhanded trick the Leaf played in order to gain some advantage or other over the village Hidden in Stone. If that was their plan, then they had best brace themselves for a spectacular failure.

Alliance? How preposterous an idea.

The people of Iwagakure do not forget, nor does their leader, the Tsuchikage. At the thought, the man reached up and brushed against his left eye. No. He will never forget, even when his ashes are scatter all across the land of the Stone, of the name of the village that claimed his eye. He will not forget.

"Ryouma." Tsuchikage called out to his assistant, who stood just outside his door. Sure enough, the double oak door swung open and admitted a pale skinned young man in his late twenties or early thirties. The assistant bowed low as he presented himself before his Kage then waited patiently for his instruction. The Kage of Rock did not like to be rushed.

"Take this letter and Leaf's emissary back to Konoha." A sadistic smile stretched across the ruler's face as he spoke, his words soft and full of malice. "Let that old fool of theirs know our response."

With that, he turned his back to Ryouma and focused his sight to the outside, where the corpse of the said messenger hanged lifelessly, dangling from one of the out reaching poles.

Perhaps he might consider Orochimaru's offer after all.

Unbeknownst to either of the two men, less than fifty miles from the village hidden in Stone, fell shadows stirred ominously.

**XXXXXX **

**Preview: **

**A temporary reprieve from the Chunin Exam and all the remaining Genins are pushing themselves harder than ever to secure their victory. And what is with that perverted hermit? **

**Next time: Summon Jutsu versus Summon Materia! **

**XXXXXX **

**An: Before you ask, yes, Naruto used his dispell to neutralize Gaara's sand for that moment. **

**XXXXXX **

**Read, review, and don't flame. You know the drill. **


	15. Chapter 13

'**Till Eternity's End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 13: Of Ice and Fire

Gaara of the Desert stared out over the horizon, where the night has drew her darkly veil across the heavens. The breeze, cool but not bitingly cold, rustled his blood red hair playfully, guiding loose strands this way and that in some incomprehensible game. Emerald eyes ringed with dark shadows surveyed the world around him, a world of hostilities and bloodbath. The wind bells that hung from his massive stone structure – that of a large koi fish – chimed softly as the air blew pass, a gentle prelude to the massacre that would soon follow.

Eyes darkening, Gaara turned to the source of disturbance, quite footsteps across the wooden roof. It was an alien smell that permeated the air, not the smell of his siblings, or his teacher Baki, but the offensive scent of a stranger. Gaara was reminded rather strongly of snakes. He despised snakes. The sand within the gourd of the container stirred in thirst, but it did not strike.

"Well, well." From the mist that covered the night air, a voice chuckled sinisterly. It was oddly muffled, as though the speaker worn layers of clothing over his orifice. There was a hint of sneer in the sound as well, something Gaara did not take kindly to. Only a fool sneers at someone like Gaara, and then, only the dead fools tells the tale. "How surprising it is to find you here? Do you not sleep at all?"

Green eyes narrowed in annoyance as they focused upon the still chuckling sand-nin. It is true what they say – the loud and the weak fall first. And unless Gaara was mistaken, the man standing before him in loose robes was both. He could almost see the idiot's blood mingling with his sand; feel the trickle of the life water escaping droplet by droplet from the mixture of silica and fine granite. How nice of the man to present him self, how nice of him to give Gaara another chance in proving his worth and meaning of existence. And such a pity it was that the dead man did not know when to keep his mouth shut.

"I was thinking of defeating you right now." Dosu grinned beneath the layers gauze, the bandages shifting slightly to accommodate his changing facial features. A murderous light shone darkly in the depth of his eyes as he remembered the instructions given to him. He would not fail his master.

He was told by Orochimaru to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha. It seemed a routine mission, killing the last heir of that prestigious clan in order to stir up confusion and chaos within the village premises while the sound leader himself would lead an attack from without. Unfortunately, due to a certain blonde's interception, he was not able to complete this task. Dosu did not intent to fail the mission, however, and so he sought for another chance. If he could face the Uchiha in the finals, then there was still another shot at his life.

Yet one thing stood between him and that brat's life – a certain sand-nin named Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara.

The gourd carrying shinobi was skilled, of this Dosu had no doubt, having witnessed the titanic show down between the sand user and Rock Lee. While the boy had taken a ferocious beating from the spandex wearing freak, the fact that he not only survived, but seemed to have emerged without any serious injury seemed to be a testament to his monstrous strength and abilities. But Dosu was confident in his own powers as well.

"So I'll have a higher possibility of fighting against Sasuke-kun." The sound genin finished his speech with another soft chuckle, though it did not make it past the bandage mask.

Gaara watched the suicidal genin without much interest. So, this one's intention lies within that raven haired boy. Gaara too had taken notice of the survivor once before, when he struck Kankuro with that pebble of his. But his thoughts had long ago abandoned the Uchiha, and had focused on another individual, someone whose presence alone could alter everything. The proctor, Uzumaki Naruto.

Gaara had only twice doubted his strength. The first time was when he went up against the boy Lee, who had opened five of his eight gates in an attempt for victory. Not only was the boy able to crack the sand armor, but his final attack would have crippled the red haired demon carrier, had he not played his final ace. It took two full days for Gaara to completely recover.

But compared to the youth called Naruto, the threat Rock Lee posed could only be considered insignificant. For reasons Gaara could not explain, that boy was able to strike fear into even the Shukaku himself. For so insane and demonic an entity to taste the bitterness of cowardice, his foe must be dangerous indeed. It wasn't just a feeling, either.

Prior to their arrival, the Kazekage had received reports of seemingly supernatural events involving the village of Konoha. First, the recruitment of Zabuza, a missing-nin with considerable skill and an ego to boost. How the man was willing to submit to the rule of the Leaf was a complete mystery, but rumor has it Momochi has had a run in with an individual referred to only as the 'Leaf Saint'.

Supposedly, according to folk legend, the Leaf Saint was a hero – maybe even a god, the tale was not too clear about this – who was born from amongst the people of fire and inherited a power beyond imagination. It was said during time of trouble; the Fire Saint would emerge from his isolation and bring salvation to the people. Such a story was, of course, far fetched and clearly propaganda, having only surfaced about a year or two ago. Heavens above, even the title was as clichéd and as boring as yesterday's lunch. But none the less, there was something going on in Konoha, something that made Suna nervous.

The second time the Leaf Saint was mentioned was the Stone Massacre, in which a Konoha-nin (according to reports) slaughtered over a hundred Iwa missing-nins, all of whom of the rank Chunins and Jonins. While some villages expressed skepticism at the possibility of so powerful an individual, study of the area indicated that most of the damages were done by a single attack of surreally high Chakra read.

Incidentally, it was around the time when the information was first released, that the number of requests for an alliance with the Leaf doubled. It seemed that the village of the hidden Leaf has once again reminded the world why it was once called the most powerful village in the Elemental nations, and it seemed plain to most people allying with such a village was the wisest recourse.

Solid proof that the Kazekage was going senile, to consort with such slimy creature as Orochimaru.

"I know of your sand attacks." Dosu grinned as he rolled back the long hanging sleeve of his right arm, revealing the strange hole filled bracer implanted into his arms that acted as a sound wave conductor. He tapped the hollowed speaker lightly, creating a few humming noises that made the wood beneath his feet tremble. "I wonder which is faster –

Your sand or my sound?"

Gaara looked down without pity at the brainless man who had so incurred his wrath. The world was so choked full of imbeciles who would throw away their life so hastily, so eagerly without a moment of pause. However, if this Dosu had indeed grown tired of life, then who was he to tell the man other wise? Mother hungers for blood, and the sound-nin's will do perfectly.

"When there is a full moon…" Gaara whispered softly, the madness creeping into his voice. He could hear the screech of the Shukaku within his heart, the ever present voice that guided his hands and sand. Mother was growing excited by the minute, and like the good son he was, Gaara did not intend to keep her from her prize. "When there is a full moon, _his _blood pulses with excitement."

Dosu could not even speak as he watched the horror unfolding before his eyes. It had not even occurred to his brain to turn and flee as shockwaves of sand tore across the polished lumber, reducing him into nothing but scraps of flesh and blood.

Gaara knelt, panting slightly – not at the exhaustion from the attack, but at the effort of pushing the dominating presence of the one tailed Biju into the recess of his mind, where it could not take forceful control of his body. It would be dangerous to unleash the Shukaku here, especially when _he_ is around.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto watched the night with a thoughtful look plastered upon his face. He had sensed, or more precisely, the Kyuubi had sensed something familiar. Ancient, but definitely familiar, as though it had hailed from a distant past neither of them could recall. But it was impossible, of course. They were not of this world, having hailed from an entirely different plane of existence. Whatever he had sensed, it was no more than hallucination and illusions, possibly a side effect of the newly awakened Materias. After all, they are the condensed memories of the dead.

Beside the blonde, the fragile and goddess like figure of Haku stirred sleepily, causing her flimsy night dress to slip, just enough to grant Naruto a teasing peek at what lay underneath. An ordinary man would have had rather interesting reactions at the sight, to say the least. But ordinary does not even begin to describe the flaxen haired youth, which was why his nose remained stubbornly dry. Porcelain hands reached out and grasped the edge of his shirt, pulling him down to bed. Naruto complied, not wishing to awaken the gentle angel from her slumber.

He wasn't quite sure how Haku ended up in his bed, although it has been three month since the night Haku arrived in front of his bedroom, looking frightened out of her wits. Naruto had, prior to this, been informed by Zabuza that Haku was occasionally haunted by nightmares of her past, but he had not been expecting for the extent of the affliction. The girl looked pale, even more so than usual, and there were red rings around her obsidian eyes, not yet dried of tears.

Naruto had begun by trying to calm the still trembling girl down – something he was admittedly terrible at. They had sat down around his personal table and had some short conversations. Naruto could not remember much of anything else after wards, except for waking up and finding Haku sleeping peacefully next to him, her arms wrapped around his body.

God only knows how it developed into a habit.

Nowadays, Haku's bed room is nearly abandoned, the girl having moved into his in all but name only. Of course, she still used her old room during the days, but in the cool Konoha nights, one could always expect her delicate form curled up near the silent figure of Naruto, much like a kitten. Naruto had found that comparison rather accurate.

Of course, their relationship had remained mostly platonic, save for a few kisses – most of which are accidental and from Haku – and a few awkward moments involving missing garments or embarrassing positions. Well, embarrassing and awkward for poor Haku, at any rate. The girl had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto wouldn't have felt uncomfortable walking down the streets in his birthday suit. Granted, anyone dared commenting on the behavior would have been handed a one way ticket to hell.

However, platonic or not, it still gave Zabuza a heart attack the first time he arrived since the incident. Fortunately, before the man could do any serious damage (to himself), a slightly disoriented and sleepy Haku – who had walked out from Naruto's bedroom – managed to separate the pair. After listening to the long winded explanation, all the while shooting death glares at the innocent boy, Zabuza relented reluctantly. He was really the last one to point any fingers.

The experience, though upsetting, nonetheless caused a smile to grace Haku's porcelain face whenever she recalled the incident. It proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that no matter how rough and touch Zabuza-sama had tried to act, deep inside he cared for Haku like his own daughter. The one with eyebrows.

Meanwhile, back in present, our dear hero remained the semi-reluctant participant of an experience many a teenage (and older) shinobis would have sold their souls for. Especially when he felt Haku's _attributes_ pressing against his arm. They were impressive.

Pity he didn't savor the moment.

**XXXXXX**

Hanabi Hyuuga was annoyed beyond words. Why couldn't that blasted Konohamaru simply leave her alone? Heavens only knows why that confounded brat kept on bothering her about every little detail. The whole day was nothing but 'Hanabi-chan' this and 'Hanabi-chan' that. It was enough to drive any normal human mad with frustration. The pale eyed girl had even contemplated gentle fist the brat back to the Stone Age if that would sufficiently silence his prattle. Unfortunately, being the grandson of the Third granted the boy some immunity, even from Hanabi.

Hanabi wasn't arrogant by any stretch of the word. She, though rarely showing it, respected her father and sister. While Hiashi had constantly berated Hinata, it was Hanabi who ultimately cheered her up every time. The smaller girl knew her sister was not as weak as she had appeared, and held back on her most of the time. Hanabi was truly impressed by her sister's gentleness and kindness, something she had trouble managing.

Mind you, she wasn't exactly mean, per say. It was simply that Hanabi Hyuuga considered her self a no-nonsense kind of girl. She enjoyed stimulating and intelligent conversations and activities. Unfortunately, most of the time, she received only the pathetic and idiotic acknowledge that might have entertained children half her age. And don't even get her started on boys. Their idea of impressing her seemed to be acts of foolishness and obscurity that Hanabi simply can't condone.

More than once she wished to have a friend – heck, an associate even –, who could judge her not on her age, but place her as an equal companion. As of yet, she remained horribly disappointed.

"Hanabi-chan!"

Oh crap. Konohamaru again. Hanabi looked around in panic as she sought an escape route. She'll be damned before she'd have to endure another ear blistering rant from that unruly urchin. Perfectly aware of the hypocrisy of her thoughts, Hanabi's soft lavender eyes glanced around her. She wasn't quite sure of her self _not_ to lash out if she hears one more oh-so-endearing call from the devil in boy cloth.

"Hanabi-chan, where are you?"

Without a second to spare, Hanabi dived under one of the nearby booths of some nameless restaurants. Not a moment too soon, for even as she quickly adjusted the table cloth to hide her whereabouts, she heard the thud of Konohamaru's feet stopping just a few feet away from her. This is so undignified for a Hyuuga! Inside her mind, the nine years (1) old girl cried out in indignation, piling more blames on the poor grandson of the Third.

Holding her breath for fear of discovery, Hanabi could hear the scarf wearing boy conversing with his 'cronies'.

"Where is she?" Konohamaru.

"Maybe she went that way." Hanabi could not understand why Konohamaru doesn't hang around Moegi more often, if female companionship is all the boy seeks. Then again, there was no way in nine hells Hanabi was going to go within ten feet of the boy to find out. Major personality changes aside.

"Um…okay…" Udon. Hanabi wasn't sure if he's just born apathetic or if the glasses wearing boy had ingested something in his youth. She really didn't want to know, for that matter.

Finally, when the pitters of feet died into the distance, the girl let out a sigh of relief, which froze in her throat when a voice sounded above her, cold and slightly amused. "If you have finished your game, would you kindly remove yourself from under my table?"

Hanabi wished the ground could just split open and swallow her up.

Her cheek burned bright red as she tried to hide her embarrassment to little avail. Sheepishly she climbed clumsily from beneath the table and stood up to face the speaker, dirt staining her white dress. "I was… I…"

"You don't need to explain yourself." The speaker chuckled softly, though his voice remained just as cool. Hanabi felt her heart skip a beat when she looked up at the man. He was young, no more than a rookie Genin, but there was an air of wisdom and experience that she had not seen on other Genins before. He was handsome too, more so than her cousin, or that 'Uchiha' person. But it was not his face that truly captivated the young girl – although she won't deny her gaze lingered there a tad longer than necessary. It was the boy's eyes. They were deep, bottomless abyss that seemed to hide unfathomable secrets. Hanabi could stare into those indigo pools for an eternity and never discover anything more than what she started off with.

If it was possible, her flush grew even deeper when she realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry… I." Hanabi tried to babble. She may act old on occasions, but deep down, she was still just a kid.

The stranger smiled and offered her the opposite chair, which she climbed into. "It is quite alright, Hanabi-chan. I have taken no offense."

"How do you know my name?" Hanabi's eyes widened in surprise. How had this man known her name? Sure, her eyes were a dead give away of her clan, but very few people could have identified her by name. She was not famous, having spent most of her life keeping a low profile. Even the students in her class did not know her too well, most of them referring to her only as 'that Hyuuga girl'. The child's eyes narrowed in question as they met the cerulean orbs.

"Your father speaks of you and your sister often."

Another surprise. This kid was acquainted with her father? In her memories, Hanabi recalled her father as a cold and callous man who associated only with the most prestigious and influential members of the society. And even then, he would not have spoken of his own family matters, something that was akin to taboo for the elder Hyuuga head.

"Who are you?" Hanabi did not trust this person. She had no reason to.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." The stranger, Naruto, answered calmly, not at all upset by the sudden alert in her voice. "I believe Hiashi-sama mentioned my name before, or am I incorrect in my assumption?"

Hanabi's eyes opened wide. She remember now, her father speaking something about the boy. It was the day after Hinata had returned from her exam victorious, and her father had gathered both of them in his private study room. Never before had Hanabi seen the man so grim and serious. It was not the same seriousness as when he berated one of them, but a seriousness that concerned major events beyond his control.

"_Listen to me, my daughters, and do not repeat a word of this to anyone."_ Hiashi had made them take a solemn oath. Something he had never done before. _"If ever something were to happen to the village – you will know what it is – do not go to me. Find someone called Uzumaki Naruto. Remind him of the 'agreement'. Understand?"_

The words were so cryptic that neither of the Hyuuga heiresses understood, but they promised nonetheless, if only to please their father. Yet never did Hanabi dream that she would encounter this Uzumaki Naruto here of all places, sitting in a small and humble eatery.

"Hai, Naruto-san." Hanabi nodded as she tried to meet the man's gaze, which proved to be difficult, not only because of the iciness in the man's eyes, but also because of her seat, which really didn't accommodate her height. _But I didn't understand a single word_. She added to herself.

Just then the dishes arrived. The girl was about to turn and leave the boy to enjoy his meal in peace when a plate of what looked like fish was placed in front of her. Naruto looked at her calmly and made an offering gesture. "Would you like some?"

Naruto knew this was one of the girls he would escort, if worst come to worst. It might prove easier later on, if they could establish an amicable relationship now, which was considerably easier than on a death ridden battlefield. And he had to concede to Hiashi's observation – the two girls did look rather alike.

Hanabi, on the other hand, poked the offered food suspiciously, as though it could suddenly grow legs and pounce, before hesitantly taking a bite from the dish. She would like to learn more about this associate of her fathers, anyway.

That was how, one and a half hour later, Hanabi found herself back on Hyuuga compounds, totally stuffed and blushing. She had finally found the perfect companion, someone who at last understood her need to be treated with respect and equality. Someone Hanabi could truly open up to without the feeling of being embarrassed or even dismissed because of her age. All too often did she hear that accursed voice of 'oh, how cute, that is such an _adorable_ idea!', which, for once, is thankfully absent in the conversation.

It was like a gift from god.

With an almost skip – almost, because a Hyuuga _never_ skips – in her steps, Hanabi entered Hinata's bedroom, where the elder Hyuuga girl was practicing her calligraphy, something that the girl had a much better grasp at than her father's pathetic attempts. After some good natured teasing and giggling, Hanabi finally mustered the composure to speak.

"Hey, listen onee-chan, I met this guy earlier…"

**XXXXXX**

Sakura hummed a little tune as she got ready for the hot spring. It felt so good to relax from the shinobi duties, to just be an ordinary girl. It would seem she was not the only one of the opinion, for several other kunoichis seemed to have had similar ideas. The pink haired girl had been rather surprised at meeting Ino, Tenten at the same dressing room, but she supposed that given the excruciating trials both of them endured, it was only natural that they would want to wash off the wariness. Ninjas they might be, but they were still _human_.

Sakura was still a little nervous around Ino, and so apparently was the platinum haired girl. While the girls did let out much of their steam during the Chunin Exam, it still felt awkward to be next to one another without let out some sort of verbal insult. Of course, as long as the subject stayed away from a certain avenger, the atmosphere between them was decidedly friendlier than before.

"So," Sensing the tension in the room, Tenten, who had grew closer to the rookie nines in the past few weeks, spoke up in a rather cheery manner, trying to alleviate the anxieties that still filled the room. "Who do you think would win the Chunin Exam?"

At this, Sakura almost burst out with her 'true love's name. Of course, a hastily glance over at Ino forced the words back down her throat. It wouldn't do to cause any more arguments between them, at least for the time being. Instead, she settled into a thinking stance and thought the matter over.

Sasuke is a definite choice, having been hailed as a genius on more than one occasion. But it seemed, now that Sakura examined the situation with reason rather than blind zeal, there was more than one genius out to content for the victor. Neji Hyuuga was another candidate; a prodigy of the Uchiha's equal, if not better. And then, there was Gaara.

Sakura could not help but shudder at the madness she had glanced in the sand-nin. It was not the murderous anger and hatred that had taken over Sasuke at times, but a madness that seemed almost alive. It was madness without reason, insanity without provocation. The boy seemed to enjoy the pain and bloodshed that he inflicts, thrive in the death and violence that surrounded him. And he was powerful beyond imagination. Sakura couldn't even imagine what kind of monster could have walked _alive_ from Lee's catastrophic blows, let alone nearly unscathed. The power of the boy – could he truly be called a boy? – frightened Sakura.

"Oi, Forehead-chan." Ino called out loudly. While their dispute had settled, neither of them truly let go of the name calling. Of course by now, the nicknames were not as much insulting as they were endearing, a reminder of the strange rivalry between the two girls. Besides, it would feel far too strange and alien otherwise. It was not as though they had given up their feud all together. "Don't zone out on us."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura looked up with a blush on her face, seemingly realizing where she was. "I was just thinking something. Anyway, that's none of your business, Ino-pig."

Ino huffed, though much of it seemed an act. Just when she was about to retort, Tenten butted in. "Come off it, girls. You can take your fight to the hot spring."

Sakura nodded, seeing the reason in the weapon mistress's words. However, even as her hands reached up to undo her one piece dress, the three kunoichis heard a shrill scream coming from the spring. Although the voice was muffled by the walls of the changing room, the girls could still make out the word 'pervert'.

The three Genins turned and faced one another; their eyes suddenly alight with an inner fire, one that was no doubt stroked by the sacrilegious 'P' word. It was a debatable whether the female population of the shinobi world had inherited their deep seated hatred for all things perverse genetically or whether it was a naturally aquired trait, but one thing was for certain – women hated perverts with a passion. Of course, such enmity was considerably lessened after 'The Great Pervert Hunt' of 1812, when seventeen perverts were burned at the stake. However, the disgust never quite left them.

So, rolling up their sleeves – they were still fully dressed – the three stormed into the steaming spring, hoping to pound whatever bastard to death.

They were quite surprised when they found a white haired man squatting upon what appeared to be an oversized orange toad and facing a very grim looking Naruto, in whose hand held the longest sword they had ever witnessed on anyone – never mind the innuendo.

Dark blue eyes flashed dangerously, Naruto observed the man before him with a frown. At last he spoke, his voice serene, much like the calm before a storm. "Identify yourself, intruder."

The intruder, a man seemingly in his fifties, huffed loudly, his arms crossed at chest level. He seemed to be at about fifty or so, although he carried himself with half that age. Shaggy white hair fell to the small of his back, and at front parted by a unique head protector with the kanji of 'oil' printed across the metallic object. "Feh, I don't have to explain myself to brats like you."

"Is that so?" Naruto lifted his blade with a slow elegance that seemed more art than combat. What suspicion once troubled his eyes fled like shade before the rising Sun. There was nothing in those abysses but a calm understanding, and the death that followed. "Then as an intruder, you must be… _eliminated_."

Jiraiya of the Sannin grinned widely. He could not wait to teach this over confident brat a listen in manners. Perhaps the next time the _gaki_ wanted to interrupt the Great Jiraiya's private moments, he would think twice before acting. Lifting one of his hands in a beckoning manner, he spoke the words slowly and confidently. "Come and get me."

Famous last words.

**XXXXXX**

Jiraiya swore as bolts of fire shot past, missing his precious hair by inches. This was just ridiculous. For the past three minutes, the child – Jiraiya assumed it to be a child – had pursued the man non-stop across the length of the village, all the while launching various elemental_'Jutsus'_ at the fleeing pervert, demolishing everything and anything caught in his path. The boy, the frog summoner noted, did not require the complicated hand seals that most Jutsus required, rather, the youth seemed to bring forth the blasts of elemental furies with no apparent invocation, without a pause in between.

_Interesting kid._ Jiraiya thought as he made a sharp turn near one of the trees, veering suddenly left in hope of losing his pursuer. Of course, the whole ordeal might be much more interesting if he was not the one fleeing for his life. And certainly, his escape would have worked much better, if his opponent weren't _flying_. Jiraiya was not even aware there was a Jutsu that allowed you to fly.

Noting to himself that if he should survive, he would record this unique technique, the frog hermit's hands blurred in a series of seals in preparation for a counter attack. How the hell was he supposed to know the brat would take his words so god damn seriously? For that matter, how was he supposed to have known the boy, no older than twelve, is at the level of a Kage? Certainly, Konoha was plentiful in prodigies and gifted shinobis, but this was simply ridiculous.

And yet, what frightened Jiraiya most was the control the child possesses over such power. Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Far too many were the times when men fell prey to power they could not control. It was like giving a child a gun without instructing him in its usage. The child possessed power, but not the mastery that came with it. Such powers are brief, often consuming their wielders rather than their foe. But this blonde was different. He commanded his power with a certainty and confidence that was seen only in the greatest of shinobis. That alone makes him more dangerous by far.

"Katon: Karyū Endan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)" Following the declaration, a bolt of dragon fire shot past Naruto, missing him by mere inches. The air around the boy rippled at the passage of the inferno. At the sight, Jiraiya frowned. He couldn't have missed. That Jutsu should have struck the target head on – not enough to cause serious injuries, but enough to knock the boy unconscious. Unless…

At the realization, Jiraiya's eyes fell upon the thin ripple that had spread across the airs around the youth. A Chakra barrier powerful enough to deflect even a B-ranked Jutsu… The Toad Sennin's eyes narrowed in thought. Perhaps he should not have held back.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto watched on in surprise as a ball of pure Mana formed in the palm of the intruder. This was something he had not seen before – something he could actually replicate from this world. It was not created via the many hand seal movements that directed the flow of Chakra, but rather formed from a direct manipulation there of – manipulation that Naruto was all too familiar with. Perhaps this man was not without his use after all.

With a smile, Naruto placed both hands around the handle of the blade and waited for the attack. It would be interesting to see the kind of effect it had. After all, the amount of Mana within that sphere was impressive, for a human.

He barely dodged the attack as Jiraiya sailed past him, the orb of Chakra slammed deep into the ground, creating a massive, spiraling crater. Naruto frowned at the display. The attack is powerful, certainly, especially against a singular opponent. Indeed, the power of the technique might threaten even himself. But he could not help but think that something was amiss. The Mana was too pure, with no traces of elements within it. And without the elemental attributes, the energy was considerably more stable – and less powerful. If elements could be induced into the attack, it would have been truly devastating.

Making a mental note to himself, Naruto watched as the man rose to his feet, wiping dirt from his red and silver garment.

"Damn brat, you're not half bad." The lecherous hermit grinned as he braced himself for the counter attack. The boy had not resorted to any aggression so far – a good sign. "That's the longest anyone held up against me, the great Jiraiya!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

Even though technically the boy was an enemy of unknown origin, Jiraiya couldn't help but puff out his chest with pride at the title. Certainly, the Sannin were not what they once had been after Orochimaru's defection and Tsunade's departure, but for most people, the word still elicited respect and reverence. "That's right."

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash. "In that case, the Hokage would like your presence." Seeing the look of annoyance on the man's face, he added, "He did not specify the state of health you must be for the encounter – I suggest you comply with his orders willingly."

Jiraiya was about to argue, but one look at Naruto, he suddenly recalled how _incredibly_ much he missed the old geezer.

**XXXXXX**

"Well met, Jiraiya-sama." Naruto said as he offered a hand.

Jiraiya scrutinized the boy suspiciously, trying to discern any hidden agenda. The boy sounded sincere enough, although one could never tell with these silent types. Orochimaru had been the same. Of course, the hermit did believe that this Uzumaki Naruto was on Konoha's side, at least for the moment. After all, the man doubted that some one with powers that surpassed even a Kage would resort to such means to gain whatever it was that he desired.

It seemed terribly foolish when by force; one could achieve the same result. And frankly, if Naruto _had_ decided to use force to complete his objective – provided that he had an ulterior objective – Jiraiya didn't think anyone was strong enough to bulk his will. From what he heard, Orochimaru suffered quite a spectacular defeat at the boy's hand.

"Sure, kid, anything I could do to help." Jiraiya shrugged. Like he told Hokage, the main reason he hurried back to the village was not because of Orochimaru, but because of the 'monster' attacks that had grown more frequent of late. Iwa had already suffered one such siege, and although they walked away victorious, it was a hollow one.

Iwa was reduced to but a shadow of its former self and many of its denizens, the ones that survived are making steady ways towards the other villages – refugees of an alien war. Even now, Konoha had received thousands of these poor souls, their lives and homes reduced to ruins beneath the all consuming shadows.

Jiraiya was relieved when he had learned that the Leaf had already prepared for an eventual assault, and shocked when he discovered that the one who had planned the stratagem was none other than the boy who had chased him half the village. And so, with some reluctance, he too pledged his strength of the Leaf.

"Actually," Naruto began, surprising the member of the Sannin. "I wish to learn more about the technique you employed against me. The Rasengan, I believe it was called?"

Jiraiya looked down with an appraising look. Truth be told, he had wanted to pass on the technique, but to a worthy person. The Kazama (2) clan was ancient and powerful, certainly, but it has produced nothing but idiots this generation. And maybe it was his imagination, but the boy bore a strange resemblance to his late student as well.

Nah, must be his old age setting in. After all, the Yondaime had left behind no heir.

"Sure." He agreed at last. Perhaps the boy would be the perfect candidate for the Rasengan. For one thing, he will certainly make the spiraling sphere be known, if half of what the Hokage had told him about the boy could be confirmed. "While I'm at it, do you want to learn how to summon?"

It was _very_ unusual for Jiraiya to offer this, but he figured that as long as he is passing on the Spiraling Sphere, he might as well extent the linage of Toad summoners as well. To his utter surprise, Naruto shook his head.

"An intriguing offer, but I must refuse. My own summons are quite sufficient."

Jiraiya felt his jaw slacken. This brat had already procured his own summon? Wait… the boy had spoke of summon in plural, which would mean that he had established a contract with more than one entity. But that was impossible, no summon would have consented to share a summoner, no powerful summon, at any rate.

"Well, its obvious they are not very powerful then." Jiraiya declared loudly, pleased at having reached the 'logical' conclusion. Besides, the boy would have made a fine Toad Summoner, coupled with his already monstrous abilities.

Naruto said nothing. _Not very powerful?_ What a jest. Even Sephiroth dared not slight the power that resided within the summons of Gaia, summons that Naruto found it possible to call forth in this realm as well. According to his memory, Bahamut, the strongest summon he could command, could level an entire city – surely the shinobis would consider that powerful. Or perhaps the summons of this world possessed even greater strength?

Seeing Naruto's doubt, Jiraiya felt it necessary in teaching the boy a lesson in humility. The child was strong, having surpassed himself, even. But the kid sure had poor taste in summons. Well, it would be up to Jiraiya to show the prodigal gaki that number does not equal to strength.

At this time, let us observe a moment of silence for Jiraiya's stupid stupid mistake.

**XXXXXX**

"**That's the brat?**" Gamabunta asked as he chewed the end of his pipe. He supposed that he'll let this one slide. After all, that kid Jiraiya had picked out certainly had potential. Hell, if the boy would sign the contract, the toad boss was certain the glory of the Toad clan would soar to ever new heights. Provided of course, the child was willing. "**Not bad at all. And here I thought you were utterly useless, pervert.**"

Jiraiya grumbled something about under-appreciated artistic views. "Well, that's all and good, but the thing is the kid won't sign his name until we prove that Toad is superior to the mélange of summon he had made contact with."

"**Oh? Is that so? The kid is more talented than you've given him credit for.**" For the second time in his entire life, Gamabunta found himself impressed by a measly human. While Gamabunta did not like stomping on other summons – Manda was a very different case – he supposed for the good of the family, some sacrifices must be made. Not that _he_'s making any sacrifices, mind. "**Well, I feel like a little exercise anyway. Get out of the way, Jiraiya. Not that I'd complain if you got hurt.**"

"Sheesh. Show some respect, will you?" Jiraiya shook his head and called out to Naruto, who stood on the other side of the empty field. "Ready?"

When he received an affirmative nod, he gestured to the toad boss for the battle to begin.

**XXXXXX**

"So…" the Hokage turned from his crystal ball to the guest sitting next to him. It was such a pity that he could not display the up coming battle to a wider audience. He would have made millions. Well, he supposed even with one guest, he could still profit a little. Sure, sure, Hokage wasn't supposed to be gambling like this, but his pocket was feeling a little too light for his taste. "How do you perceive this fight, Hiashi?"

Hiashi stared at the scrying sphere intently, studying the images it projected. At last he rose and faced the Hokage, his face calm and confident. "Although Jiraiya's skill is nearly unrivaled among shinobis, I am confident that Naruto-kun would emerge victorious."

The Hokage chuckled, as though having discovered something particularly interesting. "My, my, Hiashi, you seem awfully fond of the boy." He teased good naturedly. "One would almost think he was your son."

Hiashi cleared his throat uncomfortably. He _did not_ like where this conversation is going. Unfortunately, before he could steer the exchange into safer waters, Sarutobi interrupted him.

"Or… a son in law?"

Hiashi struggled to recall the repercussions that accompanied the assassination of one's own Kage. Must not use gentle fist… must not kill Hokage.

"Well, since I have confidence in my student as well, why don't we make this a bet?"

Oh how the Sandaime savored the sight of Hiashi trembling all over, beads of sweat rolling down his stoic face in an effort to control himself. Very few individuals were aware of this, but Hiashi Hyuuga, the dignified, noble, and cold leader of the Hyuugas, was in fact a compulsive gambler. His urge in fact, rivaled if not exceeded that of a certain freakishly strong blond woman's. Unlike Tsunade however, Hiashi was able to keep his addiction in check most of the time.

The Hokage knew Hiashi was about to give in. He could see it in the man's eyes. Naruto was strong, certainly, but in the areas of summons, the Hokage agreed with his wandering pupil – number does not equal strength. Hiashi was a fool to believe other wise, and soon his foolishness will cost him everything! Everything in his wallet, that is. Now, just one more push was needed.

"I will be willing to throw in my newest copy of Icha Icha Paradise." Sandaime said in a sing song voice.

Did we mention Hiashi also happened to be a closet pervert?

"Deal."

**XXXXXX**

Gamabunta liked his females. He wasn't a pervert, mind you, just a toad with a healthy sex drive. Of course, the kind of females the boss preferred were females of his own kind. You know, female _toads_. So when Naruto summoned a scantily clad blue _human_ female onto the battle field, the giant toad was _not_ amused. Seriously, what the hell? Did the blond want to utilize sex appeal? Then summon a toad, damn it! Of course, if he had wanted to induce nose bleed in Jiraiya, the boy had succeeded beyond his wildest imagination.

Gamabunta had no idea that mere nosebleed could propel you through the side of a rock. That was kind of funny, actually.

Then, turning on the calmly waiting woman, he brought his webbed front feet to the hilt of his blade. He hoped this summon would understand. It really was nothing personal.

However, when he tried to remove the katana from its scabbard, he found he was no longer able. Not because he was loosing strength, but because the entire length of the blade was frozen shut. The Toad Boss's eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't just the scabbard that was frozen, the whole place had transformed into a realm of ice and snow. The trees shone a multitude of colors, encased within their icy prisons, and a thick layer of crystal blanketed the earth.

Even as Gamabunta watched in amazement and horror, ice slowly advanced upon him, covering his feet and scaling up his legs. With a grunt of effort, the massive toad managed to break free, and pulled at his weapon with all his might. The ice shattered and the blade was loose. With a war cry the toad bounded towards the ice queen, his weapon poised for striking. A wall of ice rose up just as his blade arced through the air, intercepting the blow. The ice shattered into a thousand pieces beneath the strike, but the pieces did not fall. They hovered silently in the chilly air, and without warning, launched themselves upon Gamabunta, who bounded away with a curse.

Shiva was a goddess of the darkness and the cold – and she was among her elements this day. On a different field, Gamabunta would have lasted longer, keeping her ice at bay with a few fire techniques he possessed, as well as his blade. But he had sorely underestimated his opponent this time, and paid the price. For even as the toad landed, ice shot up from every direction, trapping the summon in a massive cage of frozen crystal, immobilizing the frog boss completely.

Before Gamabunta could break his glacial confines, however, he heard a snap of fingers, and a voice spoke somewhere outside the glittering walls.

"_**Diamond Dust.**_"

Even as the voice sounded, Gamabunta's world shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Incidentally, waking up just in time to see your summon getting his toady butt handed to him – even if it was by the sexiest summon of the century – was not a good experience, Jiraiya decided as he fell right back to his dark oblivion again, a piece of the icicle hitting his forehead with remarkable accuracy.

Meanwhile, back in the Hokage tower, a cry of despair was heard for miles.

**XXXXXX**

(1) Age change here to allow the story to flow better.

(2) The plot thickens...

**XXXXXX**

**Preview:**

**As the third round of the Chunin Exam commenced, so too does Orochimaru's nefarious plans. And beyond the walls of hidden Leaf, evil casts a sinister shadow. **

**XXXXXX**

**Read, review, and don't flame. **


	16. Chapter 14

'**Till Eternity's End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.**

**P.S Finals are _hell_. Oh, and Naruto vs. Shukaku in this chapter.  
**

**XXXXXX0**

Chapter 14: Destruction's reign

_One month later_

The village of Konoha burned brightly beneath an azure sky. Pillars of flame roared their defiance to uncaring heavens as a vile, sulfuric wind swept through the devastated region. Konohagakure no sato, a village that had enjoyed over a decades of peace and quite, was once again on the verge of war.

"This is madness…" Neji Hyuuga muttered as he deflected one of his assailant's blows casually. The thwarted Sound-nin cried out in pain as the Hyuuga prodigy calmly disabled the man with a round of Jūken. Granted, Neji had either the time or the patience to seal of such insignificant grunt's Chakra points, but the attack was nonetheless painful for its unfortunate recipient. "To think that they would risk open war in such a manner…"

It was truly madness.

Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in tree leaves, had stood for well over a century unopposed and undefeated. It had braved both storm and squall, and endured both fire and hailstones. Each tree that stood along the winding stone streets, each building that rose against the morning sun was a testament to the spirit of fire that burned within the hearts of each and every denizen that occupied the shinobi village. It would be far too foolish to believe that Konoha would fall so easily to such uncouth invasion.

Long had Konoha stood as the foremost of the shinobi villages, the greatest amongst the greats. It was the cradle of miracles, the birth place of legends. And though always some foreign foe sought to end such status, always Konoha endured and prospered. Three Shinobi wars this proud village had witnessed in the distant past, and it thrived through them all, growing stronger and all the more magnificent. For as long as the undying flame burns in the hearts of men, the village and its people will endure.

It was something a treacherous snake like Orochimaru could never even begin to comprehend. And such ignorance would lead only to his failure and demise. Great sacrifices may be required to bulk his treasonous attempt, but in the end, the Hidden Leaf will still stand proud.

"Quite right." Tenten answered next to Neji, a single kunai dancing deftly between her fingers as she held several Sand-nins at bay. "However, I do believe it'd be wiser if you invested you efforts else where rather than contemplating such trivia matter."

The girl chuckled at Neji's indignant expression as she ducked, just as a shuriken whirled by over head. The kunoichi raised an eyebrow, an unvoiced taunt to the perpetrator, before retaliating by hurling her own weapon, imbedding the dagger like weapon deep into the offender's throat. "Well, one down."

Neji shot her a withering look. Had his bun haired teammate just dared to contradict the actions of a noble Hyuuga such as himself? The nerve of it all. Commoners have no sense of class these days. Of course, our hypocritical noblemen seemed to have so conveniently forgotten his own outrage at the main house that was technically the superior lineage. Admittedly, such prejudice, has mellowed out considerably, thanks in no small part to the aid of a certain 'free lancer', who had been forced to beat the sense into the raven haired Hyuuga – literally.

As a fact, Neji couldn't feel his body for three days afterward, during which time the truth was revealed to him. Of course, he had been so dozed to the eyeballs with morphine that he barely registered the fact _someone_ was talking to him, let alone making a life altering revelation.

He seemed to have accepted the truth well enough. There were still moments of uncomfortable silence, of course, but at least he didn't try to actively murder Hinata when they were pitted against one another in the open ring.

"It is fated that your operation should fail." Neji informed his next victim in his usual prophet like voice, before knocking the man flying with a roundhouse kick to the face. A sickening crunch followed, indicating a possible broken nose, or jaw. Neji really isn't too particular about which.

"I thought Naruto told you to stop doing that crap?" The weapon mistress inquired as she stabbed a short dagger through the leg of a sound-nin. The man howled in agony as he collapsed, over come by the pain… and the elephant tranquilizer fluid that coated the knife.

Neji's face, for that split second, grew impossibly pale, and Tenten could have sworn she heard what appeared to be a whimper escaping from his lips. She really didn't blame the poor bastard. Naruto isn't the world's best educator, not by a long shot. But his teaching method can be quite persuasive, as is his punishment. Especially his punishments. Tenten was sure that having every single one of your bone systematically broken is not the greatest experience in the world.

The Hyuuga prodigy learned first hand the life lessons of a rag doll.

But you had best believe the message Naruto delivered – the one about independence from fate – had stayed _etched_ into the boy's mind.

**XXXXXX**

For a village that had not been expecting an invasion in the least, Konohagakure had certainly put up a vicious, and surprisingly effective fight against the invaders. Perhaps it was in their congenital nature, that would not allow any other shinobi nations to lord over their own, that spurred the fire of resistance, or perhaps it was simply pride that gave strength to their seemingly impossible efforts, pride that ironically, had caused much of this tension in the first place.

What ever it was, the invaders have found the village far more difficult to conquer than had been laid out for them on paper. They had expected an effortless victory that would come with little, if any cost and casuality. With the shinobi population put to sleep by Kabuto's Jutsu, it was assumed by the alliance that the occupation of Konoha would prove to be of little trouble.

They had, as they regrettably discovered, severely underestimated their opponents. After all, for a village that emerged from the smoking ashes of the Third Secret Shinobi War feeling none the worst, one would logically assume Konoha possessed more strength than it let on, and so they did.

And when the interlopers foolishly trespassed upon the grounds of the Leaf, they felt that reserved power in its full fury, unleashed from a long and peaceful slumber. What the Sound and Sand had thought to be a defenseless lamb had suddenly sprouted fangs.

The Hyuugas had always been a sanctimonious lot, what with their holier-than-thou attitude and overbearing arrogance. And while most people, Konohans or not, had come to resent them for their haughty behaviors, the fact that these white eyed genetic mutants had a fairly good reason to act as they did tend to slip from their minds. The Hyuugas, whatever they might be considered in other social circles, is truly a force to be reckoned with.

And with the appearance of such little known Jonins as Shibi Aburame and Choza Akimichi, the luckless bastards that chose to storm the village hidden in Leaf had yet another excruciating lesson imposed upon them.

**XXXXXX**

Like the Angel of Death, Naruto stalked through the broken and battered streets, his eyes lit in the grim fire lights, an eerie green that seemed to pierce men to the depth of their souls. His cloak flapped wildly about him, caught in the burning gales that swept past, carrying with them the notes of devastating, spreading its sepulchral concerto across the land. The Messenger of Hades has unfurled his black wings, and all who beheld his grim visage must now answer the call of the underworld.

The blade of Muramasa shone brightly through the carnage, its blade unblemished and untainted by the blood of those it so carelessly slew. Like the wrathful lightning of God, the swift and terrible blade arced through the unceasing waves of shinobis, cutting them down without mercy, without pity, sending their souls plumbing to the very abyss waiting down below.

And when blade halted, elements themselves took up the massacre. Fire rained down upon those foolish enough to oppose the path of the destroyer, and pillars of ice heralded his descend. What obstacles that lay in his way were soon ripped apart by the savage and seemingly wild lightning that danced around his beam, illuminating his figure among the chaos – a shining deity of destruction upon mortal men.

Nothing stayed his footsteps, no men dared to halt his advance. For what human could hope to raise his hands against a very god? It was only now that the interlopers to the Fire Country realized just how foolish they had been, how useless now the invasion seems.

Though but a single entity, Uzumaki Naruto had shattered Sound/Suna's ambitious plot for glory and power as easily as though it was nothing more than fragile glass.

"This feels… familiar." Naruto smiled darkly as he turned to search for more prey. He remembers it all too well, the grisly images, the horrific sounds and the nauseating smells of war. His entire life was prepared for war, he was raised through war, he matured by war, and his powers were fueled by war. His very existence it self seemed to have been dictated by conflict and strife. Though he had enjoyed two years of peace, he was still and would always be a weapon of war.

Such was the purpose of his creation, and such was the mark of damnation that he would never be purged of.

And yet, if such were to be his destiny, then why does he feel such hesitance when he first summoned his blade when the battle began, why did such revulsion well up in his bosom when his sword first drew blood? Granted, the feeling of opposition was but infinitesimal in comparison to the grim satisfaction he derived from the heat of the combat, but for such antipathy to exist seemed antagonistic to the purpose for unnatural instincts imbedded into him by the cruel technologies of Midgar.

Perhaps, just perhaps, his destiny was not set in stone.

It was then he sensed it, the putrid aura that loomed over the village like a gathering storm cloud. So utterly vile, corrupt beyond redemption, and filled with a murderous lust that could not be quenched – an aura that seemed beyond human. It was a presence not unlike Kyuubi's own.

'_**Interesting… this may well complicate matters…'**_ Kyuubi growled from within Naruto's mind, fully awakened by the intrusive scent of a familiar entity. Though his mind was addled by the effects of the Mako injects, Kyuubi could still recall fleeting memories… dark and hazy shadows of a forgotten past. And whatever past it may have been, this new arrival was a part of it.

'_**It would seem we may not be as alien to this plane as we first surmised…'**_

**XXXXXX**

_Poison…_ Shino narrowed his eyes as he dodged the palm of the puppet, beneath which a single needle like dagger protruded, its tip glistening with a fatal sheen. Judging the by the condition of the tree bark after coming into contact, it would be a very sorrow end indeed for who ever on the receiving end of the attack.

_I guess I underestimated him…_ The bug user mused as he leaped away from the wooden contraption. Kankuro was not as weak as he made himself out to be, it would seem. Of course, that is only to be expected, given that almost everyone had saved some sort of ace in their sleeve for the match – Uchiha's Chidori, for example. But Shino certainly did not prepare for so fatal a confrontation.

At this moment, the puppet moved in such a manner that sought not to disable, but to kill out right.

With a soft curse, the Aburame ducked just as the elongated arm of the puppet creature imbedded itself deeply above him – the spot where his head would have been, had he moved a few second too late. This was not good at all. If he was to win this, he would need to land a few solid hits to the puppeteer.

But to make contact with Kankuro… there might be a few problems about that particular objective.

_Damn!_ Shino's eyes widened behind his shades as the puppet exploded from the foliages behind him, while the one in front vanished in a puff of smokes. _A doppelganger!_

Before the bug user could react to the turn of events, the puppet was upon him. The boy gasped loudly as a bone crushing blow knocked the winds from his lungs, sending him flying. But even as he sailed through the air, a second hand caught him in his flight, burying the hidden dagger deep into his abdomen.

_Gotcha._ Kankuro smiled grimly as he watched the fight from afar. This will teach those sanctimonious Konohans a lesson or two in humility, provided that they even survive the coming judgment day.

His joy was short lived when the broken corpse of Shino dissolved into a wave of those accursed destruction bugs. The puppet user gritted his teeth in frustration. God damn those annoying insects. His patience is rubbing dangerously thin by the minute.

A nearly inaudible 'crunch' of broken twigs returned the savage grin to the boy's face as he turned his attention and that of his puppet's to the bug user's new hiding place among the thick foliages of the darkening forest. _Found you, bastard._

Two kunais halted the puppet's charge even as the wooden figure lunged towards the bug summoner, or so it appeared, until the dummy poofed from existence, its intimidating frame replaced by a harmless log. A basic Kawarimi no Justu.

Basic, but nonetheless effective.

Shino was forced to flee a second time as the real creature burst out from beneath him, its arms extending towards his neck for the killing blow. The boy barely dodged the surprise attack, although he was not so fortunate a second time, when the puppet opened its deformed maws and launched a barrage of knifes.

Several of them struck true, accompanied by the sound of rending flesh.

However, it was a victory that proved it self short lived when the stoic voice of Shino sounded from behind Kankuro.

"And here I thought you'd be wise enough to spot the same trick a second time. It seems I have over estimated you." Shino chuckled as he lashed out, missing the sound-nin by a hair's breath. "Your command over that puppet is admirable, but you own skills are not. Without that thing, you are nothing."

"We shall see, bug boy!" Kankuro cackled condescendingly as he leapt out of harm's way, landing upon an out reaching branch several feet away, his puppet following suit. "Along me to show you the true power of the puppet Karasu!"

The declaration was followed by the explosion of a poisonous bomb, filling the area with a purple, foul smelling smoke.

The heir of the Aburame emerged from the deleterious haze a few seconds later; thought judging by the uncertainty in his movements, the tainted air had done its job. Though still capable of some movement, it was clear to his opponent that the Genin's abilities have being severely hampered. And to a Shinobi such as Kankuro, it was like fighting against a sitting duck.

Unbeknownst to the puppet master, behind Shino's high collars, there concealed a victorious smile. The trap has been triggered.

Now – ignoring the unnatural fatigue creeping up his body, Shino resolutely focused on his rapidly blurring enemy. He just needs to buy them a few more minutes of time. Hopefully, with what aid he was able to lend, Sasuke and Sakura would reach Gaara in time.

Shino had long ago sensed, ever since his team left that ominous forest behind them, a dark presence stirring within the Suna youth. It wasn't simple madness veiled behind those cold emeralds, it was lunacy taken corporeal form. It was not the evil that was taught in the Academy – the greed, the vices, the avarice, the lusts that drove men to dark deeds. It was an evil of primal origin, older than perhaps even the village of Leaf.

He shuddered to think the consequences should such chaos be unleashed upon an already vulnerable village.

_God speeds, my friends_.

**XXXXXX**

Sasuke felt cold sweat running down his back as he clung tightly to his kunai. How long had it been since he last tasted such fear and horror? Not since the skeletal death first marked him with its cold touch. Not since he saw his family cut down before him by the brother he so admired. Just what in the name of heavens and hell is Gaara? The same question again sifted through his cloudy mind. He had known there was something unnatural about that Suna Genin, but he had not thought him a monster in such a literal sense.

When Sasuke had chased after Gaara – driven to fury by the sight of the ruined village – he had not thought things would have spiraled to such nightmarish depth and that he would confront a creature straight from the hell gates.

Gritting his teeth, he faced Gaara again, his dark eyes burning with renewed determination. He cannot be overcome with fear here, when that fiend still roamed freely, his crimes unpunished, the souls of the dead un-avenged. He is Uchiha Sasuke, the last of a proud clan, and bares upon his shoulder the burden of his doomed lineage. Until he could fulfill his duty, until he could face his ancestors with pride, he will _not_ falter.

"_**Chidori**_!"

**XXXXXX**

"Naruto!" Sakura, Temari, Sasuke and even Pakkun the pug dog gasped in unison at his arrival. The boy nodded in response, and turned to face the half changed Gaara, who seemed to have teetered over the brink of sanity. Sand poured out from the 'wound' Sasuke had previously inflicted; welling up near the red haired boy's exposed feet, a mocking mimicry of blood. The eye of beast, now a twisted gold, glared at the uninvited guest.

'_**Secondary Possession…'**_ The Kyuubi noted with much interest, whispering the name of the transformation into Naruto's conscious. _**'It would seem our conclusion is not so farfetched after all, if truly this boy is of the same nature as you.'**_

Naruto send back his mental agreement as he continued to gauge the 'Genin' standing before him. _This_ vile abomination was of his kind? How very insulting of Kyuubi. After all, this Gaara seemed unable even to keep his wits about him in order to take advantage of the powers his transformation – though incomplete still – had bestowed upon his being. Of course, if the Suna-nin had been able to harness this relatively awesome power, the three Genins behind Naruto would not have lived to tell the tale. In fact, there wouldn't be much of anything left of them but their mangled corpses.

"Die! Die! DIE!" Gaara screamed as he lunged towards Naruto, his previous fears of the boy overcame by his rage and madness. The wood groaned in protest as his bulky frame took to the air, a thin mist of sand accompanying his ascension. Claws curled for striking, the sand creature let loose a blood curdling howl that shook the once silent expanse of green.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the monstrosity sailing towards him. Truly, how barbaric a creature, to resort to such crude methods of attack. But then, should he have expected more of one who could not even control the beast within his own soul? Pathetic, really.

With a cold chuckle, Naruto dodged the attack calmly, and faster than even the sharpest eyes could detect, struck. The four onlookers, who had watched the exchange with bated breath, caught nothing but a wisp of gleaming silver as Gaara was pummeled down to earth, his entire left arm – composed of sand – removed cleanly from the rest of his body.

Before the creature could rise from his spot, lightning danced across the branch where he lay motionless, ripping apart the timber and the sand that shielded his body. The beast howled in agony as electricity laced through his body, and his vision fading to a searing white.

And yet the pain and the injuries only seemed to fuel the burning conflagrations that drove Gaara, for when he rose again, battered and broken, his armors nearly shattered, even the faintest trace of human reasoning was gone from his eyes. All that left in those soulless depths was an insatiable hunger for violence and blood.

Pillars of sand exploded from his body and arched up into the very pinnacles of heavens. Yet the sand did not fall, but slowly hovered in the windless air, twisted and winding, taking the form of some titanic thing. It was not very long when the dust cloud settled once more into the forest floor, revealing the shape of a nefarious raccoon dog, composed entirely of earth particles.

It was huge, towering above the seas of green much like the giants of yore. And when it moved, the very earth trembled beneath its thunderous foot falls, and trees snapped this way and that, crushed beneath its immense weight.

A single massive tail swished proudly behind the beast, the tell tale mark of its powers, the power of the Biju. Indeed, the beast that had so long lay dormant within Gaara's body was once again brought to this world, and though its soul remained still imprisoned, judging by the crazed laughter that sounded from within the Shukaku, it wouldn't be for much longer.

_No!_ Temari groaned silently, a despairing look crossing her face. Her worst fear was realized. Gaara had again given in to his murderous lust, if he would resort to this accursed power so utterly. Her only consolation was that he seemed to still have kept his own conscious, and that the mind of his 'mother' was still but a fragment of his thoughts.

She remembered all too clearly what his father had let slip, one cold December night. By forcing himself to sleep, Gaara could awaken the true strength of the one tailed beast within him. But he would do so, at the cost of his immortal soul. The longer the beast was summoned, the more Gaara would loose himself to the Shukaku. And when he loses himself completely, then he would become nothing more than an empty container for the spirit of a demon.

_Please… please don't give in_. She pleaded softly, her words lost to the winds. She hated this. Hated the fact that she couldn't do anything to aid her little brother. She was the older sibling, she was supposed to protect Gaara… but all she could really do now was pray and hope.

The creature lumbered slowly towards Naruto, who seemed but a fly in comparison. And yet the boy showed no sigh of fear or hesitation as he hovered over the forest, watching the advancing creature with a superior and knowing smile. Size cannot determine a battle alone, as Shukaku, or rather Gaara, would soon come to learn. Sometimes the small and the insignificant conceal power unimaginable, as was Naruto's case.

In his current state, not even Kyuubi reborn could hope to match his power – the combined power of the life stream and Kyuubi's own monstrous Chakra. Yet where Kyuubi no Yoko would fail, what chance would a one tailed demon hope to possess? Defeat alone awaits Gaara, who so foolish chose to confront the young SOLDIER.

Letting out an earth shattering screech of anger, the sand incarnation charged towards the blonde youth, tearing a wide path through the forest canopy. Naruto only shook his head, marveling at the uselessness of the incoming assault. To be honest, he had expected something… _more_… from the host of the one tailed Biju, something beyond such instinctual maneuver. Surely as a creature of the sand, there would be more to the Shukaku than this near barbaric display of brute strength?

He was sorely disappointed when the hulking frame of the monstrosity skidded to a stop, missing the flaxen haired youth entirely. However, before the boy could respond, streams of sand shot from the demon's mouth, forming a cocoon around an unsuspecting Naruto.

"_Sabaku Sōsō _(Desert Funeral)_!" _

As the triumphant cry reverberated throughout the woods, the sand that concealed the blonde youth imploded, raining down fine dusts upon the timbers below. And yet, as the keener observers below noted, it was accompanied by a distinct lack of blood and entrails. Sure enough, as the last of the sands ran out, Naruto's cold and emotionless form remained where he had been, not a strand of hair out of place. However, had the watchers seen his face, they might well have noticed one particular change over the handsome warrior.

A dark inferno burned within those cerulean depths, a fire fueled by an insatiable battle lust.

Far too long had the young SOLDIER been without a challenge, far too long had had he last enjoyed a proper battle that truly allowed him to feel _alive_. He was akin to Gaara in this sense, defining their existence through blood and violence. While Gaara thought only to rectify his birth in the carnages he raised, Naruto lived and thrived in the fires of war. And while in normal times such desires were kept repressed, in confrontations like this one, these desires rose again in full force.

At long last, he was once more paired with a worthy foe. Granted, even with the imposing statue, Gaara did not reach his level of expectation, but in a place where talents are so meager, Naruto supposed that the juvenile jinchūriki would suffice for now, until he could procure stronger foes.

Somewhere in a secret lair, the leader of an organization called Akatsuki sneezed loudly, much to his subordinates' alarm. They weren't aware that their leader _could_ sneeze, or even get sick, for that matter. But they will be back to haunt us later, and so back to our original scene.

"Thundaga Blade." Lightning erupted from his blade, extending in all directions. Streaks of bluish electricity cackled as it took the shape of a gigantic katana of pure plasma energy. The air around the ethereal saber hissed and crackled as tongues of lightning licked their surroundings hungrily.

Even from their position, the onlookers could feel the radiant potency of the blade as it hovered over the forest, scorching the leaves of trees and withering branches. They did not dare imagine what could result from such a terrifying strike. Somehow, even the towering form of Shukaku Gaara did not seem as terrible by comparison.

Then, Naruto moved, with agility deceptive of one with such cumbersome weapon. It was as though a black comet sailed across the cloudless blue canvas, behind which trailed a stream of blinding bluish brilliance. The very forest parted before the soaring figure, the leaves of the trees set ablaze beneath the immense heat. The earth groaned and split as the sword of thunder came to past, the once rich soil scorched and blackened.

Gaara could scarcely make any move when the blade was upon him, severing his right limbs and tail from his body. Yet before Gaara could even realize what had happened, the swordsman plunged the entire length of his blade deep into the shape of the raccoon.

"Boom." The boy muttered calmly as he loosened his grip upon the hilt of the electric sword.

What followed was a display of such magnificent power that it put every other lightning Jutsu ever recorded in shinobi history to complete and utter shame. As the soft word left Naruto's lips, the once massive sword slowly shrank, the lightning compressing upon itself over and over again, until the blade returned to the size of his familiar nodachi, glowing with the intensity of a thousand suns.

Then, as the world stood perfectly still, the light accumulated within the katana erupted forth in a single, incredible burst, a pulsing beam of searing light that lanced through the form of the creature and sent what remained of the beast hundreds of feet away, obliterating anything and everything that was caught in its path (1). When the smoke and ashes cleared, and the fallen form of the Shukaku could once more be made out, an entire section of the forest had vanished so completely, not even ashes and stumps remained.

But, as Naruto had expected, even after enduring such devastating attack, Gaara rose up again, sand filling the crater like wound Naruto had inflicted upon the sand beast's body, restoring it to its original shape. Soon, the abomination that was once Gaara stood once more over the ruins of the ancient woods.

**XXXXXX**

Awe could not describe Sasuke's state of mind as he stared up at the silent figure of the SOLDIER, watching as the Shukaku recomposed its body. How could someone hold such power within so tiny a frame? He had always known Uzumaki Naruto was far beyond his playing level, after having the senses beat into him by the said youth, but this kind of strength…it simply wasn't human. A battle of this scale seemed far beyond mortal capabilities.

And for the first time in his life, Sasuke felt that he had met someone even his brother had no chance in defeating, or even hope to reach, for that matter.

Temari felt her knees giving away. She had thought Naruto'd be a goner when he faced Gaara in his present form. The boy had displayed powers above even that of a Jonin, but to have gone against so gargantuan an entity seemed to be beyond even his abilities. And yet not only was Naruto keeping up with Gaara, he was tossing Gaara around like a rug doll. Temari was quite sure, even if she wasn't an expert on Bijus, that a few more hit like that, Gaara was a goner, Shukaku and not.

Meanwhile, Naruto did not look even winded.

Sakura was a good student if nothing else. And like most good students, ignoring her faults, she tends to commit to memory almost everything her teachers had told her. Upon these things was one of Kakashi's casual remarks – _"There are those who's younger than you and stronger than me."_

Naturally, while she took the saying with a grain of salt, she nonetheless accepted the overall truth in the saying. After all, almost anything was possible in the world of shinobis. If such biological mystery like a hundreds of feet tall nine tailed fox could exist and possess human like intelligence, than it would be perfectly reasonable to assume that somewhere out there, toddlers could beat the living crap out of legendary Jonins. But this was ridiculous even for ninjas.

With arsenals of catastrophic Jutsus at their command, it was only natural to assume that a clash between fellow shinobis would result in some degree of environmental damage, especially in duels involving higher tiered ninjas. And it was even supposed that in a Kage leveled battle, it was possible that entire buildings could be reduced to rubbles in the course of the conflict.

And yet, the event unfolding before her emerald eyes are not just crumbling buildings or crushing trees, it was rearranging the entire geography of the area. And what ever Kakashi had in mind when he had made the comment, Sakura was certain it was not this.

**XXXXXX**

"Impressive." Naruto whispered as he observed the smoldering gouge left by Shukaku's attack. It would seem that Gaara had managed somehow to fully awaken the power within him, and letting loose the demon's true spirit. Now perhaps, Naruto could finally test the limitation of his strength, no hold barred. Even with Gaara's awakened form, Naruto had subconsciously held back some of his powers, but now, against another demon, such limitations are no longer needed.

_Let us see how powerful your brethren truly are, Kyuubi_.

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan!"**_ Again came the declaration, followed by the speeding sphere of compressed air. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt the cataclysmic orb of wind approach, and launched his own attack.

"_Firaga!_"

Fire met wind in an explosion that shook the forest to its foundations, the vast gales blew in all directions, scattering timbers and uprooting trees. And where the winds traveled, there rose great conflagrations that consumed everything around them, devastating the once beautiful woods.

Again Naruto smiled the smile of a hungry predator as he watched the Biju preparing yet another wind based assault. Again came the spiraling sphere of savage air, tearing through the earth and forest towards Naruto's direction. Bolts of lightning greeted the orb, scattering the compressed airs and tearing through the hardened sand that composed of the Shukaku's body, eliciting a pained screech from the beast.

Even as the dark cloaked warrior prepared his counter assault, the voice of the Kyuubi again rose in consultation.

'_**It would be wise to end this match quickly, I sense the Hokage's own life force seemed to be depleting rapidly in his engagement. Humans are such fragile creatures…'**_

Naruto again gave a mental nod of understanding as he turned to face the growling menace that was the Shukaku. It would be best to comply with Kyuubi's suggestions – the fox's senses are rarely mistaken. Judging by the information provided, it would seem as though the senior Sarutobi did not fare so well against his former student. Not surprising, given the age difference between them, and the sheer ruthlessness of the later.

"Then let us put an end to this match." Naruto declared as he again summoned Muramasa to his side, the blade covered by a sheath of flickering blue fire – fires of pure Mana. He had not imagined that he would bring forth such destructive abilities so early in this world, but he supposed such things cannot be helped, and besides, he has other aces up his sleeves.

"_Limit Break: Fragment of Eternity!_"

**XXXXXX**

Akira Sakamoto, average shinobi of Konoha, could still remember that fateful day, many years later, when the clouds covered the facets of heavens, and the earth fell into darkness. Lightning cackled overhead, and thunders rumbled between the blinding flashes. Then, a single opening appeared through the clouds, an eye within the maelstrom, and from within the eye, the sky rained fire.

Fire spewed forth from the heavens, and fires roared up from the depth of earth to meet it. Lightning poured out from the thunderheads, the arrows of divine retribution that tore the earth asunder, melting the stones, incinerating trees, and fusing the sands to glass where it roamed. Ice, great freezing pillars erupted from the grounds, crushing everything that was caught within their ascendance.

It was as though the very elements have gone mad, and the end of days has been ushered in without warning. It was as though the great chaos that existed before creation has once more freed itself of its prisons, and that doom has descended to the mortal realm.

Then, as suddenly as the great calamity had come, it vanished without trace, leaving only the smoldering crater that had once, just moments before, been a vast expanse of forest stretching on for miles. Now, there was nothing.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto stared calmly at the fallen form of Gaara, his sandy form obliterated, leaving nothing more than his battered human body within the center of the indentation of earth. The boy was still alive, though barely. His breaths were quick and ragged, irregular and weak. Unless he was attended to soon, Naruto doubted that the red haired youth would last very long.

Gaara was lucky. The Limit Break Naruto had performed, while powerful, were meant as an Area of Effect attack, whose powers are not nearly as concentrated as other techniques in Naruto's vast arsenal. Besides, very little of the Limit Break had connected with Gaara's actual body, the sand raccoon having taken the blunt of the damage. Had it been other wise, Gaara of the Desert would have been _vaporized_.

Still, luck would not save him a second time, as Naruto summoned his weapon once more. It was fortunate that _Fragmented Eternity_ had been a Limit Break move, for an attack of that magnitude would even render someone like him near exhaustion. However, it would be quite some time before he could perform another such feat.

But before he could finish the host of Shukaku, his path was blocked by a somewhat familiar female blonde.

Temari of the desert stood between the two warriors, her arms stretched out as though to shield her fallen brother from Naruto, from death. It was an act of little avail, as the blonde continued his slow progression, seemingly ignoring the teary eyed girl. It was not until the two of them came face to face, did Naruto at last spoke, his lips inches apart from Temari's own.

"Move aside, Temari-san." He was met with a resolute shake of head. Cerulean blue eyes narrowed, he repeated his statement, only to be met with the same firm answer. A flash of anger appeared within his eyes, and for that moment, Temari thought she saw the pupils elongate into cat like slits, before they returned once more to the cold icy indigo.

"I will not ask again." The boy was growing impatient. No one could deny the Angel of Death his prize, and she certainly was not an exception. "Move aside."

"You have to kill me first." Temari bit her lips, but stood where she was. Though her body seemed to be quivering with fear, she nonetheless met Naruto's penetrating gaze with the valor one might expect from some heroes of yore.

"You would give your life for him?" Naruto inquired, the murderous light seeming to leave his eyes. It was in an amused tone that he spoke, though to the keen listeners, they might spot yet the dangerous undercurrent.

"Yes."

At this, Gaara's eyes opened wide in shock, and with great difficulty, he turned to his sister, his voice raspy. "Temari? But why…?"

Temari smiled sadly back at her brother. This was the only time in her recent memories, when Gaara had spoken with such friendly disposition in his voice. He seemed at this moment, not the crazed lunatic that Suna viewed him as, but simply a lost little boy, confused by the world around him.

"Because you are my brother, and I love you."

_Love…_Gaara closed his eyes in remembrance. He remembers that word. Yashamaru used to talk to him about love often, before betraying him, telling him that no one in this world truly loved him. Even his own mother, who died giving him birth, had hated him, naming him after the phrase '_Ware wo ai suru shura_', a self loving carnage.

He had thought that what Yashamaru had said was the truth, that there could not be any acceptance for him, and that the only way he could find himself was by the same bloodshed from which he was born. And yet it never occurred to him that Yashamaru could be wrong.

"A life for a life. A soul for a soul." Naruto whispered, his words hovering over the sand siblings like a guillotine. "Would you truly be willing to sacrifice your life for his sake?"

Temari nodded with unquestionable certainty. But even as Naruto lifted the sword, Gaara spoke coarsely from where he lay, attempting to rise. "Get out of the way, Temari, it's me he want."

Before the wind mistress could protest, Gaara swept his sister aside with a claw of sand, formed by the last of his Chakras. As Temari tumbled to the ground, Gaara fell back, his strength robbed completely by his final effort. "Leave her out of this."

Naruto said nothing as he again, for the third time, raised his nodachi, the blade gleaming evilly in the noon sun. With almost a contented smile, Gaara waited for his death to come. It was good to know that at least some one in this world cared for him. And for the first time since the assassination, Gaara felt a surge of happiness welling up inside him.

The sword fell, but death never came. The jinchūriki opened his eyes slowly and surveyed his surrounding in confusion. The sword stood imbedded deep in the ground some two feet from where he lay, with the black cloaked figure that is Naruto standing calmly beside it. When they made eye contact again, those orbs of sapphire blue seemed almost friendly as they regarded Gaara's broken body.

"Do not expect the same mercy for a second time, Gaara of the sands."

**XXXXXX**

The earth trembled as they marched, an ocean of black that swallowed everything in their path. Creatures, great and small, converged from the corners of this world, a gathering of felled entities from another realm. It was as though the nightmares of every man had taken physical form, and have now united under a dark banner to annihilate the creators that so dreamt them.

It was an assembly of the incarnations of evil, a congregation of true demons that desired nothing but wonton destruction. They possessed no will of their own, no hopes, dreams or even lust. All that dwelled within their black heart was the thought of slaughter, and the utter devotion to the dark and chaotic powers that so birthed them.

Are they perhaps the final product of some unimaginable deity, who sought the end of all that was good and pure, or are they simply born of chance, the spark of uncertainty in the creator's thought? Did their presence in this unsuspecting world serve perhaps a fouler purpose than was at first envisioned, or did their acts of holocaust but a facet of the unpredictable evil that so danced in their veins?

Might such abominable existences be, in themselves, the incarnation of the true and primal evil that preordained humanity, or are they servants to the dark gods that plotted the fall of light in their dark recesses of the universe?

Were their origins so simple, as was explained by the scientists, as to be the mutation caused by an infection of Mako, or did the planet herself wove their fate, to strike back in vengeance against a race that forsook her? Could it be that these monstrosities are not the antithesis of nature, but the divine retribution through which Gaia's wrath are dealt?

Whatever the case maybe, now was not the time to discuss such scholarly matters. For before the path of this indomitable armada of chaos stood the ancient village hidden in the tree leaves, and racked by the fires of war. It was at this moment, that Konohagakure no sato truly faced its trials.

Judgment day has come.

**XXXXXX**

(1) Imagine a thunder element Kamehameha being fired at point black range.

**XXXXXX**

**Preview:**

**The end of times has arrived, can Naruto and the others defend their village from the tides of oblivion, or will they too become mere causalities in a cross-dimension war? **

**Next time: Summon Bahamut.**

**XXXXXX**

**Well, read, review, and please don't flame. **


	17. Chapter 15

'**Till Eternity's End**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**P.S. Was on vacation. Had no access to computer. Sincerest Apologies. **

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 15: So doth the Deathbell Knells

In every age, there is a time of trial. In every era, there is a rite of passage. The stone must brave such fire before they could become the firmness beneath men's feet; the plants must brave vast winds before their roots could nourish the earth. And even men, the so called 'lords of creation', must too, endure their own tribulation to prove their worth and right of existence. And for the shinobis of Leaf Village, their test descended upon them baring fangs and outstretched claws. It was as though some nightmarish portal had opened and from wherein swept an inexorable tide of destruction.

The first shinobi to notice the sudden assault was a man by the name of Ikari, a measly Chunin whose name had not been important enough to warrant a mention until this exact moment, when his vulgar outcry of distress – one that rhymed with 'holy duck' – had drawn the attention of several combatants around him. Unfortunately, it also attracted the attention of the unwelcome guests, one of whom decided that the man looked to be mighty good eating. The poor ninja had hardly time to cry out in terror before a pair of claws grasped his arms and carried him high into the air.

The Chunin was never seen again. But since he, like many of his comrades, had no family attachment to speak of, his death and subsequent consumption was never mourned, spoken of, or even remembered.

Of course, given that Ikari and the rest of the congregation had, at the moment, faced off well outside the village limit – one of the Sound-nin had fled for his life – their shrill and decidedly girlish screams of agony never made it to the rest of their brethrens, who were all far too busy engaging against their own race than to pay to mind the army of abomination hell bent on their annihilation.

A pity, to be sure.

One of the monsters growled, its throat convulsing as distorted gurgles escaped its lips. They sounded almost like words in some alien tongue. Several vaguely dragon-like creatures roared their approval and understanding, before they separated themselves from the marching tide, followed by a steady stream of various creatures.

In a startling display of intelligence by the so called demons, they would launch a two pronged attack against the village of Konoha. And there would be no survivor left to tell the tale.

The commander creature, a semi humanoid monstrosity around which the army had gathered, curled his lip with evident satisfaction as it watched its plan coming to fruition. Perhaps it had done nothing to dispel the common stereotype concerning a monster's aggression behavior, but then given its linear mind process, the demonic figure didn't give a damn.

Humans are the enemy, that had been the established fact long before the commander was born – or rather, twisted by the polluted Mako the humans extracted from the Life Stream. And the monstrous warrior was more than happy to perpetuate this ideal, or die trying. It would only be a matter of time before another would replace it.

Of course, there was something _different_ that fueled the destroyers' angers, something corrupt, something alluring. Slowly wrapping itself around the blinded monsters like the inexorable web of some devious predator. It was almost as though an invisible hand behind the veil had orchestrated the event as part of some grand and nefarious scheme. Although the very pawns on the board of play were far too dense to sense the subtle manipulation at work.

It didn't matter whether the village hidden in the tree leaves survived the attack, or if they should perish as all others had, the catalyst to a far greater destiny has been wrought, and the pieces have been put to play.

**XXXXXX**

Ino sighed as she flicked a strand of loose blonde hair from her fair face, her eyes searching the premises meticulously for any sign of enemy movement or otherwise danger. She was bruised, cut, and generally wounded all over, her uniforms torn and slashed, rewarding generous glances at what lay beneath. Of course, the Genin had neither time nor energy to focus on the state of her attires now, when her very life lies on the line.

She supposed that given the situation, she was quite fortunate to make it this far, largely thanks to the effort of both the senior shinobis, and of Naruto Uzumaki as well.

When the assault against Leaf first began, most of the able bodied ninjas were caught in the range of Kabuto's _Nehan Shōja no Jutsu _(Temple of Nirvana Technique), totally unprepared for such sudden 'betrayal' from one of their own. Suffice to say, the village would have been in quite the pickle if things had gone on as planned by the Oto. Fortunately for the people of Fire, Naruto managed to neutralize the hypnotic effect before any harm could be done.

Certainly though, the fact that he single handedly wiped out the first wave of attackers may well have helped the matter.

But now, the girl decided, was not the time to reflect on what a certain swordsman did or didn't do. Now was the time to be on the lookout for any telltale sign of the opponents, Suna or Oto. Ino had faced several enemy shinobis before, and although they had been Chunins, the blonde bombshell was able to overwhelm them easily, thanks in no small part to their own carelessness. They had severely underestimated the fighting prowess of a Kunoichi; it was a mistake they did not live to regret.

It was funny, now that she thought about it. She had always heard tell that the first kill a shinobi makes is his or her hardest. It wasn't just the violence and the bloodshed that makes it so difficult, it was the physiological shock that accompanied a murder, the very realization that you had taken a life that brought on the horror and a sense of sickness. The killing never gets any easier, of course, but most ninjas found it much easier to repress the guilt with a firm hand. And even then the reluctance could be seen in their eyes, if only for a split second, before they plunged their kunai into an enemy's chest.

But for Ino, it felt different. To be honest, she felt absolutely nothing. No thrill of pleasure – like certain sick bastards out there, nor did she feel even a silver of remorse. It felt, if she had to put the feeling into words, not unlike when she buried her weapons into a training dummy.

And quite frankly, Ino blames Naruto for this.

After all, having seen the carnage left behind in his wake, having seen the ungodly destruction the boy wrought with each footfall, it was quite difficult to feel anything about the amount of meager damage she herself had brought. She was desensitized to it all. The smell of blood and gore, the sight of moaning death wails did not assault her senses as it would have had she never bore witness to a fellow blonde's handiwork.

As for the mental factor, that was even easier to explain. The first day after her safe arrival back in her comfortable bedroom, Ino had nightmares. And continued to, for over a week. After a while however, the nightmares still occasionally slipped past her defenses, but it didn't bother her nearly as much anymore. She was almost used to it, really. And frankly, the feeling of her first kill had nothing on her dreams.

This was all Naruto's fault, dammit.

The girl's eyes were suddenly narrowed as she heard the rustling of some smooth fabric, silk, perhaps. Almost instinctively, her hands shot up in a blur, launching a shuriken to the direction of the sound. The metallic throwing weapon imbedded itself deeply into the rubbles, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the other side.

Her eyes widened in surprise – she knew that voice all too well.

"Sakura?" The blonde hesitantly probed, her hands stealthily reaching for another kunai, just in case. There is no such thing as being too careful in the world of shinobis, after all.

"It's me, Ino." From behind the ruins, the pink haired Genin stepped out, though judging by the throwing knife clutched in her right hand, Ino knew that she had come to the same notion. Good for her. This new Sakura really has been improving, it seems. "Good to see you, Ino-pig."

There was no malice in those words, but only a friendly fondness. The nicknames that they assigned one another, like their evolving friendship, had become not so much as insults, but a term of affection between the two. The Yamanaka smiled ruefully as she ran a hand through her hair, letting locks of platinum blond spilling past the crevices between her long delicate fingers. She'd be lying to say that she had felt no relief in Haruno's presence.

"And the same to you, forehead-chan." She retorted. "I thought you went after Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, I did." And the Cherry blossom would speak no more of the subject, only stared off into the distance, her emerald eyes clearly troubled by something beyond the horizon. Ino decided not to pry into her friend's private matters, as curious as she was.

"Well," After a while, the platinum blonde spoke up again, her smile rather forceful and insincere, trying to alleviate the uncomfortable silence setting in between them. "Let's see where else we are needed, shall we, forehead-chan?"

Sakura smiled back gratefully and brushed aside a rogue strand of pink. "Yeah, let's go."

**XXXXXX**

Iruka sighed as he leaned against the freezing stone walls of the shelter, having finally finished taking count of the refugees. Damn, this was not how he had envisioned his day to be. He had expected the usual rascals and trouble makers to terrorize his classes, but the young teacher was not prepared to deal with this level of madness.

And the fact that crazy woman called Anko was also present – a kunoichi who, by the way, was not at all pleased by her predicament, might I add – was not helping matters. Iruka had heard scattered rumors about the lavender haired woman, especially of her dangerous and often violent nature. Certain, the man had good naturedly assumed that the slanders and labels had been nothing more than just that, never did he even consider that these whispered tales might be grounded in more substantial materials.

But now that he had actually met the infamous Jonin, Iruka regretted his optimism immensely. This woman was – well, to put it lightly, scaring the ever loving daylight out of him. The scar faced Chunin simply did not feel comfortable around that creepy smile the purple haired shinobi wore. It was like the grin of a large feline predator, moments before it decided to pounce. And the silver knife twirling between her fingers did not alleviate his concerns.

Looking around, Iruka could tell he was not the only one to have felt this way. A wide clearing was formed around the possibly insane female as the civilians struggled to give her berth where she trod. Anko Mitarashi didn't exactly have the best reputation around town, and with the sudden emergence of Orochimaru, the suspicions that followed her since her mentor's defection was stirring once more. Iruka thought he saw the tough as nail kunoichi wince when a parent pulled her child away.

The world is a vindictive place that saw only the worst in people. To the common populace, Anko would never amount to more than the student and possibly even consort of the vile snake master. She was, for the mass, nothing more than a traitor waiting to be born. In fact, if the Umino recalled correctly, in the month following Orochimaru's desertion, there was an overwhelming demand for the imprisonment and even execution of the now Tokubetsu Jonin. According to the request, the then girl's presence present an underlying threat to the stability of the foundation of the beloved village, and as such must be removed from even the remotest possibility of visiting harm thereupon.

It was, in all honesty, a load of horse dung. But the vile accusations, fueled by rumor and doubt, and fertilized by fear and anger, nonetheless grew and flowered. Of course, the Hokage managed to silence the whole ordeal with a firm hand, but even he could not prevent the animosity the event past instilled in his people.

Regardless of how you slice it, the whole thing had a very tragic ring to it all.

**XXXXXX**

The door shattered, showering the huddled group with splinters and pieces of iron. Anko cursed loudly as she drew her weapon. Damn those Oto-nins, as though she hadn't had enough on her plate as it is. The last thing she needed was a pack of Orochimaru's lap dogs fouling up her day. She, quite contrary to popular opinion, abhorred her so called sensei. She would, as a matter of fact, love nothing more than to dance on his still warm ash. As far as she was concerned, Orochimaru was the sole cause of her trials and sufferings in the recent years. Hell, she could technically even attribute her sadistic nature to the member of the Sannin.

Still, Anko thought as she moved towards the entrance, a savage smile stretching across her lips, she could yet derive some savage pleasure from terminating this particular bastard's rapidly shortening life. With extreme prejudice, as things were.

Unfortunately for her, it would prove a pointless effort. The man gave a desperate cry as he half stumbled, half crawled into the shelter, his body broken and twisted almost beyond recognition. Blood decorated every inch of his clothing, as well as most of his skin. His eyes were wide and unseeing, glaring blindly around him, wide fear etched visibly in the dilated pupils. Suddenly, yet another scream tore itself from the ninja's throat, filled with incomprehensible terror.

"NO…STAY BACK… NO! STAY BACK!"

Anko and Iruka exchanged a questioning look. Shinobis were taught to be fearless, or failing that, to hide their fear without even the slightest hint. But to display such wide open horror seemed unbecoming of any ninja, to say nothing of a Sound-nin of all people. The purple haired Jonin knew all too well the various methods of her ex-teacher, and their effectiveness.

Only a few seconds later, the two shinobis received their answer. From the still smoldering doorway, the silent figure of Naruto emerged, his right hand clutching the hilt of his massive nodachi, the blade of which was coated by a layer of flame. _The Sword of the Sun_ was a spell of Naruto's own making, not unlike the _Thundaga Sword_ he had employed earlier, enhancing the strength of the blade with a compressed Firaga spell, to the point that the fire were of the purest white, able to consume and incinerate nearly all known material. Sword of the Sun indeed.

Pale azure orbs scanned the room without passion, resting upon the quivering figure of the fallen foe. Without so much as a word, the boy raised his free hand, and shot forth a barrage of lightning, killing the man instantly. Again the slayer surveyed the cowering group, and turned on his heel to leave.

"So young…" Watching his retreating figure, a woman murmured to herself. How old was this kid? Twelve, thirteen at most. And yet already he had become such emotionless killer. Her own child is a ninja as well, and probably out there risking her life and limb. But the mother would wager her life that her daughter would never be able to kill someone in such cold blooded manner. It wasn't natural, it wasn't human.

"I'm glad he's on our side." She said, as though to reassure herself. Otherwise, by now, Leaf would be nothing more than a memory.

"Yeah." A man to her left agreed, trying to cover up his own discomfort. "_I'm_ just glad that the Hokage could keep this monster under his thumb…"

His words died as he was violently thrown back by a savage gust of gale, his back connecting painfully with the cold stone walls of the hideaway. A pair of glowing eyes watched as the man groaned in agony. Then, without a parting word, Uzumaki Naruto vanished completely.

"As a lamb would hope to chain the lion, you mean?" Iruka turned to the fallen figure disdainfully as the blonde melted into thin air.

**XXXXXX**

"No… Impossible!" Sakon of the Sound Four screamed in alarm as he felt the barrier he and the others erected shattered beneath the overwhelming attack. He was screaming for a quite different reason moment later, when he felt the shock wave ripping through his own defense, tossing his body high into the air like some pathetic rag doll. Fortunately for him, the searing pain did not long endure, for as he plummeted forcefully into the roof of the building, the blessed blackness over took him.

Of the four Sound Elites, only Tayuya and Jirobo managed to keep from fainting, their comrades having absorbed the blunt of the blow. Sakon had passed out where he stood, and he had been, despite his predicament, quite fortunate. The last member, Kidomaru, now lay in a crumpled heap, his bones broken in countless places and his limbs bent in unnatural manners, having been launched many feet from his original spot. He looked as though he had one foot in the graveyard – an occasional tortured whimper the only indication that he has still a grasp on life.

Yet in the light of his condition, the two still conscious Jonin nonetheless felt a stab of jealousy at the poor Sound-nin. It would almost be a blessing to endure the suffering the spider like shinobi bore, rather than to stand here and face the wrath of what seemed like the angel of a vengeful God.

For above them, his eyes burning with the intensity of a flaring star, hovered Naruto, his familiar black robes billowing in the soft breeze that swept through the village. His face was flawless, porcelain skin of an unnaturally pale shade in the full sun light. And yet the two ninja could feel the terrifying powers brimming behind the beautiful visage, and the glimpse into the darkness hidden within the angelic child frightened them more than Orochimaru could ever hope for. It felt difficult to move, to breathe, even. It was as though a great weight was bearing down upon them, crushing them into the earth. It felt so much like the immense killing Aura their master had been known for, but it was also very different. However, they were sure of one thing – this battle was totally out of their league.

"_Gravity_." Almost instantly, the two shinobis felt their knees buckle and give away as the very space around them warped and crashed down upon them, slamming them forcefully into the floor. Tayuya had only a chance to scream out in pain, before the last trickle of air was forced from her lungs, and she followed her companions into oblivion.

"See to these four." Naruto turned and instructed the waiting ANBUs, who had witnessed the battle within bated breath. Upon hearing the command, they knelt respectfully and appeared next to the cloaked warrior. "They might prove useful later on."

**XXXXXX**

"My men's lives, what are you –" Orochimaru's snarling response was interrupted as the forest around him erupted into flame. For the first time since their battles had been joined, the Snake master's calm and controlled mask slipped. This was not part of his calculated plan! His vengeance against his old master should not have been disrupted by an outside force! Had the Sound Four failed him? It wasn't possible…

The _Shishienjin _(Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment) was designed and perfected by Orochimaru himself. When executed in the right manner – as the four of his underlings had been taught to do – it would construct an impregnable barrier, one that even a Kage leveled shinobi would have great difficulty penetrate. And as far as Orochimaru knew, the only two Kage leveled shinobis are either battling him, or otherwise engaged.

Then surfaced the memories of the boy who bore such resemblance to the ghost of the fourth, the one who had nearly slew him. Damn… He _had_ miscalculated. The presence and doubtless interference of the brat would have changed everything. Who would have thought such a careless slight on his part could have torn asunder his meticulous plan? But it was no use crying over spilled milk any more. The traitor of Konoha could barely deal with a single Hokage, let alone someone whose power seemed to have surpassed even his mentor. Flee seemed his only choice.

He had failed so utterly. His battalions have no doubt been reduced to nil, and judging by the sound of things, his own elite guards too have been subdued. There was nothing left for him here – he had lost everything.

Before he could turn and make a dash, he felt his body jerk forward as a powerful fist slammed into his gut, sending him sprawling. The snake master reacted almost immediately, using his arms as leverage and flipped to an upright position. With a gesture, he summoned the Kusanagi to him, blocking a fatal blow of the Muramasa. As the spectrally wielded sword continued to defend his master, Orochimaru flew through a rapid series of seals, launching countless Justus after the boy, one after another.

For every technique the fallen member of the Sannin had used, so too did Naruto return the favor in full, returning fire with his own arsenal of deadly spells. Missiles of every element filled the air as the remnant of the ancient trees around them crumbled into dust. Fire consumed ice, and was split by lightning. Great gust fueled the dying embers, only to be swallowed up by the raging earth. Pillars of glacier and stone rose this way and that, bolts of bluish energy raked across the roof top, leaving nothing in their wake. And though the once forest like battle ground had been all but vaporized, only a few second had passed.

Orochimaru panted as he swiveled his head wildly in all directions, trying to spy his foe through the carnage and smoke. He was panting in exhausting, having used up nearly eighty percent of his Chakra. Never had he felt such desperation as he did now, never had he faced death as closely as he did now. Never had he feared a human so as he did now. He needed to get away, now.

He had been so caught up in his panic that he did not sense the nodachi soaring through the air until the massive blade slammed through his body, pinning him to the bark of the tree behind him. The man screamed, only to cough up a mouthful of blood. Impossible… he… he couldn't die here… not here…

Serpent like eyes grew wide in pain and fear as he watched the boy – his slayer – approach, a small sphere of energy hovering between his right fingers. He had seen the technique somewhere… Orochimaru thought dimly as he felt his blood pouring out from the wound. The fourth had showed it to him. The snake user was again reminded of the striking resemblance the boy bore to the late Hokage.

He had lost to the fourth, and he had lost to his look-alike.

Rage filled the man as he pulled out the sword with the last of his strength, ignoring the life giving crimson that now gushed from the punctured hole. Tossing the blade aside he rushed at the child with nothing but a kunai drawn, his teeth bared in a ferocious screech, much like a poisonous cobra as it struck its prey. There was no fancy jutsu involved this time, it was only raw hatred that spurred him on.

Sannin no Orochimaru did not even hear the whispered eulogy as the white light baptized his body and soul.

"Ultima."

When the blinding white light had passed, where massive structure once stood, now rested only a titanic crater, and the slightly stooped figures of the Sandaime Hokage and Uzumaki Naruto. Everything else – the trees, the building, and Orochimaru, had vanished within the miniature sun, leaving nothing more than a speck of dust behind. In years to come the ground would be consecrated, marking the firm victory against the Otogakure, and bearing testament to the most powerful entity the world of shinobi ever produced.

And according to future text books, on that fateful day, the heinous criminal Orochimaru had lost everything – even his life.

It was also on that day, the monsters invaded

**XXXXXX**

Naruto watched the approaching sea of monsters with apprehension – a new feeling he had just experienced. The continuous battles before had been draining, to say the least. He had performed several high powered spells in rapid succession without resting, and the effort to maintain their power had been taxing even for him. For unlike his nearly infinite Mana, his body could only endure so much before it succumbs to the straining that accompanied the casting of a spell. While compared to a normal human, Naruto's body may well be forged of alloy steel and concrete, he was still, no matter how slightly, human. And unfortunately, he had all but reached the limitation of his physical body.

Everywhere around him, shinobis dashed for their station, preparing for a second, and far more terrible invasion. Naruto could tell Orochimaru's sudden appearance had exhausted the men, but they managed to keep the fatigue from showing. In a way, Naruto felt sorry for them. To face so fearsome a foe without any reprieve, to charge into yet another war when they have just walked out of the battlefield would have broken most people, but the shinobis of leaf had proved in their action that they were anything but common.

With a deep breath, he turned to face the Hokage, who seemed to have aged twenty years in the space of a few minutes. Once he had looked wizened and frail, now he looked simply ancient. The age lines were deeper and far more prominent than ever, and the once twinkling eyes so full of life and joy now seemed saddened and empty. The death of his former student upset him, as did the seemingly hopeless trial that awaited Leaf. No longer did he look the part of the great Fire Shadow, but a weary old man overcame by time.

"We may well be walking into certain doom." He told the Hokage truthfully. As though seeing him for the first time, the man regarded him with a weary smile. He was still dressed in the battle armor, his wound tended to by a couple of medical-nins, the staff transformed by Enma gripped tightly in his hand. The man may be crushed, but he is still willing to fight, if for the final time.

"I know." The man chuckled as he replied to the statement. "But we _will_ certainly be doomed if we do nothing."

Naruto said nothing, only watched as the shinobis of Konohagakure no Sato reported to their station. According to the Kyuubi, his body was able to endure one more high powered spell before he would give in to the strain. But against such tide, what good could a single spell have done? Even Ultima, the most powerful of spells in his disposal, could not have dammed such flow… Naruto felt helpless – a first, for him.

Unless… Unless he could call upon _it_. He had established a contract, after all. But it was far too risky a gamble. _It's_ power was too wild, too unpredictable, too uncontrollable. He could call _it_ to this realm, but _it's _will was not his to commandeer. There was no telling what would happen if he was to try. For all he knew, _it_ could well have chose to oppose him, rather than to submit to his will. He had lost control once before, and if he should lose control a second time, there was no one to stop him.

He was interrupted when a timid hand pulled at his cloak. Turning, the boy found himself face to face with a flushing Hinata and a curious Hanabi. Of course – Hiashi had bequeathed the protection of his daughters to him. He had forgotten the request in the moment of chaos. He flashed them a rare smile – it was really more of an up tilting of his lips, but it was a smile in Naruto terms – to reassure the fidgeting girls, who looked a little nervous.

"Naruto-Oniisan?" Hanabi piped up, having found her voice again. For a moment, Naruto had looked so cold and serious, and it frightened the little girl somewhat. "Otusan told us…"

Naruto nodded and ruffled the girl's hair fondly. He didn't know why he did it, nor did he know the purpose of this pointless action. But he had seen it done on a television series he – forced by Haku – had watched, and it seemed to comfort the girl in front of him. Humans are truly an odd sort of creature. "I will honor my agreement to your father." He informed the two Hyuugas. "Where is your father?"

The older of the two pointed a delicate finger over to one of the further sentry posts, her lavender eyes filled with worried tears. "Father said the village needs whatever strength it could, and so has joined the other Hyuugas on the frontline. Neji-kun is there as well." Hinata informed the boy.

_They would die_. Naruto thought grimly. The Leaf could not survive with such odds. The number difference is far too great, as is the difference in strength. For all their courage, for all their bravery, for all their stubbornness, they would be walking into a slaughter. Unless a miracle was to occur, Leaf would burnt to the ground by tomorrow morning.

Naruto balled his hand into fists. He could not, _will not_ allow things to continue as they did. He would not allow this village that had given him a second chance at life to fade into ignominy, to end in destruction. He would not allow the acquaintance… the friends he had made here to perish. He would not tolerate failure to besmear the name of SOLDIER, the proud order whose insignia he once bore. He would not allow mere monsters to challenge the power of the Angel of Death.

And with that thought, Naruto begin to glow.

"Stay here." It was his last words to the two startled Hyuugas, before he took to the skies.

The entire village watched as the boy rose like the morning glory, a shooting star that rivaled the sun in brilliance. The air cackled in his passage, supercharged by the massive buildup of Mana in his body. Slowly, the boy raised his hands to the sky, and shouted out the words for all to hear, a thunderous sentence that shook the village to its foundation.

"_**In the name of Gaia, I call upon thee. From thy Kingdom, come forth and rain Judgment upon this corrupt World. Baptize the world in thy darkness, and wash this Realm anew in thy Eternal Flame! By my Name, I summon Thee… Lord of Dragons – Bahamut!**_"

**XXXXXX**

The cackling thunderstorm illuminated the patch of gathering clouds in the rapidly darkening sky. Slowly the air begins to stir, swirling and distorting, forming a funnel of void in the thick stormy atmosphere. The rumbling that had accompanied the parting skies now grew into a deafening roar of defiance, a soul rending challenge to the creations below. Arcs of lightning snaked in and out of the vortex as a looming shadow overcast even their brilliance. The skies split open, and the great beast Bahamut stepped through.

Slowly, its wings wrapped around its body, the majestic ruler of all dragon-kind made its spiraling, stately entry, a cone of compressed air its vessel of descent. As it came to a gradual halt, the great dragon unfurled its bat like wings, and from forth his sinewy throat issued a earth rending howl of rage, its titanic form silhouetted against a backdrop of pitch black heavens. Eyes the color of molten gold surveyed the field in disdain, at last coming to rest on the one responsible for his creation – the lone form of Naruto, who met the gaze of the great king unflinchingly.

All at once, Naruto felt his mind invaded as a powerful hand attempted to swat aside his mental barriers and take command of his core. With all his might the boy pushed back, seeking to take back what was rightfully his. His mind had become a battleground where two god-like entity battled for supremacy. It was a battle for dominance, a battle for control, a battle for ruler-ship. And so the two beings of otherworldly origin locked eyes, while a silent and epic battle ensured within their soul.

Protractedly, but surely, Naruto felt the alien presence invading his mind, sifting through his memories and taking over his very essence. He was giving ground, inch by careful inch, but giving away nonetheless. Soon the dragon, the memories that made up Bahamut, would take hold of him, just like before. He would lose himself to the Mako, and become nothing more than a lifeless shell.

_No_.

A single word sounded through the raging seas around him, a single fixture that stayed his retreating steps. Like the unchanging stones, the word remained firm in spite of the battering winds and tide. It stood unmoved in the center of maelstrom, like the eye of the hurricane – perfectly calm in contrast to the chaos raged around it.

_I am Naruto._

With all his might, the swordsman hurled the single declaration at the invading thoughts, a spear that pierced the mist of uncertainty the probes brought. He felt the other give away, shrinking back in pain, withdrawing itself for a second attack. He did not give it the chance.

_**I am Uzumaki Naruto!**_

Two voice – his and the Kyuubi's – shouted as one, and with one final push, ejected the last remnant of Bahamut's will from his spirit. He had won. And as he stood in the chamber of his mind, his body coated with sweat, he heard the voice of the dragon again, soft and calm, the hint of malice gone from detection.

_**You have proven yourself well, summoner mine.**_ The dragon declared in a satisfied tone, his words a gentle rumble. _**You have earned the right to wield my powers – may it serve you well**_

With that, the room vanished, and the colors of reality rushed back into place. Azure eyes opened slowly and glanced at the pressing army of darkness. Thin pale lips parted and sounded two words.

"Mega Flare."

Had Uzumaki Naruto faced a mirror, he would realize that like his mind, his body too had undergone a metamorphosis. Although he looked the same as always had, a single difference could be easily discerned. Behind the ridge of his left shoulder blade, there beats a wing of the purest white. The wing of an Angel.

**XXXXXX**

The blast swept through the ranks of the monsters, vaporizing everything that was caught within the pillar of light, leaving only emptiness behind. Hundreds of seemingly invulnerable beasts vanished in the blink of an eye, absorbed by the radiant energy. Hundreds more followed in the next instance. The abominations broke rank as chaos spread through their numbers, trying to escape their destructive fate. And in their haste to escape, they turned their claws and fangs and spells to one another, hoping to clear a berth for their own skin.

And so the once formidable conquerors fell into disarray as the wave of darkness became nothing more than a mob caught in the throe of melee. Monsters hacked and bit and clawed blindly at whatever they happened across, and explosions blossomed here and there in the pitch black sea of creatures.

The commander screamed as one of the dragon like drones slammed into it, attempting to flee. With an enraged snarl the leader turned upon the misfortunate entity, its blade like protrusions cutting into the monster with ease, parting the thing in two. Licking the blood from its arms, it looked about him and saw only chaos. Its armies have been decimated, its soldiers obliterated. What once had amounted to nearly ten thousands strong now numbered only a few hundred, and even those are being cut down by the fiery expulsion of the thrice damned dragon king.

Opening its jaws, the monstrosity roared its last as the compressed column of photon took him.

In the skies above, the dragon king too roared, but for quite a different reason. And as the victorious sentence carried itself far and wide, the great beast vanished in a shower of green Mako. The deed was done, his purpose had been served.

And with that the gates of Konoha groaned open, the shinobi forces pouring out from every available exit. There was still a scattered few of the creatures left, and as tired as they were, such a handful of demons did not prove too much trouble. Although the remaining contingent of monsters putted up quite a vicious fight, resulting in the injuries and even death of dozens of shinobis, they were in the end overwhelmed, and died beneath a rain of Jutsus.

As the last of the invaders burst into a cloud of darkness and left the world, the shinobis gave a loud cheer that pierced the height of the heavens. They had survived. The Leaf had braved its trials, and it had emerged stronger than ever. Old enmities that had been set aside during the seemingly hopeless battle would in time be picked up, of course, but somehow, their strength had not waned. This was truly the first war the village hidden in tree leaves had faced as a single entity, and the bonds between brothers, between fellow shinobis – bonds that once had weakened to the point of none existence – had been re-forged and refined.

The Legacy of Leaf would be passed on to a new generation, and the great tree that was Konoha would thrive many years into the future, nourishing one generation of shinobis after another, each born to inherit the spirit of their predecessor, and the will of Fire itself.

And amongst the clouds, the golden haired angel watched the world, strands of Mako weave around his body. With a single beat of his powerful wing, the angel fell like a shooting star, to joining the mortals below. Yet upon the droplets of condensed water vapors, the messenger left behind an unheard commandment.

"All as it should be."

**XXXXXX**

**Preview **

**Enemies will become reluctant allies as the village picks up the pieces after near extinction at the hands of the supernatural. But Naruto faces quite another challenge when he found the role of the Hokage thrust into his all too capable, if unwilling hands. Solution? Find a scapegoat. **

**XXXXXX**

**Omake – Uchiha Slaughter**

_One day, Itachi decided to kill everyone for reasons not totally clear to us yet. _

_So he waddled up to the Uchiha compound and prepared to kill everyone. Except for his brother. Because Sasuke was needed for plot purposes, so Itachi can't touch him. Not in a physical sense, anyway. He was still welcome to mentally abuse and torture his dear little bro as much as possible. In fact, psyche scarring was highly suggested. In short, anything to make his brother a moody, brooding avenger was welcome. Itachi wasn't really sure why, but a voice told him to. And Itachi never questioned The Voice. Yes, it's capitalized. _

_Now, you'd think for a clan that makes up an entire police force, the people would be scattered around town in order to subdue the criminal element of the village, and so making a clan-wide massacre pretty difficult. Of course, as we all know, no crime_ ever_ goes on in Konoha, so every single Uchiha always stays in the compound. They don't even outside to get the milk – it's delivered._

_And so Itachi found the entire clan in the compound… on a week day… when most of them are suppose to be outside doing their job…and generally avoiding getting slaughtered. Except Sasuke, who's in school like normal kids. _

_Making sure that every single Uchiha was home – Itachi carried a list around with him – the soon to be ex-ANBU began his descent into the Missing-nin life, which he heard had an excellent health package, and an even better salary. And despite the fact over _twenty_ Jonins lived in the compound, they all got killed. Because at age thirteen Itachi was _**so**_ good that he could beat up twenty Jonins single handedly… all at once… without tiring in the slightest. _

_Then he proceeded through the manor, murdering everyone… also encountering no opposition, despite the skilled elite the place housed. Because after all, Itachi was the only good shinobi to come from the strongest clan in the village. And because Itachi could totally take on dozens of shinobis without getting hit once… at thirteen. But mostly because he had his almighty Mangekyo, which, at age thirteen, could cast Tsukuyomi dozens of times… at everybody, without stopping for coffee. He also casted Amaterasu a record breaking fifty times, also without coffee break. Of course, by the time he was reintroduced at age eighteen, he could only cast each one or two times before tiring out. He blamed it on the drugs._

_It was interesting to note also that every member of the Uchiha family – main or otherwise – was conveniently packed into a single room. Because after all, given the name compound, one could surmise the Uchiha clan lived in a rather large complex. And should they be all over the place, it would make it so very difficult for Itachi to commence his slaughter to its fullest extent. Of course, the fact that of every single member, not one had the bright idea to escape and call for help – easily done if Itachi had been properly stalled – was something of an added bonus. Why they didn't we will never know, and hell if Itachi was going to ask. But it sure made his killing everyone so very simple._

_All except for Sasuke… who Itachi simply scarred mentally. And that's how Itachi killed –_

Kisame looked up from the excerpt of the book 'Mangekyo – an Autobiography of Itachi Uchiha' and snorted loudly, baring his sharp and filed teeth. "Yeah, so where is the part that mentions me or the rest of the Akatsuki helping?"

**XXXXXX**

**So, read and review. No flames… please.**


	18. Chapter 16

'**Till Eternity's End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 16: To Heaven or to Hell

"Absolutely not!" From the Hokage Tower came the loud and defiant cry. The citizens looked up in alarm, before shaking their head with exasperation. Honestly, that had been going on for the last five or six days now. And while the average populace did express concern over the identity of their next Hokage – after Sandaime declared himself unfit for further command of the office – they would prefer if the major decisions are carried out of earshot and do not intervene with their daily business. Hearing such ear splitting denial on such daily basis grated on the nerve of the most amicable of people.

"Look, you old coot." Jiraiya snarled into the face of the still smiling Hokage, whose grin had taken on a Cheshire cat like appearance. And quite frankly, such knowing and superior smirk irritated the Toad Hermit more than anything else. Honestly, how many times must he refuse the god damned position before the codger would take an effin' hint and drop the subject? Couldn't he tell that Jiraiya was not and never will be interested in this seemingly-honorable and-glorious-but-really-boring-as-hell position? "There is absolutely no way I will accept."

No way in heaven or earth was he going to be fooled by the glamour that his old sensei tried to present his seat with. He had heard one too many times the wizen old shinobi groan on and on about how woeful his days had been trapped amongst the paperwork and the complaints of the most menial in nature, or how utterly regretful he had been that he had been so close to the Second Hokage. As far as Jiraiya was concerned, if the job doesn't land you a hot chick or two, then it's better off not filled – at least by him. And to add insult to injury, the pay wasn't all that attractive either. Seriously, he can make more by writing a volume of that infamously perverse book of his.

Thus, the Toad Sennin was perfectly contented with his present conditions – the pay's excellent, the job's un-stressful and you'd be surprised how many women falls for the title of one of the Sannin. And he was not about to give all that up for one stuffy office and an even stuffier attire.

"Why are you even thinking about retiring anyway?" The man, after five straight days of constant refusals, decided to raise the important question. "You don't look like you're one foot in the graveyard."

"Maybe not." The Sandaime sighed as he paused in his calligraphy session, surveying at his handiwork with evident pride – he was quite the master with a calligraphy brush, unlike a certain white eyed clan head he doesn't care to name. "But I do feel weary, especially after…" He paused at this and finished the last stroke.

Putting away the writing utensil, he turned to face his student. "Battling with Orochimaru made me realize something, Jiraiya. I'm not as strong as I once was, no matter how hard I attempt to deny this fact. The strength I once wielded in my prime is slipping fast from my grasp. I'm not growing any younger, or any stronger. First it's Orochimaru I could not defeat, but soon, there will be Jonins to follow. And before you know it, I would be nothing more than a defenseless old man who requires a walking stick just to get to the other side of the road. I am tired, Jiraiya, I'm not fit to lead any more. The future must be entrusted to another, in whom the spirit of fire burns still blindingly."

Jiraiya's face grew solemn. He had rarely glanced at such weakness in his mentor before. The old time the kindly old man had displayed such crushing despair had been when Orochimaru first defected from Leaf, and Sarutobi had failed to land the killing blow. He had blamed himself for Orochimaru's failing, Jiraiya was certain of that, just as his recently made decision had been influenced by the traitor's death. In some way, deep down inside, Sandaime Hokage had always considered Orochimaru to be a son – a prodigal and wayward son, but a son nonetheless. Yet the recent events have made the aging ruler realize that the rift between them would never mend, and Orochimaru would never find redemption – especially after Naruto had been through with him.

The snake master's death had been hard on Jiraiya also; try as he might to deny this. He had cared for the betrayer like a brother once, and even after his exile, the toad sage had never given up hope that somehow, Sannin no Orochimaru could and would be converted to the side of Konohagakure once more. He had sought after the traitor ceaselessly through the years, always clinging on the shred of foolish dream. But unlike the Sandaime, Jiraiya had a better grasp on his grief.

"Well, why not choose Naruto then?" He demanded suddenly, struck by inspiration. The only thing, now that he thought about it, Naruto lacked for the office was age, a limitation easily revoked if enough council members were to come into agreement. The boy was powerful beyond comprehension, beyond even a Kage's level. He was a brilliant strategist rivaling Shikamaru in intelligence, without the unsightly laziness. But most importantly, the war also allowed for an opportunity to remove the more stubborn and conservative elders from their seat of power… by pure chance, of course.

Besides, by now, the word of the Uzumaki had spread far and wide, and no nation in this plane of existence would possibly hope to challenge a hidden village whose Hokage could command the power of a dragon, or one who could match a Biju in raw power. Of course, since the majority of the world was convinced that Naruto was some kind of demonic like entity with fangs and claws and wings, it would prove rather difficult to convince them that the one they had all but deified was in fact a child not old enough to shave.

Especially now charters of the official 'Naruto Fan club' had been set up all over the Elemental Countries, and whose members are legions. Jiraiya would have been disturbed if he hadn't found the whole thing so profitable. You simply wouldn't believe the astronomical price Naruto's used boxer's could fetch. He was sufficiently unnerved when the buyer turned out to be male.

"Because," The Hokage shrugged his shoulder and informed his pupil matter-of-factly, "Naruto could beat me to within an inch of my life… you can't."

**XXXXXX**

"How is she?" Haku asked as she hovered over the sick bed where the Medical-nin worked laboriously. In the aftermath of the war, it was discovered the sacrifices used to bring back the previous Hokages had been alive, if barely. They were transferred to the hospital almost immediately – it was proposed that they, having association to Orochimaru, would yield valuable information regarding the village of Sound. Unfortunately, despite the long hours the staff had put in, the two of the Oto-nins are still in critical condition, with the boy Zaku hanging by a thread.

But Haku was interested in them for an entirely different reason. The two unconscious shinobis are so much like her at one time, all of them nothing but tools to serve a master to whom they devoted everything. They had pledged their loyalty, their life, and even their hearts and soul to their masters, and yet they ended up so very differently. Haku was fortunate that not only did his master care for her in his own aloof way, but she had also found comfort in Naruto. She could have just as easily ended up like these two before her, used and cast aside to die without mercy. It frightened her.

"Her conditions are stabilizing, miss." The medical-nin answered respectfully, if only for her relation to the great 'Naruto-sama'. The use of it annoyed the gentle girl – she had considered it her private term – but she couldn't do much to stop it from catching on. "But I don't know how long she will be before she wakes up from this coma."

"I see." Haku sighed and brushed a strand of silky black hair from her porcelain face. "What's going to happen to her?" She shuddered to think about the fate that awaited a prisoner – especially a prisoner of war. There is no such thing as rules of engagement for shinobis. Rape and beating are the least of a prisoner's worries once committed. It pained her to see this girl – thirteen at the most – waste away in some dark and gloomy corner of a forgotten chamber.

The girl wasn't exactly beautiful. She was cute in an insolent sort of way, the kind that stands out in a crowd. But Haku knew it would only be a matter of time before the defiance and independence was stripped from her, leaving her a hollow and empty shell of a person.

"Happen to her?" The other shinobi raised an eyebrow. "Well, I imagine imprisonment, if she's lucky, that is. Leaf doesn't take kindly to invaders, miss."

As she thought. The ice user allowed her self another sigh as she brushed against the soft cheeks of a slumbering Kin. She looked so peaceful in her dreams, unaware of the horrors that lurked just outside of that fantasy realm. She was jolted out of her musings when the features grimaced slightly and a soft moan escaped from the Sound-nin's lips. Slowly, dark eyes opened and began to study her surrounding with a bleary clarity.

A second later, the same eyes widened in shock and fear as realization sank in. The girl tried frantically to struggle and to flee, only to fall right back onto her pillows, panting with exhaustion and agony.

"It's no use." Haku informed her from beside the sick bed. "We managed to save you from the ritual, but the transformation had left you with a severe Chakra depletion, and a seriously damaged body. We were able to patch things up as well as we could, but it will be a couple of days before you could even think about moving."

The girl said nothing, only whimpered in her covers, seemingly resigned to her fate. She held no illusion about what fate awaited her once she recovers. She had seen all too much on the occasional journey into Orochimaru's dungeons, where he housed those who failed him. Such especially hold true for her – the interrogators take far more pleasure and time in breaking a woman.

Haku bit her lips. It wasn't the girl's fault, really. She was only a tool, after all. She only did what she had been told to do, before being cruelly betrayed by the man she had called master. She didn't deserve this kind of life. Just as you wouldn't blame the kunai for a death, why take one's rage out on a shinobi merely following orders? But she knew the people of Konoha wouldn't see it this way.

"Wait…" At last, her sympathy got the better of her. She could only hope to the gods Naruto wouldn't be angry with her decision. "Once she recovers… release her into my custody. I will assume for responsibility over her after her recovery."

"Miss?" The medical-nin's eyebrows shot straight up in utter surprise. He was not prepared for this at all. "I… I'm afraid I can't do that… it's against the regulation and…"

Haku waved away the protest. "I will be more than willing to shoulder full responsibility for my action. But in the mean time, I expect full compliance for my request."

"But… but the council…" The man was still protesting weakly, though even he knew it was a losing argument. As one of the few who knew Haku – the girl had worked as a volunteer in the hospital before – he was aware of her relation with the savior of the village. He was also aware that it's more likely than not Naruto would agree to this proposal of hers. And since it's already common knowledge that Naruto has the newly elected elders – who made up of over sixty percent the council – eating out of his hand, it seemed pretty clear just what would be the result of this infringement of the rules.

"I will speak to the council. And to Naruto-sama." Haku looked a little crossed at being questioned so many times. "Do not worry about it."

"I…Very well. Miss." The medical-nin could not help but give in. He knew when he was fighting for a lost cause.

Somewhere in Konoha, Naruto felt a chill running up his spine, as though his destiny has taken yet another dramatic turn, with many unforeseen complications. But the flaxen haired youth shrugged the feeling off. He was probably been a little paranoid.

**XXXXXX**

Danzo was a desperate man. How could it be that in only so short a time, he would be jousted from his seat of power and his reign of the council broken beyond saving? How could it be that the secret network he had worked so hard to build, the loyal elders he so strived to bind would, in but a few days, uprooted and exterminated without a trace? Officially, the elders – the ones that had taken his side, and swore allegiance to his cause – had died during the invasion, heroes who had stood up to the enemy shinobis unafraid and undaunted. But it was all a sinister lie spun by the Hokage, of this Danzo was sure.

Most of the elders were civilians; they had no right to even be outside during a battle of such scale and intensity. Besides, was it not in the least suspicious that of the miniscule noncombatant casualties – which amounted to less than a hundred – over a dozen council members happened to be among them? It seemed a little farfetched, even for a shinobi operated settlement.

Furthermore, the identities of the elders – in particular the civilian elders – was a matter of the highest secrecy undisclosed even to their own families. It was one of the few S-ranked secrets Konoha held, and available only to the Fire Shadow, and the members themselves. It was doubtful that the village of Hidden Sound could procure this kind of information and thusly devise a plan of assassination.

But Danzo would rather be damned before he was convinced that the whole thing was simply a coincidence, either. It smelt of treachery. And given what he knew, it was clear to the ambitious man only one person was capable of arrogation of power with such speed – the commander of the ANBU himself – the lord Hokage.

It was a bloodless and quite revolution, one that brought the Third into the full reign of power. The newly selected elders were his loyal supporters, most of them several generations after the third – men and women who had grew up with tales of the 'professor's legendary exploits. And they were also loyal to the fourth as well, who trusted his predecessor with his own life. They would back the Third in whatever action he takes, all in the name of the glorification of the village.

However, Danzo was not so easily defeated, as his old rival would soon discover. There were other cards to be played, and other games to be had. The old coot might have won this round, but the battle was not yet over, and the war has barely begun. With a cold smile, the disgraced elder waved his hand to the darkness, summoning the silent form of an ANBU Root to his side.

"Go… tell the Kazama Clan I am willing to listen to their terms."

**XXXXXX**

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Tayuya heard the voice growl above her as she opened one eye tentatively. She knew where she was, of course, having woken up several hours before. As one of Orochimaru's closest servants, she was no stranger to pain, and had developed a high tolerance thereof. So, in spite of her grievous injuries – several broken bones and some damaged organs – she was able to stir herself from her agony induced coma earlier than anyone had anticipated.

She was somewhat surprised that the people of Konoha had taken the time and effort to attend to her injuries, though. The ninjas of Hidden Sound would not have been nearly as merciful by comparison.

Looking around, she managed to make out the form of her comrades, all of whom seemed to share her predicament – bounded and strapped to metallic chairs. Interrogation chairs. Really now, did she expect anything else, having being captured by the very people she had attempted to invade? An interrogation seemed almost humane, by contrast. If positions were reversed and she herself had been the questioner, the redhead had no illusions as to the torture she would have subjected her victims to, just for the sheer heck of it.

"Well, well, well…" The voice continued as Tayuya felt the presence linger behind her, fixing his or her attention upon the captured shinobi. Try as she might to strain her neck, the girl could not identify the speaker, who remained hovering just out of her sight. "So you've come around at last. I was wondering when you might decide to join us."

The flute user sneered before launching into a string of colorful and quite imaginative curses, many of which even her questioner seemed to be impressed by, having made a note to himself to jot them down. However, on the surface, all the vehement swearing did was elicit an amused chuckle from the man, who waited patiently for the Oto elite to finish. And finish she did, having exhausted her vocabulary and her saliva supply, the girl fell back unto her chairs again, panting with exhaustion. She was reminded rather painfully that her wounds had just begun to heal.

"What a sharp tongue our princess has got." Again the man laughed, his soft snickers echoed ominously in the dimly lit chamber. Tayuya flinched and braced herself. From what she knew of the interrogators, they did not appreciate any form of insolence from their prey, and would break them any way they saw fit, including physical violence. But the blow she'd expected never came. As though sense her thoughts, the man grinned and spoke again. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you… you look like you're on your death bed anyway. Besides, I got a daughter about your age, so I'm rather averse to violence as of now."

"You're a right fucking model of a torturer." Tayuya snarled in anger, her examiner's friendly air flying over her completely. She didn't understand it at all. Why the hell was the man being so god damn nice to her? They were freaking enemies for heaven sakes. And really now, was this what constitute 'interrogation' for Konoha now a days? If that was the case, than the fiery redhead would rather snuff herself than to live with the knowledge that she had lost to such a pack of softies.

If this had been one of Orochimaru's men, she'd be dead long before… or wishing she was dead, at any rate.

Again came the infuriating laughter.

"Now, now. It's not very nice for a young lady to swear like that." Bite her. "Besides, we've gotten everything we needed from your friends. So you're just here for a nice little vacation before we release you."

"You're releasing me?" Tayuya's eyebrow shot up to her forehead. "Are you fucking crazy? We are mortal enemies, dumbass! The moment you let us go, we'd slit your throat. And you will be the first, mark my word."

The amusement was all the more pronounced in the interrogator's voice as he replied. "Well, in a manner of speaking. You will be under supervision from one of our numbers until such times as when the council are satisfied with your good behavior… but you'll be given relative free reign around the village. Besides, I don't see how you are going to be of much problem, seeing as how your leader is sipping tea in the great beyond."

The female member of the Sound Four felt as though she was dumped into ice cold water, fear crawling up her skin. No… that was impossible… surely the man was lying… Orochimaru… "He's dead…?" The girl ventured a hesitant question.

"More than you can imagine."

Well… shit.

The questioner grinned from in the shadows. _Now_ the girl was ready to talk.

**XXXXXX**

"Wow." Kin muttered.

"Wow." Haku echoed. She couldn't believe her eyes as the enormous mansion loomed over head. She knew the village hero-worshipped Naruto, when his feats became known to the public, but she had no idea the extent of their enthusiasm. Once words have gotten out that 'Naruto-sama's apartment building had been burnt to the ground as a result of the invasion, a replacement residence was provided before Haku could even file a damage report. Of course, she had expected a little quaint building where she could spend her free time relaxing with Naruto; she certainly didn't expect a veritable castle.

The manor sat at the edge of the village, a silent but beautiful structure constructed in a style that had existed centuries before, and somewhat alien compared to the village that it was part of. Waist high edges surrounded the manor, with tall shady trees evenly spaced between the white cobble stone pavement that lead through a perfectly manicured garden, leading to the great double doors of the mansion, on either side of which stood marble statues of angelic maidens, their hands upon small, intricately carved instruments. From behind, the house was nestled in a sea of greenery, ancient trees whose memories recalled a time when Konoha was not yet built, and when the entire area had been an endless forest that extended on for miles and miles without end.

It was an awe inspiring sight.

Haku remembered that the house had belonged to a rich gentleman who had taken great pride in his possessions, and had made certain every meticulous detail of the house had been as polished and new as the day it was built. But the man had passed away without leaving an heir to his name, and so the building remained empty and for sale – not that anyone had the kind of money the price asked for.

But as far as the council – in whom rested the final decisions concerning the unused property – was concerned, the wellbeing and providence of the hero and savior Uzumaki Naruto was far more important than any last will made by some nameless old codger. So in order to display their appreciation of his war efforts, the elders, in a unanimous vote, decided to present the building to the blond as an act of good will.

So, a few minutes, Haku and Kin walked inside, marveling at the extravagant interior of the mansion – larger than either of them had ever expected. It was, to the two girls who had little experiences of luxuries in life, a palace fit for kings. Carefully, almost as though they feared disturbing their majestic surroundings, the girls made their way to the living room, where rested the various items the shinobis managed to rescue before Naruto and Haku's old apartment collapsed to rubbles.

An aging man waited next to the pile. And as the girls approached, he flashed them a warm smile. "Oh, hello there, you must be Haku-chan. I've heard about you through one of your co-workers. The name is Shinji, Shinji Sakamoto. I am the caretaker and grounds keeper of this house, and had been for over fifty years."

"Oh…" Haku looked a little taken aback at the introduction. She wasn't certain how to respond to the kindly old man. "Well, I guess… it's nice to meet you, sir."

The man beamed. "Well then, I expected you must be tired after all that traveling, so why don't you head up to your rooms? I hope you don't mind, but I have already prepared three bed rooms prior to your arrival – I do hope you will find them satisfactory to your tastes. Everything – mattress, furniture, and the like have been set up, so you won't have to do very much. Now, as for my self, I'll be around once a week or so to check up on the house, but if you'll need anything, feel free to call me."

Haku smiled a little as relief rushed through her. Thank god, the last thing she needed was a stranger poking around her house, even if he was the caretaker of the house. And as the old man walked through the door, the raven haired Chunin turned to her new acquaintance, and smiled at the ex-Oto-nin warmly. "Well, let's get some rest."

**XXXXXX**

"Oof!" Tenten grunted as she was slammed backward by the force of the blow, her sword cracking under the pressure. Flipping herself to an upright position, she narrowed her eyes and gauged her opponent – a very lax looking Naruto, who seemed to be not even trying. Although given the difference in their abilities, Tenten would have been a thoroughly dead kunoichi if Naruto had made an effort.

"Your movements are good." Naruto informed her encouragingly as he dropped into another lazy defensive stance, waiting for the weapon mistress to come at him again. The girl had potential, certainly, and with a little fine honing, would make for a deadly shinobi. Besides, it wasn't as though he had anything else to do at the moment. "Although there is still too much rigidity between your attacks. You're following my instructions far too literally – it is meant to be only a guideline. To practice mine or any sword style in such verbatim manner would destroy any real power within the form. Flow in between your steps; allow your own instinct to control your movements, not your memories. Again."

Wiping some sweat from her brow, Tenten nodded and charged. Ever since she made Genin, the bun haired girl was determined to prove herself and the kunoichi population in general as being no inferior to any male shinobi. Unfortunately, while she is certainly determined, and presumably talented enough, she lacked a proper sensei for her resolve to become a reality. Gai was eccentric and powerful, but he was no weapon user, and neither were most of Konoha's shinobi forces, for that matter. So while the girl received excellent instructions in most of the shinobi ways, her 'youthful' teacher did almost nothing to advance her specialty.

That was before she met Naruto.

Tenten's father had been a kenjutsu master to some degree, but Naruto made him look like a three year old child waving a harmless stick. True, Naruto did prefer to overwhelm his opponent with magic, but from what few times Tenten could glimpse during the invasion, the boy's swordsmanship was not simply good, it was damn nearly perfect. Granted, he practiced a fairly unorthodox style of combat, largely due to the size of his blade, but it was deadlier by far than what little teaching the weapon girl had access to.

So, the brunette approached the blond for a private lesson. Although she didn't put much hope into it. After all, the boy had all but surpassed the rank of Kage, and a Kage, or the Sannins, for that matter, do not give out their tutelage to anybody who asked. And while Tenten was confident about her abilities, she was also observant enough to note that they are not enough to attract the attention of someone of such legendary status.

So it was, that a very surprised Tenten stumbled unto training ground 8, only find Hinata Hyuuga – a noted failure of her clan – practicing her family style of gentle fist, under Uzumaki Naruto of all people. Though it seemed a little different from the gentle fist style the weapon mistress had seen her teammate perform. It lacked the speed and ferocity of Neji's style, flowing in a much more smooth and gentle manner – not unlike water.

She was so taken with the technique that she had practically blurted out her request. To her great shock – she had expected thorough rejection – the boy cracked what appeared to be a ghost of a smile, and told her to report to the same training ground the next day.

Several weeks have passed since then. And Tenten was growing by leaps and bounds. She had even managed to fight Neji to a stalemate, though admittedly, the latter of the two had held back somewhat. But nonetheless, it was still a sure sigh of her improvement. Few shinobi of their age could hold their own in a hand to hand combat with the white eyed genius, after all.

Holding back a curse, Tenten managed to parry a forward thrust of Naruto's sword, only to discover that it was a feint, and before she could react, Naruto had stepped inside her defense. A single punch to her gut quickly floored her, and she could swear she had seen stars at the moment of contact.

"Not bad." Naruto observed seriously, helping the girl to her feet. "We'll try this again next week."

Tenten groaned.

**XXXXXX**

Jiraiya smiled deviously as he approached the blonde, who was sitting in his garden along side Haku and a rather nervous Kin. The toad hermit had to admit, even he was jealous that the brat had received such incredible estate, when he, one of the legendary Sannins, lived inside a one story flat. How very insulting of it all.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! Just the person I'd like to see." He called out, forcing his face into the friendliest of expressions he could imagine. In truth, it would have scared little children witless, and eligible females into a panic. Both female next to Naruto scooted back apprehensively as the sage walked towards them, their hands instinctively within reaching distance of their kunai holster. Somewhere in the back of their mind, a pervert sense tingled.

"Hello, Jiraiya-sama." Naruto greeted the man evenly, his eyes showing no emotion what so ever. Then again, Naruto is not likely to so any emotion even if the Four Horsemen knocked on his door. He was, for once, not dressed in his almost trademarked cloak, but in a very relaxed state with a loose white blouse and dark blue trousers. If not for his mask of indifference, he could almost pass for a civilian of sorts. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard, the old man is retiring, and is looking for a successor." Jiraiya began, but was interrupted as Naruto spoke, his voice soft but commanding.

"I assure you, just as I've assured the Hokage, I do not wish for this position at this time." He informed the Toad Sage coldly.

"Yeah, I gathered as much. And to tell you the truth, I don't much care for the seat my self." Jiraiya shrugged as he leaned against the truck of a nearby tree. "But it's gotta go to someone right?"

"That is correct." Naruto nodded hesitantly, waiting to see where this conversation is going.

"Which means there has to be another candidate for the position." Jiraiya finished, a mischievous glint in his lecherous eyes, which, even now, took in every feature of Naruto's female companions. Nice girls, and still virgins too. Naruto really need to learn how to take advantage of the situation. The pervert decided in his mind. "And it just so happens, I know just one such scapegoat – er, I mean, candidate."

Naruto repressed an overwhelming feeling to blast Jiraiya into kingdom come with a firm hand. "And who do you propose, Jiraiya-sama, if I might ask?"

Jiraiya grinned an evil grin.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Legendary Sucker?"

Somewhere in Lightning Country, a certain Tsunade of the Sannins shivered with growing apprehension.

**XXXXXX**

_Somewhere in a dark cavern._

"How very interesting…" A cold voice sounded through the darkness, sending shiver down the kneeling man's spine. "It would appear destiny proved more elusive than I thought. This news certainly changed matters, one should think. Go… my servant… Gather together the Nine. It is time for the Akatsuki to emerge from the shadows, and claim this world in my name."

Pein, leader of the organization known as Akatsuki, brushed his forehead against the cold stone surface of the ground. Though he was the strongest of the Nine, his strength did not hold a candle in comparison to his master and lord. "As you wish, Akatsuki-sama."

When the last lingering traces of the Rain missing-nin vanished from sight, the voice of Akatsuki sounded penetrated the abyss once more, yet it was a voice filled with compassion and worry, not at all like the cold and malicious tone employed only minutes ago.

"_Child of the Planet... I did all I could for you… hurry… for time grows short… You are the only one who can save us… before the shadow of the Seraphim consumes us all…_"

**XXXXXX**

**Preview: **

**As the Toad Sage and Naruto set out on their journey to retrieve a wayward Tsunade, darkness stirs once more, seeking to plunge the world into an ever lasting spiral of chaos. **

**XXXXXX**

**Okay… (insert dramatic music) So the plot thickens once again. Just what is the true motive of Akatsuki? You have to read to find out, I'm afraid. **

**Yes, I know, the chapter is **_**really **_**boring. I get it. I promise, the next chapter will be much more action packed. I swear it on my Pen-name. Happy?**

**One last thing. The rewritten version of Once Upon A Midnight Moon is here at last. Check it out. You won't be disappointed. I promise.   
**

**Feed back is appreciated. **

**XXXXXX**

**Read and review, no flames.**


	19. Chapter 17

'**Till Eternity's End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 17: Of Fragmented Dreams

Kazuma Kawazoe frowned as he stared at the pile of chips lying before him, his hands trembling with nervousness and apprehension. Perhaps, looking around the table at the ring of stony faces, the mid aged oil tycoon could not help but wonder if he had made a mistake joining this particular game. As a man who had dragged himself from the gutters, Kawazoe always believed in his luck. It had, after all, carried him through the roughest times of his rise to wealth, when he had allowed his intuition and not judgment to formulate some of the most daring, suicidal, and miraculous decisions of his career.

And tonight those same instincts lead him to join a poker game aboard the massive luxury ocean liner _SS Oceania_, where was held one of the largest gambling tournaments of its kind in all of the Elemental Nations. Everyone who was anyone was present upon the cruiser, either lounging on the decks, down below enjoying the various allures the ship had to offer, or more likely than not, partaking in one of the many gambling events scattered about the enormous vessel.

It wasn't just the professionals either that flocked to this event. Casual gamblers, vacationing-Shinobis, and even simple travelers and tourists too are attracted to the spectacle of it all. Of course, they mostly acted as audiences to the more advanced and heated casino games, preferring to part their money to others just as unskilled, or to the indifferent slot machines strategically placed at convenient locations.

Though at this particular moment in time, most of the passengers have gathered in one of the largest and the most extravagantly adorned chamber of the liner, where the single most intense and high staked poker game was taking place. It was, despite the nonviolence and the unnerving silence, no less than a veritable war waged between the players, who fought their battle in the excess of millions of ryous.

Kawazoe bit his lip as he steeled himself, then, when it came to his turn; he pushed the small mountain of plastic chips to the center of the table. His words, when he did speak, came out in a barely audible hiss.

"Twenty seven millions, all in." The man declared, ignoring the gasps and whispers that went on amongst the onlookers. This would be the game that decides everything for him. Winning or defeat, everything he has brought with him was riding on this one game.

With that thought, he glanced around the table at the others, all of whom seemed to be contemplating on their course of actions.

To his left sat a white haired man looking to be in his eighties. Kawazoe knew the man; Ishikawa Katsurou was an incredibly wealthy business man famous for his extensive collection in all things rare. His house held, according to rumors, more artifact than any museum in the whole of the Elemental Countries. Of course, being as it was, it also boasted enough guards to constitute a private army. Katsurou, supposedly, dabbled in just about everything. Real-estates, law firms, and manufacturing were just the tip of the ice burg for the aging aristocrat. And if whispered tales were to be believed, he even had connection to certain Missing-nin factions.

To his right, next to the dealer, was seated an incredibly attractive and voluptuous female with a dress a size or two too small. The revealing clothe clung to her skin and bring to attention her already impressive attributes. Kawazoe didn't know much about her, other than her name Chinen Midori. As far as anyone could tell, she was simply a professional poker player with nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Of course, given the nature of this game, it was unlikely that she was just an average player.

Then, there was the one who had offered himself as Arashi. He was an enigma if Kawazoe had ever seen one. His entire body concealed beneath the folds of a black robe, he was the perfect embodiment of the unknown. Yet something was strange about this player, something that screamed danger, something that warned Kawazoe to run away at the first chance. Whoever this Arashi maybe, there was an air of unearthliness to him, an aura of the supernatural. Judging by the piles of chips in front of him, that supernatural seemed to have extended to his skills as well.

Kawazoe had never seen anyone play so well before in his life. It was almost as though the man knew exactly what cards he would receive. If Kawazoe hadn't known that the dealer had no connection to any of them, he would have thought Arashi to be out right cheating.

"Thirty million, all in." Chinen Midori considered her hands for a moment, before calling out as well.

Ishikawa Katsurou appeared pensive, but shrugged his shoulders and tossed his lot in with the two players. "Fifty two million, all in."

The whispers grew into a crescendo of sounds as the excitement bubbled within the crowd, threatening to erupt at any moment. Over one hundred million was at stake here. One hundred million, with winner taking all. Of course, that was, if one did not consider the presence of the stranger Arashi.

The robes shifted and Arashi made his move.

"One hundred million… all in."

The audience waited with bated breath as the dealer revealed each card. To the nervously awaiting assembly, it was as though the card dealer was purposely prolonging the moment of truth. Every player watched the man's hands anxiously. Two hundred and nine million was an immense sum, even for them.

Kazuma Kawazoe's cards were up first.

"Ace high flush." Came the cold reply. The man wrangled his hands agitatedly as he waited for the others.

Ishikawa Katsurou came next.

"Full house." There were some mutters at this, and the old man seemed very pleased with himself. Kawazoe's shoulder sagged a bit as he realized he had just walked away from the table with nothing but shame.

Katsurou soon shared his pain, however, when Midori's cards turned out to be a straight flush.

As far as everyone was concerned, that was pretty much over for Arashi. Unless he could somehow pull out a royal flush – an event about as likely as the urban legend "Uzumaki Naruto" existing.

Midori licked her lips suggestively, causing several members of the audience to develop noticeable nose bleeds. She was all but set for the money, and she knows it too.

Until that is, the dealer called out the final cards.

"Royal flush. Mister Arashi wins."

**XXXXXX**

"That was incredible!" Anko Mitarashi greeted 'Arashi' with a flying tackle as soon as the now two hundred million ryou richer gambler stepped out of the noisy and packed casino, the money already sealed within a small ninja scroll. "I've never seen anyone play like that!"

"Anko," From behind the purple haired Jonin, an equally attractive raven haired woman admonished her friend. Her ruby eyes resting upon the cloaked form of the poker player. "You've never seen any one play poker. Period."

"So?" The former student of the late Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and let go of her prey, shooting Yuhi Kurenai a rather defiant glare. Kurenai had to admit that since the death and probably vaporization of her previous teacher, Anko had changed almost completely from her sadistic and violent self. She was still sadistic, mind, just in a far more cheerful and less self damaging manner. "I could still tell a good game from a bad one."

At least, when the occasional brave soul dared to ask her for a date, the snake user would only smilingly knee the misfortunate bastard in his ancestral jewels, rather than sent the offender into a mental ward.

"Did you locate the objective?" From beneath the cloak, came the cold voice of Naruto, muffled by the thick fabric. Naruto had no idea how the two women managed to convince him to enter the poker tournament in the first place, but once he had sat down in the game, he had no intention of losing. Of course, just because he had won an enormous amount of money, it did not distract him from his original goal.

"Nah. Looked everywhere, can't find a thing." Anko shook her head, though she did appear just a tad sheepish.

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Perhaps he should not have imposed such a task on the two women. This was not their mission, after all. They had already endured more than enough during the invasion of Konoha, they deserved at least this.

Even though Naruto himself was not yet aware of it, his cold demeanor was changing with each passing day. However, whether or not the restoration of his humanity would prove to be a good thing remains to be seen.

"I apologize for this." He said with a stiff bow of his head, a brief look of genuine contrite flashing across his face. "Your assistance was appreciated. I shall leave you to enjoy the remainder of your vacation in peace."

Before either of the kunoichis could speak, the swordsman turned on his heels and left.

"Well, that was unexpected." Anko commented as she watched Naruto's retreating figure thoughtfully.

Naruto did have a point, regardless. It wasn't their mission to locate the next Hokage to be. Anko and Kurenai, long time best friends had, after the nightmarish war that nearly uprooted Konoha from the ground, decided now was a good time to take a break from the merciless Shinobi lifestyle. With the village in fairly good conditions, they could actually afford a few weeks of vacation time.

Naturally, when words got out about the maiden voyage of the deluxe ocean liner SS Oceania, Anko practically dragged the scarlet eyed Genjutsu mistress aboard. After all, as Jonins, they almost never go any place fun, at least according to Anko, and it would be such a shame if they were to miss this once in a life time opportunity.

Kurenai wasn't sure about that, though it did grant her a savage pleasure whenever she recalled the mental image of a devastated Kakashi upon being informed that the trip was invite only, and the only four tickets were already given away –two for Naruto and Jiraiya, two for Anko and Kurenai, who had won them in the contest the Hokage had set up.

She had been initially a little surprised to see Naruto about, having not known about other two tickets and their recipients. Although given his mission, it did make sense that she would find the flaxen haired youth here of all places. After all, what could possibly attract the legendary Tsunade more than one of the largest casinos in the world?

Of course, now that she thought about it, Naruto really did not need to apologize for cutting in to their vacation time. First of all, as fellow shinobis – well, Naruto wasn't exactly a ninja, but still – of Konoha, it was her duty to serve her village and to place the welfare of Konohagakure before her own. Besides, Jiraiya was right about one thing – if Tsunade was indeed aboard, then they wouldn't need to search very hard.

"_Once you see people start to fly, chances are you've found her._"

"Kurenai-chan!" Anko was yanking her arms now with all the petulance of a little child. "He's getting away!"

"Wha…" Before Kurenai could ask, she was pulled off her feet as Anko, still clinging on to her arm, dashed after a certain departing blonde. It was difficult to tell exactly what her best friend thought about the child. As far as she could tell, Anko's feeling towards the savior of Konoha alternated between a sibling affection and actual infatuation. Partly, perhaps, that feeling arose out of the fact that not only was Naruto one of the most powerful entities in the world, period, but he was also the one who had avenged Anko – unintentional though it may be – by reducing Orochimaru to floating atomic particles.

On the other hand, Kurenai licked her full ruby lips almost subconsciously. Though only thirteen, Naruto looks _good_. And besides, there was only what, five, six years (1) between them? Not enough to be discouraging, certainly. Besides, perhaps the boy would even be interested in some one more… mature…

The thought was firmly and swiftly repressed as the so called 'Ice Queen (2)' of Konoha fought hard to prevent a furious blush from surfacing. Damn it! She shouldn't be having such perverted thoughts! She's almost as bad as that damn Jiraiya.

After two days in the older ninja's company, whatever respect Kurenai has had for the Sannins was lost completely.

"Still," Kurenai rolled her eyes as she managed to fall into step beside the violet haired special Jonin. "I can't believe you are in Naruto's fan club."

"You're just jealous because _you_ didn't act fast enough to buy the last membership." Anko responded by sticking out her tongue.

"…Shut up."

**XXXXXX**

"Alright, may I have your attention please?" A rather non-descript girl was banging on her podium with all the authority of an academy teacher in a room full of chatty children. With all the success too. "Silence, I demand silence."

When it became apparent her congregation would not give her a moment of peace for her to deliver her painstakingly prepared speech, the girl narrowed her eyes dangerously and pulled out a megaphone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone quieted at once, including several Kunoichis, who had been glaring daggers at one another for the past few minutes. In fact, they were just short of pulling out their kunais.

"Ahem, thank you." The girl cleared her throat in a thoroughly exaggerated manner, before speaking up again. "As I was saying, welcoming to the first meeting of the Konoha division of Uzumaki Naruto fan club."

A long and obscure title, but the original was much, much worse.

There was some scattered applause at this, though most of its members were still eyeing each other with silent promises of bloodbath and torture unless the other party gives up on _their_ precious Naruto.

"I see every one has brought their required Naruto plushie, their Naruto water bottle…" The girl continued to list off the various merchandises which had incorporated the image of a certain golden haired child. Ignoring everything else about the boy, he does make a very profitable franchise.

The 'autobiography' alone '_Sealed Blade_', supposedly penned by the man… er… child himself remained atop the best seller list for over three month with no sign of slipping, despite the acknowledgement that Uzumaki Naruto was not involved in any stage of the book's production. That did not stop it from selling millions of copies, however.

Meanwhile, Haku sat to the back of the room, smirking rather sadistically at the squabbling girls. How very foolish of them, if they thought they could somehow gain even the attention of her Naruto-sama. They would have a better chance taming the raging fires of the sun itself. Ever since that thrice damnable tome came out, every Naruto fan-girl had gone from nonsensical to pure delusional, filled with impossible ideas that they are the ones to fill the 'empty' void in Naruto's life, that only their gentle touch could sooth and reign in a tortured soul.

How absolutely, appallingly ignorant.

Haku sighed and glanced around the room. At least the fact she was _living_ with Naruto wasn't public knowledge, or there will be people out for her blood. Her gaze came momentarily into contact with a pair of startling white eyes – the eyes of a Hyuuga. Hanabi Hyuuga, to be exact.

Haku smiled slightly at the girl, who politely smiled back, though there was something in her gaze that wasn't exactly friendly, but not entirely hostile either. Hanabi was one of the few people, the elder girl knew, who had Naruto's good graces. Aside from herself, the small girl and her sister had been the only ones who Naruto had specifically protected. For Naruto to single and designate someone in such a fashion would mean that Naruto holds them in a completely different regards than the rest of the people.

It also means that they had more hope than anyone else to grow closer to Naruto, a friend or even something more.

Perhaps, Haku rubbed her chin in contemplation; it was time to have a talk with those two.

**XXXXXX**

Tsunade was not having the best of lucks. That wasn't unusual, of course, since she could not remember a day when her luck at gambling was anything _but_ abysmal. It didn't help that she was a gambling addict, certainly. Still, it was rather fortunate that she was a highly sought after healer whose pay was more than enough to support both her and her student, as well as her sinful urges.

Another sigh escaped her lips as Sannin no Tsunade watched the dice land on a three. Wrong again. Which, in turn meant that yet another handful of ryou just went up in smokes. Without a second thought, she reached for her pocket, only to find it empty of coinage.

"Damn!" The blonde woman swore loudly as she grudgingly relinquished her seat. Nope, luck not improving at all. Throwing one last longing glance at the gambling area, the slug summoner marched out of the casino and towards the café, where hopefully she could fill her empty stomach.

"Please don't feel bad, Tsunade-sama…" Tsuande's young and raven haired apprentice hurried to her side and as always, offered her consolation. Tonton the pig honked its agreement, snuggled between Shizune's arms comfortably.

"God damn it all!" Tsunade growled as she restrained her self from punching the side of the ship – an action that was sure to have exceedingly disastrous consequences. "I swear, Shizune, they are cheating somehow!"

Before the younger medic-nin could reply, several extravagantly dressed passengers walked pass them, speaking loudly to one another in excited voices. They seemed to be worked up over something, their faces flushed.

"Hurry, we might miss it!" A man with a rather pasty complexion exclaimed loudly, his words laced with an exotic accent neither woman could quite place.

"I know, two hundred million ryous!" A some what attractive woman – though with entirely too much makeup – sighed wistfully. "Imagine all the things we could buy!"

Tsunade's eyes lit up at the mention of the sum. Without a word, she grabbed her student's wrist and bounded off towards the casino once again. She had heard the casino would host an important event, but she would never have guessed they'd offer so immense a prize. It was true she wasn't qualified to participate, but watching was just as good.

Who knows, she might even learn a thing or two from the players there.

**XXXXXX**

Like the rest of the audience, Tsunade applauded the winner. Unlike the crowd, she was able to detect other movements at the same time, such as the almost imperceptible nod the old man Katsurou gave to a sharply dressed youth standing just outside of the ring of gambling addicts. The younger man returned the nod and made a silent gesture. Tsunade could feel the barely detectable Chakra flowing from the hand seal – a signal.

She also noticed the thin, dangerous, and thoroughly predatory like smile the woman Midori gave the retreating Arashi. It was the kind of look a feline wore moments before it pounced. Tsunade narrowed her gaze as she noticed the thin reflective sheen on Midori's nails – a coat of deadly poison expertly applied. An assassin if she had ever seen one.

Not a ninja perhaps, but it didn't make her any less dangerous. After all, your average shinobi would never suspect a seemingly normal civilian, a weakness that assassins tend to take advantage of.

So, at least two factions wanted this Arashi person dead, and judging by the look of things, each side were more than capable.

Briefly, Tsunade considered whether or not to aid the winner, though her mind changed promptly when Arashi looked back over his shoulder. It was at that moment, when Tsunade realized just how dangerous the 'prey' was. In the brief moment that their eyes made contact, Tsunade felt herself caught in the vortex of an inexorable maelstrom, staring into the very depth of oblivion itself. But as a seasoned ninja, the feeling was quickly suppressed, though the memory of it still made her shiver.

Whatever that was, it wasn't human. Not entirely.

**XXXXXX**

"Imagine seeing you here…" Midori purred as she leaned against the wall of the private cabin, eyeing Arashi with barely concealed greed. She wore a low cut evening gown that revealed ample cleavage, though Arashi seemed to ignore them entirely as he stared into the woman's eyes. "Not a very smart move, alone with all that cash…"

Her whispers trailed off as a kunai was pressed against the side of her neck, the cold steel biting into her flesh.

"The same could be said of you, Midori-san." The voice of young man intoned. He was about twenty five or so, handsome and professional looking, with his raven hair short and slicked back. The man was dressed in the traditional garbs of a shinobi, though without a forehead protector to indicate his allegiance.

Midori's pupil shrunk in shock as she felt the metallic weapon against her skin, though her calm and seductive demeanor returned in a hurry. "Now, now, aren't we a little hasty?" She asked with a perfectly innocent expression, her nails tracing a pattern on the interloper's cloth.

The man's eyes widened in shock as the realization struck. "Poison?"

"Observant, aren't we?" Midori grinned victoriously, knowing that she had the upper-hand. The shinobi frowned for a moment, before relenting. "Perhaps a compromise could be worked out?"

"Agreed," Midori smirked again. "We'll split the sum between us, what do you say?"

The young man frowned for a moment, and then nodded his agreement. Ishikawa-sama wasn't so much interested in the money as he was in getting even for some nameless brat that had showed him up. He could careless about the actual money. And with Chinen Midroi present, his mission was many folds more difficult if the woman chose to oppose him.

"I have no contention to this resolution." He offered.

"Right then." Midori licked her lips in a rather suggestive manner and turned towards Arashi, leaning forward just so she allowed him a gorgeous glance at what she had to offer. "As I was saying, it was quite a mistake…"

Naruto, beneath the cowl, allowed himself a cold smile as he channeled Mana to his finger tips, the energy around him pulsating unnaturally. "Agreed, Chinen-san. It was a mistake."

Midori stepped back in alarm. There was no panic in her prey's voice, in fact, if anything, the man sounded smug.

"…It was a mistake that you will not live to regret." Naruto muttered as Muramasa manifested into his hand. Before either of his would be assassins could react, Naruto brought his sword upward in a single, casual uppercut. The door to the room exploded outward, followed by an explosion of debris and splinters.

The room was demolished with a singular stroke of the blade.

"Die." Naruto's voice broke through the pandemonium as he shot towards Midori, his sword poised for a finishing blow. Before the katana could bury itself however, an earth splitting roar reached their ears, followed by a violent quake of the ship.

Naruto's eyes, for the first time since he had boarded the ship, expressed measured surprise.

_This feeling…_ He thought as he lowered his weapon, inches from taking the female assassin's life. _I should have known there would be more of them_.

**XXXXXX**

"What the hell is that?" Tsunade questioned, momentarily letting go of Jirayia's collar. The toad pervert fell to the floor, gasping for the precious air. Damn… Tsunade haven't gotten any weaker since he last parted from her.

_Shit_. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he messaged his sore throat, where Tsunade's grip had left a rather prominent mark. _Of all the time for those things to show up… If they are as strong as they were the last time, this ship doesn't stand a ghost of a chance. Let's just hope Naruto could take care of them before they can do any real damage. _

"That, my dear," Jiraiya spoke slowly as he performed a series of seals. "Is what we called you back to the village for."

Even as the words left his mouth, he felt a breeze swept past his face and seconds later, Naruto emerged in a whirlwind of radiant Chakra. The disguise gone, the boy had once more donned his infamous black cloak and assumed his role as the angel of death. His eyes, which had shone a brilliant blue moment earlier, now took on a hue of indigo-green as the Mako within his bloodstream surged in excitement. However, he looked nothing like his child self, but a young man of twenty or so, with dark brown hair that grew past his shoulders, and a face that while not particularly handsome, was not exactly ugly either.

"Be careful, Jiraiya-san…" He warned as the roaring voice of the creature neared the vessel. "This adversary should not be taken lightly… Especially given our condition."

Jiraiya, ignoring the questioning look Tsunade threw him, nodded.

Without a word, Naruto turned and left, searching out the two other Konoha-Nins who had also took part on this trip. They were the only ones who had any experience dealing with those creatures, the only ones he could trust not to go into a panic once the feces hit the ceiling.

The last thing he needed was for these civilians to create needless chaos and distraction on deck.

Tsunade, watching the _young man_'s retreating figure, faced her old teammate questioningly. Who ever that was, he spoke to Jiraiya in almost a commanding tone. Even more surprising, the pervert actually obeyed the instructions – something she'd never thought he would do, aside from those given by their sensei. What was going on here?

"Who was that?" The way she had stated the question allowed for no maneuver room. And knowing the princess, Jiraiya was sure that if he answered with anything less than the truth, he would be on the receiving end of a world of hurt. Damn her clairvoyance.

"That… my dear, was Uzumaki Naruto." At the stunned look on Tsunade's face, the white haired Shinobi legend couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I see you've heard of him then."

**XXXXXX**

They came from the distance, their shadows blotting out the sun it self. An angry swarm of darkness that seemed to stretch from one end of the airy expanse to the other, covering the horizon with their malevolence. At first the overhead speakers had warned the passengers to head inside in anticipation for a thunderstorm, though very soon the mistake became apparent. By the time Naruto located the two wandering women, it was clear to almost everyone that whatever the black clouds are, they were anything but natural.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he took note of the creatures that composed the advancing mass. It would appear his work was not yet finished here. Slowly, his thin lips curled upward in the facsimile of a smile. With a wave of his hand, an enormous white wing unfurled from his left shoulder.

It was only right for a monster to end the lives of his brethrens.

Raising his hand skyward, Naruto summoned forth the dormant powers of his Materia. The green Master Magic Materia glowed brilliantly near his heart (3) as it answered the call of its master. Tendrils of Mana shot towards the darkening heavens and parted the gathering clouds, revealing what appeared to be numerous twinkling stars that grew larger and larger with each passing second.

Comets.

Like death riding its pale horse, shooting stars descended from the height of heavens and launched their burning masses towards the lines of monsters, leaving behind fading streaks of blinding light. Explosions raked across the black armies, showering the sea below with a rain of burning flesh and roaring inferno.

Before the monsters could collect themselves, Naruto slashed the air before him with blurring speed, sending several beams of energy towards the assembled adversaries. Originally Sephiroth's technique, the attack enabled even a sword master to perform long distance strikes by focusing Mana into one's blade and releasing it in a compressed and devastating form. Though unnamed by the silver haired swordsman, Naruto had decided to call the attack 'Sword Aura' for organization sake.

The level of damage one could do depended on the amount of Mana available. An average SOLDIER's aura was enough to slice through concrete without much effort, though with someone like Naruto, the scale of destruction is unimaginable.

By this time, the Shinobis who had come aboard had assembled on deck, ready to defend the ship at any cost – most of them had been hired for just that purpose, at any rate. Though now they found themselves completely and utterly freed of that duty, instead acting as spectators to possible the most powerful entity to ever grace the surface of their planet, aside from possibly the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

"By the gods…" One of the Shinobi whispered. "Who _is_ he… hell… _What _is he?"

**XXXXXX**

Even as Naruto demolished the forces of the monstrosities, the fiends themselves began to launch counterattacks, though seemingly more out of fear and confusion than in any organized efforts. A grim and superior smirk appeared on the 'young man's' face as he snapped his fingers.

"Barrier."

A wall of crystal like structure appeared at his pronouncement, reflecting the destructive beams that had reached the ship back at their originators. Several shrieks of anguish were heard, though it was soon drowned out by the earth shaking detonations that resulted.

At the same time, Naruto once more trained his blade upon his enemies. Judging by the look of things, it would appear that Jiraiya had found their target. There was no more reason to linger then. Slowly, cautiously, the boy closed his eyes and welcomed the blessed oblivion, allowing the darkness in his heart to take command.

His eyes opened gradually, glowing a malicious evil that seemed unnatural, even for him. Slowly, the once snow white features on his back began to change, giving away to a black as deep and smooth as ink.

A feral smile appeared upon the boy's aged face as he glanced up at his foes… no… sacrifices.

"_**Blizzaga.**_"

The clouds began to swirl around the host of fiends, gathering in momentum and intensity. Gradually however, the black thunderheads vanished little by little, leaving a tornado of ice and snow. The frosty elements howled as the storm grew into a crescendo of sounds and fury, consuming all that was caught in the vortex. A maelstrom of freezing powers poured out in every direction, seeking to cover the very earth and still life itself. The blizzard grew stronger and stronger, filling the air with sharp crystals and snow flakes.

The air grew cold, incredibly so. Frost began to appear on the windowsills of the ship, and liquids turned to solid. Water froze as the wave of wintry passed the ship, caught in the grasp of a glacial entity. Then, all at once the coldness paused as the black clad figure pointed his left palm towards the still rotating storm. Then, as his hand formed into a fist, the storm vanished without a trace, leaving only the once seemingly menacing abominations, now trapped in prisons of crystal.

Another quick gesture, and the icy confines shattered, alone with their contents.

The gathered darkness was no more, consumed by far greater shadows.

It was on this day the Fire Lord of Konoha would be deified, and the legend of Uzumaki Naruto spread even further.

**XXXXXX**

"Shit…" Kisame Hoshigaki swore as he watched the storm die down. As one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist… well, _former_ Swordsman at any rate, he was a fair judge of strength. Perhaps he wasn't as perceptive as Itachi on certain matters, but his instinct was usually fairly accurate on the level of danger his foes presented – a gift that aided him through many seemingly impossible battles.

Though this one… At the thought, Kisame tightened his grip upon his massive cleaver, though by now he wasn't even sure if he had the courage to the draw the blade when faced against the master of that supernatural force.

The shark man was not a coward by any means of the word. But he wasn't exactly stupid either. He was overall fairly confident about his abilities, trusting his blade and Jutsus to match even Kage leveled foes. Of course, there was a rather notable difference between a Kage and a _god_. The one who had just performed that feat seemed too much like the latter for Kisame's own comfort.

If it had been him that was caught in that storm, or even the early attacks the man had conjured forth… Kisame wasn't so pleased with his own chance of survival. Indeed, even if he did somehow live through the ordeal, there is a 99.99 percent chance he would be disabled on a level that allowed even a child to end his life.

"This is grim news." Itachi hesitated a moment before speaking, regaining his composure. "I've sent words to the organization."

"Well, what did Pein-sama say?" Kisame demanded. He hoped to the gods Pein would not be so mad as to send the two of them to confront this monster. He'd much rather take on the Nine-Tail when it was still roaming freely.

"…We are to return to the headquarter at once." Itachi answered at last. "Uzumaki Naruto is now considered a SSS security threat and the confrontation with whom must be avoided at any cost necessary."

Was it his imagination, or did Itachi seem almost… _relieved_?

Kisame shook his head. It wasn't just Itachi… by the looks of it, even Pein of all people are disturbed by this Naruto's presence. SSS leveled threat? Unbelievable. That would mean whoever Uzumaki Naruto is, he has the power to completely destabilize the structure of Akatsuki to the point of annihilation. Although considering what he had just bore witness to… Kisame wasn't so sure this was exaggeration.

Perhaps, if it did come down to a full on fight, the Akatsuki might be able to neutralize the threat… but even if they did, it would be a Pyrrhic victory at best. Hell, would there even be any member left to celebrate it?

Thank the heavens Uzumaki Naruto _wasn't_ a jinchūriki.

Sometimes, the irony is blistering.

**XXXXXX**

"Sir." The voice of the messenger pierced the darkness, calm and reserved. "We have located the whereabouts of Project Zero."

"_I see._" The darkness stirred in excitement at the news, allowing a cold, bone chilling chuckle to issue forth from his throat. Slowly, the shadows parted to allow entrance to several figures, clad in ancient ceremonial robes of an age long past, their faces covered with opaque veils. The leader of the group, identified by the single star like symbol sewed on his garments, waved a hand and dismissed the Shinobi. "_Excellent work… Your service shall be well rewarded._"

As the servant vanished from sight, the leader turned to his fellow members. Though his face remained obstruct still, it was evident he was smiling as he addressed the assembly.

"_It would seem that our efforts could at last come to fruition after some unforeseen delays. Go now and spread the word. The retrieval of the blue print from the experiment must be retrieved at any cost. Alive or dead, I want that…creature… brought to me._"

With a collected "Hai", the mysterious entities disappeared one by one as tendrils of darkness took them.

For a long moment, silence reigned in the grove, though at length the leader spoke up again, addressing only the passing winds.

"_It is such a shame that you aren't around to witness the destruction of all that you hold precious._" He spat out every word, dripping with venom. "_Namikaze Minato … traitor of the Kazama clan…_"

**XXXXXX**

(1) Ages are altered to fit the story.

(2) Again, AU elements are in play.

(3) Think of how the Materia glowed when Loz and Yazoo employed magic back in Advent Children.

**XXXXXX**

**Okay, didn't see that coming. First we thought the Sharingan was all powerful, or possibly the Byakugan. Now we find out there are three Great Doujutsus? And Pein has the most revered of them? Damn. Geez, if the Rinnegan of Pein could save or destroy the world, you have to wonder just how friggin' powerful Tobi must be to give Pein orders… **

**I wonder, if we'll be seeing any Rinnegan** **baring Naruto any time soon?**

**Yes, yes. I know. I'm terribly late. I apologize for that. AP courses are hell, truly and literally hell. As I'm taking five at the moment, that leaves me with **_**very**_** little free time to do anything. Since I haven't wrote Fanfic in a long time, it shows. If you think differently, wonderful. I aim to please. **

**Now, for some of the question raised in the reviews. **

**Naruto could use Magic on the Shinobi world because what Hojo did to him. He is essentially like a giant, walking Materia, to an extent. However, because of the distance between him and Gaea, the actual Materia he brought was not active until chapter… well, the Second Exam chapter. I think I talked about this in the Overview. **

**Secondly, yes, I apologize for using two different arrangements of names. From now on, it will only be last name, first name. **

**Third of all, on the subject of Konoha, my Japanese isn't too good, but I'm sure in its original form, Konohagakure no Sato do not imply **_**THE **_**leaf. In fact, there wasn't any designation of numbers at all. And it's really quite repetitive saying 'hidden in the leaves' over and over again. Tree leaves, leaves and so on are all different versions that can be used to avoid that. If you want to get eve more technical, the word Konoha "****木ノ葉**" **literally means "Wood's Leaf", or tree leaves. **

**Lastly, as for the Chia pet comment, it was when that dog thing… Frank's comment. "Trapped, like a rat, in a Chia pet" when that plant woman took over the MIB headquarters. I thought it hilarious. **

**Now, as this is an AU fic, something will change from Canon. First and foremost, Naruto's origin will be the closest thing to plot twist in this fic… so far, at any rate. As how Kazama and Minato play into the overall scheme of things, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**One more thing. When I started out, I have zero info on Crisis Core. Now it's too late to change it. Pity. Genesis vs. Naruto vs. Angeal vs. Sephiroth would own. **

**The Silent Muse, over and out. Hopefully I can update again soon. **

**XXXXXX**

**No flames, please. **


End file.
